


New Moon

by AzuraKeres



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 132,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraKeres/pseuds/AzuraKeres
Summary: For so long Luna wanted her ponies to appreciate her work, the labor she endures every night to ensure their protection. But her compliments have come hollow and the nights stale with no ponies to flourish under her moon. She turned to a mysterious stone to wake the masses to their senses, but instead, she was banished, by her elder sister no less. She was left alone for centuries to face a slow and unanticipated demise.Only centuries later, night by night, did a mare wished upon her moon. Countless times she hoped for it to grant just a single wish. A wish she felt not strong enough attain on her own. In one fateful night, the mysterious stone reciprocates her desire.





	1. A Hopeless End

A moment within that space felt like an eternity. Round and round they saw the same stars and planets sprinkled in that dark void. For so long they have endured the vast confines of this stale sight that was their prison.

They resolved to wait, however long was left, to plot their vengeance to perfection. The spell their sister cast would not hold them forever. However, the decades within their prison had bored their minds. So much so that it slowed, drifting off as if they were hibernating from the staleness of their predicament.

They would find comfort when the sunlight no longer pierced their skin, finding solace within the darkness. Despite the frigid space chilling her skin, the alicorn found it more endearing compared to the ball of fire. However, the alicorn could not calm herself within the silence. The disquiet would disturb the cadence in her lungs.

Her eyes opened yet again to the planet she called home, afar by thousands of miles from this colorless rock. Seeing it so far from touch for so long saturated her with longing.

“How long have we been here Luna,” the feeble alicorn whispered, careful not to crack her long unused voice. A moment of the usual silence passed without a response. The rhythm of her lungs hastened. “Luna,” she repeated. “L-Luna?” Her voice became hoarse.

**So thou has awakened? The alicorn heard a yawn from her companion. Her tail slightly swished at the sound of the voice. Pray tell you do not desire me to humor you again? I refuse to demean myself further than a doll of my own shadow.**

The alicorn strained at the thought. Most of their talks would be of the past before their failed transgression against their sister. Luna would constantly talk about what she remembered from the nights alone where no pony would dare tread even with her protection. She expressed how bothersome it was to be unappreciated for her hard labors.

But the alicorn only wanted to discuss the future, not the past. She wanted to be motivated at their next chance to claim Equestria. To dawn the moon upon the lands, never to be desecrated any longer by the sun.

But at least their talk rid of the constant silence.

“That can be...arranged if you choose to ignore me again.” The alicorn threatened Luna, but a sigh from her companion noted she was unfazed. The alicorn grinned. “Now,” the alicorn continued. “As I was saying, how long have we been here?”

**Thou seem different. Have the centuries left you unnerved?**

“Just answer the question,” the alicorn added more volume to her voice.

**I’m not certain how long anymore. Luna answered. And frankly, I believe it matters not any longer. The alicorn rose her body after many decades of stillness. Her eyes widened at the trouble the feeble gravity of space was giving her to prop herself up. A numbing pain circulated through the bones of her legs from the small weight of her body.**

“It was your task to count the years Luna,” the alicorn hissed with a low voice, trying not to crack her voice again. “I demand to know how much longer I must endure this lackluster thing your sister calls a prison. That despicable cretin will experience as much pain as I have endured here. Perhaps even more.”

**Pain you say. **The alicorn heard a rise in Luna’s voice. **Does thou stir feelings besides your anger and ego after all this time?**

“I deserve this anger Luna,” the alicorn raised her voice again, though a strain in throat followed. She bit down her lip to hold in the whimper.

**I presume one of us could.** Luna said in a monotone voice. It lacked the energy from her earlier. 

The alicorn furrowed her brow despite the sores her muscles were suffering from. “You know, what’s really unnerving me is that tone in your voice. Explain yourself, Luna.”

**Does it matter? Would sharing my thoughts change anything? I doubt that. Thou bear a stubborn conviction of a crazed zealot. The only difference now is thou can no longer act upon it. Not that it matters any longer.**

The alicorn ruffled her wings out at her companion’s demeaning words. A painful wince escaped her from the stabbing ache streaming through her muscles. She bit her lip again in a poor attempt to hold down the pain. “T-Tell me Luna” the alicorn stuttered.

The alicorn heard another sigh from her companion before she finally answered. **We are wasting away. Thou art aware of this, correct?**

The alicorn did not answer Luna’s question as quickly as she wanted. She stood there with perked ears as if she was surprised. No, she knew. She just didn’t want to acknowledge it. Despite the pain, the numbness, and the cold simultaneously coursing through her innards, she didn’t want to believe it.

“We,” the alicorn started in a weaker voice. “We will live, right? We’re going to survive this, aren’t we? Right, Luna?...Luna? Luna, answer me. L-Luna,” Her voice cracked at the end.

**My apologies.** Luna said. **I seem to have blacked out again. Remaining conscious has proven to be taxing nowadays. But does thou truly desire the truth? Thou seem fragile in more than just the body.** The alicorn heard an ample of concern in Luna’s voice. She was elated that Luna still cared for her. But her companion did it again.

“Stop dodging my questions Luna,” the alicorn rasped, but she stopped caring at this point. “Just tell me. Please.”

The alicorn heard a deep breath from her companion before she finally answered. **We are fated to die here. The alicorn stiffened from Luna’s words. ‘Death’. The very thought of it seems so unnatural for the alicorn. It was preposterous to think that she, an immortal, would ever have to deal with it. That was to come from the prestige of being an alicorn. Though, she couldn’t find the words refute it. Our body. Luna continued. Thou have felt firsthoof the degradation it endures. It won’t be much longer till-**

“Why do you sound fine with this!?” the alicorn rasped. “Don’t tell me that the princess of the night has given up after a mere thousand years? We can still-”

**There is nothing we can do. Luna interjected with a sharp tone. Thou couldn’t find a way out at the beginning and I doubt thou can find one now with the body we carry. Hast thou not realized how frail we have become.**

So, Luna feels it as well. Her muscle and bones felt sore all around. No matter how she placed herself, it never went away or even lessened. Despite how bony and light she appeared; she felt her legs would give out at any moment. Even within this meek gravity, her body felt like it was being crushed downward.

But what terrified her more was the cold. Inside and out of her, not a semblance of warmth could be felt. It was as if her very soul was losing grasp with her body, only a few steps away before it’s just a corpse…

“So,” the alicorn breathed. “You’ve chosen to submit.”

**Aren’t thou tired of this? Would thou not feel better if we just let this go? Let it all go?**

The alicorn stomped her hoof, followed by a pained grunt. “I refuse to admit defeat Luna. As soon as we return, I shall cast an eternal night upon Equestria. Only then will our subject will finally realize that we are the fount of their admiration. It’s fate like we always deserved.

**We won’t make it.**

“We will make it! We’re-,” the alicorn’s legs finally gave and she dropped to the ground. A rasped grunt escaped her before she continued. “W-we are the alicorn of the night. A thousand years is only a speck of time compared to us.”

**This power we had acquired from the stone. The remnant stone. Long ago, I fought the urge of ever using it, but inevitably I gave in to my greed. It gifted us a form far beyond my powers as a regular alicorn. So much that we overwhelmed our sister. But I knew there would be an underlying cost for such a power. Perhaps it was rushed because of our predicament.**

A deep pain coursed through the alicorn’s leg from the small weight of her body. She flipped her side to the ground, hoping to alleviate her suffering. Feeling the cold rocks upon her face did nothing to comfort her as they never have, but at least her legs felt more at peace.

“That stone was the answer for our troubles. It was only due to the elements of harmony that we lost. I’ll be sure they’re not in her hooves in our next battle.”

**Does thou not understand that the stone is the very reason we face this crisis? Though it rewarded us strength far beyond than we could hope for, it requires us as its fuel. We have no way of sustaining ourselves on our moon. No water, no food to regain our strength. The stone will continue to take from us until we are no more.**

“It shouldn’t be too long now. We’ve been here for so long. I know we’re close now, right?”

**…**

“Right, you laze off on your duty.”

**...Four centuries.**

“What?”

**It’s been at least four centuries since we’ve been here. Though admittedly I did lose count from ‘lazing off’. However, as I said-**

“It’s only been four centuries!” A series of rough coughs followed after the alicorn’s interjection. The ragged pain pierced like needles in her throat. She could feel a tear starting to come out. “This is no time for your poor jokes Luna. As if I would buy into such a ridiculous lie.”

**Does thou intend to avert from the truth till our last breath? Were you not the one who told me to no longer hide from reality? If not for our death I would laugh at the irony.**

“Stop saying that,” the alicorn hissed in a low voice, no longer able to add more volume for her frustration. “I refuse to let it end here. I will live Luna. I will live and bring eternal night to Equestria.”

**I have been thinking about that actually. Some time through our entrapment here. Since this is the end, I feel compelled to ask this now.**

The alicorn breathed slowly, trying lax the muscles in her throat. “And what is that?”

**If, perchance we did succeed in our goal, Luna began. The alicorn widened her eyes at her companion’s words. She was finally thinking about the future. Now this was something she was elated to delve in. Does thou truly believe it would have changed anything?**

The alicorn furrowed her brow at the oddity of her question. It felt strange for it to come from the princess of the night who was as desperate for the eternal night as she was. Though, the alicorn had to admit she has not sounded ambitious in some decades.

“Of course it would,” the alicorn’s pitch rose. “It’s what we wanted more than anything. Our subjects would finally acknowledge our moon without that wretched blaze to misguide them.”

**For a long time, I believed the night to be such a beautiful place. The shine from our moon and the sprinkled stars aligned in constellations. The alicorn heard a soft sigh from Luna. I put a lot of work into them you know. I planned for them to record all the events that fell upon our land. But dear sister felt it was a wasted effort since no pony could read the stars as I. But I still did.**

The alicorn could tell that her companion was on a tangent but was too enamored to stop her. Luna sounded more warm, much so than her talk of their peril. It felt like she was singing a song to her. One she didn’t want to stop.

**And let us not forget the elegance it espouses from nature. The fireflies would never look so breathtaking without our night. I still believe the night is beautiful. But I will admit it carries danger along with it. Like a rose with thorns. Too many thorns.**

“What are you implying? That our night is filled with too much danger to be appreciated?” The alicorn chuckled. She couldn’t believe this was all that stopped her companion. “There’s always danger in the world Luna. It’s no different from the day.”

**But can thou deny they are safer under the day? I wondered why they loved the sun more. I remembered them smiling. They looked so happy, so outgoing, so secure.**

“We can give that to them as well Luna. With the remnant stone, nothing can threaten us under our rule. They would all perish beneath our hooves.”

**Even if they happen to be our own subjects?**

“What,” the alicorn paused. “We didn’t hurt any pony, Luna. And we have a noble cause; one that would benefit all of Equestria.”

**Thou still believe forcing the night upon them would have made a difference? Surely, they would harbor more emotions toward us. But I doubt it would be anything to flatter us. Would thou suggest we would assert our power upon them?**

“What foolish question is this Luna? There was always the possibility of resistance from our ponies. For the night to be beloved by our subjects, they must be removed of their misguided love. By our hooves if necessary.”

**But then our subjects would only love us out of fear. I only wanted to show that there was nothing to be frighten from the night. To bask in all its beauty. But now I know better. Our night is the time of monsters to come out from their hiding and spread terror to ponies. Monsters like us.**

“You think we’re monsters?...but…”

**…**

…

A strand of tears fell upon the alicorn’s cheeks. She’s realized it in Luna’s words. That she has full-heartedly given up. And if she no longer has the resolve to move forward, then neither could the alicorn.

She could hear herself whimpering like a lost foal. She hated this feeling. This despair that she wanted to cast upon their sister. Luna has been tormented by this for so long, holding it in for what felt like an eternity.

It all felt so tiring. The despair. The pain. The cold. The fear. All of it. It just felt so exhausting at this point.

“Then what do you propose we do?” Though the alicorn asked, she could already predict what was to come from Luna.

**We’re already slipping away. Just let it all go. The world can continue without us. It’s had its time to move on.**

“Long enough for ponies to make a folk tale of us I presume. I doubt your sister would put us in good light.”

**No, I wouldn’t expect so.**

A small grin came upon the alicorn. “At least that we can agree upon.” Seconds went by without a word. The alicorn’s breath hastened in rhythms. “Luna, could you at least do one last favor for me?”

**That depends. What dost thou ask of me?**

“Could you hum a song to me? Any will do. At least...till I fall asleep...Luna?”

**Oh...That I can do. Though, it seems random of you would ask this of me.**

“I... I was never particularly fond of the quiet.”

**Really? Thou had never addressed this before.**

“So it’s just me that feels this way,” the alicorn said. “Strange, I feel may have developed my own individuality.” A small smile crept upon the alicorn again. She never thought she would feel this emotion again. Hopefully, it would never leave her again.

**Sleep soundly my shadow. I shall be beside thou on the other side.**

At the assurance of Luna’s words, the alicorn finally shut her eyes. The darkness engulfed her in chilling terror. She would have opened her eyes if not for the soothing sound of her companion humming to her. It was a heartwarming sound despite the despair it had endured through the centuries. Calming the alicorn’s rapidly beating heart, a smile reign upon her before she drew her last breath.

Then everything became silent and she could no longer feel anything.

* * *

A mare gazed at the moon from the comfort of her bed one night. It shone dimly with less than a crescent of it exposed in the dark sky. She sighed, contemplating why she was going through with this yet again. She had only five hours left till she had to prepare for school and not a single shooting star twinkled the sky.

She glanced at a plush of foal she had wrapped in her hooves. It was a gift from her mother from far back in her foalhood. It was her closest companion that helped her cope with her deep longing. These days though, it’s only a reminder of what she still doesn’t have.

Her eyes glimmered with desire. She was finally ready for it. For the real thing. If a shooting star won’t come by aid her, then the moon will have to do.

The mare clasped her hooves together and closed her eyes. “Please,” the mare started. “Please, please, please.” She repeated over and over like a mantra, waiting for a sign or assurance of her wish being reconciled.

She felt a pair of tears stream down her cheeks when she finally opened her eyes. She was surprised to find herself so passionate about this, but then her attention drew back to the moon.

“Where’d the moon go?”


	2. Fracture

A party of two ponies and griffons scavenged within a dark forest. The constant rustle from the grass, trees, and bushes and clicking from crickets were working their nerves. From dawn, the group had traversed the woods and for hours they quivered for signs of predators. Within the night, with only lamps from each creature and a small amount of light from the crescent moon, they were finally able to discover a cave within a clearing.

Their travel possibly took them to every end of the Everfree forest. Running into manticores within large crevices, cockatrices looming from the bushes, and Timberwolves that pounced at their inconvenience. A few amongst the group met their demise by their sharp jaws.

But their leader did not care. He saw their fate as an inevitability, which is why he brought only the most expendable of his collection with him. Those he can easily replace. If he was truly walking on a fool's errand from his anonymous source, he preferred not to damage his most valued belongings.

But now, here he was. Within this cave lied the object to his most desired treasure. "I've finally found you," said a yellow stallion who approached a diamond-surfaced tree within the cave. He rubbed down its crystalline trunk with a hoof. It was densely smooth despite its sharp edges. Yet also so fragile that he could possibly rupture it if applied enough force.

"Is this it," a male gray griffon voiced as he approached the yellow stallion. Behind the yellow stallion remained only two griffons and a stallion that gazed neutrally at him. The last of his attendants to survive their journey. "This is what you risked our life for Gold? You forced us into these awful woods and lose so many friends just so you can find some stupid tree!?"

The yellow stallion's horn radiated red as a metal collar strapped around the griffon made a clunking sound. The griffon collapsed to his knees, bearing his claws on the collar that clenched around his neck and had him gasping for air moments later.

"Wait," the griffon croaked. "Stop.Please."

"I usually don't like to hear any guff from my belongings," Gold said. "Especially from ones so common." Gold gazed coldly at the croaking griffon and then unfastened the collar before the griffon's eyes went bloodshot. Despite the griffon's dull worth, he rathered not blemish his property. "Let this be a reminder to never question my actions. I bought you only for your leniency. If you can't do something so simple, then I take you back to that cesspool of a cell those vendors placed you in." The stallion turned towards other the griffon, a blue griffon that glanced painfully at his heaving companion before him. "That goes for you as well."

"Yes sir," the blue griffon answered.

Gold turned his attention back at the tree. He noticed six empty sockets within its branches. No doubt the missing objects that belonged there were presently in Princess Celestia's possession; which only confirms this was indeed the place he was looking for.

"So you are the fabled Tree of Harmony," Gold spoke to the tree. "Many centuries ago, my ruler used your powers to seal away a very rare specimen. You might remember it to be the embodiment of the night. A monster the epitomize all the terror that lurks beneath the moon. I really must thank you and the princess for preserving her, else I may have been given this opportunity. I intend to add her to my collection and you will be the key to do so."

The stallion nodded at the two griffons. "Make yourselves useful and break a branch or two for me."

The blue griffon flapped by the gray griffon's side and helped him back to his feet. The blue griffon was able to recollect his breathing and grimaced at the collar that remained harnessed around his neck.

"Move," the stallion behind the two said with a rough voice. The gray griffon quivered and swiftly flew before that stallion's horn may alight. The other griffon somberly followed behind him.

The two withdrew an ax holstered with leather belts to their back. Picking a particular spot, the two slammed the curved blades of the ax upon the branch, bashing shards off of it until it finally broke off and fell.

The stallion enshrouded the fallen branch in a red aura before it hit the ground and levitated it before him. He was quick to notice the light emanating from the tree to suddenly flicker and dim permanently from its initial brightness. Before the two griffons could begin on another branch, the stallion yelled, "Stop!"

The griffons halted and glanced at the yellow stallion. Without a word from their beaks, the two descended themselves to the ground. "I'll settle with one for now. My efforts may prove fruitless if my only resource of the elements were to die."

The stallion placed the branch atop the back of the returning griffons. "Be good slaves and carry it for me." The griffons quietly heaved the branch out the cave as the two stallions followed behind.

When they returned back under the dark night, Gold looked up to the sky for the moon, where his greatest treasure currently lied. Soon he hoped, he will finally find a way to undo the barrier that binds the mythical creature. He waited to see the crescent moon within a clearing of the moving clouds, but to his dismay, it appeared nowhere in sight. "Odd, I could've sworn I saw it before."


	3. Vivid Dream

Loving Bud emerged from the waters with a gasp. Hurriedly pulling herself to shore, she found herself between colorful flowers and dense clusters of trees that darkened within the distance. The atmosphere felt so unfamiliar here. Never would she imagine a place like this exists.

Her attention shifted to a faint glimmer from atop a hill nearby. It stood between the body of water she emerged from. Looming above it were large pink lily flowers that cast a curtain of light upon a blurry platform the light appeared atop.

To her luck, there was a path of large lily pads aligned towards that hill. Though she found it strange that such a convenient path by nature existed. But regardless, she was curious about the mysterious sparkle.

The light of the full moon brightened her path over the lily pads. She was thankful she would not risk dipping herself in the waters again, fearing she may not be so lucky to get out the next time. She was not the best of swimmers, definitely not like her friend, Summer Lazuli. That mare could be a pro swimmer if that was a legitimate sport in Equestria.

Her walk to the top of the hill led her to the platform that appeared to be a bed. A large thick leaf was sheeted atop a stump that was rolled up upon its ends to make pillows. A very unusual choice of design, but still tempting to nap upon.

She finally noticed a stone laid upon the center of the leaf. It was a translucent sphere with dim speckles of light, radiating and whirling around inside like a swarm of fireflies.

Bud wanted to hold it in her hooves for a closer look at the lights; however, when she did, the stone phased through her hoof as if it was never there, to begin with. She pulled her hoof back and then noticed the stone was no longer there.

“Huh,” Bud was baffled. She felt around the leaf in hopes that it may have rolled off somewhere but felt nothing but the smooth surface of the leaf.

** _Does thou…stir feelings_ **

Bud startled back. She swung her eyes aimlessly to trace the source of the sudden voice. All she could see however was a waterfall, still streaming glittering waters around the hill and also the full moon…which isn’t to appear until two weeks from now.

“Am I…dreaming,” Bud asked herself, but she now knew for certain she was. Of course, there’s no way she would be here out somewhere no doubt far from Manehatten when she has a class of foals to teach in the next few hours. Or minutes.

Bud clapped her hooves on her cheeks. “Wake up, please. I really don’t want to be late.”

** _We…won’t…make…it_ **

Her ears perked at the same voice. It made her uncomfortable. It sounded so monotone like it was relinquished of life.

_CRAACK_

Her eyes drew towards the moon. There appeared to be a small crack that wasn’t there before, but before she could make sense of it, a sudden pain throbbed inside her.

** _Let...it…go_ **

Bud fell to the ground. She groaned at a burning sensation enveloping her insides. She can feel them shifting about as if something was trying to make space inside. Bud rubbed her stomach in an attempt to wane the pain, but her body only boiled hotter.

She glanced at her barrel, where the painful heat was most acute and noticed something odd. Those same dim lights. They were there, circulating inside and beaming their light through her lime coat.

Her head dropped to the grass nesting beneath her. She felt tired. Her body was burning. Yet she felt so tired. Her eyes shut to the dark. Her mind drifted and moment by moment, the pain finally began to fade.

** _Sleep…soundly_ **

* * *

** **

Bud shuffled about in her bed before her eyes opened upon another. A pair of gold glistening eyes gazed her. Bud furrowed at its owner, who was leaning on a side of her bed. “Stop that Lazuli,” Bud grumbled.

“Stop what,” Lazuli asked with a smile. “Watching you speak gibberish in your sleep?”

Bud raised from her pillow and stretched her forehooves. Her bones felt worn and the beaming light through her blinds did nothing to alleviate it, prompting her to mask her face. She then asked her Pegasus friend, “What time is it?”

“Mmm,” Lazuli tapped her chin. “Close enough for us to be late I guess.”

“What!?” Bud stomped her hooves on her bed. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“Well,” Lazuli rubbed the back of her neck. “I was going to. But then I kind of got distracted.”

“By what?”

“That's not important,” Lazuli turned away from Bud. She could see a tinge of red on Lazuli’s cheeks. “Anyways, you need hurry and get your plot off that bed and get dressed already. I have foals to discipline too you know.”

“Right,” Bud sighed. She stepped out from her bed on the other end from Lazuli, but instead she fell sideways on the tan carpet. Thankfully it cushioned her fall with the extra layer of foam she had implemented to the flooring of the room. Her body quickly nestled so comfortably on the carpet that she nearly drew back to sleep.

“Hey,” Lazuli rushed to her side. “You okay?”

Bud managed to pick herself up, but she felt an annoying ache on her backside that made her want to quit. Her legs wobbled a bit before she could find her balance.

“What time is it,” Bud asked again.

“It’s only half an hour past six," Lazuli spoke in a gentle tone. "We still have an hour and a half before classes start. So just relax, okay.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” Bud breathed and then rubbed her temple. Her head received a sudden headache that was making it a challenge to relax her nerves. She then felt nausea building up from her stomach. Bud rushed to a bathroom connected to her room and lurched her face above a toilet seat.

She vomited green bile of digested vegetables she had last night for dinner. Her stomach contracted violently as she continuously coughed and choked.

“Maybe we should take you to the hospital,” Lazuli entered the bathroom. She covered her nose with a hoof to block out the stench her friend made.

“No,” Bud gurgled. She spat the remaining bile hidden in her mouth. “No. I can still go.”

“It’ll be fine,” Lazuli sat next to her friend and rubbed her back. “I’m sure we can find a substitute for you.”

“In an hour before school starts?”

“Look, if it comes down to it, I’ll take your place.”

“I don’t know. I don’t like the idea of leaving my foals unattended.”

“Your students,” Lazuli corrected. The two gazed at each other for a short moment. Lazuli sighed at her friend’s saddened face. “Fine, but you better not push yourself too hard.”

“Thank you,” Bud smiled.

“So how long did you get to sleep anyways?” Lazuli rubbed down Bud’s frazzled pink mane. “Not be a jerk, but you look awful.”

“A-a good while,” Bud stuttered. “I was only up for a bit to grade my student’s worksheets.” That was a lie. In truth, she was performing another of her nightly wishes upon the stars. But if her friend found out about it, she would most likely stop her.

“Sure doesn’t seem like a good while,” Lazuli looked unconvinced.

“I was kind of scared last night. After, you know, grading my student’s work, I started to hear this weird crackling noise.”

“Spooky,” Lazuli commented. “Did you find out what it was?”

“No. I turned the lights on and checked my room at least twice, I think. Maybe I was just tired and was hearing things.”

“Hmm. Think this place may be haunted? I did hear an old stallion died in this very apartment.”

Bud gaped her mouth. “Somepony died here!?”

“Oh yeah. The landowner told me that it was some cranky stallion that made a fuss over neighbors over the most menial things. But then a week went by with no pony hearing from him, so our landowner checked on him and found his body lying cold in this very room you’re living in.”

“That’s so sad.”

“He probably became a ghost and decided to haunt you since you didn’t go sleep like you were supposed to.”

“You made that last part up,” Bud stared unamused by her friend.

“Maybe," Lazuli grinned. "Guess you’ll have to find out the next time you choose to stay up during a school’s week.”

* * *

Loving Bud finished her daily math lesson with her class began the scribble today’s lesson for English on a chalkboard. She planned for her class to read a short story. A story about a hare and frog she thinks. Or was it a turtle? What was it called again? Bud was drawing a blank in her mind as she continued scribbling with her chalk.

“Ms. Bud,” a voice called to her. Her attention shifted to her students that stared confused at her. Among them was a white filly that stood at the front desk closest to Bud’s. She was her unequivocal favorite amongst her class, but no way she would leak that to her students.

Bud rubbed her eyes before responding. “Yes, Raven Inkwell.”

“Are you feeling well today?”

Bud furrowed her brow at the question. “What makes you say that?”

“You’ve been scribbling lines on the chalkboard for the last two minutes.”

Bud looked at her work on the chalkboard and realized that she has made hatching lines across the board. With a rosy cheek, she grabbed an eraser and furiously wiped off the board as the class laughed at her swift reaction.

“Sorry about that,” she apologized. “How about we start over from the beginning.” The class, excluding Raven, groaned in a unison. “Or, we can take a lunch break?” The class then cheered as they immediately unpacked their lunchboxes from their saddlebags. It's probably for the best anyways. She was uncertain she could withhold herself any moment longer.

Bud returned to her desk and leaned back on her chair. Her eyes still felt heavy and she had an odd hunger despite ingesting two loaves of bread before heading to school. She didn't expect to have a terrible appetite but then again she also didn't expect to feel so drained either.

She sighed and rested her head on the desk. “Only a few minutes,” she whispered.

* * *

Loving Bud engrained her body upon a smooth cushion. She would have enjoyed it if not for a light irked her eyes open.

She found herself atop the large leaf from her previous dream. She rose her head and noticed she was back on the same hill, surrounded by glittering waters and colorful flowers.

Bud checked around herself in hopes of finding the stone again. And lo and behold there it was beneath her barrel. Except now there were two, and there was no longer a whirl of light emanating within them.

Instead, she can see a tiny figure inside each, wrapping itself inside the translucent stones. Bud was about to grab hold of them, but then remembered how it disappeared last time.

“What am I supposed to do?” She questioned herself.

** _Desire…me_ **

** _I…must...endure_ **

Bud perked her ears. “These voices. Are they coming from you two?”

She then heard a hum resonating from one of the stones. It was a sweet and soothing sound, yet she felt an underlying sadness from it. A chilling despair that brought a tear to her eye.

She wrapped her body around the stone, providing as much warmth she can for it. “It’s okay,” she whispered to them. “You don’t have to feel sad. I’m here for you.”

_Bud_

“It’s okay.”

_Bud_

“It’s okay.”

_Will you stop sleep talking and wake up already! It’s not cute this time!_

“Hmm,” Her eyes opened to those same golden pair of eyes, peering at her from the other side of her desk. “Lazuli? Why are you here?”

“Well duh,” Lazuli said matter-of-factly. “To check up on you. You know, I figured this would happen after what happened this morning. And here you are fell asleep and drooling on your desk.”

Bud quickly straightened herself up from her desk and wiped the slob dripping from her chin. She noticed her students grouped around her desk with curious eyes.

“I’m so sorry about this,” she hurriedly said. “I—”

“Can it,” Lazuli hushed her. “I know you’re tired. I’ll just take your class out for P.E. You can use that time to catch some z’s like you were supposed to last night."

“But I have to go over English with them,” she muttered.

“The foals aren’t gonna understand you if you’re prattling in your sleep. Now get some rest.”

Bud watched her class follow Lazuli out of the class at her command. Raven, however, came to Bud and gave her hug and said, “Please rest Ms. Bud.” She then scurried out of the class to catch up with her classmates.

“What a sweet filly,” Bud smiled.

* * *

Once Bud had her moment to rest, she was able to resume her teachings until school concluded for the day. Bud kept all of her students company at the front of the school until every parent came by the retrieve them. She hoped none of them would tell them of her small incident. The principle will no doubt reprimand her if he caught wind of it.

Raven Inkwell’s parent was the last to arrive at the school. A slim white stallion approached the two as Bud greeted him, “Good afternoon Hawk Inkwell.”

“Ms. Bud,” Hawk said. “Let’s keep ourselves to formality. You may only address me as Mr. Inkwell.”

“Of course,” Bud faked a smile. "Mr. Inkwell."

Hawk glanced at his daughter who stood closely to Bud. “I trust my daughter has performed handsomely today, correct?”

“Oh yes,” she honestly smiled. “Raven has been a satisfying student to my lessons.”

“I expected no less,” Hawk grinned. “She is to become the advisor of our princess one day. The knowledge she will learn will help shape the system of our country.”

“That’s a grand goal to achieve,” Bud responded. “I’m sure if that is what she wants, she’ll no doubt do well.”

“Of course, she will,” Hawk said with a disgruntled voice. “My wife and I had made plans to admit her to an elite school at Canterlot where she will adhere to the etiquette and most relevant lessons to prove her obvious worth to our princess. This academy only serves as her start.”

“Well, I’m positive she’ll do her best,” Bud’s smile began to cringe.

“She’ll do perfectly.” Hawk turned away from Bud. “Let's go now Raven, you have a tutor session in the next two hours.”

“Yes father,” before Raven followed her father, Raven hugged Bud again. “See you tomorrow Ms. Bud.”

“Of course,” Bud wrapped her hooves around her. “Be sure to enjoy yourself for the rest of the day for me, okay?”

“Yes ma’am,” Raven said as she left her teacher’s side. She waved her goodbye as she galloped to her father’s side.

Bud grimaced to see the last of her students go. She will have to wait for another series of hours before seeing them again. If only she could keep for a bit more time.

She clapped her cheeks together. Now was not the time to be mellow. Her job was not finished yet.

* * *

Bud hummed her way to the faculty office to review her student’s math worksheets. She mimicked the rhythm of the voice she heard in her dream. Despite its hidden yet conspicuous melancholy, it's very catchy. Though it was odd that she could recall it so vividly.

She reached for the knob to the faculty office, but then stopped when she felt a sudden thud in her stomach. “Oh,” she uttered. She rubbed her belly for anything strange but felt nothing out of the ordinary. “Maybe I’m just hungry,” she assumed. “It has been a long day after all.”

She opened the door and saw plentiful of her co-workers scribbling and chatting at their desk. Among them were a group of three ponies she was familiar with.

“Hey guys,” she announced to them with a chipper voice. “Was today nice for you as well?”

“Loving Bud,” a green stallion with a periwinkle shirt approached her. “Lazuli told me that you’re feeling sick. Are you okay?”

Bud widened her eyes and then glanced at Lazuli who stood next to a purple with a colorful spectrum mane. “You told them?”

“Yes,” said the purple mare. “She did because she is a concerned friend. Honestly, dear, you should have taken yourself to the hospital. I know the school hours are the best moments for you, but you should take priority of your own health first and foremost.”

“We appreciate everything you do here Ms. Bud,” the green stallion added. “But we prefer it if you don’t harm yourself while doing so.”

Bud blushed at the stallion’s words and stared at the carpet beneath her. “Um…” Should she thank him for his concern? Would he like it if she said that? Obviously, he would, right?

“Careful with what you say Leaf Clip,” the purple mare said. “She might think you’re coming on to her.”

The cheeks on Bud’s face boiled as she glanced flabbergasted at the purple mare. “I would never think that!”

“Stop joking around Passion Touch,” Lazuli said. "She needs to get checked.”

“You’re quite right,” Passion admitted. “No way she would go for Leaf Clip. Even as desperate she is for a stallion, she would never demean herself for one so plain as herself.”

“Thank for the compliment Ms. Touch,” Leaf Clip deadpanned.

“It’s not necessarily a bad quality my dear," Passion assured him. “It just means you require a mare to balance out your mediocrity.”

“Does everything you say have to sound like an insult,” Lazuli complained. Lazuli was not particularly fond of the school's art teacher as Bud makes an effort to. Her dichotomy of kindness and hostility in her words is always a difficult task to bear. Bud would worry for Passion's art students who would struggle to please her expectations to earn a perfect grade.

“But on to more important matters,” Passion ignored Lazuli. “Bud, you need to take yourself to the hospital this instant. I can’t enjoy myself to the fullest if I can’t bear witness your ill-fated attempts in your stallion hunt.”

Bud’s head lit so redly that steams were probable to stream out of her ears at any given moment. “I-I don't stallion hunt!” Bud raised her voice, but then hushed her lips with a hoof when her other coworkers glanced at her.

“There's no need to feel embarrassed,” Passion said. “We’re all friends here.”

“You make me question that every time I talk to you,” Lazuli said.

“Now that’s just hurtful,” Passion said. “If you like, I can provide a lesson or two to earn a stallion’s fancy. Celestia knows the two of you could use some.”

“Says the mare that’s also without a stallion,” Lazuli retorted.

“Can we get back to what’s important here,” Leaf Clip interjected. “Somepony needs to take her to the hospital before her condition gets worse.”

“It’s okay Leaf Clip,” Bud said. “I’m feeling better now.”

“I’ll believe it when I hear it from a doctor,” Lazuli said.

“Why can’t you just trust me?”

“Because you always put others before yourself. I know you like to make every pony happy, but not seeking help isn't going to put a smile on our faces.”

“...,” Bud sighed.”Okay, I’ll go. But can I at least get some rest at home first.”

“Good,” Lazuli smiled. “Then let's get you to bed right now.”

“Now?” Bud questioned. “As in right now, now?”

“Well duh.”

“But I have worksheets to grade.”

"Bud, you're only teaching elementary students," Lazuli responded. "Besides you already labored yourself with most of those last night, right?"

"Yeah...", Bud started. "But that was yesterday?"

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Leaf said. “I'll handle them for you. Just make sure you have yourself taken care of, okay?”

“...Okay,” Bud grimaced. “I’m sorry for troubling you.”

“Oh don’t worry about that,” Leaf smiled. “We’re both co-workers, but more importantly we’re friends, remember? We help each other when needed.”

His kind words put a smile back on her face. She was going to thank him for this time until Lazuli pushed her out of the office.

“Alright then we’re off,” Lazuli hurriedly said.

“When she gets better,” Passion began. “Tell her I said happy hunting.”

“Why don’t you worry about your own hunt,” Lazuli nodded toward Leaf Cip who was seated on Bud’s desk, already marking through her student’s worksheets. Passion angrily raised her hoof toward her mouth to signal her to hush. Lazuli approved with the satisfaction of seeing rosy cheeks on her friend as she left.

Passion took a deep breath to cool her heart and approached behind Leaf Clip. “So,” she started. “I don’t mind helping if you like.”

* * *

It was still bright out when Bud and Lazuli returned to their apartment. Bud noticed a letter deposited in a slot installed to the front of their door. Bud took it out and read the sender’s name. “It’s from mom”

“Another one?”, Lazuli questioned. "What does she even write about?”

“Usually about her daycare center. I did leave behind a lot of foals when I decided to become a teacher here in Manehattan. Well, when she decided for me to leave.”

“She just wants you to live out your life. Would be kind of hard to do that if you spent your whole life at Baltimare you know.”

“Mmm,” Bud voiced as she entered their apartment. “Will you still be here when I wake up?”

“Oh don’t worry about that. I’ll find something to keep me busy. Just get some rest.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll go to sleep if it makes everypony happy,” Bud closed the door to her room behind her.

She sat above her bed and looked again at the letter. It was addressed by her mother, Loving Hope.

For the last three weeks since starting her first year at Manehatten Academy, her mother has mailed her letters of all sorts. From the status of her daycare center to recipes and reminders on how to take care of herself. No doubt this was another one to dote on her.

Bud opened the letter and read the note.

_Good day my Little Lovely Flower, the letter began._ Loving Bud couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the nickname. Her mother once thought she would grow to be a gardener because she made a habit of collecting seeds in a journal during her foalhood. She'd probably still think that since her cutie mark is a budded rose.

Bud continued to read the letter.

_You won’t believe what I’ve heard today, but you cousin Chiffon Swirl got engaged last week and she’s having her wedding this coming weekend. Isn't that amazing!?_

Loving Bud paused at that sentence. She read it again to make sure she was hearing it right. “Chiffon is getting married!”

Bud let out a groan and sprawled atop her sheets. “Guess now she’s closer than I would ever be.”

She stared at the ceiling where her fan spun endlessly, blowing a small gust wind down her fur. She closed her eyes and delved into her imagination. She imagined what kind of foal her cousin would have. Maybe it’ll a filly. Or perhaps a colt. Either one she’d no doubt would love all the same. Maybe Chiffon would make her its godmother, knowing how great Bud is with foals.

Loving Bud opened her eyes with a blank face. “I wish I could have my own.”

Bud plainly finished through her mother’s letter and then tossed it off her bed. She resigned herself beneath her sheets and snuggled comfortably till her mind drifted.

* * *

Her mind drifted back to the same recurring dream. Again she found herself atop the thick rolled leaf and showered by the pink light of the large lilies. But there was something different here again. She felt a presence close by. Very close. Bud checked beneath her barrel and there that presence was.

Snuggled between her hooves was an anonymous foal, sleeping soundly within her grasp. Its shape was hazy within her eyes, but its small size compared to her led her to that assumption. She can feel the slow rise and drop of the foal’s body as it breathed.

If only this moment could last forever. But alas the moon beamed at her and irked her from her dream.

She let out a yawn and stretched her forehooves out. As she was about to get out of her bed, her ears flicked at the sound of a soft breath. She looked aimlessly across her room for the source but soon realized the sound was coming from within her sheets.

When she unraveled them, she discovered a small horned blue colt cuddled upon her. His small patch of white mane rustling against Bud's lime fur as the small colt rubbed his head against her belly. She was astonished. She couldn't believe it. She had to still be dreaming. This couldn't be real. Or maybe, just maybe. Something, be it the stars or Celestia herself finally blessed fantasy true.

_ **Luna?** _

A hollow voice startled her. The voice emanated from beneath her bed.

_ **Luna? Where are you?** _

The voice revealed itself as a large pegasus, cloaked in completely in darkness. It rose above her bed and crawled toward the sleeping colt. Bud can see the slitted cerulean eyes gaze with longing at him.

The creature stepped closer towards colt that was in Bud's clutch. Loving Bud wrapped the sleeping colt in her hooves and shielded him from the creature.

_ **Lu...Luna.** _

The creature breathed in a tired voice as it stood atop the bed. She clutched the colt closer, not knowing what to do but to protect the foal the best she could think of. She feared the creature would sink its fangs at her at any given moment. But a moment went by. And then a few seconds. And then more.

…

Bud peaked behind her. The creature was nowhere in sight. But instead, there was another creature. A filly. A small winged black filly lounged beside her, nearly over her loin to the small colt. The filly’s eyes gazed in dismay at Bud as it slowly lidded shut before the filly whispered.

“What have you done?”


	4. Morning Sun

“Princess, princess…”

What is this feeling she is having? She couldn’t find the right words to describe it nor understand it for that matter. How strange for it to overcome her so suddenly. A rush of emotions that quaked her entirely that it halted her completely.

“Princess Celestia,” a voice whispered to her ear. Celestia blinked and swayed her sights to the voice. A red stallion stood next to her. He seemed a slight anxious by the look of his troubled face. 

“Sunset Spice,” Celestia identified him. He is her personal assistant that has aided her in her duties for nearly half a decade now. A very respectful stallion, but tenacious a tad to her inconvenience. However, she has enjoyed his company all the same despite his encroachments. It’s good to have a pony that can be upfront with her. There aren’t many that could do the same.

“Are you well Princess,” Spice murmured. “Our guests are getting worried.” Spice was right in his observation after Celestia noted similar expressions from the three officials before her throne.

As she recalls, they were in the middle of an important discussion until she randomly zoned out by her sudden emotions. Even after drawing herself back to reality, she could not piece out its meaning. No, now is not the time for that. She can meditate about it later.

“I apologize for the long pause,” Celestia collected herself. She needs to finish matters with them before she could contemplate any further. “Moving back to our discussion, you were requesting that I host the Summer Sun Celebration at Manehattan, correct?”

Three officials from Manehatten stood before their princess. It’s not rare to receive these requests from town officials, in fact, it’s always frequent. Having the princess host a significant event at their town would be a surefire way to attract ponies, which is also guaranteed to stimulate their economy. 

The underlying goal it saddened her. She had never intended for the event to be a competition for their princess’s blessing, but can’t regulate everything a pony can do and nor would she. Hopefully, her sister would not think of her harshly for this.

“T-there's no need to apologize, princess,” one of the officials said. “We understand the multitude of labors you endure. If the morning is perhaps not a good time, we are willing to reschedule our meeting.”

“I appreciate your concern, but there will be no need for that. We shall continue with the matter.”

“Then allow me to restate our request,” said another official who bore more courage in his voice. “It would be an honor to Manehatten to orchestrate the Summer Sun Celebration, your grace. Our theater has worked strenuously on a play to recount your efforts in defending us from suffering under the moon for all eternity against the infamous Nightmare Moon. It would please all of Equestria if your presence was there.”

_ A play huh? _ Celestia would prefer not to remember that tragic night. Though it wouldn’t be as vivid since the text does not tell the entire truth of their relationship. No pony except herself knows that Nightmare Moon is her younger sister and the banishment was a great tragedy to the Sun Princess. For centuries she had endured the torment of not having her sister by her side. 

If Celestia was honest about the matter, she regretted what she did. Perhaps there was a more peaceful option she could've taken that didn’t involve separating herself from her sister. If only she made more time to take with her, maybe that whole debacle would have never occurred.

But she was forced into a corner and in her desperate act to protect her ponies, she committed a terrible deed to her sister. She tried justifying her actions in the decades afterward, but as nights have gone by without her sister, the guilt panged all her excuses to crumbles.

She couldn’t even remain at the Castle of Two Sisters, having to enter the room where they had their bout. The memory of it would always come back all at once to her and it would always make her feel ashamed that perhaps she made the wrong decision. So, she decided it was for the best that got away from it all.

Canterlot was definitely a nice change of scenery. Far above the forest, the Castle of Two Sister disappeared under the groves of trees. The new halls and tapestries were also an effective distraction, but regardless of all the new things she had, her sister’s moon would always be bare in her sights during the quiet nights. And when she is alone in her room, the only thing she could do was reflect. And those would be the moment she would think of Luna again.

She rather not relive that moment again, despite missing important contexts. But of course, she won’t simply decline. She will give them time to wait, after all, they are her guest until the afternoon.

“I see,” Celestia said. “That is an interesting proposal; however you must give me time to ruminate on your offer. There are countless other towns that desire the same and I would like to have a moment to come to a fair selection that all will understand.”

“Of course Princess,” said the only stallion official among them. His voice sounded a bit disappointed. Nothing that a tour and the finest dishes can mend. 

  
  
  
  


Celestia’s maids guided the officials to another room of the Castle to be served breakfast, leaving Celestia and her personal assistant alone at the throne. Celestia sighed and slouched back on her throne when the doors closed behind them.

“Don’t you find it a tad cruel to give them hope,” her assistant voiced. “Your approval on these matters always seem to take place in towns that, how should I say, are ‘irrelevant’.”

“They are here until the afternoon Spice. It would be depressing if I immediately denied them and hold them here, knowing they came for nothing.”

“Well, the event does take place within a few months, so I guess you make excuses for the time being.”

“My, aren’t you brutal toward your Princess.”

“I thought you said behind closed doors we are friends.” He was right, Celestia did permit a close friendship between the two as she does with any pony that becomes her personal assistant. Celestia has granted Sunset Spice witness to sides of herself that may appall the mass of their refined Princess. But you can’t expect her to hold tot that persona for an entire day, can you? She needs moments to breathe and let out her frustration. Which is particularly the reason she created the position in the first place.

Sunset Spice was very of his words when he started his role as Celestia’s assistant. However, after years of exposing her rambunctious complains, silly antics such as her pranks, and her desire for sweets, the idealistic vision of his Princess was in a way shambled. But in exchange for that, he found sympathy with her which developed into a friendship that was secret to all her ponies. Now Spice has no qualms with speaking his mind to his Princess.

“The best I have,” Celestia added to Spice’s statement. She expected a smile from her assistant by her compliment but instead received a frown. “Is something the matter?”

“Princess, I can tell something is bothering you. You’ve never spaced out during a meeting like that before.”

“I appreciate your concern. But trust me, I am fine.”

“Then how do you explain last night?” Celestia sighed, knowing that her assistant was sure to bring that up at some point.

As Celestia dealt with before, the nights have been sad moments where she reflects on her decision from a long time ago. Last night, however, she was unable to repress her despair and bawled in tears moments after saying her goodbye to Spice for the night.

She had no idea where it came from, but now that she thinks about it, the very same to a minimal extent happened just recently. Was this a pattern? If so, then what purpose does this serve.

“Princess,” Spice called to her when she delved into her thoughts for too long. “I’m right here if you want to talk about it.”

“There’s no need to concern yourself on the matter. It was simply a random outbreak of emotion.”

“That’s not a common thing Princess.”

“True, for regular ponies.”

“So you want to say it's common among Alicorns to randomly cry for no apparent reason.”

“---” Celestia stove her sights from Spice, rather annoyed by having his assistant make her close to validate a silly lie. She wished he could drop on the matter. It’s not like she actually understands it all herself.

It happened so suddenly, the unbridled anguish that took over her all at once. It was like finding out some pony important to her died. But that couldn't be the case because that pony is still on the moon. 

Celestia let out a heavy sigh. Now she was thinking again of her little sister that hse unintentionally trapped on the moon for a thousand year.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it right now,” Spice’s voice was caring. “I don’t want to force you. But just know my ears is always open to anything that worries you It’s probable that may not have the answers you’re looking for, but I’m certain you’ll feel a lot better when you share it with some pony.”

“I promise on the day I’m ready, I share everything.” Which is most likely the day when her sister returns once the seal has run its course.

It won’t be long from now when she comes back. And if that mysterious corruption still possesses her then she will have to find a different way to rid of it with the Elements of Harmony. But before that, she will have to find new wielders for each of them.

After her traumatic battle with her little sister, the Elements have no longer recognized her worthy of its power. Perhaps because in her heart she blames the Elements for what she did to her sister. How could she wield it if she could no longer trust herself with it.

But she couldn’t find any way to reverse her sister’s infection without the Elements. She could never find out what it was that ailed sister her to begin with. The only thing she knows would have any effect on her were the Elements. So she will have to place her faith to the ponies the Elements will recognize and hope they can do what Celestia could not. 

They have to be somewhere in Equestria and she intends to find all of them before the day of her sister’s return.


	5. Dawning Moon

She felt cold. Tired. Painful.

Her eyes could barely open, but even then she couldn’t make out anything. Everything looked hazy and constantly shifting about that it made her want to hurl.

Where is she right now? Why does everything hurt so much?

She wanted to cry, but her throat felt too parched to let her. She couldn’t understand why?...Was she dying?

The thought quaked her heart relentlessly. Each beat stinging like she was constantly being stabbed.

_ Make it stop. Please, stop it. _

Her body felt heavy. She couldn't even raise a hoof nor her head to even look at herself. A weak yawn escaped her. She can feel herself steadily losing consciousness.

No! She has to fight it back. What if she actually die if she falls asleep now? She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. This may hurt, but she’ll have to pull though.

She heaved her head up, only managing to tilt it a slight to look down at herself. The effort was short, but the agony in moving her muscles were unimaginable to her.

She had a moment to look before that pain stole her consciousness. There was a familiar colt strapped to her forehoof that she tried to raise earlier. His fur looked so messy and dreadfully strained with a red substance.

There was also some pony else on her, but she couldn’t make out who it was. The creature was at the other side of her barrel, fastened to her hind leg.

Haven’t she seen these two before? The mare had little time to think upon it for she finally lost consciousness. The last thing she could register was a sudden creaking noise.

  
  
  


The next she heard was a beeping sound. It became tiresome after the fifth time it announced itself. The mare waved her hoof out, searching for an alarm to shut off.

“She awake,” she heard a stallion’s voice. Her eyes opened immediately, remembering that she was sleeping in her bedroom.

But instead of seeing her room, she found herself in a white room. A stallion in a lab coat approached her at the side of a bed that wasn’t her own.

“How are you feeling Ms. Bud,” the stallion asked.

“---” Bud was drawing a blank on how to react.

“Confused? That’s understandable. I can explain what has happened.” Bud shifted her sights across the room. From the other side from herself, she can see a green and blue mare dressed in nurse attire. THey appear to be in front of a counter with running sinks on opposite ends. Were they washing their hooves?

“Please don’t move too much,” the stallion said. “You wouldn’t want to put any more stress on your body.”

“Am...am I in a hospital?” Bud managed to get her words out.

“Yes,” the stallion answered. “Your friend called in for you after finding you...in your predicament.”

“Oh, right. I wasn’t feeling so well this morning. Was I really that sick?”

“Sick isn’t the word I would choose.”

“So I’m not sick?”

“Ms. Bud, you were aware you was pregnant, right?”

“...huh?” As Bud was now even more confused by the stallion, a door slammed open with her friend Lazuli emerging.

“Bud,” Lazuli shouted. The pegasus flew next to Bud’s bed alongside the stallion. “Oh thank Celestia you’re still alive.”

“...huh?” What did she mean by still alive? That would imply that she was near death.

“Ms. Lazuli,” the stallion said. “Please don’t barge into the room like that. My patients are in delicate condition. 

“Bud,” Lazuli ignored the stallion. Her attention was squarely on her bedridden friend. “Are you alright now? If anything’s wrong I can help.”

There was only one thing on her mind right now. A question that she needs some pony to answer. “What happen--”

Bud stopped herself when she heard a moan from the counter. It sounded high pitched; like it belongs to a child.

“He’s a feisty one,” said the blue mare. “He won’t stop trying to chew on my hoof.”

“It’s only baby teeth, Blue Dose”, said the green mare. “If any pony should be careful, it’s me. This little filly has some really sharp fangs. Thank goodness she hasn’t woken up yet.”

“What’s going on over there,” Bud asked.

“Those are our nurses cleaning your foals. We wouldn’t want them to catch any infections from the blood on them.”

“Your...Mine? My foals?” Bud craned her head when a headache surged. What was with all this conundrum she ‘s dealing with? “Can some pony please explain what’s going on here!?”

“In short, you’ve become a mother,” the stallion said.

“You also almost died,” Lazuli said. “Your blood was all over your bed.”

“I’m a mother,” was all that Bud registered.

“Yes,” the stallion said. “Do you want to see them?”

The running water from the sink stopped and the nurses approached Bud from the other side of her bed with a wrapped towel carried in their hoof. The nurses hoofed them to Bud and in each of her hooves, she was beheld the greatest miracle.

Wrapped in a towel was a baby colt staring at her with his cyan eyes. The colt sniffed her with his tiny snout and then flailed his body until his hooves came free from the tow. The colt dangled its hooves for Bud, moaning loudly when he couldn't quite reach her. Bud flipped the towel and unfurled it so that the colt can crawl to her side. Bud chuckled when the colt started gnawing on her pectoral with his grooming baby teeth.

The other towel held something very confusing to her. It was a baby filly, but hse can’t recall any that have sharp fangs. The filly would constantly open its mouth, displaying her fangs as she seemed to be taking a mouthful of air.

Curious, Bud unfurled the towel around the filly and saw that her wings were even more unnatural. A pegasus's wing should be coated in feather, but the filly’s did not bear a single. It resembled much of a bat’s than a pony’s. Strange that it didn’t seem to bother her that much.

“I should’ve listened to Clip and brought you here sooner,” Lazuli mumbled to herself, but loud enough for Bud to hear. Her words drew Bud’s attention as she faced her ashamed friend. “What’s wrong?”

“What time is it?”

“It’s morning. Why ask?”

“Shouldn’t we be at school right now?”

“Hey, don’t worry about that. I got that all taken care of.”

“Why did you let me sleep for so long? It was only supposed to be for an hour.”

“I’m sorry, okay. Something came up and I had to leave the apartment for a bit. Well, at least it was supposed to.”

“My students,” Bud continued speaking as if she didn’t hear her friend. “I need to go to them.”

“You are in no condition to go anywhere Ms. Bud,” the stallion said with urgency. “You just hours ago rebounded a hypovolemic shock.”

“Th-that sounds serious,” Bud recoiled.

“That’s because it is. And besides, you’ve recently given birth to two foals. If any foal requires your attention, it’s them.”

“I’m sure your class will understand why can't come,” the green mare joined the conversation. “Doctor Dime already wrote a note for your friend to send to your school.”

“I’ve actually just come back from that,” Lazuli added. “So just rest up, okay? You’ve already scared me enough.”

Glancing at the two foals, her mind pondered towards the future. She’ll have to stock up on supplies fast; thankfully she’s already made savings for that already. Though she’s a bit unsure about the filly. Could she treat her like a simple pony or does she have to try other things to accommodate for her? How will she be able to find out if that’s the case?

And what of her job? She’ll have to go every morning like this and she has no pony but her co-workers that could help her. She’ll likely have to hire a nanny, but how do you even find one in Manehattan? She hasn’t even lived here for an entire month yet.

The timing of this was beyond inconvenient, but she took a deep breath to calm the cadence in her thumping heart that concerned every pony around her thanks to the heart monitor. Regardless of how this happened, of how this nearly killed her, and the adjustments he’ll have to be quick to make for the two foals, she will definitely make this work. This was what she wanted, and she is going to see this through.

  
  
  


A few hours passed as the sun lit her room. After Lazuli returned to school, Bud began to feel anxious again. Despite the bravado she displayed internally, she hoped that Lazuli would’ve kept her company along with her foals. But she understood that Lazuli has her own class to run as well.

The staff gave Bud and her foals time to rest in the patient room. Doctor Dime was the last to go after checking the two IVs punctured to her forehoof. She must’ve lost a lot of blood because her body looked far thinner than it was yesterday. She hoped that didn’t mean she would miss her cousin's wedding at Ponyville.

The colt had cuddled close to Bud and started gnawing on her mane. Bud was fine with this, for moments later the colt as fast asleep for her to remove from his mouth. Though now he was chewing on his hospital gown. Bud contemplated if he is always biting, then she may have a rather uncomfortable time when she breastfeeds him.

She hoped to Celestia that the filly is not the same. Those fangs would likely pop her udders like a balloon.

Remarkably, the filly was still asleep through all the events that transpired. You would think a bath would at least be enough to wake her or even the cries of her brother Bud heard he was making while Bud was in the emergency room. She’s definitely as a tough sleeper, that’s for sure.

Bud gazes out through a window on her left. She was plenty of floors high, so hse couldn’t see any pedestrians walking by. If she’d recall correctly, there should be a small cafe somewhere on this street of the hospital. Maybe when they discharge her, she can get two cups of Veronda blends to reinvigorate herself.

A sudden moan attracted her attention back to the room. She notices her filly shuffling awake as its eyes opened. The slitted teal eyes of the filly gazed back to Bud, astonishing her mother even more of her filly’s exotic features.

“Luna,” the filly breathed.

“---” Bud froze when she heard her  _ newborn  _ filly speak. Bud must have imagined that, right? Never has she heard of foals speaking. Especially moments after birth. “Um,” was all she could utter, not nearly convinced of her reasoning.

Her voice stiffened the eyes of the filly, that livened with unknown animosity. Bud flinched, shocked that a foal could give such a look. Her eyes peered intensely like a predator keen on its prey. 

Bud’s growing fear came to pass when the filly suddenly pounced atop her mother. “You,” the filly’s ironically cute voice spoke to Bud. “Why do you appear before me again?”

Bud had no way of processing what she was seeing. In what way could she justify this as normal? “I...what?” Bud couldn't find the right words to respond.

“Do not feign ignorance with me,” the filly sneered with her adorable voice. “You have committed two great sins. You have altered my body and turned me into some feeble creature and most importantly, I do not sense Luna with me. Explain yourself now or suffer far more grim fate I have planned for you.”

“---”

“Speak filly,” the filly ironically ordered. “Do you not understand who stands before you. I am the embodiment of the beloved Princess Luna’s will. The being destined to smite the accursed fiend of the sun. I am Nightmare Moon!”

Did Bud hear that right? Was this filly speaking the truth? No, that would be even crazier than her foal speaking in the first place...Yet, despite all the outlandish things the filly was doing, she doesn’t sene the filly lying to her. Bud grimaced at her relent. “But, you can’t. SHe’s just a foal’s tale.”

“Foal’s tale!” the filly shouted. “I was merely entertaining the idea. You mean to tell me that harpy brought that to fruition!?”

“Mmm,” Bud noted the colt now shuffling on her side.

“Please don’t be so loud,” Bud warned the angry filly. “You’ll wake him.”

“Don’t you dare give me orders peasant,” the filly snapped. “You forget you are speaking to--Luna!” The filly shouted again when she traced the sound of the colt. The filly jumped off from her mother where she can rub her snout to the colt. “What happened to you?” The filly turned her sights to Bud with refounded ire. “You sickening monster. It was you, wasn’t it? I’ll tear you to sunder for this!”

The filly bore her fangs as she pounced atop Bud again. Before the filly could pierce Bud’s hoof that she placed between them, the filly let out a wide yawn. Her body then collapsed atop Bud as the filly’s eyes lidded down.

“No,” the filly’s voice was tired, but also desperate. “Stop. Don’t put me to sleep. I don’t want to die.”

“Wh-what,” Bud was completely caught off-guard by the filly yet again. Why was she suddenly terrified after threatening her life?...Should she console her?

“I don’t want to die. Don’t do it, please. Don’t do it,” the imposing filly was now begging with a pair strand of tears now dripping from her eyes. The filly gazed heavily at Bud as her eyes slowly lidded shut. “I won’t...forgive you.” The filly’s eyes were finally shut and she resigned back to her slumber.

Bud only stared at the filly, hoping to Celestia that she didn’t wake up again. The light from the window beamed her attention and her mind was again thinking of the future.

The light felt like a terrible omen to her, proof that this was her reality now. That the creature that frightened her last night was most likely the filly that was now sleeping atop her. And she’ll have to raise it as her daughter; if she manages to live long enough...Could she really make this work?

“...”


	6. Check-up

“Hey Bud,” Lazuli called out as soon as she barged yet again into the patient room. “Did ya miss me?” Somehow expecting her friend to welcome her in a fawning fashion, Lazuli was joyous until she paused, perplexed by Bud’s odd behavior.

Lazuli saw her friend examining the filly with observant yet baggy eyes, looking to all the features of the baby foal. Her friend soon about to lift the eyelids of the filly, but then halted her hoof and chose not to. Not able to make a lick of sense of what Bud was doing, Lazuli asked, “The heck you’re doing?”

“Hm?” Bud turned her sights to Lazuli. “Oh, you’re back.

“C’ mon,” Lazuli complained, a bit disappointed by her friend’s lackluster response. “Where’s your enthusiasm? I even brought out friends.”

“My goodness,” Bud heard a huff of a familiar voice. Her anticipation was answered swiftly when her associate, Passion Touch entered the room with Leaf Clip raggedly breathing from behind. “Would you learn some decency and not rush off in a hospital of all places? You will make it difficult for me to admit to all the staff that I’m associated with you.”

“Then why did you try so hard to keep up with her,” Leaf Clip commented as he tried to catch his breath as well.

“And let Lazuli be the first to hold the foals? Those poor babies would suffocate from her unhinged muscles.”

“Can it,” Lazuli sneered. “We’re here to support Bud. You know, our friend who wasn’t feeling too well this morning.”

“Well, of course, she’s not,” Passion said like Lazuli was irrelevantly stating the obvious. “She pushed out twins did she not?” Passion peered past Lazuli and found the foals laying atop their mother. She moved past Lazuli and made her way to Bud’s bed for closer inspection of them. Passion widened her eyes at the filly. “Why does she look like that?”

“Passion,” Lazuli glared at her as soon as she flew to the side of the bed as well.

“What? I know you thought the same.”

Leaf Clip joined the side of the two mares and found his sights on the filly. He was surprised just as Passion. “Incredible. I’ve never seen a creature quite like her.”

“Guys,” Lazuli growled. “Would it kill you to be more thoughtful?”

“I don’t hear Bud making any complaints,” Passion retorted. “I have to say though; it’s quite daring of you to partner yourself with a foreigner. You should have told us sooner you were already dating. Now I feel silly for ever teasing you on the matter.”

Dating? Bud had no recollection of partnering herself with any creature her whole life. Just as Passion has constantly made jokes of, Bud’s attempts to court a stallion are rather lacking. Every time she would get nervous and simply freeze to a handsome stallion and the conversation, she tries to have with them would be quiet and then awkward and then over with the littlest chance to start over again. 

“Don’t think too much on that Bud,” Lazuli said. “That’s not important.”

“If it’s not an issue,” Passion said. “Can I hold her?”

Bud paused for a moment there, weighing her options whether to give her oblivious friend her filly that is also the reincarnation of infamous creature that clashed against their Princess. Well, she is still asleep so Bud wouldn’t expect her to anything. What could the filly do for that matter? She does have those small fangs, but they’re unlikely to anything lethal anytime soon. “I guess it’s okay,” Bud decided.

Passion furrowed at Bud’s choice of words, but then tossed the thought aside when the Bud hoofed the filly to her. “It’s been quite some time since I’ve held a foal,” Passion brushed the small streak of sapphire mane on the filly. The filly, in turn, opened her mouth, displaying her small pair of fangs. “By the sun, is she a vampony!?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Lazuli said. “Those are just a foal’s tale to scare ponies.”

“Then how would explain her fangs?”

“I can attest that she is no ordinary pony,” Leaf Clip agreed. “But a vampony would be a bit far-fetched, wouldn’t you agree? Besides, I would think Bud would never involve herself with a creature so dangerous if they were real.”

“Well, Bud? Is that what the father is?”

“No, no, no,” Lazuli raised her voice. “We’re not having that conversation right now. So just drop it.”

“And worry whether or not I’m holding an infantile vampony? I think not.”

“Will you just shut up about that already? I already told you those aren’t a real thing. You’re a grown mare for peat’s sake.”

“Oh, excuse me, have you ever mentioned yourself to be a scholar of sorts? I didn’t think one would partake herself as a simple coach of all things.”

“Make one more joke about and you’ll be in the hospital here with Bud.”

“Calm down you two,” Leaf Clip stepped between the two. “Like you said Lazuli, we’re here to support our friend here.”

Lazuli snapped her teeth and switched her sights back to Bud. She grimaced when she found her attention cautiously set on the filly. Was she worried that Lazuli would accidentally harm the filly?

“So,” Clip started as he neared Bud. “How do you feel? Did you get enough rest?”

“I’m not sure,” was all Bud said before picking the colt and nestling him beneath her chin. Leaf Clip, not certain how to respond, chose to observe the colt. The little colt sniffed on his mother and then proceeded to gnaw on the fur of her neck. Bud was rather nonchalant about it, already aware of her son’s tendency to chew.

“He’s adorable,” Clip commented.

“Hopefully that’s all that’s special to him.”

“What do you mean,” Clip asked, rather perplexed by Bud’s words.

“Hm? Oh no, I didn’t mean it in a bad way. It’s just…”

“Please do not say the filly is actually a vampony while I’m holding her,” Passion warned Bud. Bud shifted a glance on her daughter. She was struck frozen when she saw the filly annoyingly glaring at her.

“What is with this fool’s constant blabber about vamponies,” the filly questioned Bud, but for some odd reason did not earn the response of any of her friends.

Bud looked at them incredulously. Why weren’t they reacting to the talking filly? There’s no way this is a common thing.

“What is it?” Lazuli asked as she lined her sights with Bud to the baby filly. “Oh, she’s awake.”

Passion immediately laid the filly on the bed and took cover behind Leaf Clip. “Don’t let her bite me.”

“She’s just a baby Passion,” Clip sighed, now growing weary of Passion’s antic.

The little filly scanned the area around her and then back to Bud. Her eyes were not lit with ire as before. That’s good, maybe. Bud held a firmer grasp of the colt, burying his face onto her.

“Are you attempting to keep Luna from me? You will find it to be in vain for she and I share a bond unlike any other.”

“What’s wrong Bud,” Lazuli said. “Aren’t you going to pick up your daughter?”

The filly’s ear flicked at Lazuli’s words. “Daughter? What does this brute speak of?”

Bud looked to her friends again to see if they noted the filly talking. No, their eyes were transfixed on her as if she was the odd one. Can they not hear her for some reason?

“I see the other one is awake,” Dr. Dime entered the room and approached Bud at the side of her friends. “And you have brought friends.”

“Tell us, doctor,” Passion announced. “Do you know what the filly is?”

“I’m afraid I can’t. Unless my patient is comfortable with sharing us that information, I will have to look to an anthropologist to get an answer.”

“For Celestia’s sake Bud, would you just tell us already.” Passion was unhappy with the doctor’s answer and pressed on Bud again for information.

“Uh…” Bud looked at her daughter.

“Do not expect aid from the creature you have wronged. Go on, make a mockery of yourself to your friends.”

“Ms. Bud,” said the doctor. “Why haven’t you alerted us that you needed another blood bag?” The doctor pointed to the IV bag that was now empty of blood. “One bag won’t be enough to replenish you. You must be dazed.”

“Is that why we’re here,” the filly questioned. “Did you perform a sort of blood ritual to summon us in this pitiful state?”

Bud was unsure how to respond to the filly. Hours ago, the little creature exploded in rage against. What if she says something again to set her off?

“I’ll call in a nurse to put in replacements,” the doctor said. “But in the meantime, I think now is the time we do a check-up on your foals. To ensure there aren’t any issues with them.”

Bud could already point out a major one, but by the looks of things, she doubts any of them would likely believe her.

She let a yawn, now noting how tired she felt. She didn’t get a wink of sleep after seeing her the bout with her daughter that she is still reeling her mind from. A moment rest would do her some good.

  
  


[hr]

  
  


“You sure this is fine,” Lazuli felt uncomfortable as she held the stoic filly. “Cause I’m not really okay with this.”

“Don’t worry Ms. Lazuli,” Doctor Dime assured her as he wiped swab cotton dampened with alcohol on filly’s foreleg. “This won’t hurt her as much as you think.” After disposing of the cotton, the doctor held a syringed needle that he slowly inserted to the filly.

The filly flinched for only a moment but braved through irritable sensation. Doctor Dime slowly pulled back the plunger of the syringe, drawing only a small volume of her blood into the transparent casing. He stopped with only a tenth of the syringe filled and removed the needle from the filly.

“Wow,” Lazuli was enamored of the filly’s bravado. “You’re a tough one.”

“Know that I do this to comprehend my condition,” the filly said. “So, don’t patronize me with irrelevant compliments.” When she did hear a response or reaction from the mare the filly sighed, “Right, that oaf you assumed as my [i]so-called[/i]-[i]mother[/i] is the only one who can hear me.”

“She took it rather nicely,” Passion commented at seat leaning the wall. The newborn colt was still fast asleep as Passion snugged him close to keep him warm.

“Infants have yet to fully develop their nervous systems,” Doctor Dime said as he squirted the filly’s blood into a small test tube on his desk and disposed of the syringe in a trash.

After receiving approval from Bud, Passion and Lazuli volunteered to take her foals to the doctor’s office where Doctor Dime would perform a round of check-ups on them. The first he wanted to do was draw blood samples of the foals to test for any abnormalities.

Passion was cautious of the woke filly, so Lazuli was left to carry the filly. Lazuli honestly wanted to keep her friend company at Bud’s room, but Bud was oddly explicit about keeping an eye to the filly. Lazuli was confused about the warning, but if her friend wanted her chaperone the strange filly, then that’s all that matters.

“Now for the colt,” Doctor Dime said as he pulled out another syringe.

The small filly tapped on Lazuli’s pectoral for her attention. The filly swayed her head left and right to indicate her to stop the doctor. But instead, Lazuli glanced confused at the filly’s action. “What is it?”

“Stop him you brute,” the filly shouted. “Mine will suffice for now.” Her words came deaf as Passion brought the colt to the exam table alongside her.

The doctor took out another swab of cotton from a container and dipped it in a small bottle of alcohol. “I said stop!” The filly attempted to flap her wings to the colt to protect him but restrained by Lazuli with her hooves around the filly.

“Why are you making a fuss? Chill out.”

The filly saw the doctor with another syringe as he wiped alcohol on the colt’s forehoof. The filly’s wings flapped more wildly as she tried harder to loosen herself from the mare. But her efforts proved to be in vain. The filly gritted her teeth in rage and within her rage, she bit her fangs into Lazuli’s hoof.

Lazuli yelped and pulled her hooves from the filly. Seeking her opportunity, the filly snatched the syringe the doctor and rose herself to a corner at the ceiling of the room.

“She bit me!” Lazuli shouted.

“Some pony get her!” Passion yelled as she ducked beneath the exam table and covered her head with her hooves.

Lazuli approached the filly that was glaring at her with intense animosity. “That’s not a toy idiot.” Unfazed by the filly, Lazuli flew to her and extended her hooves to grab her. The filly however expected this and evaded beneath the mare and flew to another corner at the ceiling.

“Heh, you’re smarter than look,” Lazuli was impressed by the filly’s movement. A grin came upon her as she said, “But don’t think you can outmaneuver me again.”

To her Lazuli’s surprise, the filly managed to evade her again. Multiple times in fact. The two were flying about across the room in a game of tag, knocking down the doctor’s tools and belongings to the floor. Doctor Dime loudly urged Lazuli to stop, but she was far too caught in competition with the filly that began to display ragged breath.

“Getting tuckered out aren’t ya,” Lazuli proudly said. She may one last swoop towards the filly, but this time manage to grab the filly’s tail with her teeth.

“Unhand me you brute!” the small filly shouted, dropping hold of the syringe. Before it could shatter on the floor, Doctor Dime caught it within a blue aura.

Doctor Dime took a deep breath and exhaled. “Ms. Lazuli, if you mind, could you please get down from the ceiling.”

Lazuli was already on her way back to the floor as Passion shouted, “Did you get it yet!?”

Lazuli rolled her eyes at the scarred mare as she flipped filly to grab her with hooves. She made sure to hold her head back from the filly’s chin. She wasn’t going let the filly sink her fangs unto her again.

The triumphant mare made her way back to the exam table, but then paused when she notices the colt wide awake flailing his sights about. Lazuli can see the colt’s eyes getting watery and make an uncomfortable that irked her of a terrible premonition. “Oh not this,” Lazuli groaned.

Her worry immediately came to fruition when the colt began to cry loudly, taking a deep breath to repeat another.

“Luna please stop this,” the filly cried with her eyes shut vigorously from her ears being rung loudly by the crying colt.

“Passion,” Lazuli shouted. “Would it kill ya to make yourself useful for once!?” Passion peaked out from the exam table with her ears blocked with the hooves. Noting the filly in Lazuli’s hooves, she got herself out from under the table. The colt looked towards Passion but then cried even louder with a spark forming from his horn.

Before Passion could make any attempt to console the colt, a blue light blew out like a shockwave from the colt’s horn as it phased through everything and every pony in the room.

Every pony in the room dropped to the ground and their eyes closed shut. The filly, on the other hand, fought with all her might to resist the colt’s magic as she stumbled away from Lazuli to the table. “L…Luna,” she uttered.

When the filly trudged her beneath the edge of the table, she found colt falling down towards her. The filly braced herself the best she could as she caught the falling colt that sprawled her on her backside. Lacking any energy to do anything else, the filly lost consciousness as the colt continued crying atop her sister.

  
  


[hr]

  
  


Bud was confused when just seconds ago as a nurse finished installing a pack of blood to her IV. Bud was feeling a bit leveled headed without the filly making her anxious and was finding the courage to share her concerns with Leaf Clip. He’s been a kind stallion towards her and often appears as a mentor in adjusting her position at Manehattan Academy.

But then blue flash enveloped her entire vision and when they disbursed from her sight, there laid the nurse and Leaf Clip on the ground sleeping on the floor.

"Leaf Clip," Bud called to him, but he gave no response. "Hey, can you hear me?" Bud called to him again, hoping for something happen, but when nothing did, she groaned, knowing that she'll have to move out of her bed.

She was surprised how easily she moved her body out the bed but held the stand holding the IV with a hoof as she approached Leaf Clip. She wasn't going to make any rash decisions because she was suddenly better.

Bud shook Leaf Clip with a hoof as she called to him again to wake up. Clip looked so peaceful in his sleep despite Bud's attempts to undo it. Did that strange light do this to them? Was it some kind of magic?

[i]Waaaah[/i]

Bud's ears perked. "The foals," Bud immediately recognized the sound. Bud tossed the pole away and ran out of the room. Across the halls, Bud witnessed ponies fast asleep atop desks, on the floor, and even leaning forward against the wall. Definitely not something you would see at a hospital.

Bud focused hearing at the sound of foals as they echoed through the halls. Following where the cry grew louder, Bud was led to a closed exam room. She wasted no time opening it when she heard foals' cry. "What the...," was all Bud can say when she found Passion, Lazuli, and the doctor fast asleep on the floor as well.

[i]Waaaah[/i]

Bud finally noticed his colt crying atop his sister. His face was bawling in tears and snot. When colt noticed her presence, he crawled his way to her, but Bud quickly shortened the distance and grabbed him. That was when she noticed her filly sleeping in front of her. She picked her up as well and held them close.

"It's okay," Bud whispered to the crying colt. The colt started to munch its small teeth on his mother's chest as his cry finally started to die down. Bud sighed in relief as she leaned on the exam table. Bud placed the filly between her hind legs so can start brushing the colt with a free hoof.

Bud gazed in the colt’s eyes, awed at how dazzling they were. No, there weren't dazzling, it was glowing. Faintly, but yes it was definitely glowing. She could make out a sigil from the light, shaped like a crescent moon.

Bud grimaced at the foal, now realizing that this colt was most likely as unnatural as his sister. "D-doctor," Bud called out to Doctor Dime, but of course he was fast asleep as well. Then something dawned on her.

Everyone was asleep except her and her colt. A unicorn colt. Was it possible that strange blue light that blinded her for only a moment did this to every pony and that her baby colt was the one who cast it? A baby unicorn discharging magic is nothing to be surprised from but casting a widespread sleeping spell across a hospital floor would really be pushing the narrative.

But then again, her daughter is the literal reincarnation of a monster that tried to cast eternal night to her homeland. What would that make her son then? Is he a reincarnation of another monster?

Bud's lungs began to hasten as her anxious thoughts began to overtake her all at once. All these unanswered questions and revelation that she is now the mother of perhaps the most dangerous creatures that once harmed all of Equestria. There is no way she could do this. She didn't even ask for something like this. All she wanted was a foal, not twins of mass destruction.

The colt was still staring at her. His face looked worried as if he may be aware of her anxieties. Bud quietly brushed the colt's mane and rocked him like a pair of tears fell from her eyes.


	7. Premonition

She didn’t expect for another one so soon. Within another inconvenient moment of her day it overwhelmed the Sun Princess. This anonymous surge of emotion befuddled her. So much so that it dissolved the fair smile she retained before the three officials of Manehattan.

Celestia was in the midst of providing a tour around her garden, a place of tranquility she designed with her personal labors. She filled the space with numerous kinds of plants: rainbow-faceted palm trees that looming above the cobblestone walkways and red orchids that glowed like neon at night. Each were reputed to possess a virtue of luck, a quality that fascinated the Sun Princess. She desired to cover her home with all she could find to ensure fortunate prospects for all ponies around. And especially for herself when the that night arrives.

As magnificent as the garden is, she could not take all of the accomplishments for herself. Naturally, she received the aid from ponies exceptional in gardening for she bore little knowledge on how to inhabit them at the time. However, the centuries have proved fruitful in understanding their needs and here they now lie as her majestic sanctuary.

Though Celestia took merriment in recounting her past, she could sense that her guests did not share in her joy. Yes, they provided compliments within her pauses, but nothing unique that could spur a conversation. As Celestia showed them plants they could never find anywhere in Equestria, she could hear them mumble amongst each other from her behind. The Princess sighed, knowing that they have something else on their mind.

Celestia came to a halt and faced her three guests who smiled upon her. Their adulation did not hide from her, fully aware of their ulterior motive. “Regarding your proposal,” Celestia began, now earning their undivided attention. “I have had time to think fairly from discussion; however, I must ask that you wai—”

And at that moment, it came to her again. Brazenly halting her from her proclamation, Celestia felt an unknown sense of urgency. But from what she did not know. From where she could not pinpoint. All she could piece was that something required her attention immediately.

“Princess,” one of the officials voiced, confused by Celestia’s sudden stern expression.

“I’m sorry,” Celestia snapped. “But I must excuse myself for a moment.” Celestia did not bother waiting for their response as she teleported herself away from the vicinity, leaving behind three ponies at their suspense.

The Princess found her herself at the entrance of Spice’s office, where a single royal guard stood next to the door. The blue stallion guard saluted to the Princess when she drew within his sights.

“Good evening your Grace,” the stallion formally announced the Princess.

“And good evening to you Night Light,” Celestia responded with a kind voice, but her serious demeanor was giving him mixed signals.

“Is everything alright Princess?” Night Light felt compelled to ask.

“That is why I came here. I need to speak with Sunset Spice.”

Night Light eyed at the door anxiously and returned his view onto the Princess. “I’m not sure now is a good time Princess.”

“This cannot wait,” Celestia said as she stepped before the door, compelling the stallion to stand back to give her space. Celestia knocked twice upon the door that sounded more like bangs. “Sunset Spice, are you there?”

“Princes!?” Celestia heard a muffled shriek from her assistant. His voice was followed by the clopping of hooves before a resounding thud was heard.

“Spice, are you okay?” Celestia did not wait for an answer as she bashed the door open. His office was a fair size with the simplest furniture: cabinets in every corner, a mahogany desk that Celestia special ordered for him on his birthday, and a comfortable couch that Celestia sometimes use to lounge upon during their private talks. He also has a black and scarlet rug that covered the distance between the door and his desk that his face was currently planted upon. “Oh dear, are you alright?”

Celestia approached her clumsy assistant, who was quick to rise on his hooves at the sound of her caring voice. “I’m fine, I’m fine,” Spice tried to speak calmly, but did poorly to hide the cringe in his voice.

The Princess gave courtesy to her abashed assistant and sway her sights from him, shifting to the couch leaned to the wall. There, she finally became aware of a dumbfounded yellow mare with dreaded red mane sitting on the couch.

Now realizing the Princess was looking her way, the mare hurried off the couch and knelt before her. “Princess Celestia,” the mare was more poised than the Princess’s assistant with her low-pitched voice.

“You are—” Celestia started as she studied the unicorn mare. She looked familiar. Celestia could recall meeting her before. Yes, she remembered the mare leaving an impression on her. A rather pleasant one that piqued her interest. “Ah, Sabah Glow, was it?”

Her answer received a smile from the mare. “It gives me joy that you remember Princess. We did not share much time to talk the last time we have met.”

Yes, Celestia remembered now. The first and only time they have met was during last year’s Grand Galloping Gala when Celestia spent her first few dull hours greeting all the haughty nobles and bashful ponies that were too time to speak sanely to her. It was only Sabah who invigorated the bored Princess the very moment she stepped before her. After all, it’s not often you see a pony dressed in a kalasiris at a Gala of all places. And she was so elated to meet the Princess, that the dignified nobles around them looked incredulously at her. Celestia had to clamp her lips with her hoof to stifle her laughter.

“We still had so much to discuss with each other,” Celestia said. “It was a shame that your date chose to separate us.” Celestia eyed at Spice who was now rubbing the back of his neck. “He seemed quite embarrassed to see the two of us together.”

“Please don’t misunderstand Princess,” Spice said. “I meant no disrespect.”

“It has been forgiven,” Celestia assured her assistant. “But more importantly, I was surprised to see you with such a delightful mare. I’m curious to know how your relationship has developed in the last few months. You never like to mention her to me.”

“I am not surprised,” Sabah said. “Spice has always been too timid to show his affections in public. But by our lonesome, he is the sweetest stallion I have ever came across.”

“So, he’s a closet-type of lover,” Celestia concluded. “That’s quite astonishing, seeing how bold and collected he usually is.”

“Will you two stop,” Spice rose his voice. “What if some pony hears you!?”

Night Light peeked from the still opened door and said, “Nothing to worry, the hall is all clear.”

“You were listening in!?”

“Oh, yeah,” Night Light rubbed behind his neck. “My apologies for overhearing. But if I can be frank, you shouldn’t be ashamed for the way you are. It doesn’t sound as though Sabah mind.”

“I already know that! Can we please just drop this!?”

“If you insist,” Celestia said. “Night Light, please shut the door and continue your post.”

“As you wish Princess,” Night Light obeyed and pulled the door closed with his magic.

At the sound of it closing shut, Celestia voiced, “But I am curious, how have the two of you been?”

Spice sighed and relented to the Princess’s stubbornness, “Well by the looks of things, I’m thinking wedding bells weeks upon our future.”

“I have already told you there is no need for us rush things,” Sabah responded. “I know we did not expect for this so soon, but I don’t want you to feel forced into it if you do not feel ready.”

“How can you say that!?” Spiced stomped his hoof. “I was careless. I have to take responsibility for this Sabah.”

“I know you will Spice, but I won’t have it now if its because of your guilt.”

“I’m sorry,” Celestia awkwardly interjected. “But I fell that this conversation has gotten rather too personal. Would you prefer I excuse myself?”

“We might as well tell her,” Spice said.

“Tell me what?”

“Princess Celestia,” Sabah approached her. “In the coming months, Spice and I shall share a foal together.”

“You’re pregnant,” Celestia gawked at the mare and then to Spice. “Spice, you’re going to be a father? That’s wonderful. I’m so happy for the both of you.” Celestia show of celebration was endearing, yet neither of the couple showed a smile. “Unless, neither of you intended for this.”

“No,” Sabah answered. “We did not. We hoped to for this after our union, but it would seem fate had other plans for us.”

“I know you’re trying to not blame me Sabah,” Spice countered. “We both know its my fault. I was so impatient that it led me be rash.”

“Then I should take part of the blame as well for not stopping you,” Spice broke his sights away from his lover and glanced at his desk. “Spice, I know you meant no harm to me. And you haven’t. But it doesn’t mean we should change so soon.”

“But this changes everything,” Spice snapped. “I’m going to be a father. We need to hurry and make our arrangements. There’s no way we can keep living so far apart with you at Southern Equestria and me here. And I’ve already renounced my abstinent oath. I liked to at least be a married stallion before our foal is born.”

“And we have all the time we need for that,” Sabah said. “We do not have to fulfill them all in a single month.”

“If I may insert my opinion,” Celestia joined their talk. “I happen to agree with Sabah Glow.”

“But our foal—”

“Is not coming anytime soon,” the Princess interjected. “I understand that this worries you, rightly so. But there is no need to hasten your relationship. Else you would be forcing Sabah to do something she’s not fully in favor of. I would suggest that the two of you just talk over things. Not only of you will do, but how the two of you are feeling.”

Spice was about to refute his Princess but stopped when his lover gave a small smile to him. He instead breathed and asked the Princess, “May I excuse myself with Sabah for a few hours.”

“You are excused,” Celestia gladly approved her assistant’s request, but he wouldn’t let him leave before she got her answers. The feeling she had at the guard never left her despite the drama she witnessed. “But before that, I like to ask if you have recently received any reporting.”

“Uh, what kind do you mean?”

“Anything with urgent need of attention.”

“Well,” Spice looked to his desk, specifically at an envelope that laid at the center. “I did receive a letter from the administrator of Manehattan Hospital. There was an apparent magic incident where all ponies in and around the building were put to sleep. The odd thing about it is that the letter states that it was all caused by a newborn colt.”

“Did say a colt did that?”

“Yes Princess. But don’t worry, I plan to request the assistance of a wizard to handle the situation.”

“No need for that. I will go myself.”

“Oh, well that saves me time. I guess I can just go out and—wait what? You can’t do that Princess. You’re needed here at the castle.”

“I won’t take too long,” Celestia assured him. “Besides, I have something I need to confirm.”

“Like what?”

“Do not concern yourself about it. You have a mare that require your attention, remember?”

“Alright Princess,” Spice relented. “I’ll go. But I want to talk about this when I come back.”

“And I would like to hear how the two of you first met.”

“N-no, we can’t do that.”

“Then I guess we are at an impasse,” Celestia quipped as she stepped outside of Spice’s office. Celestia nodded towards Sabah to return inside with Spice, leaving her alone with Night Light. “Were you still listening in?”

“It’s kind of difficult with Spice being so loud,” Night admitted.

“True enough,” Celestia agreed. “By the way, how is little Shining Armor?”

“Velvet has been with him all morning. The last I saw before leaving was him crying when he saw me leave for work. So, I imagine her day wasn’t a well start.”

“Why not check on them? I’ve already dismissed Spice form his duties.”

“Really? Thank you, Princess.”

“You are welcome. Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere else to be.”

Celestia teleported from the hall and transported herself to the balcony of her room. There she could see nearly every town and cities of Equestria within the distance. From her left, she can see Manehattan, where she was told of a peculiar colt.

The Princess had to wonder if this was the reason for her erratic emotions. Compelled to seek answers, Celestia focused her sights on the city and disappeared with a brief trail of blue smoke.


	8. Unforeseen Bond

An hour may have passed before the ponies at the hospital woke up. Lazuli and Doctor Dime were shocked to find Bud in the room with them. Her room was plenty of halls away from here. For her to be here, after what she went through this morning, should be inconceivable. And yet here she was silently consoling the lively colt that found every chance it could to suckle upon her hoof.

Passion, on the other hand, made a swift exit to the restroom after realizing she was sprawled upon the floor for a duration she feared to know.

From outside the room, Bud could hear many movements and voices demanding to know what happened. They sound so upset. She wondered what they would do if they learn it was caused by her son.

Doctor Dime excused himself as he left Lazuli to keep watch of Bud. She apologized to Lazuli after noting the wound on her hoof, but Lazuli downplayed it with her concern for Bud’s well-being. Bud guessed she shouldn’t bother, knowing the kind mare Lazuli is. Always rushing to her side whenever was distressed. Always defending her whenever Bud was being bullied. It’s amazing to think that their relationship; was the complete opposite when they first met.

Doctor Dime returned with a few staff and provided a stretcher to escort Bud on back to her room, worried that she may of have placed more strain on her body. They would most lily not believe her if Bud told them she was fine. All that fatigue and pain she had earlier was miraculously gone. It was as if that disturbing scenery Lazuli described at the apartment never came from her.

Bud chose not to think too much on it. She already had more than she could handle on her mind.

Back in her bed, Bud confessed that it was her son that caused the incident. Her friends were hesitant to believe her, but doctor Dime was enamored from her statement.

He proposed that Bud’s colt may have cast a drowsing spell. To perform this spell would require the user to overwhelm the psyche of their target. Fairly easy against simple-minded creatures, but more challenging for those who are more mentally aware. For a newborn colt to achieve such a feat on not only on a single grown pony but the entire population of the hospital was absolutely unheard of. But no pony had any evidence to rival against the possibility.

Doctor Dime decided that a magic suppression spell should be cast on the colt immediately before he has another magic discharge. His theory, however, discouraged himself from applying the spell, concerned that his moderate mastery of the spell would prove ineffective against a colt that is holding a sea of magic in his small horn. Instead, he called in another doctor.

A slim stallion with a similar lab coat to Dime’s entered the room. The stallion seemed doubtful of Doctor Dime’s claims but resolved to do his part, nonetheless.

The stallion instructed Bud to sit the colt atop herself. Unfastening her hooves from around the murmuring colt, Bud leveled the colt on his haunches. The colt then gazed blankly at the observant stallion as he tapped his horn to the colt’s. the stallion then closed his eyes and a yellow aura momentarily enshrouded their horns.

The colt giggled and shuffled as Bud tried to keep him in place. But then she noticed a hint of blue sparks surging on the colt’s horn.

Every pony was stunned silent when the stallion suddenly collapsed to the floor. Doctor Dime was the first to snap out of it and checked on the stallion to discover he had fallen asleep. Dime concluded this was due to magic feedback from the colt that appeared to easily overpower the stallion.

“Dear Celestia,” Passion exclaimed. “That colt is a freak of nature.”

“I can’t believe that he really has so much magic,” Leaf Clip was in awe.

“What’re guys talking about,” Lazuli seemed more chipper than the other two. “That was awesome. That little foal knocked out a grown stallion.”

Bud, on the other hand, was silent on the matter. She was already ware of the colt’s power and had her moment of shock. The colt raised his hooves for his mother and Bud was impelled to return the colt coiled in her hooves. Inciting high emotions from the colt would prove troublesome for every pony around her.

Thankfully, her daughter was still fast asleep beside her. She looked so adorable sleeping peacefully atop a pillow, but Bud knew that would change when she wakes.

She wondered why it had to be her. Of all ponies in the world, why does she have them as her foals? Why did they come out so unnatural? Each was a reincarnation of monsters that were quelled by the Sun Princess. Enemies of Equestria long ago.

And why despite knowing what they are, she was adamant about letting them go? Bud chuckled to herself, amazed how strongly she wanted to hold on to them. She was starting to think she was going mad.

The colt managed to catch her hoof again and suckled upon it. She should really get a pacifier when the opportunity arises. And while she was delved into those thoughts, every other pony was working to wake the sleeping stallion.

Hours had passed after the slim stallion woke up and was escorted to another room to be checked for any other effects. Doctor Dime concluded to postpone their efforts to suppress the colt’s magic and resolved to seek advisement from the hospital’s administrator.

Leaf Clip and Passion touch had left in between that time before giving their regards. Lazuli chose to stay and keep Bud company for as long as the staff would allow her. That at least got Bud to smile. She didn’t want to be alone right now.

“How’s your hoof,” Bud noted the bandage on Lazuli’s hoof.

“I already told you it’s no big deal,” Lazuli responded. “But, if it worries you so much, you could always kiss it better.” Lazuli playfully flaunted her wounded hoof towards her concerned friend.

Bud only frowned at her friend’s nonchalant gesture. “Why are you so casual about this? You were bitten by a filly of an unknown species. Her fangs could have poison for all we know.”

“Wait, really?” Lazuli stopped her hoof and gave a worried look.

“Maybe. I don’t know. But shouldn’t that worry you?”

“Yeesh, don’t scare me like that. I thought you were serious for a second there.”

“Lazuli!”

“Alright,” Lazuli rose his voice. “If it’ll keep you from getting your tail in a twist, I’ll get it checked. There, feel better now?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

A few moments went by without a word and was starting to get awkward for Lazuli. She glanced at the colt that was now asleep with his lips still engrossed Bud’s hoof. “So,” Lazuli started. “A weird-looking filly and a colt with a crazy amount of magic. Guess things won’t be the same at our apartment anymore.”

“I wouldn’t think so.”

A brief silence took over the room again. Lazuli was getting nervous. She felt had to ask, but she knew she wouldn’t like the answer no matter what Bud would say. “…Hey, Bud. Were you—”

A knock on the door alerted the two mares. Lazuli figured it was either Doctor Dime or a nurse coming to check on Bud. Lazuli chattered her teeth at the inconvenient timing of this. still, she went to the door and answered it. But when she saw the pony behind the door, Lazuli faltered back so fast that she tripped onto her back.

Bud shared in Lazuli’s astonishment as well. She was certain nothing else could possibly surprise any further. Why was she here?

Bud could feel a pressure weighing down on her as the pony stepped inside. Standing tall with her rainbow mane that flowed endlessly, the Sun Princess stood before Loving Bud.

“Your name is Loving Bud, correct?” Bud could not find it in herself to respond, wholly mesmerized that the Princess of Equestria was here in the same room with her. She at least noticed the Princess taking a glance at her foals. Her eyes oddly sharpened when she saw Bud’s daughter. “I would like to speak with you in private.”

At Celestia’s request, she was left alone with Bud and her foals. Lazuli made no qualm in refuting her and obeyed to give her privacy.

Bud was finding trouble to keep herself calm. How could she? A literal goddess was standing before her.

“I’m told that you’ve recently given birth to twins,” Celesta spoke with a collected voice. “Forgive me for my lack of enthusiasm. I was not told that one of them was a Thestral.”

“Thestral?” A few of the pressure left Bud when she heard that word. “You mean, you know what she is?”

The Princess gave her a careful glance. “You sound as though the word is new to you. Is your partner not a Thestral?”

Her partner? Bud does not recall having any pony that personal to her for years. Or ever for that matter; not that she hadn’t tried. It was just always difficult for her to open up that much to stallions. And when she sensed a stallion may be trying to pursue her, she would get scared and flee. It was never their fault, of course. She would just get thoughts of her past. A part she would rather forget for as long as she lived.

“Where is he at the moment,” Celestia asked. “I would think he would be here with his foals.”

“I…,” Bud didn’t know what to say. Her situation was a complete disaster. Many other ponies would call this a blessing, but then they don’t’ have the Princess’s greatest foes as their foals.

“Do you not know where he is?” Bud shook by the slight tension in Celestia’s voice. The Princess noted her reaction and sighed. “I apologize. It was thoughtless of me to question you while in your condition.” Celestia’s empathetic smile managed to calm the distressed mare, but only by a little.

“But I must give you fair warning,” Celestia continued. “The Thestrals are best not to be trusted.” Celestia can see that Bud was perplexed by her claim. “Many ponies don’t remember this, but long ago, the Thestrals used to live with us in Equestria. They served as Lunar guards, given the task to protect my ponies from any danger that lurked in the night in exchange for their citizenship. At first, I was hesitant about the entire arrangement. Their ability to turn invisible and carnivorous needs were unsettling. But as years gone by, I had grown accustomed to their presence.”

“—”

“However, on the night of Nightmare Moon’s arrival, they betrayed my trust and attempted mutiny alongside her. I was never able to find them again at the aftermath of Nightmare Moon’s defeat. So, I hope you can understand why it’s important that I need answers.”

“—” That was a lot for Bud to absorb, but how does the Princess expect her to respond to that? Her daughter was the only Thestral she has ever met in her life. And the only reason for her foals’ existence she could think of stemmed from those repeating wishes she made every night. But there was no way that could be it. Sure, she goaded herself to look upon the moon and stars to answer her hope, but deep down she knew that the whole thing was just nonsense, right?

Celestia realized Bud’s internal dilemma and placed a hoof on her should and smile. “Please calm yourself, I don’t mind being patient. I can wait until you are ready. So instead, how about we settle the matter I came for in the first place.”

“There’s more?”

“A letter was sent to my castle from the administrator of this hospital. It told about an incident created by your colt.”

“I’m so sorry,” Bud’s voice rose. “I—”

“Now, now, there’s no need for that. We can’t expect an infant colt to keep conscience of his magic. Though it’s quite astonishing that he could cast a drowsing spell. He must be brimming with potential.”

“What’re you going to do Princess?”

“I shall cast the suppression spell myself. I imagine that I’m the only one here capable of this task. Now then, shall we begin?”

Adhering to the Princess’s words, Bud placed the colt steady between her hind legs. The movement stirred the colt awake as he let out a wide yawn. His eyes laid upon the Princess, who was utterly bewitched by this cute display.

“Hello there little one,” Celestia lowered her face to the colt’s. “You’re just a delightful gem of surprise, aren’t you?” The colt blankly looked at her, showing not a hint of surprise or fascination. Strange, she never gets this kind of reaction from foals. And those eyes of his. Why do they look so…familiar?”

“Uh, Princess,” Bud nervously voice, snapping Celestia from her trance.

“Hm? Oh, yes, the spell.” Celestia closed her eyes after tapping her horn to the colt’s. Just like the stallion from before, Celestia encased their horn in her blue aura. It didn’t take long for the colt to giggle and for those small sparks to appear again on his horn. Celestia faltered for only a moment when the colt’s magic feedback acted. Her concentration teetered from the colt’s voice, but she reasserted her power in time to abate his magic. “Here we are,” Celestia smiled at her achievement “This shouldn’t take too long now.”

“Princess,” she heard Bud’s voice.

“Please be patient. I’m nearly finished.”

“But you’re crying.”

Celestia paused on that statement. Lifting her hoof underneath her eyes, she picked a sample of tears. Now, where did this come from? Was it  _ that  _ again?

Her eyes opened and realized how close she was to the colt. Those cyan eyes of his looked somber. She could remember seeing eyes like these centuries of nights ago when her little sister would invade her from her slumber.

When they were fillies, she would have trouble falling asleep so Celestia was left to keep her company until she could. And then there were moments when she woke her when they were rulers when there were tasks, she felt troubled to accomplish on her own. Celestia would awash her with her pity and love, but in the end, that seemed to be not enough for her. There were always hints of despair in her eyes.

And yet there were so bright under rays of the moonlight; even dazzling you could argue. Just as the colt’s were.

The Princess frowned when she realized she had lost concentration of her spell. Her effort had all fell apart and she would have to start from the very beginning again.

Her second attempt was filled with an unnerving silence, but no issue rose to hinder its completion. When the spell was complete, Celestia stood back to take a good look of the colt.

He looked a lot like his sister when she was a small filly, except for the snowy white mane of his.

“Tell me, Loving Bud. What is his name?”

“His name?” By the sun, she hasn’t even thought about that. Bud mentally beat herself for taking so long to realize this.

“It’s fine if you haven’t given one yet. But once you have, I would like to know when we meet again.”

“Excuse me?”

“I have become quite interested in this little colt. And with the amount of magic I felt from him, I think it is safest if I am the one to teach him. So, if you do not mind, I would like to become his mentor when he grows in age.”

“…huh?”

“Are you against the this,” Celestia frowned.

“N-no! Of course not. It would be an honor.”

“Then it is settled,” Celestia smiled. “I shall take charge of your son’s growth in magic. I feel that will see great things from him. Perhaps even become a wielder.”

“A what?”

“I must go now. I now have plans to make.” Celestia strode to the door but looked back at the dumbfounded mare after opening the door. “I expect we will become well acquainted with each other from now on. We should talk more the next time we meet.”

“O…kay?” Celestia nodded at Bud and closed the door.

Along again with her foals, she came to realize the reality of her predicament. Princess Celestia. The Princess of all that is Equestria, is going to mentor her son.

She should feel proud of this, but instead felt a pressure weighing down more and more upon her. It was too much. All of this was too much. Why did the stars give her all of this responsibility? Not only was she to raise two monsters, but now she was given expectations by the most revered pony of Equestria.

She’s just a normal earth pony. There’s nothing special about her. Nothing to distinguish herself from any other pony. So why? Why is she being surrounded by extraordinary creatures that could view her as a mere ant beneath the ground? What do the stars expect for her to do?

In her fit of turmoil, Bud finally noticed the colt climbing upon her to meet her face. There it was again. That strange moon insignia on his eyes.

“Who are you really,” Bud asked the colt, expecting him to speak like her daughter. “Who is Luna?” The colt only stared at his mother. She began to get agitated. “What do you want from!?”

The colt widened his eyes at his mother’s anger and started to tear up.

“Oh no,” Bud realized her mistake. “I’m so sorry.” Bud grasped her son into her hooves and held him close. The colt bawled in tears in her fur as she tried to console him.

Little did she realized that her other foal was also crying. Silent enough for Bud not to realize she had already awakened, the filly peeked for a mere moment upon the colt she recognized as Luna. Except, it wasn’t quite her anymore. She could now tell there was a part of her that was gone. A vital part that the filly held dear.


	9. A Loving Family

Bud had attuned to the breathing of her daughter between her hindlegs as her hoof felt the rise and drop of the filly’s body. She had spent a long hour immersing to her daughter’s dark blue that felt smooth and warm. And yet through the everlasting motions, Bud could sense a lingering coldness within the filly, who seemed nonchalant about Bud rubbing against her back.

Her daughter had been gazing through the window beside their seat. From her perspective, the only thing she could possibly see were the top of trees blurring past them and the sun barely looming above them. It wouldn’t be long for the night to come.

Bud had recalled that her daughter’s goal was to enshroud Equestria in an eternal night. She hoped that her daughter could at the very least find solace in the darkness to come, but then again, she would know it would only be temporary peace for her. The sun will rise again, and she would again be reminded of her failure.

Her sad little Nebula sought for something grand in her eyes but was flushed out when her desire threatened the aspiration of others. Bud would rather not encourage her to try it again, but she’d hoped that her daughter would seek to her for guidance. Maybe she can find comfort in her new life as Loving Nebula.

“Ms. Bud,” her attention wavered from the sound of a giggling filly. “Artemis won’t stop biting me.”

“I warned you that he does that,” Bud reminded her favored student, who was currently becoming a chew toy for her baby colt. Her student, Raven Inkwell, had tried to keep control of the colt by mimicking Bud’s hold of Nebula, but the rapacious colt had exposed the filly’s weak spots with his small teeth. Raven tried to contain her jerks and laughter as the colt seized Raven’s falter to invade her neck.

Bud noticed the eyes of other passengers glaring at them as Raven’s attempt to compose herself was working out poorly. “Um, Lazuli.” Bud whispered to Lazuli, who was seated on Bud’s other side which was closest to the window.

Her friend was slouched on the passenger seat as she gazed indifferently through the window. Her eyes trailed from it at the sound of Bud’s call and said, “Yeah, I got it.”

Lazuli leaned over Bud and Nebula and grabbed the distracted colt from Raven. “Wait,” Raven said. “I can get it right this time.”

“It’s alright Raven,” Bud murmured to her student. “You can play with Artemis as long as you like once we’re off the train. For now,” Bud nodded towards the other passengers that were no longer looking their way. “Let’s try to keep out voices down.” Raven returned to her seat with a slight blush and apologized.

Bud nodded with an empathetic smile and then looked back to her friend, who was slouching again in her seat. Only now, she had the colt wrapped beneath her chin as he started gnawing on Lazuli’s shoulder, dampening her sky-blue coat with his slobber. “Sorry,” Bud murmured.

“It’s not big deal,” Lazuli said. “It’s not like he has any fangs.”

Bud felt a shift between her hindlegs and noticed her daughter was now gazing at Artemis. She didn’t know what to think of it, so she resolved to go back to rubbing her quiet daughter as she waited for the train to take them to their destination at Baltimare, the place where she and Lazuli grew up.

Two days had gone by since Princess Celestia’s stunning appearance at the hospital. The words she had left with Bud still weighed heavy on her mind. Her daughter coming from a race of traitors and her son promised the tutelage from the most powerful pony in all of Equestria was far too astounding to wrap her head around. A simple pony like herself had never dealt with something so phenomenal. 

Bud would’ve like to get some of Nebula’s input on the matter, especially of this “Luna” she continued to refer her son as. Sadly, she’d been silent on the topic. Perhaps it was a sensitive subject for her, which only made Bud more curious. But she knew if she pushed on it, she would only receive more threats and insults from her daughter.

So, she resolved to be attentive to the brooding filly and wait for when she was ready to share her concerns. Whenever Nebula would allow her, Bud would groom and shower her with silent affection for as much as the filly would permit. It had actually became more frequent as the days gone by. Hopefully nothing would change too badly when she meet mother.

Bud had sent a letter to her mother informing of her arrival to her house instead of meeting up at Ponyville, where her cousin’s wedding would take place. She believed it would be better to reveal her foals in private rather than surprising her mother in front of the whole family. Either way though, Bud doubted she would get a positive reception.

Before evening came, Lazuli helped pack Bud’s belongings before she was finally discharged from the hospital. The operating hours for the train station was soon to end so Bud was swift to get herself out. She would never expect when she reached the entrance lobby that she would be stopped by Hawk Inkwell of all ponies.

“Ms. Bud, it’s so nice to see you’re well.” His voice was disturbingly friendly from the usual rigidness she had grown accustomed to. she could’ve sworn he was an imposter if not for Raven Inkwell standing at his side.

Bud found their conversation to be surreal as Hawk expressed his concern for her well-being. She’s always known him to be cold and dismissive of her, so it was rather difficult to tell if his words were genuine. It anything, his verbose talking came off as pandering.

He finally spared Bud of the awkwardness when he explained that a group of his relatives that happen to live in Ponyville would be participating at her cousin’s wedding. Apparently, they were well acquainted with Chiffon’s family and plan to go to pay their respect to the occasion.

They’d also given an invitation letter to Hawk, requesting his presence at the event, but Hawk claimed that he would be far too busy to leisure. Instead he chose to delegate the task to Raven, claiming that it would be a good chance for Raven to familiarize with other ponies of her family. And he requested that Bud would escort his daughter there since she and Lazuli were heading to the same place.

He did a terrible job of disguising his ulterior motive to Bud. The fact he was aware of her relation of Chiffon and that he knew she was heading out to the wedding made it evident to Bud. If she had to guess (and she was certain she was on the mark), his reason for being here was because of Princess Celestia.

Bud’s meeting with Celestia did not go unnoticed by ponies. Her gossiping friend, Passion Touch, had mentioned it was the talk of the city. All sorts of rumors were spouted about Bud’s mysterious relationship with Celestia. The Summer Sun Celebration was approved to take place at Manehattan that year, so Passion explained that some ponies believed it had something to do with Bud. The wildest of the rumors that Passion gleefully shared claimed that Celestia was in a scandalous romance with Bud and she was the father of Bud’s foals. Bud could only be in awe of the crazy theories that ponies could come up with.

Hawk most likely had heard of these rumors and planned to use Bud as an opportunity to elevate his daughter. Getting close to Bud would likely provide chances for Raven to interact with the Princess. He was fortunate that Bud was fond of her, else she would have politely rejected his request. Still, she had to question Hawk’s mind for leaving his daughter with a mare he hardly knew.

“Didn’t think we’d be coming back here so soon,” Lazuli mumbled when a silhouette of the city could be seen from afar. “Kind of wish we didn’t have to if I’m being honest.”

“What do you mean,” Raven exclaimed with a lowered voice. “Baltimare has the largest number of museums with the widest collection of artifacts among all settlements of Equestria. Some of those artifacts are even said to exist before the foundation of Equestria. It’s filled with knowledge of the past; how could you dislike it?”

“Do you think a pony like me could every enjoy all of those nerdish stuff? C’mon, I’m a mare of sports, not history lessons.”

“I thought Baltimare has a flight team?”

“Oh, they do, but you shouldn’t expect much from them. Can’t even compete with the pegasi from Ponyville without me to carry them.”

“That’s…disappointing,” Raven said. “What about you Ms. Bud? Do you like Baltimare.”

“Well,” Bud started. She was honestly indifferent about her hometown. Nothing too extravagant or significant she could recall besides helping her mother at the daycare center. But She'd rather not disappoint her student with that. “It does have its perks besides the museums.”

“Say,” Lazuli interjected. “What do you think your mom is going to think when she finds out she’s a grandmother? I bet she’s going to leap like a filly when she sees them.”

“That would be the best-case scenario,” Bud commented.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared,” Lazuli chuckled, but pursed her lips when she noted no response from Bud. “C’mon Bud, you should know that she could never hate you. And don’t forget She runs an entire daycare center. I bet she’ll be ecstatic when she finds out she’ll have more foals around her.”

Bud wouldn’t have it any other way than for her mother to be happy for her, but she knew she shouldn’t expect that. Before she left for Baltimare for Manehattan, her mother had urged her not to rush to anything too life changing. Manehattan was a big city she wasn’t accustomed to, so her mother wished for her to only focus on adjusting before anything else.

And now she was coming back with a pair of foals that her mother would believe she was carrying for months without telling her. She’d be more than just disappointed when she sees her.

Not wanting to think any more on her inevitable demise, Bud resumed rubbing the back of her silent daughter. Only to be distracted again when her son espoused a yelp of laughter from Lazuli when he discovered a weak spot on Lazuli’s shoulder.

  
  
  


A white mare hummed to the sound of a guitar playing from her kitchen as she placed bowls across a dining table in her dining room. The steam emanating from the fresh casserole in each bowl warmed her face as she proudly smelled the aroma of her labor.

When she placed the last bowl on the table, she untied a green apron from around herself, folding and then draping it over her lifted forehoof. She looked through the window in the dining room and noticed it was getting dark out. Hopefully her daughter would be coming in a few moments. She would hate for her cooking to get cold.

To her delight, the mare heard a pair of knocks from her door. “Oh,” the mare tossed the apron atop a corner table in the room. “That must be my lovely little Bud,” the mare said as she proceeded on her way to the front door.

“You can’t back out of this now,” the mare heard a voice from behind the door. “We’re already here.”

“I’m sure she’ll be understanding Ms. Bud,” she heard another voice say.

She looked through the scope of her door and saw Loving Bud with a grimacing face. She could also see two other ponies, one of them she recognized as Summer Lazuli and a young filly, pushing against Bud’s back to stop her from retreating.

Confused, the mare opened the door and said, “Bud, what’s the matter with you?”

Bud’s eyes widened at the mare in front of her. Her mother, Loving Hope, hadn’t changed at all from the few weeks she hadn’t seen her. Her voice was still as caring as she remembered, but she was sure that would change the moment she noticed what her daughter was carrying.

“Oh my,” Hope gasped when her eyes dawned upon the filly in Bud’s hoof and the colt strapped to a baby carrier attached to Bud’s pectoral. It was gift from Leaf Clip before she had left the hospital but mentioning that now would likely add more fuel to the fire. Bud closed her eyes nervously and waited for her mother’s ire. “They’re more wonderful than I could have ever envisioned.”

Bud opened her eyes unexpectedly at her mother’s reaction. Hope gleefully approached her daughter and examined the foals. Nebula squirmed closer to Bud as she cast her left wing defensively against the invasive mare. Her brother on the other hoof tried to nip Hope’s snout when she got close. To his surprise, Hope nuzzled the colt, which left him faltering in awe.

“They’re so adorable,” Hope cooed. “Bud, please let me hold the filly.” Nebula glared at Bud to reconsider that option, but sadly for the filly, Bud was raised too well so she respected her mother’s wishes. Nebula put up a fruitless struggle as Bud passed her to the ardent mare.

Trapped with the clutch of the white mare, Nebula was pampered with streaks of kisses from Hope. The filly tried with no result to push away from the mare as she yelled, “Stop that! Cease your perverse harassment, you savage beast!” Of course, since Bud was the only one capable to understand her, the others only heard the foal cutely moan in complaint.

When Hope relented on her kisses, she announced to the filly observing from beside Bud, “And two is this sharp little filly here. Don’t tell me you had another one.”

“Of course not,” Bud said defensively as her mother chuckled at her daughter’s reddened face.

“Hello ma’am,” Raved used this opportunity to finally introduce herself. “My name is Raven Inkwell. Ms. Bud is actually my teach from Manehattan Academy. It’s a pleasure to have the chance to meet her mother.” Raven then pulled out a card from her saddlebag and gave it to Hope.

“Wait, was that a business card?” Lazuli asked. “Why the heck would a filly need one of those?”

“My dad had them made for me,” Raven answered. “He said that I should use this trip to network with ponies around Ms. Bud.”

“Course he did,” Bud mumbled to herself. 

“Oh, well aren’t you a respectful filly,” Hope commented after briefly examining the card. “It’s nice to know that my lovely Bud have such an admirable student.”

“Mom,” Bud couldn’t stand it any longer. “What’s going on here? Why are you so nonchalant about me having foals?”

“What do you mean nonchalant? Can’t you see I’m showering this filly with so much love?”

“Get this molester away from me,” Nebula shouted, but of course no pony but Bud understood her words. But she didn’t care to bother with that right now.

“You know what I meant,” Bud said.

“Well of course I would be excited to see my grandfoals,” Hope said. “It was mentioned in the letter that you had twins.”

“My letter never mentioned anything about foals.”

“And for shame on you for that. Unless of course it was all supposed to be surprise, then sorry for ruining the moment.”

“How did you find out?”

“I got another letter besides yours from a doctor. I think his name was Doctor Dime. Anyways, his letter was marked an emergency so I immediately got scared that something bad may have happened to you. I was so relieved that you were okay, but then I was surprised when he mentioned that you popped out these two little sun shines.”

“When did this happen,” Bud raised her voice. “I was never told about this.”

“We can talk all about it inside,” Hope said. “Come in, I already have dinner ready.” Hope walked back into the house as Raven followed behind. Bud stood frozen, trying with no success to process all of this. her mind rebooted when she felt a tap on her shoulder from Lazuli.

“See,” Lazuli grinned. “I told ya you it wasn’t serious.”

  
  
  


Bud’s old home was just as she remembered. As she walked over the bamboo floorboard, Bud cringed at the displays across the hall. Her face reddened again when she saw her favored student gazing in wonder at all of them.

There were lots of frames lined across the halls. So many that a pony could mistake this house for a small gallery. In the short hall from the entrance, her student witnessed pictures of Bud as a foal, dressed in frilly dresses and costumes as her mother doted her with.

And in the living room, she saw frames of Bud in her elementary days with a flowery saddlebag and old school uniform that used to be required by Baltimare law.

Her mother had turned the whole house into a live photo album of she and Bud’s life, exposing all of her embarrassing pics to all of her guests. Why in Equestria would she do this to her daughter?

Nebula had continued to fight off Hope’s hold as Hope was guiding Raven to the living room. Hope settle Nebula atop the seat cushion of a light green couch and the filly attempted to use that moment to fly off and make her hasty escape. But to the filly’s dismay, Hope caught her before she could rise from the couch. Again, Nebula flailed and spouted unheard threats (except for Bud who was awed at the filly’s language) that came to no avail for her freedom.

“Come now,” Hope said. “Won’t you let you let your grandmother shower you with love?”

“I refuse to be an object of your foul affections,” Nebula sneered.

“She’s certainly a rebellious one,” Hope sighed. “Hmm, I wonder if this might work.” Hope held Nebula down to the couch with the filly’s belly sprawled and her wings constrained by Hope’s proximity. Hope then added a tip of Nebula’s ear to her mouth and started nibbling upon it.

Nebula widened her eyes at the bizarre touch on her ear. “What’re you…guh...st-stop it…I…,” Nebula stammered and impulsively kicked her hindleg back as her other ear started fluttering. And then to every pony’s surprise, Nebula suddenly began to make a low squeaking noise.

“Woah,” Lazuli commented. “I didn’t think she could make that noise.”

“It’s so cute,” Raven added.

Bud could see her daughter trying her best to disguise her bliss, but it was obvious to every pony with her closed eyes flinching and the pitch of her squeaks rising. “How did you do that?” Bud asked.

Hope pulled her grooming teeth from Nebula and said, “You don’t remember? I used to do the same to you when you were little. It was one of the only things I could do to get you to calm down. To think it would even work on my grandfilly. Does this run in our genetics? Bud, come bite my ear real quick.”

“I am never doing that.”

Artemis gazed in wonder at his fatigued sister and then turned his eyes to his mother. He moaned a sound to grab her attention and slapped the tip of his ear to gesture to her.

“Hm?” Bud wondered. “Do you want me to the same thing?” Bud unfastened Artemis from the baby carrier and lifted him closer to her face so she could nibble on the tip of his ear. The little colt immediately giggled, which made Bud stop. “Do you like that?” Artemis made a joyous noise, earning a grin from his mother, who decided to continue nibbling upon her son’s ear. 

“Can I try,” Raven asked Bud as he curiously observed the giggling colt.

“Before Bud could answer, Hope clapped her forehooves together. “Now that I got that out of my system, how about we have dinner.” Hope picked up the taxed filly that was no longer trying to resist her. Bud thought to take note of this for the next time Nebula made another show of violence.

  
  
  


Bud was a bit surprised to find two highchairs around the green-clothed dining table. The one placed next to her seat was her old one with scratched up flowery patterns on the tray. Her son was seated in it and was looking aimlessly at the bowls of casserole that were laid across the table.

Bud didn’t recognize the other one. Her mother must have recently bought it after receiving that letter from her furtive doctor. Nebula was angrily eyeing Hope from that seat, no doubt upset from the little treatment she endured.

“What’s wrong, my lovely Bud,” Hope asked her daughter. “You haven’t touched your food. Don’t tell me Manehattan has made you distasteful of your own mother’s cooking?”

“Of course not mom,” Bud answered and took a bite of the casserole. The taste was just how she remembered it.

“And about you Lazuli,” Hope looked to Lazuli who flinched from beside Bud. “You haven’t said much since you’ve gotten here. Do you like the food I make?”

“Right, sorry ma’am,” Lazuli hurriedly said. “The food is really good.”

“Of course it is,” Hope grinned. “No pony can cook casseroles like this old mare.”

“Where is my bowl,” Bud heard her daughter ask.

“Don’t worry my cute little rebel,” Hope cooed to the filly. “I didn’t forget about you.” There was a small food container on each tray of the highchairs. “I made something special for both of my adorable grandfoals.” Hope opened the lid of the container near Nebula and the filly was beholden to a white and yellow semifluid substance. “Ta-da, it’s mashed bananas.”

Nebula furrowed her brow at the food. “Mashed bananas? Why by the moon would I demean myself by eating that?” Hope picked a spoon that was next to her bowl with her mouth and withdrew a sample of the mashed banana towards the filly. “Keep that vile blob away from me!”

“Come now Nebula,” Hope said as she held her grip on the spoon. “I know you must be hungry after your trip on the train. Do I have to fiddle with your ears again to be a good filly?”

“You shall do no such thing you ignormu—” Hope poked the spoon in the filly’s mouth during her tirade. Nebula flinched sporadically and swallowed down the food in her mouth. She then spat out the little that remained.

“You don’t like it,” Hope lowered the spoon back on the table. “I was sure that bats like bananas.”

“She’s a Thestral, mom,” Bud said.

“Oh, have you heard about the stallion that your cousin is going to marry?” Hope suddenly switched the conversation.

“No, you never mentioned him in your letter. Who is he?”

“From what I’ve heard, he’s a baker just like out Chiffon. They say he’s a bit thin around the edges, so Chiffon is going to have to get some more meat on his body. His name is said to be Carrot Cake.”

“A baker, huh? I guess I shouldn’t find it surprising. She did say she wanted to run the Sugarcube Corner after her parents.”

“It’s such a shame,” Hope sighed. “I would’ve liked it if Chiffon went out of town to at least experience the world before she settled down. A pony shouldn’t tie herself to a single place at such a young age.”

“What’s wrong with that? I would’ve stayed at Baltimare to help at the daycare center, but you wouldn’t let me.”

“Of course I didn’t,” Hope said matter-of-factly. “There’s so much out there in the world that you can do. All you’ve ever known has been here at this old city. I wanted you to find something besides here that would make you happy.”

“But I was happy at the daycare center.”

“I know you were, but I didn’t want it to be the only thing that would. Just look at yourself now. a teacher at the big city of Manehattan. You’re enjoying yourself there, aren’t you?”

“I mean, yeah,” Bud half-heartedly admitted as she glanced at Raven, who was eating her bowl of casserole. Her ears perked when she heard Artemis fiddling with the small container on his tray. She saw him drooling atop the lid. Bud picked up a napkin at the center of the table to wipe his face clean.

Bud then opened the container, which also contained mashed bananas, and picked a sample with her own spoon. She scooped it and lifted it to her son. As soon and it was within his reach, Artemis lunged upon the spoon like a crocodile diving for its prey. Bud chuckled as the colt engulfed the spoon in his mouth. When she withdrew the spoon from her son’s maw, bits of the mashed bananas spilled out and stuck on his chin.. Artemis swallowed the batch that remained and opened his mouth wide for another.

Nebula grimaced at the display between Bud and Artemis, but not for too long when Hope resumed feeding her against her wishes.

  
  
  


Every pony had relinquished for the night after having their fill of dinner. Lazuli had left to spend the night with her family, though she didn’t seem too enthusiastic about it. Bud gave Raven her old room to sleep in for the night, leaving Bud at the couch in the living with her foals. Raven was unsure about the arrangement, but her teacher assured her that all would be fine.

Hope picked out a comforter from a closet for her daughter and grandfoals to share. Nebula commented how gaudy it was with its heart-shaped patterns, but she still found herself snuggling comfortably in it once they were covered on the couch.

Bud had scooched herself farthest back upon the couch to provide room for her foals. Nebula leant her body across Bud’s as Artemis lay flat on the cushion . Bud draped her hoof over them and had the sheet squarely beneath their necks as she watched them closely until both foals fell asleep.

Night had finally come as the moon floated bare at the open sky through a window. There, Bud could still see a shadow of a mare plastered to the moon as it had been her whole life. Bud figured something about it would have changed now that the creature that was supposed to be there was resting beneath her.

Bud looked down to check on her foals again. Artemis was already asleep minutes after devouring the container of mashed bananas. Nebula on the other hand was still wide awake, quietly observing the moon like herself; as they did the last few nights until both of them were asleep.

“Tell me,” Bud heard her daughter murmur. “Between the sun and the moon, which do you believe espouses the most beauty from the land?”

“I…,” Bud was caught off guard by her daughter’s sudden question. Usually this would be a quiet moment between the both of them. “Well, I’ve never really thought about that before.”

“I like to think Luna did the best. She worked hard to make the night a sanctuary that all ponies could revel in long ago. Can you at least give me your opinion of the moon? Don’t you think it’s a fascinating spectacle? Or have you not thought of that as well?”

“It is fascinating,” Bud agreed. “I actually once thought of it as a friend.”

“A friend,” Nebula said curiously. “You will have to provide more context for me to understand.”

“Well,” Bud started nervously, somewhat adamant about sharing this. “This may come as a surprise, but before I became friends with Lazuli, I was kind of an odd filly.”

“I would say you’re still odd now, given what you are the offspring of.”

“Anyways, I never really had friends of my own age. My interest in foal-caring was never helpful in fitting me with other ponies. I usually spent my time at the daycare center helping my mom and her employees.”

“Can you hurry to your point,” Nebula said. “This story is already getting rather plain for my taste.”

“At night,” Bud started again. “I used to write in a diary to talk about my day, but it got really boring since I wanted to tell it to another pony rather than just keeping it to myself. One night, I tried talking to the shadow on the moon and I don’t know why, but I saw it always there and quiet, I believed it was listening to me. I was actually happy to find some pony besides my mom to confide to.”

“You mean to tell me that you thought of the moon as some sort of imaginary friend,” Bud heard her daughter chuckling. “My, that is pathetic.”

“I guess,” Bud tittered. “Looking back at it now.”

“Luna would’ve appreciated that,” Bud heard her daughter and was astonished to hear those words. Was that her first complement of Bud? “Did the stone truly chose you for such a ridiculous reason as that?”

“Stone? What stone?”

“Perhaps it’s safe to confide to you. You did protect Luna’s identity from the sun harlot after all.”

“—”

“As you know, I desire to cover the lands under an eternal night to help ponies realize the magnificence of the moon. But that desire is not my own. Or I should say that I am a manifestation of that desire derived from Princess Luna. With the power of the stone, Luna’s desire was given sentience and thus I existed.

“I still don’t understand. What is this stone?”

“It is known as the remnant stone,” Nebula answered. “It is a stone that holds inconceivable power; crafted by the Thestrals. They made it to see the fruition of Luna’s dream; however, for some odd reason, you now bear it. It is the only way I could understand the connection we have.”

“Wait, but wasn’t it with you on the moon? Did you escape somehow?”

“I did nothing,” Nebula forlornly answered. “I was certain Luna and I died on that moon. Perhaps the stone performed an act to save the both of us. No, that’s definitely what had to have happened. But why did it lead us to you?”

Bud looked again at the moon. The shadow shaped as a mare, the mare in the moon, was still present for all creatures to see. “Then why is that shadow still there?”

“Am I to assume that you believe that the giant mark on the moon was me?” Nebula deadpanned.

Bud wanted to answer yes but was hesitant out the off chance that she might say something ridiculous. Or in the worst case: offensive.

“Well it’s not,” Nebula continued. “What you see is simply proof that the barrier that sun devil cast is still intact. I spent centuries trapped within its bound, endeavoring with no success to break through. I wanted to lift Luna’s spirit by achieving the task myself, but it would seem the stone succeeded where I failed.”

“That sounds unbelievable. How did it even manage to do it?”

“I have some theories, but I can’t know for certain. Perhaps when we died, the stone sapped our soul and left our dead carcass behind for the barrier to hold. Or maybe, just before we met our end, it discovered a fault in the barrier and slipped through that way. The only thing that knows the truth lies inside you.”

“You mean the stone inside me,” Bud looked at herself. How on Equestria something so strange could find its way inside her? It was difficult to take that part of Nebula’s words to heart, but she could see the logic in it.

“Regardless,” Nebula said. “It’s evident that Luna and I will have to rely on your care. In my current state, I can’t even hope to protect her as well as myself.”

“You’re both my foals. Of course I’m going to protect the two of you.”

“Don’t let our roles get to your head,” Nebula warned her. “I refuse to call you my mother.”

“Why not,” Bud was a bit disappointed by her daughter’s refusal.

“Don’t let my appearance fool you. I may look like a foal, but my true age is centuries beyond yours. I can allow you to refer me as Nebula, but I won’t demean myself further by acknowledging that I have a commoner as my…you get the point.”

“I get that my daughter has a potty mouth,” Bud nonchalantly said as she pulled both her foals closer. “But I’m happy to know that you feel that you need me.”

“Don’t treat me like a baby,” Nebula complained and then yawned. “Uh, forget it. I need rest.” Nebula leaned her head on Bud.

“You’re not afraid of sleeping anymore?” Bud asked. Her daughter did not have another breakdown like the first time she woke up but worry still waned in Bud on the last few nights while she was observing her daughter.

“Perish the thought, you oaf,” Nebula grumbled. “Your dumb face is assurance that I will wake again. I have nothing to fear, knowing that. Bud don’t you dare take it as a compliment.”

“Good night my Nebula,” Bud happily said as she laid her head atop the arm of the couch.

“…Good night.”

  
  



	10. The Waiting Game

“None of you have still gotten it to work,” a gold-coated stallion coldly said to a lanky stallion teetering before his office desk.

The gold stallion had been losing focus on his day-to-day activities in anticipation of any good news tonight. He hoped to receive some assurance to his ambition, but again, he was met with disappointment from his employees.

“I’m terribly sorry Mr. Gold,” the lanky stallion nervously voiced. He was internally cursing the associates that elected him to inform their boss of their findings, which to his bad luck was nothing much. “Though we have discovered that the branch has an astounding amount of magic coursing through it, nothing we try seems to expel an ounce of it.” The lanky stallion raised his eyes to meet Gold's and flinched when he noticed a glare from him. “W-we think that it may require a key of some sort to trigger it.”

“I don’t recall ever paying you to tell me about problems,” Gold said. “I hired you and your associates to bring me results. And yet here you are again spouting more about setbacks.”

“P-please understand Mr. Gold,” the stallion begged. “This branch is unlike anything any pony has ever seen. We still need to run many more tests to understand its properties. Only then could we possibly grasp its capabilities.”

“Is that so?” Gold was somewhat intrigued. “And how long must I wait before I can see its capabilities?”

“Well,” the stallion nervously brushed his hoof. He hoped to Celestia that his boss didn’t ask that. “From studying this branch for nearly three days, there are still a lot of grounds that must be made before we can pinpoint a deadline.”

“That’s not what I asked for,” Gold was dissatisfied with the stallion’s answer. “Give me an exact time frame for how long it will take.”

“Uh, well…Depending on how far our progress develops, perhaps a few weeks. Or...maybe some months.”

“I see,” Gold reclined on his office chair. His indifferent gaze toward the ceiling worried the stallion. He could see that his boss was deep in his thoughts, but of what was concerning to the stallion.

But what also concerned him was the branch itself. Where exactly did his boss find something so abnormal? And more importantly... “Excuse me, Mr. Gold,” the stallion found some courage to speak out again. “If I’m not infringing too much, might I ask what your intentions are for this branch?”

“You are excused,” Gold waved a hoof toward him. “You can resume your research, but I want some results before the latter. I would hate to waste my time sharing my dissatisfaction with other companies in your service.”

“Th-that won’t be necessary Mr. Gold,” the stallion stammered. “We promise we will not disappoint you again.” The stallion backed away and then retreated through the door.

When the door closed before the fleeing stallion, Gold sighed and rubbed his temple. He turned his chair opposite from his desk and gazed through a large window that stretched through his entire wall.

The luxurious buildings that alighted through the night of Baltimare was a mediocre sight for the stallion. A sight commonly seen by other ponies and are owned by a plentiful amount made them plain, lacking any rarity that would make them deserving of his fascination. The only thing worthy beyond his window was the moon floating atop the night sky, showering him with its rays of moonlight.

He was growing irritated by the patience he must endure in acquiring the power of the branch. If he had it now he would’ve already undone his Princess’s spell and gain access to the prize lying upon the moon. He could feel he was getting close; only inches away from reining _ her _into his hooves. But yet again he was pushed away after receiving news of the incompetence of his employees.

Despite concealing the branch’s connection to the Elements of Harmony, he figured that hiring exceptional researchers of Equestria would’ve yield some swift results. No, he was just being impatient. The possibility of acquiring the fabled creature of the night with its powers was all too enticing for him to wait comfortably.

He had endured this wait for three days with no progress to speak of. If he had to be realistic, he may have to wait for a few years before that branch can be fully understood and utilized. And that’s only if he can continue to prevent ponies and especially his Princess from catching wind of his midnight embezzlement. Perhaps it would’ve been easier if he had simply followed through on everything that his anonymous informant had instructed.

As Gold tried to unwind himself with his allure of the moon, he noticed a dark speck passing over it. The speck gradually grew to a silhouette of a pony and then flew over his sight. The dark cloak that pony was adorned in was familiar to Gold.

He jumped out of his chair. _ It couldn’t be. _

Gold rushed out of his office and made his way to the rooftop. He needed to confirm if that pony was who he thought it was.

Gold briefly huffed for air after barging through the door to the rooftop. On the vacant floor with only railings lining atop the ledges, his eyes bore upon a cloaked pony. The pony’s abnormally sharp ears perked through holes of the pony’s hood as the pony turned its gaze from the moon to Gold.

The hood draped to the pony’s snout, masking a clear vision of the pony’s face. “Gold Jaeger,” the pony announced him in a baritone voice. “How fortunate of I to make your acquaintance this night.”

“I can’t say the same myself,” Gold said as he approached the cloaked pony. He towered over the pony beneath his chin, incentivizing the pony look up towards him. “Your little tip sacrificed a lot of time and money. You better hope that I don’t come to regret it.”

“If I remember correctly, you are a renowned private owner of the many museums here in Baltimare. With the numerous traffic you receive, I doubt the lives of a few guards and _ purchased servants _would do little harm to your autonomy.”

“Perhaps,” Gold admitted. “But don’t forget I placed my life at risk as well for exploring that treacherous forest."

“And despite your awareness of the danger, you still went. Clearly, your desires outweigh your own safety. And for that, you have my gratitude.”

“Don’t take me for a mindless idiot. I only did so to confirm the truth of your words, so save your gratitude for some pony else. Now tell me, why are you here now?”

“I would think that’d be obvious. Recall from our previous discussion that I told you that a possible way to release Nightmare Mare from her imprisonment is to destroy the Tree of Harmony. To remove it would mean eliminating the fuel that maintains the bindings. However, you chose to simply blemish it by removing a single branch.”

“Did you honestly think I would rid of Equestria’s greatest means of defense,” Gold chuckled, feeling that he may have espoused irritation from his informant. “I’m not as foolish as you perceive. Besides, the Element is my only way to overwhelm her. I could never hope to tame her without it.”

“Are you suggesting that you aim to use that branch to acquire the Elements?”

“You truly underestimate my intelligence. Why on Equestria would I try to steal the Elements from the Princess? I think my chances are more fruitful if I make my own.”

“I would argue that is an even more impossible task. Things would’ve gone along much more smoothly if you had just followed my advice." The pony let out a sigh. "No matter, I’ll just have to work with what I’m given”

_ Given _. Gold furrowed on the pony’s last statement. “I may not know of your intentions, but I will remind you that if it in any way interferes in my claim of Nightmare Moon, I will have you dealt with.”

“The thought had never crossed my mind,” the pony nonchalantly said. “And you may never have to concern yourself with the idea. This may very well be the last we will ever meet.”

“Don’t get coy with me,” Gold sneered. “Don’t forget you are speaking with a stallion with connections across all the dark edges of Equestria. No matter where you go or hide, I can easily find you with a simple call of a letter. And if I so wished, I can have you brought to me on a golden platter and unmask that dreadful hood you hide behind.”

“I’m well aware of your many connections Mr. Gold. Your desire to collect more than just artifacts has affiliated you with dangerous groups that your Princess would very much look down upon. You can perish the thought that I would ever combat such a group alone. I would prefer not to become one of your toys.”

The pony backed away from Gold and then stretched out his wings through his cloak. And again Gold beholden to those webbed wings that earned his interest to this pony in the first place.

No doubt this pony was unlike any other he as seen. He could feel his urge building in himself again. He wanted to restrain this creature into his chambers and study him. He wanted to unravel everything about this creature and learn what made it tick. From those mysterious wings to the sharp fangs, and what lies behind that hood. He wanted all of it.

But he held his hoof back. This pony has so far stayed true to his words and due to Gold’s code to respect his dealers, he must restrain himself. At least until this pony slips up. Then he would also become a part of his collection.

“Enjoy the rest of your night Mr. Gold,” the pony gave his regard and then ascended to the air. Gold watched the pony go until he disappeared behind the nearby buildings.

* * *

The cloaked pony glide passed the tall buildings of Baltimare while making his best effort to resign himself the darkest spots to conceal his presence from the ponies below. Those repugnant creatures that stripped the promised sanctuary for his kind. Their rightful Queen would have granted them their prosperity if not for the interference of the Elements of Harmony.

Its alliance with Equestria made it a troublesome obstacle for him. At least now he will no longer have to worry about it sealing his rightful Queen away again. As long as the tree remains damaged, she will never return to the moon.

And his foolish recipient who has a ridiculous ambition to conjure the power of a new Element will grant him nothing. A powerful artifact that is inclined towards admirable values would never heed to a pony so greedy and corrupt. By the end of this, he will be a simple steppingstone for his rightful Queen’s resurgence.

The pony descended when he found the place he was looking for. In a small neighbor within this metropolitan city, the stallion perched on the rooftop of a house.

From across the street, he can see them through a window. The lime-coated mare was providing sufficient warmth for the two foals. However, the thought of a pony catering his rulers sickened him.

If not for her meeting with Princess Celestia, he would have already disposed of this mare and shelter the foals far from the eyes of every pony. If only he found them sooner, his plans would not have changed so dramatically.

But now he must resign himself to allow this mare to serve her role as their surrogate mother. But once they have matured, he will remind them of who they truly are and see to the fruition of their destiny from long ago. Surely then the rest of his kind will join them then, and they will enact a crusade that shall transform all of Equestria for the better.

“Sleep soundly my Queen,” the pony murmured. “I shall watch over you from the shadows and when the time comes, all shall bow to Nightmare Moon.”


	11. Breakfast

Bud felt warmth permeating throughout her body when she began to regain her consciousness. Her eyes opened slowly but then fluttered closed when a ray of sunlight struck her form the window. She groaned in annoyance and lifted he forehoof to mask her eys from the brightening sun. A yawn then escaped her, followed by a brief stretch of her legs.

After her limbs had run its course, her eyes finally dawned upon a gradual motion she felt brushing beneath her barrel. There, she recognized her two foals, sleeping soundly underneath her hoof and comforter. Nebula had buried a side of her face into Bud’s lime coat while Artemis constricted his small hooves onto Bud’s hoof. Her daughter looked so peaceful in her sleep and her son seemed satisfied with nibbling on Bud’s hoof.

This was still strange to her. Seeing the two of them again was proof that this was now her reality. That everything she had experienced in the last few unusual days was indeed real. And every time she comes to that realization, she is met with mixed emotions.

There would e a moment of relief that her foals were not figments of her imagination, but then she would fell dread after realizing what her foals really are. Them being the reincarnation of the greatest threat to Equestria was still a fact she was having difficulty to accept.

Despite receiving some assurance of her daughter’s trust, she could still feel the anxieties that followed her from the hospital. Still questioning if she is truly capable of raising foals like them. All of her years at working at her mother’s daycare felt redundant when it came to them. This was something new, an uncharted place she has no idea to make sense of.

But why was that so? Was it because they aren’t normal foals. Or maybe it’s because they are her foals.

Bud hated thinking this way. A mother should not be so troubled about her role. Always seconding guessing herself every morning. But she couldn’t help but ask herself these questions.

Before she could delve further into her darker thoughts, a flash of light immediately cleansed them away. Bud yelped at the sudden flash and then vigorously rubbed her eyes.

“Whoops,” Bud heard a voice. “I’m so sorry my lovely Bud. My hoof slipped.”

“Mom,” Bud whined. “What are you doing!?” When she lowered her hoof, BUd found her mother standing beside the couch with a camera in her hooves. Hope placed it atop a small table that stood beside the couch as the camera slotted out a photo. “Were you taking pictures of me in my sleep again?”

“Please forgive your mother my lovely Bud. I couldn’t help myself. When I saw you sleeping with your foals, you looked so radiant. It was too tempting for this old mare to resist.

“Why do you have to be so weird,” Bud glared at her mother. “Wait, how long were you watching me?”

“Oh not too long, I promise.” Hope pulled the photo out of the camera. Cud will most likely find it plastered somewhere in this house the next time she comes by to visit. “I really came here to wake you up for breakfast.”

“You made breakfast without me?” Bud was disappointed. “But we always cook together in the morning.”

“I know sweetie, I love those moments too. But, I felt bad stealing you away from your foals. Besides, you going to need all the rest you can get for the work you’re going to be doing fo the rest of your life.”

“...”

“Hm?” Hope was perplexed by her daughter’s blank gaze. “Are you still tired? I can give you another few minutes if you need it.”

“No, it’s not that.”

“Oh, have something on your mind then. Go on then, tell your mother what’s troubling you.” Hope lowered to the arm of the couch that Bud rested upon and ensnared her daughter’s head to her chest. Her affection was nostalgic and comforting to Bud, but also very confusing.

“It’s you, mom,” Bud answered.

Her response made her mother flinch before she spoke. “Me? I don’t understand. What did I do?”

“It’s what’s you’re not doing that’s troubling me. Why aren’t you upset with me? Didn’t break the promise we made together?”

“Promise? Oh, you mean about not rushing things. Well, I can’t say you broke it since you were pregnant beforehoof. Though I am a bit hurt that you hid that from me. Did you really think your mother would come to hate you?” Hope proceeded to rub her daughter’s head. “I don’t want you to ever think that.”

“I’m sorry mom.”

“I won’t push you on the matter about the foals. I can already tell it’s something complicated for you. I can wait for whenever you’re ready. Just know that your mother will be right by side, no matter what.”

“I know mom,” Bud tucked her head closer to her mother. She felt safe in her grasp. It was like all the fear and anxieties she dreaded it was being purged by her mother’s warmth. She yearned to savor this moment for as long as she could.

“Ugh,” Bud heard another voice. “Why is everything so sappy with you around?”

Bud pulled herself from her mother’s grasped and found her daughter grumbling with her slitted eyes fluttering open. “Nebula, you’re awake.”

“You woke up just in time my little rebel,” Hope approached the filly from the front of the couch. “I made banana porridge.”

Hope attempted to grab hold of Nebula, but the filly quickly climbed over Bud and burrowed a small space to hide behind. Nebula then glared at her grandmother and said, “Not this time you molesting swine. I refuse to endure another session of your ‘love’.”

“Why are you giving me that stink eye,” Hope was befuddled by Nebula’s reaction. “Oh, I didn’t come on to you too strong did I? You don’t have to be afraid of me.” When Nebula burrowed further behind Bud, Hope sighed. “Fine then, at least Arty isn’t afraid of her grandmother’s loving touch.”

Artemis had started stirring when his sister’s warmth was absent from him. The colt opened his eyes and let out a wide yawn that warmed Bud’s hoof.

Bud lifted her hoof from over Artemis for her mother to grab the colt. Her son widened his eyes when Hope picked him up and blinked when he met Hope’s face from her chest.

“Good morning Arty,” Hope cooed. “Did you get a good night’s sleep?” Artemis made a simple moan in response. It didn’t confirm anything of her question but mattered little to Hope since she still gave streaks of kisses on his cheeks regardless. Artemis opened his mouth wide and clamped them at each of Hope’s thrust as if he was trying to catch Hope’s lips. Bud chuckled at her son’s silly attempt. It was an adorable sight.

When Hope was finally satisfied with Artemis’s cheeks, she said, “Now I need you to get up quick my lovely Bud. We do have a trip to Ponyville this morning. We don’t want to keep the Swirls waiting.”

“Yes mom, I know.”

“Well aren’t you now all-knowing,” Hope commented before she began walking off with Artemis. “Now how about we get your tummy filled, shall we?” When she left the room, Bud heard her daughter sigh as she climbed a bit out of the hiding spot.

“You don’t have to be afraid of her,” Bud told her. “You know that she cares about you.”

“Is that what you saw,” her daughter said sourly. “That mare views me as some doll she has the gall to play around with as she please. I won’t subject myself to such disrespect from a mere plebe. Or any creature for that matter.”

“Mom is usually upfront about her feelings. Believe me, she only sees you as a granddaughter she wants to dote on. Especially when you look so unhappy all the time.”

“I’m not oblivious you dullard. I’m well aware of her intentions. It doesn't mean I have to like it.”

“I thought you would like to be adored. You don’t seem to have a problem when I’m doing it now.”

“Will you stop nagging me!? Did you forget who I am? Who are you to lecture me, Nightmare Moon?”

“I’m your mother,” Bud stated.

“Don’t you dare try to pull that rank on me. I told you not to let it go to your head.”

“Well, this is our reality Nebula,” Bud grabbed Nebula and sat up atop the couch. “The sooner we accept it, the sooner we can move on with our life.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like that either,” Nebula grumbled. Bud was saddened to hear that form her daughter, but she was still hopeful she could change that. She just needs to make Nebula more comfortable with her predicament.

“Hey, are you hungry? I can get you a bowl of mom’s banana porridge if you like?”

“Ugh, what’s her obsession with feeding me bananas? I’m a Thestral, not a bat.” Nebula sighed before continuing. “Fine, I do feel a bit peckish.”

“Next time, I’ll make something special for you. Just tell me what it si you like.”

“I doubt you can cook the dishes I have in mind. Though, I respect you are willing to try.”

“I’m sure you’ll love it. You’ll see.”

  
  
  


“Good morning Ms. Bud,” Bud heard her favored student as she entered the dining room with Nebula. She found her student seated at the same place at the dining table with a bowl of banana porridge nearly finished.

“Oh,” Bud was a bit surprised to find Raven here. When did she get up? Was she helping her mother with breakfast? “Good morning Raven.”

Bud’s mother had settled Artemis in a highchair between Raven and herself. After gently patting the colt’s head, she said, “Just give me a few seconds to bring the bowls. Raven, can you keep an eye on Arty for me?”

“Of course ma’am,” Raven enthusiastically said. “You can count on me.”

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” Hope said and then excused herself to the kitchen. Bud sat on the same seat from yesterday with Nebula placed in her old highchair.

“This chair is horrendous,” Nebula commented. Bud only sighed, not wanting to baffle her student by responding to Nebula’s disdain.

“You’re up quite early,” Bud spoke to Raven. “Did my mother wake you?”

“Oh no,” Raven answered. “Ms. Hope did nothing of the sort. I found an alarm clock in your room and used it to wake up in the morning. My dad expects me to always be punctual with everything I do.”

“How diligent,” Bud awkwardly commented. “But you do know you can take it easy while you’re here with me, right?”

“I don’t know if dad would approve of that.”

“Well he’s not here right now,” Bud said but could still see hesitance in her student’s face. “Raven, the reason I agreed to bring you with me was to give you a break. I know your father has been constantly training you to become the best fit for our Princess, but you should still have time to relax and unwind. You’re still just a young filly.”

“...You sound just like my mother,” Raven smiled.

“Do I? Well, she sounds like a smart mare.”

“She was...maybe I should take your advice. Just focus on relaxing, right?”

“Do I have to lecture you on the way of leisure,” Bud grinned.

“No need Ms. Bud, I already have my source of joy right here.” Raven laid her hoof on Artemis’s tray and the colt quickly swooped down to gnaw his small teeth on it. Raven chuckled at the colt’s voracity. “Artemis certainly has a robust oral fixation. We should find him a pacifier soon. Perhaps one that is durable.”

“A plain pacifier will not suffice for Luna,” Nebula said. “It must bear an allure to the night with the best of craftsmanship. Anything less will not due.”

“Where do you expect me to find something like that,” Bud questioned her daughter.

“Find what,” Raven asked.

“Oh, uh, nothing. I was just speaking my thoughts out loud.”

“I’m back,” Hope singsong as she returned with a plate with three bowls. She passed between Bud and Nebula first and laid a bowl in front of each of them. Nebula observed the content of the porridge, leaving herself open for Hope to plant a kiss on her cheeks.

“You sneaky cu--” before Nebula could finish, Bud had prodded a spoonful of her own porridge into Nebula’s mouth.

“Language Nebula,” Bud mumbled close to Nebula. Her daughter glared at her but swallowed the porridge regardless when Bud pulled the spoon out from her mouth.

“The next time you do that, I’ll tear your hoof off.” Her threat appeared ineffective as Bud picked another spoonful fo porridge from Nebula’s bowl.

“Don’t tell me she’s rebellious to her own mother,” Hope said when she sat on a seat next to Artemis, who was still fiddling with Raven’s hoof. “Usually you don’t deal with that up until their teenage years.”

Nebula gritted her teeth at Hope’s words. It sickened her to be smothered with such belittlement, but things may not bode well for her and Luna if she does not try to follow the role that was placed upon her. She has to endure, for Luna’s sake. “Hurry up and feed me already.”

Bud briefly widened her eyes, taken aback by her daughter’s sudden compliance. She could’ve sword her daughter was going to fight fang and nail with her like with her mother yesterday.

Knowing she wouldn’t understand her daughter’s thoughts, she adhered to her daughter’s demand and fed the porridge to the willing filly. Nebula left nothing on the spoon before she pulled the spoon out again. 

“That was a quick change,” Hope commented. “She must really love my porridge.” Hope then noticed Artemis was now eyeing on the small bowl of porridge she laid on his tray. “Don’t worry Arty, I haven’t forgotten about you.”

Nebula made a brief glance upon the three ponies on the other side of the table form her and Bud. Artemis seemed elated from the porridge Hope was feeding her and Bud’s student observed the colt attentively to wipe any spill he made on himself with a napkin. Not once did he look her way or acknowledge her presence. Just another proof she was there.

_ No, I’ll get her back. Even if it’s the last hting I do. _

  
  
  


A pair of knocks were heard from the front door in between their breakfast. Bud dropped the spoon she used for her meal. “That must be Lazuli,” she guessed as she excused herself after instructing Raven to keep her daughter company. 

Her student has done nothing to earn Nebula’s ire, so hopefully, there won’t be any complications.

When Bud opened the front door, she saw her friend in a lamenting appearance. Lazuil’s short mane and coat were ruffled and disheveled. “Why do you look like you just got out of the bed,” Bud felt compelled to ask. 

“It’s that bad, huh?” Lazuli weakly grinned. “I left the house kind of early; didn’t feel like sticking around too long.”

“Without grooming yourself?”

“I get it, Bud. I look horrible. So why not be a good buddy and let me in before another pony looks at me weird.” Bud complied, guiding her friend into the living room. Lazuli jumped onto the couch and then pulled the comforter Bud left over her hind hooves. “Did you sleep here?”

“Yes, but that’s not what I want to talk about.” Bud sat on the couch next to her friend. “Lazuli, what happened at the house?”

“Wait, did let Raven sleep in your room? No way, you never let anypony sleep in there. And I offered for a sleepover like hundred times.”

“Lazuli.”

“Hey, you think she found that foal plush you said you lost. I bet-”

“Did you have another fight with your dad,” Bud interjected. Lazuli stopped and blankly gazed at her friend. There was a long pause between them and when Lazuli couldn’t handle facing her friend, she turned her gaze.

“He started it,” Lazuli grumbled.

“It’s about the Wonderbolts again, isn’t it?”

“It’s always about the Wonderbolts Bud. That old bag wouldn’t get off my case about joining them. I knew it was coming the second I saw him this morning.”

“--”

“I swear that’s the only thing Wind Rider ever goes on about. He never shuts up about that dumb record of his. It’s like he wants me to be an exact copy of himself.”

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that again. I can only hope he comes to accept your decisions one day. Coaching is something you love to do and I think you made the best choice for yourself when you decided to go to Manehatten to embrace it.”

“Heh, I doubt he will ever understand. He’s always been like this ever since...Sorry, I really shouldn’t be complaining about this. You already have enough to worry about. But I got your back.”

“And I want to have yours as well,” Bud retorted. “I don’t want you to feel burdened by your father’s expectation. That’s why I’ll be right by your side to prove you were right in your choice. And if you have a hard time believing yourself, then I’ll help you to.”

Lazuli’s cheeks flushed as she was finding it harder to look at Bud now. She’s always so caring of others, even to somepony like her who didn’t deserve it.

“You don’t believe me,” Lazuli heard a gloom in her friend’s voice. She hesitantly faces her friend who was still gazing at her with less resolute moments ago.

“I’ll always believe you...But, maybe I would believe you more if I could get a hug.” Lazuli mentally kicked herself after realizing what she blurted out.

“Of course,” Bud smiled and hugged Lazuli.

Thankfully Lazuli’s friend could not see the redness enveloping her face. It not very often the two share such skinship and Lazuli was no welled up with temptations to resist savoring in it. She breathed in Bud’s raw scent and rose her hoof to hug her friend back.

“Feeling better,” Bud asked.

“More than I probably should,” she admitted.

“Well don’t get too comfy,” Lazuli widened her eyes at the new voice. Immediately noticing Hope from the path to the dining room, Lazuli jumped back from Bud.

“Ms. Hope,” Lazuli yelped. “Uh, this isn’t what it looks like?”

“Bless your soul that it isn’t,” Hope said with a smile. “I would hate to traumatize three foals.”

“What’re you talking about,” Bud was confused. “I’m just hugging my friend.”

Nothing important my lovely Bud. I just want to let you know that now ould be a good time to have you and your foals washed up. We need to be leaving soon.”

“I was getting around to that,” Bud hopped off the couch and left for the dining room, leaving Lazuli with Hope.

“So…,” Lazuli nervously started. “Can I use your shower?”


	12. Home Sweet Home

Bud was mesmerized by the rural lands when she stepped out of the train. The small buildings and placid environment was certainly out of her elements compared to the clamorous urban cities she has lived most of her life in.

Despite that, however, there was an air of familiarity and comfort that cities do not envoke in her. A sense of belonging that made her feel welcomed and accepted. Perhaps it was due to the cordial ponies that briefly greeted her or maybe because she no longer felt suffocated by tall buildings. No other place but Ponyville makes her feel this way.

Pear was devastated from her father’s decision despite how hard she waited ponies to think otherwise. Bud and Chiffon were determined to life her spirits with their regular activities at Chiffon’s place.

For years, Bud and Pear had helped Chiffon to improve herself as a baker as her assistants. Chiffon would concoct numerous sorts of recipes that would often result in success or sometimes the aftermath of a food fight. Regardless how they ended, the experiences brought them closer as friends; Bud’s only back then.

Those were great times that she can still remember fondly. If not for the daycare center at Baltimare, she would have begged her mother to move back to Ponyville.

Exiting the tram station with her party, they made their way into the marketplace. The path was filled with lively bunches of ponies behind stands and striding along the street.

Bud’s mother had conveniently purchased a baby stroller for the foals back at Baltimare; no doubt to score points of Nebula’s favor since Nebula still showed scorn for her. Her mother may find this route to be hopeless since the purse of a common mare pales in comparison to the royal refineries Bud’s daughter indulged in from her previous life.

Both of her foals were laid next to each other inside the stroller with a canopy that concealed them from the eyes of passing ponies. Convenient for her since she no longer has to worry about being the center of attention for having a Thestral daughter.

“Luna,” Bud heard her daughter chuckle. “Stop, that tickles.” It was a rare sight to see joy in Nebula’s face. She was nearly upset her mother did not take a picture of the moment.

Moments after laying her foals inside the stroller, Artemis seized their proximity to emulate his grandmother. Artemis began nipping upon Nebula’s ear and Bud become increasingly worried that her daughter may retaliate.

There was at first confusion upon Nebula’s face, but then it winded to utter glee to Bud’s surprise. It was hard to believe that filly so adorable could be the gravest threat to Equestria.

“She’s so cute when she’s happy,” Hope commented from beside Bud. “Isn’t it nice that the two of them get along so well?”

“I don’t think that was ever an issue,” Bud mumbled. Knowing the nature of their relationship, Nebula is wholly committed to protecting Artemis anyway she can. However, with the way she is now, she has little choice but to rely on Bud to take upon that task. Hopefully, her daughter can find comfort that she doesn’t have to carry the burden. Bud happens to like this loose side of her.

“As much as I love to see the two bond, we’ll need to find something to simmer them down when the wedding begins. I happen to know as shop here that have some gorgeous plushies.”

“Mom, you can’t buy Nebula’s love. She’s smarter than you think.”

“I know that my lovely Bud, but a pony has to start somewhere.” Hope shifted her sight to a small building. “And there it is. Lazuli, be a dear and come with me.”

“What,” Lazuli sighed. “But you already have me lugging all of our luggage.” Before they left the tram station, Hope had rented a wagon for Lazuli to pull while on their way to Sugar Cube Corner. Lazuli resigned herself to agree for Bud’s sake and has been kept company by Raven from behind the group.

“Now Lazuli,” Hope said. “A strong mare such as yourself should have no problem with carrying a few more stuff.”

“You sure it’s just a few,” Lazuli narrowed at Hope. “Cause Bud has told me stories about your spending problem.”

“Can I come too,” Raven voiced. “I would like to see the products that are sold in rural areas.”

“Is there a difference?” Lazuli questioned.

“That’s a wonderful attitude,” Hope clapped her hooves. “The more the merrier I say.”

“Fine,” Lazuli sighed. “But I better get a free cake for this.”

“And what about me,” Bud asked. “Am I supposed to stand here and wait?”

“Well, it wouldn’t be a surprise for the foals if they saw it beforehoof,” Hope said.

“Alright,” Bud resigned. “Go ahead and try to pamper them with gifts. But could you guys be quick? I don’t want to keep them waiting.”

Bud watched the three of them head to the store and disappear inside after Lazuli parked the wagon in front of the building. Looking back at her foals, Nebula was still enjoying Artemis’s harassment as she let out squeaks for all points to hear. Thankfully it was muffled by their countless conversations and noise.

“Is that who I think it is?” Bud was alerted by a voice from behind. She turned around and was beheld by a handsome stallion that grinned at the sight of her. “Well looky here. It’s my sweet little sis from the big city.”

“Bright Mac!” Bud cheered as she pounced upon the stallion and gave him a bear hug.

“Woah,” Bright chuckled as he hugged back. “Didn’t think you miss me that much?”

“Of course I did. I went a whole year without seeing you.” Bud pulled back from Bright. Her ears perked at Nebula’s squeaking and pulled the stroller close to her. “How have you been? Are you and Pear doing well?”

“Things have gotten better. Ma and Pear had a bit of an awkward start, but I think she’s getting used to the apple life. And you know Chiffon is always a great pal to Pear.”

“I’m glad to hear that Granny Smith and Pear are getting along. I remember Pear telling me that the two had a hard time holding conversations together. What about you?”

“Oh, I’m just doing dandy. Right now I’m on my way back to Sweet Apple Acre to drop off this here wagon.” Bud glanced at the wagon behind Bright and noticed that there were still a few apples still remaining inside.

“Without selling all of your appels? You never allow that.”

“Yeah, I tried to be quick on my wits today, but what can ya do when you have little time to work with?”

“Why’s that?” Bud questioned. “Do you have somewhere to be?”

“Sure do. Have a special occasion planned out for a friend.”

“Really? What do you have planned?”

“Sorry sis, but that’s a no-can-do. Stallions only.”

“Only stallions, huh?” Bud peered at Bright who faltered his head back at her staring. “This special friend wouldn’t happen to be Carrot Cake, would it?” A brief bewilderment from Bright’s eyes was all the answer, Bud needed. “So it’s a bachelor party?” 

“Dang it sis, you know I don’t like it when you get analytical.”

“I’m sorry, it’s a force of habit. But I promise I won’t tell any pony. Just as long as you and your friends don’t plan on doing anything too crazy.”

“Hey now,” Bright wined. “You shouldn’t go threatening to rat out your favorite brother.”

“Don’t worry, I know you’ll keep your friends in line. You’re not the kind to put them in harm’s way.”

“Course I won’t. But a little loosening can’t hurt a stallion; especially for Carrot’s case. That pony has been jumpier than a rabbit. But don’t you worry sis, I got this all under control.”

“I know you will.” Bright has always been a dependable stallion that every pony can open up to. His optimism is a gift that they all cherish, especially for Bud. Before meeting Bright, Bud had shunned herself at the Sugarcube Corner and only spent time with chiffon and pear when they were inside.

It was Bright who persuaded her to come out and tour the ends of Ponyville. He made her feel secure outside and even made a habit call her his little ssis; probably due to her sisterly relationship with Pear. 

If not for Pear’s attachment with Bright, Bud may of had the courage to confess her feelings toward him. Having him by her side now would definitely bring her more comfort with NEbula and Artemis.

“Anyhow, I’m mighty curious what you have back there,” Bright noted the stroller behind Bud. 

“Oh, right.” Bud still hadn’t thought of a way to introduce them yet. Bright and the others will no doubt have a lot of questions for her; most of which she is still incapable of answering. “Um…”

“No need to be a shy filly sis. C’mon, I want a good look of em.” Bright unhooked himself from the wagon and strode beside Bud to look into the stroller. “Wow, twins. Now that’s unexpected.”

Nebula finally snapped from her stupor when she registered the new voice ringing close to her ear. She immediately glared at the stranger and said, “Do you mind!? You’re ruining our...our…” The filly widened her eyes when she held a clearer look at the stallion before her.

“Now she’s something you don’t see every day,” Bright commented. “Who is this cute little bloodsucker?”

“T-that’s Nebula,” Bud answered after reeling from Bright’s approach. “Wait, be careful Bright. You don’t want to get too close to her. She bites.”

“What? This adorable thing. Naw, she ain’t nothing bad. Ain’t that right Nebula?” Bright stretched his hoof into the stroller to rub Nebula’s belly. Bud was utterly floored when Nebula made no effort to resist him. “See there, she’s a nice little filly.”

Bud widened and then narrowed her eyes at Nebula. What’s her game here? She had issues with every pony but Artemis when it comes to bearing their presence;even with her own mother, who she stills threatens to kill every now and then. But for Bright, a stallion who is a complete stranger to her, she’s honestly going to just smile and look cute in front of Bud?

“You have some cute little foals here sis,” Bright continued. “Nice to know Little Mac already have some cousins to play with.” Bright turned his attention to Artemis when he noticed him trying to reach for his hoof. He complied with the colt and renewed his efforts onto Artemis’s belly. “Now what’s your name, huh?” Bright grinned when he got a chuckle out the colt.

“His name is Artemis,” Bud answered. She watched in awe as Bright has now earned the affection of both her foals in less than a minute. He’s no doubt best father material if he can…”Wait, who’s Little Mac?”

“How about I leave that to Pear. I should really be going now. But before that.” Bright returned to the wagon and grabbed a satchel from within. He then dunked a dozen of his remaining apples inside it and dropped it on Bud’s hoof. “Here ya go.”

“I can ‘t take this,” Bud frowned. “Let me at least pay for them.”

“No siree. These are on the house. It’s the least I can do for my family. Now you take care of yourself, alright?” Bright said as he reattached the wagon to himself.

Bud sighed to herself. Knowing Bright, he wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Always the helpful stallion regardless the circumstances. Bud smiled and said,” Thank you Bright, I will.”

“Good to hear. I’ll see ya later at the wedding,” Bright said and then made his way out of the marketplace.

When he was no longer within sight, Bud turned her attention back to her daughter who resumed being groomed by Artemis. “What was that about?”

“About what?” Nebula plainly questioned. “You’ll need to specify your words if you want a pony to understand.”

Bud twitched her eyes and said, “You know what I mean. Your whole cutesy attitude with Bright. You’re usually cursing and threatening every pony around you.”

“Oh, is the peasant mare surprised that Nightmare Moon can show courtesy? Your disgusting tales must picture me for a savage.”

“Don’t change the subject,” Bud snapped. “Why did you react that way with Bright Mac?”

“Hold your tongue if you wish to keep it,” Nebula threatened her mother, but Bud didn’t budge an inch. “Why does it even matter to you? What, are you jealous or something?”

Bud widened at her daughter’s sudden accusation. “What? No…”

“By the moon, I’m right, aren’t I?” Nebula began to laugh. “Now how sad is this: a grown mare jealous because her crush is pampering her young filly.”

“How do you know about that!?”

“You’re so naive,” Nebula laughed harder. “I wasn’t even phishing for a confession, but now this is far more amusing. To be fair, it is me. A plain mare like you pales in comparison to a higher being like myself.”

“You’re a cruel meanie, you know that.” Bud mouthed as her daughter continued to laugh at her mother’s embarrassment.

The Sugarcube Corner was as unique and conspicuous as she remembered it to be. This building hold so many fond memories of her foalhood. She did live here many years ago after certain event with her parents. The Swirls were a comforting company, and she was ecstatic to be seeing them again.

Inside, Bud discovered a familiar pony checking out a stallion at a counter. The stallion picked a white box atop his back and made his way past Bud and her group. Before leaving the shop, the stallion gave his regard, “See you tomorrow at your daughter’s wedding.”

The cashier behind the counter waved at the stallion and then donned his sight at Bud’s group. “You’ve finally come. And I see you brought some new faces.”

“Uncle Gossamer,” Bud cheered as she pushed the stroller before the counter. Gossamer came around it and gave Bud a hug. “I’m so glad to see you again.”

“As am I,” he responded. “But don’t you think you have two ponies you should introduce me to?”

“Right,” Bud pulled back from her Uncle. Of course, he would want her to immediately address the two foals in her stroller. “Th-these are my foals.” Bud stepped from Gossamer so that he can approach them. Bud pointed her hoof at Artemis, in which the colt responded by teething upon it. “This is my son Artemis, and this is my daughter Nebula.”

Nebula gave a cold stare at the old stallion while Artemis glanced curiously at him. Gossamer then asked, “Why does she look like a baby vampony? It’s not even close to Nightmare Night and you’re already dressing up your baby.”

“S-she’s not wearing a costume,” Bud mentioned.

“...huh? I don’t want to sound rude, but what exactly is he? I’ve never seen anything like her in my life. And I’ve seen plenty.”

“She is your great niece,” Hope voiced as she approached the two. “Don’t be so overly observant of things, you’ll scare her.”

“I’m just curious,” Gossamer responded. “I’m just finding out now that I’m a great uncle. Heh, didn’t think I would be bearing that title so soon. I’m not even an official father-in-law yet.”

“You’re not upset, are you,” Bud worriedly asked.

“Oh no no,” Gossamer hurriedly answered. “It’s nothing like that. I’m happy for you Bud. I know for a long while you wanted this. I’m just curious of the stallion or creature you’re partnered with.”

“Oh,” Bud wasn’t looking forward to that explanation. “Okay then.”

“Honey,” a mare’s voice was heard from a nearby room. “Is that Bud and Hope I hear?” A blue mare with a polka-dot apron entered the room and gaped her mouth when she spotted the stroller. “No way.”

“Come look here Blueberry,” Gossamer said. “Our Bud has brought us twins.”

“Twins!” Blueberry rushed over and inched her head into the stroller. Both of the foals faltered at the mare’s sudden entrance. Nebula took the initiative to display her fangs with a growl she hopelessly failed to make intimidating. “I can’t believe it,” Blueberry was in awe. “She actually did it. And they're so precious.”

“H-hi Auntie Blue,” Bud nervously voiced. Blueberry bore her sights upon her niece and surprised her with a hug. “Oh, I’m so proud of you. I don’t even care that I’ve lost 20 bits.”

“You bet 20 bits!” Gossamer shouted.

“What?” Blueberry said. “I didn’t think I would lose. The odds seemed stacked in my favor.”

“What are you talking about Auntie Blue?” Bud asked.

“Oh sis,” Hope pulled her daughter from Blueberry. “There you go spouting random things again. I’m sure we have more important things to discuss.”

“It apparently is important if Auntie Blue bet 20 bits,” Bud argued.

Blueberry sighed and then said, “Hope, I think it’s fair that she knows.” Bud broke off from her mother and returned to her Aunt. “You see, your mother and I were having talks after news of Pear’s marriage. At some point, our conversation came onto grand foals and your mother made a small bet that you would bear a foal before Chiffon. And well, you know how competitive we sisters get with our bets.”

Bud turned to her mother, who was now averting her gaze to a window. Bud coldly stated, “you made a bet that I would get pregnant before Chiffon?”

“It’s not as bad as you think,” Hope anxiously smiled. “It was all in good fun.”

“Don’t tell me that’s why you sent me to Manehattan?”Bud asked. “Was that all just so you can win some bet?”

“Bud,” Hope’s face was now serious. “I...We would never do anything to put our daughters in harm’s way. Even over a bet; no matter how many bits we threw on the table. I only sent you way so you can find your happiness like I did. you made the decision yourself that Manehattan was where it is.”

“I guess you’re right,” Bud admitted. “But I still think this requires a punishment. I’ve already told you how much I don’t like your gambling problem.”

“What?” Hope widened. “Come now Bud, be fair. It was just between us sisters. It’s not like we were hurting any pony.”

“I’m sorry mom, but it’s for your own good.” Bud then called, “Lazuli.”

“Yeah,” Lazuli and Raven were observing cakes through glass displays.

I’m going upstairs to see Chiffon,” Bud started, but then looked to Gossamer. “Chiffon is here, right?”

“She is,” Gossamer answered. “Pear is with her as well.”

“Even better.” Bud returned her sights to Lazuli. “Lazuli, can you watch my foals while I’m gone?”

“Sure, no problem.”

“Also, be sure that my mom and auntie get no time with while I’m away.”

“What!?” Both Hope and Blueberry shouted.

“Let this be a lesson to never make bets between your daughters. I’m sure Chiffon will say the same.”

“A fair decision I say,” Gossamer agreed, earning a scowl from Hope and his wife.

Bud pushed the stroller to Lazuli’s hooves as her mother began to whine, “This is cruel Bud. HOw can you do this to us?”

“You’ll be fine.” Bud heads up the stairs but then stops when she heard a cry from the stroller. Bud immediately returns to Lazuli and ask, “What’s wrong?”

Bud peered into the stroller and saw her son widening at the sight of her and then flailing his hooves out for her. Bud adhered to her son and picked him out from the stroller. Nebula then voiced, “You’re just going to leave me here?”

After Bud settled Artemis within her hoof and she then whispered to her daughter, “Think of this as a good opportunity to make friends with Lazuli.”

“And why should I bother to associate myself with this brute,” Nebula retorted.

“That brute happens to be my friend. And my roomate.”

“Ugh, you mean to tell me that I am forever to endure this mare’s company?”

“Just try to get along with her, okay? If not for me, then for Artemis.”

Nebula furrowed at her mother’s suggestion, but then frowned when looking towards Artemis, who was jumping in jubilation towards Bud’s face. He looks so silly and disgraceful compared to her former self, but she swore to the moon that she wouldn’t let anything steal that joy from him; not even herself. Nebula sighed, “Fine, I’ll offer the brute a chance to redeem herself. However, in exchange for my generosity, I demand a slice of cake.”

“I should really say no, but if you promise to be on your best behavior, then I’ll allow it.” Bud craned to Lazuli’s ear and informed her to buy a slice of cake for her daughter. Bud then returns to her venture upstairs as she ignored the pleas from her mother and aunt for their forgiveness.


	13. Sisters

Artemis had buried his mouth into Bud’s coat as she carried him up the stairs to the attic. She wondered why in Equestria she hasn’t bought her son a pacifier already until she heard a familiar voice, “I think it’s supposed to go right here?”

“You think,” Bud heard another voice. “Come now Pear, you have the picture right there.”

“I’m sorry Chiffon, but this here is more difficult then it looks. I can barely make heads or tails of this bun.”

“But it’s so me. I have to have this for my wedding.”

Bud stepped into the attic and before her stood two of the greatest friends a pony like her could have. A bond so deep that she considered them more like sisters than mere friends. Bud smiled and then announced her presence, “You two are as chummy as always.”

The two ponies turned and the blue mare, Chiffon Swirl, said, “Bud is that you?” The mare widened when she noticed the colt in Bud’s hoof. “Who is that foal in your hoof!?”

The other mare, Pear Butter, was quick to approach Bud and examined Artemis. Artemis stared at the ecstatic mare as she grinned, “Now ain’t he a cutie. Is he yours?”

“Y-yeah,” Bud awkwardly answered with a blush. Somehow the reaction from Pear was overwhelming to her. “His name is Artemis.”

“Well hey there Artemis,” Pear greeted the colt with a nuzzle. Pear chuckled when Artemis gnawed on her snout and then pulled back. “Now this has to be the biggest surprise of the year. Who’d think the both of us would be mothers.”

“Hey,” Chiffon voiced. “Don’t you go downplaying my marriage! And I want to see Artemis too. Bud, could you be a dear and bring him over? I don’t want to move around while my mane is unfinished.”

Bud listened to Chiffon and placed her son on a desk her cousin sat before. “Oh,” Chiffon cooed. “Pear was right. He is a cutie.” Chiffon tugged on Artemis’s cheek, prompting him to gnaw on Chiffon’s hoof. “That’s so adorable. Bud, how could you not tell me about this wonderful colt?”

“I don’t see how I could,” Bud said. “I’ve only had him for a few days.”

“You mean you recently gave birth to him!?” Chiffon glanced incredulously at Bud. “Sweetie, you should still be resting in bed right now.”

“Bud,” Pear placed a hoof on Bud’s shoulder. “I know you want to be here for Chiffon’s wedding, but you shouldn’t go pushing yourself. No pony will mind if ya take time to rest.”

“It’s okay guys,” Bud moved Pear’s hoof away. “I’m fine. Besides, I want to hear all the details about Chiffon’s love story.”

“Believe it or not,” Chiffon started. “The two of us did not begin on the best of terms.”

“Really? How bad was it?”

“Well, it all began many months ago when I went to Fillydelphia.”

“You mean where Uncle Gossamer and Auntie Blue have their new bakery shop?”

“That part is not important.” Chiffon picked up Artemis, who was still grinding his small teeth onto her hoof. “Anyways, there was a bakery contest being held there and I decided that it was a great opportunity to boost popularity for the Sugarcube Corner. If ponies from a big city learned how great my bakeries are, I was certain I would gain more traction back home.”

“Wait,” Bud tapped her chin. “If you were in a baking contest, does that mean Carrot Cake was also a participant?”

“No theories in between my story,” Chiffon snapped. “But yes, Carrot also participated in the contest. And my goodness we could not stand each other.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound promising.”

“Carrot was very proud of his creations and a bit of a braggart if I have to be honest. I don’t know why, but that snide confidence of his really irked me, so I decided to give him a piece of my mind. And because of that, we ended up becoming fierce rivals, wanting to outshine the other.”

“Don’t you think you’re exaggerating a bit with the ‘fierce’ bit,” Pear voiced. “I mean, it is a contest where two or three ponies judge a few cakes, right?”

“You’d be speaking a different tune if it involved apples,” Chiffon countered.

“Fair point,” Pear admitted.

“So which of you won the contest,” Bud asked.

“Well sadly neither of us won,” Chiffon answered. “It just so happened that my mother also entered the contest and I think we all know that her craft is an otherworldly kind of good.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t even realize your own mother was in the contest,” Pear said.

“I was caught up in the rivalry,” Chiffon defended herself. “And she made the trip back to her shop so overbearing when she kept teasing me about my strife with Carrot.”

“What happened next?” Bud asked.

“Well, Carrot had seemed to follow me back to my parent’s bakery shop and surprised me with an offer of a date. He caught me so off-guard I was barely able to make words.”

“Did you take the offer?”

“Of course I did,” Chiffon said matter-of-factly. “I wanted to learn the secrets of his baking and apparently he had the same idea. However, what ended up happening is that we developed a steady relationship and has flourished into what you see now. Isn’t it the perfect love story?”

“I say it’s a bit…odd. But still, I’m so happy for you.”

“I honestly didn’t think my opinion of him would change so much, but I guess love has its way of getting through to ponies.”

Artemis voiced his attention the mares as he reached his hooves out for Bud. “You want to go back to your mommy?” Chiffon asked. “Don’t you want to spend a little more time your Auntie?” Artemis continued to dangle his hooves out and so Chiffon resigned to returning him back to Bud.

“Little Mac will be so happy to have a friend his age,” Pear said.

Bud perked her ears and then asked, “Who is Little Mac?”

“I did mention that both of us are mothers, did I?”

“You have a foal too!? Where is here?”

“Bright and I were preoccupied, so Granny Smith offered to babysit our son for us back at Sweet Apple Acre. You wanna see him?”

“Right now please!”

“Oh,” Pear frowned. “I don’t know about now. I should finish up Chiffon’s mane before anything else.”

“You won’t be using me as an excuse,” Chiffon voiced. “Just call my mom up here. She can finish it.”

“You sure about that,” Pear asked.

“Yes, yes. Go on now. You know how passionate our Bud is about foals.”

“Well alright then. C’mon and follow me then Bud.”

The large group of apple trees that surrounded Bud was a nostalgic sight. She recalled many moments from her past where she and her two friends would play across the field and have picnics. Of course, then, there were many pear trees about. It was a bit surreal to see them absent with only acres of apple trees to fill their space.

_ Burp _

_ _

Bud leaned her sights down at the stroller she was pushing. Bother of her foals were inside it and Nebula was wiping her mouth with a hoof.

“I must say,” Nebula started. “Those bakers can make delectable sweets. Perhaps I should introduce them to Celestia to offer her their delights. Yes, I can see her now pigging herself out like the sow she is. And when she bloated and weakened herself, I shall smite her off the face of these lands.”

“How much did Lazuli feed you?” Bud asked.

“As much as I demanded. A filly’s charm can work wonders on a pony when desperate for her reception.”

“I didn’t take you for the manipulative type. I thought you had more pride than that.”

“Only fools refuse to take advantage of what they have at disposal. Besides, if I’m to appear as a foal, I might as well play the part.”

“Is it now? Does that mean my daughter is finally ready for diapers?”

“If you so much as dare to tarnish my figure with that I will—”

“Yes, yes, you’ll tear me asunder,” Bud interrupted. “You’ve told me that countless times already.”

“Then stop bringing it up!”

“You okay there sis,” Bud heard Pear’s voice from beside her. Bud reddened after realizing to her friend, Bud was having a genuine conversation with a baby foal.

“Oh yes,” Bud hurriedly answered. “I’m just dandy.”

“…Alight, if you say so.” Pear sighed and then continued. “I’m still surprised that you have twins. That must’ve been something for ya. I remember when I had Little Mac. Just one was more than I could bear.”

“Well, I don’t exactly remember the whole thing. I kind of slept through most of it, if not all.”

“Oh, they gave you the drugs then?”

“Oh no, I was just asleep. That’s all.”

“Really?” Pear looked incredulously at her friend. “So you’re telling me that you pushed out two foals in your sleep? You must’ve had a really good dream to pull that off.”

“It was very vivid.”

Bud and Pear reached to a house within the field and there they discovered Granny Smith and a red baby colt on the porch. Granny Smith held the colt as she rocked back and forth upon a swinging bench she sat upon. Her eyes aimed at Bud and Pear when her daughter-in-law made a creak on the stairs.

“Well now,” Smith started. “If it isn’t our shy little Bud…Is that what I think it is?”

“Hi Momma Smith,” Bud greeted her.

“Now hold there missy,” Smith halted Bud and then approached her with the red colt still within her hoof. Bud briefly glanced at the stoic colt and fought her urge to immediately coo at him.

Granny Smith peered upon the two foals in the stroller and exclaimed, “This year just never end with surprises.” Nebula defensively glared at the old mare, but then burped to her embarrassment. “And what in tarnation is with the little filly’s eyes. They look mighty fierce.”

“I can explain,” Bud started.

“Later on dearie, I should really finish sprucing up the rest of the apple pies for tomorrow. Blueberry has been on my flank for a whole dozen.”

Granny Smith hoofed the red colt to Pear as her daughter-in-law asked, “And what about Bright Mac? Has he come back yet?”

“Left as soon as he came back a few hours ago,” Smith answered. “He was in a really good mood too.”

“Do you know where he went,” Pear asked.

“I’ sure he’s doing fine,” Bud said. “What I’m more concerned about is that precious little colt in your hoof.”

“Well be sure to stick around,” Smith said. “I’d like to introduce myself to the new pair in the family.”

Granny Smith headed inside the house while Bud picked both of her foals one by one to the bench with Pear.

With the foals seated between the mothers, Pear picked her son’s hoof and waved them at Artemis and Nebula. “Say hi to your cousins Little Mac,” Pear said.

Little Mac crawled up to Artemis, who began to sniff upon Little Mac’s mane when he got close. Suddenly, Artemis toppled over Little Mac and begin to nip upon his mane.

“What are you doing Luna” Nebula voiced. “Cease this scandalous position with that peasant immediately.” Before Nebula could intervene, Bud scooped her into her hooves.

“He’s certainly a curious one, isn’t he,” Pear commented.

Little Mac looked back to his mother, but then shut his eyes when Artemis began to sniff on his face. At that point, Bud used her other hoof to scoop Artemis from the red colt and said, “I think that’s enough Artemis.”

Pear shrugged and picked up her son. “I don’t think it bothers Little Mac,” Pear said. “He likes to wrestle with Bright Mac every now and then. His papa is a great actor when he wants to be.”

“I would love to see that.”

“Heh,” Pear chuckled. “You know, it’s kind of strange how so much has changed in just a year. I’m now married and a mother too. Chiffon is going to have a lot of change as a married mare. And you. You have twins.”

“I guess so,” Bud agreed. “A lot has changed. It almost feels like things are moving too fast. It’s kind of hard to keep it up with it all.”

“Sounds like you got something on your mind. Want to talk about it?”

“What,” Bud widened. “No, I don’t have any problems. I’m fine.”

“Hey now, you don’t have to put up a strong front with me. We’re sisters, remember? You don’t need to hide anything from me.”

“I…But, I don’t want to think about it.”

“And yet it seems to me that it’s fresh on your mind.”

“…,” Bud squirmed back into the bench.

“C’mon Bud,” Pear used a hoof to run Bud’s face to her own. “Just let it out. I promise you’ll feel a lot better. I’m right here.”

Bud faltered from Pear’s hoof. “I…I thought I would feel fulfilled after having foals of my own. When mom moved me away from the daycare center, I felt so devastated like a gap was made in my heart. But when I became a teacher, I believed I could use my students to fill it for me. But not much had changed. Then again, I think it was the same at Baltimare.”

Bud pulled Artemis back from Nebula when he tried to reach for his sister’s ear again. “I thought this was it for me. I still do. But…it’s just, they’re so different from what I imagined.”

“They’re unique,” Pear said. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I know that. But, don’t you think there’s a limit? I mean…Have you heard about what happened to a hospital at Manehattan?”

“Nope.”

“There was an incident where a magic shockwave occurred and placed every pony there to sleep. Artemis did that, and he was less than a day old.”

“The whole hospital,” Pear widened. “Goodness, this little fella must be very magical if he can pull off that kind of feat.”

“It’s not just that. Nebula…,” Bud’s Daughter cautiously glanced at her. “I know next to nothing about raising a Thestral. The only pony who can tell me anything is Princess Celestia. Did you know that she came to the hospital to visit me and offered to be my son’s personal teacher?”

“The Princess! That’s incredible Bud. It must be an honor.”

“No, it’s scary,” Bud retorted. “I have all these expectations and all these things I don’t understand. And I’m not sure if I’m the right mare for the job. I feel horrible thinking that I might not be the best mother for them. A mother shouldn’t think that way.”

“Bud,” Pear laid a hoof on Bud’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I know for certain you can do this.”

“But I don’t think so. Not as sure as I used to. I mean, I’m not as strong-willed as you are.”

“Bud, let me tell you something that I came to realize.” Bud paused and listened. “Being a mother isn’t something a mare can really prepare for. I know that now after having Little Mac for only a few months. Despite how cute and lovable he is, this little colt is a lot of work. Every night he keeps Bright and I up and we would have to debate which of us should go calm him. I have to sacrifice time from the field and give my portion to Bright Mac often when I have to feed him and change his diapers, which that part is way more often than you would expect. And don’t get me started on his tendency to go off somewhere when you leave him alone for only a few seconds.”

“Sounds like you had your own kind of problems.”

“It comes with parenthood. But do you know why I haven’t lost my sanity and question myself anymore? I had Momma smith here to help us out and even the Swirls on occasions. They helped us figured things out and over time we adjusted to having Little Mac in our family.”

“The help of others,” Bud started. “My friends have been helpful. I think I may have been even more lost without them.”

“And you also have us from Ponyville. Trust me sis, give it some days, some weeks, or maybe even a few months. You’ll get the hang of things and you’ll stop questioning yourself. And if you do have issues, your friends and family will be there to help out.”

Bud donned her eyes to Nebula, who averted her gaze from her mother. Artemis on the other hoof, was bouncing up and down trying to reach Bud’s face. Their mother wrung them in and gave them a firm hug.

This week has been a whiplash for her, but for only this week. There’s still a lot more she needs to tread to make progress with her foals, but at least she wouldn’t have to face them alone.

“You’re the best sis a mare could ask for,” Bud thanked Pear.

“I know, but don’t go telling that to Chiffon. She’ll get mighty jealous.”

The two laughed and then stared at the wide field before them. They continued their chat, catching up with each other with their fair share of stories.


	14. Cake Wedding

“I knew it would be a perfect fit for you,” Blueberry clapped her hooves as Bud finished lacing a dress onto Raven Inkwell. The two mares had garnered the filly in a bright frilly yellow dress with floral embroideries. “I honestly a bit surprised it was still in my old closet. I would’ve thought my daughter had moved in here by now.”

“Mrs. Swirl,” Raven started as she rubbed her hoof on the dress. “Are you sure it’s okay for me to wear something so important? I do have my own in my luggage.”

“I’m afraid it won’t do,” Blueberry declined. “My daughter specifically demanded that every pony wears bright colors for the wedding. The purple dress you showed me is far too dark for the occasion.” Blueberry picked up a flower-like pin from a nearby dresser and attached it upon 

Raven’s mane. “Besides, I think this is a better look for you. Anypony would see you as an innocent fairy in this dress.”

“A fairy,” Raven mumbled as a tinge of red came upon her cheeks. Raven looked at herself in the mirror and looked dazed at the filly before her. As Bud recalls, most of Raven’s garments always had a sense of professionalism in them. So, to be garnered in something unlike what she is used to is probably a new experience for her. 

“I see you’re taking a liking to it, aren’t you?” Blueberry grinned. “Why not keep it?”

“What?” Raven widened. “I can’t take this. Shouldn’t it be hoofed down to your Ms. Chiffon?”

“My daughter and I have different views of fashion, which is why it’s here instead of in her closet; which should’ve been here by now.”

“It’s okay Raven,” Bud stroked Raven’s mane with a brush. “She doesn’t mind.”

Raven glanced at herself again before resigning, “Yes ma’am.” Bud was perplexed about why her aunt’s gift didn’t earn a smile from her student, but she continued to groom her student’s mane. She’ll find some time to talk to her later.

“Mrs. Swirl,” Raven started. “If possible, could I wear a mane pin I brought with me?”

“Oh, you have one of your own? Well, that’s perfectly fine. What does it look like?”

“It’s shaped like a feather pen; it was a birthday gift from a mother.”

“Got it, I’ll just skim through your luggage and I’ll be back in a jiffy.” Blueberry chuckled. “Oh, I love using that word, ‘jiffy”.”

“Wait,” Bud said. “Raven’s luggage complex with many pockets inside. You’ll spend half an hour trying to find it. Let me get it.”

“Now Bud,” Blue held her hoof up. “Our dear Raven asked me specifically to bring the pin. You should have more confidence if your aunt to handle a simple task.”

“I didn’t mean it like that Aunt Blue,” Bud said.

“I know,” Blueberry grinned. “But while I’m out, you should attend to your student. I think half an hour should be enough time.” Blueberry winked at her niece and then exited the room.

Bud raised a brow at her aunt’s exchange. Looking back at Raven, she sighed and mumbled, “Always wanting to do everything her way.” She then resumed grooming her student’s mane and said, “It must be nice to be a flower filly for the wedding. I always hoped to be one someday, though I never had the chance.” A moment passed without a response from Raven, which halted Bud’s hoof on the brush. “Is everything alright Raven?”

“Ms. Bud,” Raven started, but then said nothing afterward. 

“You know you can speak to me about anything Raven,” Bud assured her. “Please, tell me what’s troubling you.”

“I…” Raven took a deep breath and then exhaled. “Do you think I’m intruding by having a role in the wedding?”

“What makes you say that?”

“For less than a day, I’ve become acquainted with the Swirl family. To have so much trust as to have a significant part in the wedding should not be possible. It shouldn’t just be any foal that comes to a flower filly for this wedding. That’s why I had no qualms with sitting on the seats like everypony else. But this...I just feel that I didn’t earn this. And worse yet, I think I’m taking advantage of you because of this.”

Bud paused on her student’s words and then proceeded to brush her student’s mane again. “Raven, I don’t believe it’s a matter of who deserves to be the flower filly. And in no way are you taking advantage of me. I want you to be here and so do the Swirls. You shouldn’t feel bad about it.”

Bud looked at the mirror to get visual on Raven’s reaction, but there was still gloom looming over her face. Raven then spoke, “Even for my dad’s lie about a relative living here?”

“Oh…,” Bud was still unsure about how to approach this. Who would’ve thought that Hawk would blatantly lie to her about a resident in Ponyville? No doubt it was another ploy of his to keep Raven close to her, which she is finding difficulty to be angry about. But to go so far as to group his own daughter with ponies that he himself hardly knows is ludicrous.

“I understand that you’re upset with me and my father. We shouldn’t have misused your trust as we did. B-but he did say you had a trustworthy character and he did look into the Swirl family before coming to the hospital.” Bud frowned at Raven’s excuse. She didn’t like to put Raven in this predicament.

“Raven,” Bud hugged Raven from behind which earned perky ears from her student. “I won’t say I’m not disheartened that you lied to me, but I would never hold a grudge against you because you were simply listening to your father.”

“Are you sure?” Bud felt her student shaking. “You’re not just saying to protect my own feelings, are you?”

Bud tightened her hold on Raven. “I don’t blame you for lying to me. But from henceforth, I would like for you to be honest with me. No matter what it is, I won’t shun you away. So don’t ever think I will.”

Bud’s ear perked from a sniffle she heard from her student. “I’m sorry for keeping a secret from you,” Raven’s voice quivered. “I was so scared that you would look at me differently when you found out.”

“There’s no need to cry,” Bud used the reflection of the mirror to brushed trails of tears off of Raven’s face. “Today is a day to be happy. So I want you to enjoy yourself.”

Raven raised a hoof to clear out any remaining tear from herself. “Does that mean you forgive my father too?”

“I’ll talk to him later when we return to Manehattan, but you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Please don’t be mad at my father,” Raven pleaded. “He was only doing what’s best for me.”

“Now Raven, I told you not to worry about that. You should be more focused on the rehearsal the flower fillies are going to do in an hour from now at the town hall. I want you to go to practice, make new friends, and most importantly, have fun. Can you do that?”

“Yes ma’am,” Raven resigned. 

“Good,” Bud smiled. “And I’ll be sure that my mother gets good pictures of you. Who knows, she may post them at her house. I think I might do the same.”

“P-please don’t Ms. Bud.”

  
  
  


An hour had passed since Bud left Raven with Gossamer, who went to the town hall for their rehearsal. Bud was happy that Gossamer recruited Raven for a spot as flower filly, though he appeared oblivious to Raven’s shaky hesitance. Hopefully, Bud’s talk with her cleansed any concern she had, but the nervousness her student espoused felt a bit discouraging. Bud could only hope that it was only due to stage fright.

After attending to her student, Bud returned to her guest room and garnered a light red dress with white embroideries of polka dots. It was a dress she meant to wear regularly at school but was unaware of the strict dress code her job had. And she spent a lot of hours at Baltimare picking out the ideal dress for herself.

When she descended down the stairs, she half-expected for her foals to be dressed. Bud’s mother and Lazuli offered to dress them while she helped Raven, but knowing her daughter, she predicted to be some complications.

Her mother had apparently bought dresses for her foals and waited until today to tell her daughter about this. She must’ve planned this since Bud had not considered clothing for her foals yet. As much as Bud want to lash out for yet another ploy, she had to thank her mother for at least having something for her foals to wear.

However, Bud took issue with the dress for Artemis. Did she not know that her son was a colt when she bought this? as cute as the sky-blue dress was, she didn’t like the idea of her mother treating her son like some kind of doll. But again, she had nothing to spare for Artemis, so she had to relinquish to her mother’s terrible fetish desire. Bud can only hope that her son will find it in himself to forgive his ill-prepared mother for this in the future.

Nebula was another issue altogether, but Bud had expected that. Her daughter had taken her stand to never garner a diaper as every foal should, and today, her resolve had not faltered an inch.

Lazuli had donned Artemis in the sky-blue dress while Hope struggled to slide a diaper onto Nebula. Nebula had displayed her fangs to deter Hope, but Hope sways her reach in and out waiting for the right opportunity to slip through her granddaughter’s defenses It was as if the two were having a duel despite how ridiculous it appeared.

Hope was smart to put the matching sky-blue dress on Nebula before moving to the diaper, but the two were now having a stare-down with Nebula glaring at Hope from atop a table. Bud observed the scene from another room for precaution of what may occur.

Lazuli sat uncomfortably on a couch with a dressed Nebula between her hind legs as she observed the battle between grandmother and granddaughter. Unnerved by the strange scene, Lazuli voiced, “You know, I could help you out.”

“No Lazuli,” Hope kept her sights on Nebula. “This is a matter that a grandmother must deal with. I have trained nearly half of my life to be the perfect caretaker, and it was all to prepare me for moments like this.”

“You truly have the gall to think you can tame me,” Nebula spat. “I am Nightmare Moon you oafish hag and I refuse to become a toy to your sick games. I don’t care if this body is small, I shall smite you here if you do not yield.”

Hope did not falter a step by Nebula’s threat that sounded more like incessant barking to the grandmother. Instead, Hope extended her hoof close to Nebula again which made her granddaughter widen her mouth to attempt another bite.

There was no way that Hope was going to back away from this any longer. Sure, Nebula has managed to avoid having any accidents so far, but she can’t assume that will always be the case. Besides, a small infant filly like herself shouldn’t be making an effort to contain her bladder at this young of an age. There’s bound to be repercussions if her granddaughter continues this behavior.

Nebula was the first to make a move and she chose to spread her wings out, alerting Hope to maker her swift response. Hope lunged for Nebula, but a single flap from Nebula’s wings was all it took to ascend above Hope’s reach. Hope quickly picked herself from the table to give chase to her granddaughter, but Nebula was already near the entrance to the next room.

“You were a fool to ever think you could ever catch m—,” Nebula was only able to savor her victory for a moment until she entered the next room. As soon as she was within reach, Bud snatched her daughter from the air and then nibbled her sensitive ear before Nebula could make sense of what just happened. Bud continued to overwhelm Nebula until she heard the squeaking noise she was waiting for. With her daughter now still and tuckered out, sliding the diaper onto her was foal’s play.

Plenty of ponies gathered inside the town hall alongside Bud and her party. All of the seats were nearly filled by the time they had arrived. Bud was mesmerized by a large number of ponies that came to see ‘Chiffon’s special day. The Swirl family had certainly established a bond with so many of them.

“Loving Bud,” Bud heard a familiar voice through the maelstrom of others inside the large room. A pink-maned mare approached Bud’s party at the entrance and said, “I’m so glad to see you and your mother are back in town. And I see you have brought company.”

At that mention, Lazuli stepped before the mare and said, “Hey, you must be another friend of Bud’s, right? The name’s Summer Lazuli, nice to meet ya.”

“Wait,” the pink-maned mare furrowed her brow. “You’re the…Well, it’s good to know that you and Bud are now getting along.”

“Oh,” Lazuli faltered back and then averted her gaze from the mare. “Yeah…”

“G-good afternoon Mayor Mare,” Bud tried to shift away from the sudden awkward atmosphere. “Would you like to meet my foals/ Their name are—”

“Nebula and Artemis,” Mayor Mare answered. “Correct? Chiffon and Blueberry had mentioned them to me. Congratulations, I know you must be thrilled to enter your motherhood. May I?” Mayor Mare, at Bud’s approval, stepped beside Bud and peered into a stroller where Bud’s foal lied. “Oh my, what they said were true. Your daughter is a rare sight.”

Artemis perked at the new face before him as he wasted no time trying to climb out of the stroller to reach Mayor Mare. However, her son would be going nowhere as long as he was strapped to the stroller.

Her daughter on the other hoof was quiet and avoiding eye contact with everypony. Bud could hear Nebula brooding in her mumbles but couldn’t make out all of her words. Best to let her vent it out instead of more fuel to her anger.

“Say,” Bud started. “Would you happen to be the officiant for this wedding?”

“Do you even have to ask,” Mayor Mare grinned. “More than half of the residents of Ponyville had enrolled me to spook at their altar. I take pride in my ponies that gave me the honor to contribute to their matrimony.”

“That’s all well and good,” Hope joined the conversation. “But we hope that we visit yours one day.”

Mayor Mare chuckled and said, “Ms. Hope, always playing the cupid, aren’t you?” Bud, I’m afraid that I’m far too married to my job to be looking for somepony.”

“Nonsense,” Hope happily retorted. “There’s always somepony for all of us. You’ve just haven’t met the one yet.”

“Careful with that optimism,” Mayor Mare chuckled. “It tends to be infectious. But right now I should really check on the bride. The event is close to starting. I hope to receive copies from you later Hope, I’d like to post this in my office.” Mayor Mare gave her regards and then exited the large room through another door.

“Can we hurry and get this along already,” Bud heard her daughter. Nebula still sulked and refrained from eye contact, using tufts of her growing mane to mask her face.

“Still in a sulky mood,” Hope said. “Is she?”

“Hey,” Lazuli voiced. “Shouldn’t we be taking our seats?”

Bud nodded and then picked Nebula out of the stroller. Bud nuzzled the bitter filly’s nose and then whispered, “It’s okay, nopony will laugh at you.”

“Save your maternal instincts for Luna,” Nebula retorted. “I have no need for your pity. Especially form the mare that did this to me.”

“Trust me Nebula, at some point, you’ll thank me for this.”

“I’d rather bite that encroaching mouth of yours,” Nebula threatened, but instead of reacting shockingly, Bud kissed her daughter’s forehead and cradled her with a single hoof.

Hope retrieved Artemis from the stroller, who was near throwing a tantrum after Bud picked out Nebula. Hope calmed him with a streak of kisses that he shut his eyes from.

Lazuli folded the stroller and set it beside a table near the entrance. Chiffon and Carrot have a mountain of presents they would have to go through atop the table.

On the second row of seats, Bud discovered Bright Mac and Granny Smith in their seats. Bud had never thought Bright could look even more dashing in a tux, but the world proved her wrong, and she was happy to be. She didn’t move from her spot until her mother poked her from behind.

Bud took her seat beside Bright and then he tipped his hoof to her when he finally noticed her, “You look mighty nice in that dress.”

“Th-thank you,” Bud blushed. “This is actually my first time wearing this out.”

“Now isn’t this a scandalous development,” Hope grinned. Bud’s head lit red as she glared at her chuckling mother.

‘Nice to see you too mam,” Bright said. “How’s the daycare center been? Have them city foals been giving you a ruckus?”

“You know I have it down pat.”

“Shoot,” Granny Smith voiced. “With all the energy she has, you know she has them all tuckered out.” Smith and Hope laughed at her remark, but she continued, “So how long you plan on staying in town?”

“Not long, unfortunately,” Hope answered. “We’re heading back tomorrow.”

“Guess we’ll have to make the best of today then,” Smith begun rocking her hooves where she held Little Mac wrapped in a bib. “Blue and I are gonna head to my place and drink a cold stash of cider. You should come with us.”

“I would never pass on you cider.”

Bud observed the red colt who woke up and careened his head up to stare at Bud. She only had a few moments to play with yesterday. He’s a quiet little colt, but she was certain she made a good impression on him. “Hi Little Mac,” Bud cooed. “Did you sleep well?” Before Bud could get a reaction from Little Mac, a hard thud upon her chin snatched her attention. “Ow!”

Bud lowered her sights to Nebula, who was glaring her from between her hind legs. “Cease your wasteful use of love on that plebe,” Nebula demanded. “If you’re going to espouse your affections, I expect you to address them to Luna.”

Bright held out a hoof and asked, “Are you alright? That sounded like it hurt.”

Bud rubbed her chin and gave a weak smile, “No, we’re fine.”

“I think Neb is tad jealous,” Bright chuckled. “Don’t think she like the idea of sharing her mother’s attention.”

“Do not spout such baseless nonsense,” Nebula retorted. “Everything I do is for the sake of Luna. How dare you state I could be possessive of a nobody mare.” Despite her argument, to everypony else but Bud, Nebula only appeared to make a temper tantrum that only warranted Bright’s deduction. Bud sighed and cradled Nebula again in her hooves. “What are you doing? I told I don—”

Bud picked a pacifier from a small saddlebag she carried on her side and before her daughter could continue her tirade, Bud slipped the pacifier inside Nebula’s mouth. “Please clam yourself,” Bud whispered in Nebula’s ear. “The wedding is about to start.”

The room silenced of conversations when a pony began to play a piano in the room. The door of the entrance opened and a slim stallion through the aisle. Bud gazed in awe at this stallion, for this pony is no doubt the groom, Carrot Cake.

Her mother had mentioned that Carrot was lanky, but to be so borderline close to bony was nowhere within her expectations; especially for a baker. His body looked so fragile that it may not take much effort to snap his limbs. Will he be safe around Chiffon? N-not that she was insinuating anything about her weight. Bud could likely do the same if she isn’t careful herself.

Later to arrive elated Bud so much that Bright and Hope had to remind her to keep her voice down. Along with a group of fillies going down the aisle, Raven trailed along with them as she littered the floor with flowers she held within a small bucket.

Bud urged her mother to hurry and take shots of Raven with her camera, but her filly-dressed son made it difficult for Hope to make steady shots with him moving about to lunge his mouth for the camera. Hope had to receive help from Lazuli, who picked Artemis from Hope.

As Raven made her way though the aisle, Bud happened to notice a tinge of blush on her face. She must of felt embarrassed by Bud’s uncontainable excitement, but Bud couldn’t help herself and Raven’s reaction only goaded Bud to want more pictures.

Later at last came the bride, the pony everypony was waiting for. The thrill for her reveal made Bud realize again that her cousin was really getting married. This was real. Despite hearing it thorough a letter less than a week ago, it was really about to happen before her eyes. Somehow, Bud was unsure how to process this.

Chiffon entered the room with Gossamer at her side. She garnered a pure white dress that was fit for angels to wear. It would have been breathtaking if not for Chiffon’s mane. The mane style she recommended was a blatant snap from the immersion. It held so many folds in her bun so meticulously that it actually appeared that Chiffon had a large cupcake atop her head.

Honestly, Bud did not know how she should react to it. It certainly did not compliment her enchanting dress, but she didn’t want to hurt her cousin’s feelings on one of her most important day. Beauty is subjective to everypony after all. Well, nopony made any ganders about it, so she guessed it was fine.

Bud was, however, a slight peeved that Chiffon had Pear at the altar as her bridesmaid. She’s been so forgetful of Bud this year, hasn’t she? However, her jealous fit stopped when she noted Pear strangely staring at Gossamer instead of the bride. Wonder what’s going through her mind?

The wedding pressed on the important moment, where Carrot and Chiffon looked intently at each other. It was as though nopony else existed around them. They espoused such genuine joy as Mayor Mare gave them moments to profess their love for each other.

Is this what it looks like to be in love? A desire for that pony’s company so strongly, so desperately that it usurps the wants and needs for everything else. A solace that nopony else could grant? Did Bud ever want something like this? Or was it just a means to an end to her?

“You may now kiss the bride,” Mayor Mare said as the audience cheered at the climax of the event. Bud wondered back to her mother’s word about there being a special somepony for everpony. She wondered who that pony could possibly be and if she may still want it now after already obtaining what she truly wanted most.


	15. Our Choice

The now married couple leaving by a chariot was like a cliché ending to a fairy tale, but still wholesome regardless. Gossamer had mentioned that the two would be heading to their honeymoon at Manehattan to see an annual festival taking place next week. Gossamer and Blueberry had assured the couple that they would keep business running at the Sugarcube Corner during their absence, so there was not much raise of concern.

Although, Bud would’ve found the end of this event to be more pleasant if some other mare caught Chiffon’s flower bouquet. She already had more than enough attention from ponies as it is.

Bud and the others returned to the Sugarcube Corner for a small reception for the remaining guests. It’s been a while since Bud seen the place packed, which made it inevitable for her to be the center of attention yet again. It was only a matter of time before the guests became aware of her Thestral daughter and their fascination sparked across them like a domino effect.

Almost immediately, Bud was bombarded with questions and requests to hold her foals. she wanted nothing more but to run away from paparazzi she called her friends and family; however, Mayor Mare stepped in and asked of the guests to respect Bud’s privacy and space. Bud thanked her and then used this moment to excuse herself and her foals to another room.

When she entered the room, she discovered her student, Raven Inkwell, and Lazuli speaking with Gossamer. “You really think I have it in me,” Lazuli spoke. “I mean, I’ve never really cooked anything besides a bowl of noodles.”

“You shouldn’t put yourself down like that,” Gossamer said. “With practice, any pony can do well with anything they put their mind in. Especially with a helping hoof.”

“Ms. Bud,” Raven announced her teacher’s presence. Lazuli jumped at the sigh of Bud and then quickly approached her.

“H-heya Bud,” Lazuli made a meek smile. “Didn’t think you’d be here so soon?”

“This room isn’t off-limits Lazuli,” Bud informed her. “I just need a break from the family before I head back…maybe. So, is Uncle Gossamer offering baking lessons?”

“What?” Lazuli questioned. “What makes you say that?”

“I’m always happy to share my culinary knowledge with anypony curious to learn,” Gossamer said. “I happen to host a weekly class in baking for foals and ponies back at Fillydelphia.”

“That’s so generous of you,” Bud said. “But won’t they be saddened to miss class while you’re here?”

“Perhaps so,” Gossamer answered. “But they understand that my daughter takes more priority. Anyways,” Gossamer glanced at Lazuli, who was taking solace in disappearing from the conversation. “What do you say Lazuli? Care to join my class at Fillydelphia whenever you have time? I can teach you how to make that blueberry pie you’ve been asking about.”

“D-don’t say that out loud,” Lazuli hissed with a blush.

“Gossamer mentioned that it’s one of your favorites,” Raven voiced. “I would like to learn how to make one as well as a gratitude for bringing me here.”

“Oh,” Bud cooed. “That’s so sweet of you guys.”

“Yeah,” Lazuli rubbed the back of her head. “What are friends for, right?”

“You’ve certainly made friends with caring ponies haven’t you,” Gossamer commented. “Well, I’ll need to head back and check on the guest, but whenever you two are ready, I’m happy to share what I know.”

Gossamer excused himself from the room and moments after he left, Bright enter3ed the room with Little Mac sleeping in his hoof. “Bud,” Bright said as he strode before her. “Glad I found you.”

“What’s wrong Bright,” Bud asked. She could see Bright huffing a slight for air as if he’s been running around the place.

“Say,” Bright started, “have any of y’all seen Pear around? I’ve been looking for her for a bit but haven’t had any luck.”

“Pear’s missing,” Bud widened. “Why? What happened?”

“I don’t know. But I noticed she was a bit quiet after the wedding. I think something must be bothering her. Have you seen her around?”

“No,” Bud answered. “I haven’t. But I’m going to look for her too. Lazuli—”

“Yeah I know,” Lazuli said. “Bring them here, Raven and I can keep an eye on them.” Bud pushed the stroller to Lazuli and then Bud left the room alongside Bright Mac.

“Where do you think she could’ve gone to,” Bud asked.

“I thought she may have been at Sweet Apple Acre if she wasn’t here, but I didn’t see her anywhere. I’m gonna sweep this place again; you can check upstairs and I’ll look around here.”

“I can do that.”

Bright and Bud went their separate ways as Bud headed to the second floor of the building. Skimming through each room with no Pear in sight, Bud entered the attic room where Chiffon lived at.

Bud lit the room with the chandelier hanging above and skimmed the room for Bud. But yet again, she was nowhere in sight.

Bud sighed and sat in front of Chiffon’s desk. When she looked at her reflection from the mirror, she noticed something different about her face. There was nothing distinct to point out from, but she felt an aura in it that made seem more…mature. However, her train of thought halted when she noticed the door behind her move from the reflection of the mirror.

“Hm?” Bud approached the closet door and attempted to open it, but she felt a force refusing to let it budge. “…Pear, are you in there?”

Bud heard a sigh behind the door and a voice answered, “Yes sis, it’s me.”

“What are you doing in the closet? Bright Mac is looking for you.”

“He is?’ Pear sounded surprised. “Can you tell him to give me a few more minutes? I can’t see him right now.”

“Why? What’s bothering you?”

“It’s nothing serious Bud,” Bud noticed a crack in Pear’s voice. “Okay. Just, please, tell him. And don’t let him know where I’m at.”

“…Pear, please come out of the closet. Let’s talk about this.” Bud tried to open the door again, but it wouldn’t budge an inch. There was no way Bud could possibly force the door open. Not against a mare like Pear, who works earnestly on the field.

“Stop it, Bud,” Pear said. “Just leave me alone. I’ll be fine.”

“Please don’t lie to me,” Bud retorted. “We both know that isn’t true. Please, just let me help you like you helped me.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Pear raised her voice. “Okay.”

“I won’t leave you hauled up in the closet. Please Pear, if you won’t come out then let me in.”

“No,” Bud heard a sniffle from Pear.

“…Fine, then I’ll talk to you from right here. Why are you crying?”

“Why are you so stubborn Bud?” Pear groaned. “I’m not…”

“Is it about the wedding? I saw that you were making strange glances at Gossamer. Did something happen?”

“Please,” Pear’s voice cracked again. “Just stop digging for answers. I want to be alone right now.”

“But I can’t sis. Not when I know you’re in pain. You know you can tell me anything, right? No matter what it is, I’ll give you my full attention. I—”

The closet door suddenly burst open and then a pair of hooves stretched out and snatched Bud inside the closet. When the door slam shut, encapsulating Bud nearly in total darkness, she felt a mare atop her.

“Fine,” Pear sounded harsh. “You want to know how I’m feeling!? Why I’m avoiding others and trying to keep this shut away from them!?”

“I-I thought I was pretty clear about that,” Bud meekly answered, uncomfortable with the growing anger she sensed within sister.

“I’m frustrated Bud,” Pear angrily confessed. “No, worse than that, I’m jealous. I’m jealous of Chiffon for having the perfect wedding. the wedding I wished I had.”

“Is this about—”

“Yes Bud, it’s about how my dad disowned me on the night of my wedding. but even goes worse than that. Not a single of my relatives has bothered to reach out to me after I married Bright. It’s like they think I committed some sort of treason against the family. Shoot, maybe that is the case to them. Because I chose to marry a stallion I fell in love with, I ended up losing my whole family. Why? Why couldn’t they just be happy for me like Chiffon’s family are for her?”

Bud felt droplets of tears fall upon her neck as she began to hear sobbing from the strongest of her sisters. She never got over it, did she? Of course, she didn’t. they were her family, ponies she’s known her whole life, and they did something that no pony could possibly endure. But Bud and the others believed she could because she put up a strong face in front of them.

Bud gently pushed Pear back to rise up on her haunch before her sister. Bud then placed a hoof on Pear’s cheek, wiping the tears that continued to flow down her cheeks like a waterfall. “I’m sorry that we didn’t notice how you really felt. I thought you would be fine with Bright Mac by your side.”

Pear rubbed her cheeks and then said, “I didn’t want you guys to take pity on me. I want us all to be happy and not to get all mellow about my choice. I just wanted assurance that I made the right one.”

“But don’t you think you made the right choice?”

“I don’t know Bud,” Pear sighed. “Who knows what would’ve happened if I left with Papa Pear.”

“Well, for one, you probably wouldn’t be here with us. And Little Mac…” Pear flinched at the mention of her infant son.

“But why haven’t they come back?” Pear argued. “I’ve written so many letters to them, telling them everything and anything just to get a response. But I never got a single one back from them.”

“This might sound harsh, but the truth is that we will never get everything that we truly want. Sometimes to obtain something, something else is given up in exchange. And sometimes we never see those exchanges coming and it’s are out of our control. So that’s why I believe you should cherish what’s still there by your side. And for you, it’s the family you have right now: The Apple, the Swirls, and the Lovings.”

“But,” Pear started meekly. “Do ya think they’ll ever come back for me?”

“I don’t know sis,” Bud admitted. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Pear wiped her face again and then chuckled, “I must look really silly after showing how cool of a sister I was yesterday, huh?”

“Don’t think that,” Bud said. “Everypony needs a moment to cry their pain out and also a helping hoof to lift them back up.”

“You’ve really grown over this year,” Pear smiled. “You know that?”

“Maybe I have, but I think we both still have some ways to go.”

The two chuckled and then hugged each other. “We sure do,” Pear said. “But let’s not tell Chiffon about this. Can’t let her think she’s ahead of us.”

“Agreed.”

The door suddenly popped open and before the two mothers stood Bright, Lazuli, and Raven with the foals on each of them.

“Pear,” Bright looked sullen.

“Bright,” Pear stood alarmed. “How long were you there?”

“About the time we heard one of you slammed that door shut,” Lazuli mentioned as Artemis shuffled about in Lazuli’s hoof to reach for Bud. Lazuli lays Artemis on the floor and the little colt begins to wobble his way to Bud. His mother wrung her hoof for him when he drew near and cradled him with both of her hooves.

“I’m so stupid,” Bright said. “I should have taken your feelings under more consideration. I never meant to ruin your relationship with your—”

“No Bright,” Pear interrupted. “None of that was your fault. I made a choice…and so did they. But maybe that’ll change. Maybe not today. Maybe not in more months. But I’ll hold out hope that things will work out. So that’s why I’m staying here in Ponyville and be happy with the ponies that didn’t leave me behind.”

Pear stepped out of the closet and hugged Bright, mushing Little Mac in both of their warmth. Bright hoofed the colt to Pear and then Pear said, “I’m sorry if I worried you, Little Mac. Can you forgive me?” Little Mac simply snugged himself onto Pear’s coat and started to return back to sleep.

Lazuli and Raven approached Bud, who was still in the closet. Bud raised her brow at Raven and said, “Why do you have Nebula on your back?”

“She perched on top of me when Lazuli and I were trying to figure out how to bring both the foals upstairs,” Raven answered. “I think she’s enjoying it.”

Bud looked at Nebula, who stared indifferently at Bud. “How many more of these dramatic moments must I endure before I can at least one quiet day?”

Bud shrugged and then grabbed hold of Nebula as well after freeing one of her hooves from Artemis. She pulled their cheeks against hers and she couldn’t help but smile. Regardless of how any of this happened and the new problems she must work around, she’s never been more certain that things will get better in the future. She was determined to work for that blissful motherhood she always pictured.

“So how long are you going to stay in the closet?” Lazuli asked.

A door opened into an apartment room as a yellow mare entered inside. she dropped her saddlebag on a couch and then loosened a tie off form her office dress. She made her way to a kitchen and then poured a bottle of wine in a glass. The mare breathed outwardly after gulping down the entire glass. Today had been another chorus and she wanted nothing more but to resign for the night.

She then returned to the living room and dropped her class after noticing a business-suited stallion seated on her couch. “By the sun,” she swore. “Don’t scare me like that.”

The stallion held out an envelope and then tossed atop a lounge table toward the mare’s direction. “Your performance today was good. But you have another assignment that you will need to start tomorrow evening. It’s from the boss.”

“Him?” the mare said sourly as she grabbed the envelope from the table. “Been a while since I’ve heard from that creep.” The mare pulled the files out and then skimmed through two papers. Shen then looked incredulously at the stallion and asked, “Are you serious? These are just foals.”

“I’m not here to hear about your morals,” the stallion said. “You’ve been given a new assignment and you will carry it out.”

“But this goes beyond my boundary,” the mare argued. “can’t he have somepony else do this?”

“Tenure Grace,” the stallion’s horn lit yellow as an embroidered choker on Tenure’s neck began to tighten, making her stumble to the ground. “Our boss would like for you to make contact with the targets as soon as possible after they return to Manehattan. He’s already made the arrangements for you. So, do this job right and you will be a step closer to your freedom. Is that clear?”

“Alright,” Tenure gagged. “I get it. Just stop trying to kill me.” The light dissipated from the stallion’s horn and Tenure immediately huffed for air.”

“Hurry and make the contact when you can,” the stallion rose from the couch and headed for the exit of the apartment. “But remember that I have my eyes on you and I can end your life whenever I wish. You’re no longer within the boss’s favor.”

The stallion left though the door and Tenure made certain that her locks were in place. She’ll need to change them yet again.

Before Tenure would throw herself to bed, she picked up the two file papers she dropped on the floor. She observed the pictures of the foals she will need to be acquainted with. “Artemis and Nebula, huh?”


	16. A Different Approach

Princess Celestia patiently sat on her throne at the night of Canterlot, waiting for her daily report to poof before her. And when the scroll finally appeared, Celestia immediately opened the scroll and keenly read through its contents.

During her reading, the large door of her throne room opened. Emerging from it came her personal assistant, Sunset Spice, who let out a sigh after noting her activity. “I figured you would be here.”

“Good Evening Spice,” Celestia continued to read the scroll. “I thought you would have already resigned for the night. Is there a matter you wish to discuss with me?”

“Is it not our ritual to give are regards before going our separate ways?” Spice approached the steps to the throne chair where Celestia lied. “I was expecting to find you in your bedroom at this hour, but I see that you here yet again.”

“I don’t recall having a curfew,” Celestia briefly rose her eyes from the scroll to meet Spice’s before returning to the scroll. “But I presume that’s not the matter you wish to discuss.”

“Princess,” Spice started. “I need to inform you that I will be late for work tomorrow to attend to the needs of my fiancé. She has recently told me that she’s been feeling kicks from the baby and would like to visit the hospital to receive an x-ray vision of the baby.”

“She’s getting kicks already?” Celestia rose her brow while keeping her eyes on the scroll. “How many months is she again?”

“We do not know where we…uh…got reckless. Therefore, we can’t pinpoint how long she is due. Which is why we need to check the condition of our baby.”

“Then you are excused for tomorrow. I can handle one day without my assistant. Be sure to tell Sabah Glow that I give my regards.”

“Thank you, princess.” A moment of silence enveloped the room as Spice remained before Celestia as she finished reading through the scroll.

Princess Celestia sighed as she rolled the scroll and then poof it out of the room. Her eyes then dawned back to Spice, who she realized has yet to leave the vicinity. “Is there something else you wish to discuss?”

“Princess,” Spice started. “Excuse my forwardness, but care to explain this odd obsession with this Loving Bud?”

“Perish the thought,” Celestia said. “I assure you that there is no obsession to speak of.”

“I find that impossible to believe princess,” Spice retorted. “Not when you have two of our trained guards undercover to spy on this mare. It’s very clear that you have a deep interest in her. Does it have something to do with her daughter? As I recall, you had identified the filly as a Thestral.”

“I admit there are merits to your claim,” Celestia said. “But trust me Spice, I know what I am doing.”

“I’m afraid that won’t do Princess Celestia,” Spice refuted. “As your personal assistant, it is my duty to provide inputs in all of your decisions to ensure you make the wisest choice for yourself and all of Equestria. Now, I’ve tried to look into this subject about the Thestral race myself since you choose not to disclose information about them to me. However, I could not find any records to tell me anything concerning them. am I correct to assume that you do not wish for any pony to know about them?”

“I fear that you won’t leave this alone,” Celestia sighed. “Won’t you?”

“I only wish to understand your intentions Celestia,” Spice said. “How can I do my job as your assistant if you won’t let me?”

Celestia averted her eyes to the moon, glancing at the shadow she regrettably made before she descended down the stairs of her throne to stand before Sunset Spice. “Amongst all of my ponies, you and most of my former assistants are the only ones that know about my sister. However, there is one important information that I have chosen to leave out.”

“And that would be the Thestrals?” Spice guessed at which Celestia nodded to. “Please tell me, are they a concern to our safety?”

“That is a possibility,” Celestia answered. “But I cannot say for certain since I never had the chance to learn their intention behind transforming my sister into Nightmare Moon. Although, it’s not something I’m not so lenient to forgive regardless of the cause. Perhaps that’s why they choose to elude me.”

“I see, so you aim to use Loving Bud to meet this anonymous Thestral that she has partnered with. I’m guessing from the reports and your most recent, that they have still yet to detect him?”

“Their ability to turn invisible was always an issue to factor around. It’s a natural ability of theirs that can’t be detected with magic. But I figured that this Thestral would at least reveal himself in order to make contact with Loving Bud.”

“No creature has seen the Thestrals for centuries based on what our allies have mentioned. I presume they are well adept in keeping themselves hidden from others.”

“Have you been speaking with other creatures about this matter?” Celestia furrowed her brow.

“Yes, but only with the trusted ambassadors. The ones that know how to keep secrets. I hoped that they would possess relevant information about them, but they weren’t even aware that Thestrals existed.”

“Disappear long enough, then any creature can be considered as a myth. But please refrain from speaking about this matter with other creatures. I don’t want to risk scaring the Thestrals away and lose this opportunity for another ten centuries.”

“As you wish princess,” Spice said. “But if finding the Thestral is proving to be an impossible task, then perhaps it’s best to speak with Loving Bud.”

“It would appear to be the case. When I first met her, she was at a fragile state. But perhaps now she has cleared her mind. The only issue is that I don’t want to overwhelm her with my presence.”

“That itself may be an impossible task, princess.”

“That won’t do,” Celestia tapped her chin. “I need her to feel safe and relaxed around me if I ever want her to tell me what I need to know.”

“Well, the two of you could engage in outgoing activities. Maybe that could help.”

“Yes,” Celestia clapped her hooves. “That’s it. A calm and relaxing activity where she would feel open to speak with me. I can host a picnic in my garden. And we can have a company that relates to her around us like the newest mothers of Equestria. Mothers like Sabah and perhaps Twilight Velvet.”

“Wait,” Spice held a hoof up. “You want to bring my fiancé into this?”

“Oh Spice, you should stop making an effort to elude Sabah from me. The two of us have the chemistry to become the best of friends.”

“It’s her sharing embarrassing information about me that I’m worried about! Come now princess, certainly, there are many other mares you have in mind?”

“I’m sorry Spice, but this is your princess’s order. In the coming days, I shall host a picnic for the latest mothers of Equestria.”


	17. Tenure Grace

“So what is it you need for us to discuss Ms. Loving,” Hawk Inkwell began as he sat before Bud’s desk in her classroom. Bud had cleared her desk fo papers and binders, removing every little thing in between them. She was still anxious about confronting him, but as Raven’s teacher and friend, she needs to do all she can to help her student. 

Moments ago, Bud had requested a conference with Hawk Inkwell when he arrived at the academy to pick up Raven. Hawk seemed stoic of her request, leading her to believe that he knew what the matter would be about. Bud took some appreciation that he didn’t view her as a naive fool, however; this is not a moment of pleasantries.

Bud’s co-worker, Leaf Clip, elected himself to keep Raven company at the teacher’s office while they have their talk. Bud had to reassure her anxious student that everything would be fine in the end. Despite how nervous she is herself, she is determined to make that so for her precious student.

“I think we both know what this is about,” Bud said.

“Let’s presume that I do not. Address the matter that concerns and I shall respond accordingly,” Hawk lifted his hoof to briefly glance at his watch. Bud’s eyes twitched at the lax manner that Hawk was displaying. Perhaps he does think little of her. “But let’s make this brief; Raven has a piano session that she must attend within an hour.”

Bud took a deep breath before she spoke, “Mr. Inkwell, as you already know, I left Manehattan last weekend to see my cousin’s wedding. You were conveniently around to place your daughter under my care until she was with her relatives at Poniyvile. Except, there were no relatives living at Ponyville.”

Hawk quietly took in Bud’s words, lacking any display of frustration or any sort of responding emotion against her claim. He still appeared calm and collected as if he is not aware of the wrong he had committed. If that’s going to be the case, then Bud decided to get to the point.

“Mr. Inkwell,” Bud continued. “Was there a reason why you deceived me about your daughter’s relatives?”

Hawk closed his eyes and sighed before he finally answered, “I figured you would find little issue with it due to your attachment to my daughter; however, I will apologize for my dishonesty. Regardless of my intentions, it was wrong of me to place you under my ploy.”

Bud widened her eyes; she didn’t expect to get an immediate apology form this stallion. And here she thought she was going to have to butt heads with him to get a direct apology...or maybe, he’s just feeding her words she wants to hear just so she will get off his case.

“Why did you find it necessary to lie to me?” Bud asked. “I wouldn’t have no issue providing shelter for Raven at Ponyville if you asked.”

“It served as insurance in case if you were reluctant to go along with the arrangement. I did not want to lose the chance to have you and Raven to bond with each other.”

“So that Raven can become acquainted with Celestia,” Bud added.

“Ah,” Hawk grinned. “You’re more perceptive than I accounted for. You are correct, my intention was indeed to have Raven use you to gain access to Princess Celestia. Word has spread that Celestia plans to enroll your son, Artemis, under her apprenticeship. I imagine my daughter would receive a promising favor from our Princess if Raven serves as an important figure to your son.”

“Was that why she was so fixated on my son?” Bud shook her head. That’s not what matters at the moment. “No, I can accept this. Mr. Inkwell, I will need you to refrain from using my family as some sort steppingstone for Raven’s future.”

“I’m afraid I must decline on that request,” Hawk answered.

“I’m not asking Mr. Inkwell,” Bud reflexively leered at him.

“I understood the implication,” Hawk said. “But I refuse to stop when a golden opportunity like this is before me. My time is limited; I don’t have room to falter on my decisions.”

“What do you mean by limited?” Bud raised her brow. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“I’m not dying if that’s what you’re thinking,” Hawk assured. “However, that doesn’t eliminate the possibility that it could happen at any given moment.”

“What? Why would you think that?”

“It’s a thought that every pony has had at least once in their life. For me, it’s every day and every hour of my life.”

“But why?”

“That’s a very personal question to ask Ms. Loving.”

“And you have crossed personal boundaries when you tried to use my son,” Bud retorted.

“I did not expect you to be this bold,” Hawk admitted. “Anything then, if that’s the case, then I will share my reasoning.”

Bud sat up with the utmost attention to what will come next out of Hawk’s mouth.

“After my wife passed away,” Hawk began. “Raven became lost and so depressed when she was no longer with us. I struggled for months to pick up her pieces to bring back the smile on my daughter’s face. But then I realized that I will eventually be gone as well. If I’m not here, who will be left to pick her back together in my stead? And also, who will prepare her for the world if I’m not here to guide her? So, before that happens, I need to do everything I can to make her strong and wise. Stronger than myself if possible. I can’t die before I know for certain that she will be okay without me.”

“But what about her foalhood?” Bud asked. “Don’t you think you’re putting a lot of pressure on her with all these expectations and sessions?”

“I suggest you refrain from telling me how to raise my child Ms. Loving,” Hawk retorted with a hint of poison she found unexpecting. “You are still new to the ordeal of being a parent, so I suggest you think well on what you aim for your own foals before giving any criticism to any pony else. Now, is there anything else you would like for us to discuss?”

“...No,” Bud sighed. “That will be all.”

Hawk rose and said, “Good evening then.” On that note, Hawk INkwell eft Bud alone in her classroom.

Bud exhaled loudly as she dropped her face to the desk. She knew there would be some heavy tensions, but she didn’t think she would have to pull so much mental fortitude out of herself. Well, she does find him a bit intimidating. But those last words of his really wavered her. “What I want for my foals, huh?”

  
  


Bud’s walk back to her apartment was an unpleasant trek for her. Her conference with Hawk Inkwell left her in low spirits, muffling her with self-reflections that she rather not deal with so soon after finding clarity with her previous dilemma. It’s like the world refuses to give her a moment of peace.

Bud stopped herself at the door of her apartment and tried her best to empty her mind of these troublesome thoughts. She can’t falter anymore in front of her foals. She needs them to know that she is their sanctuary despite how much her daughter would spout otherwise.

Recollecting herself, Bud finally opened the door and all of her fortitudes shook off when her daughter immediately planted her body over Bud’s face. Bud stumbled back at her daughter’s sudden pounce as Nebula was swift to crawl her body behind Bud’s head.

“Nebula,” Bud voiced. “What in Equestria did you do that for?”

“Because you took too long to return to your duties,” Nebula retorted das she started grinding her small fangs on Bud’s mane.

“Stop trying to bite me,” Bud said. “I’m pretty sure it wasn’t that bad.”

“By the stars,” Nebula swore. “Are you really that much of a dunce? That foolish hag you call a mother had overstepped her bounds on countless occasions. Despite my assert of authority, that mare continues to have the gall to breach the grounds we have set between each other.”

“She’s a fast one,” Bud perked at her mother who emerged from her apartment. “She disappeared out of my hooves the moment you turned the knob. I think she really missed you.”

“Do not trust the words of this succubus,” Nebula retorted as she pointed accusingly at Hope. “Clearly, her aim is to eradicate the little dignity that I have left.”

“What did you do mom?” Bud sighed.

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Hope answered. “She’s just determined to resist my love.”

“Have you considered that you might be coming on too strong on Nebula?”

“Oh just come inside,” Hope said as she stepped aside from the entrance to the apartment. “We don’t want to disturb our neighbors.”

“You mean my neighbors,” Bud corrected as she entered the apartment.

“You shouldn’t get so territorial,” Hope said as she followed behind Bud. “It’ll only embolden Nebula’s very own.”

In the small living room of Bud’s apartment, Bud found Lazul on the floor with Bud’s son, Artemis, raised in the air at the end of Lazuli’s hooves. Artemis cheered with a high pitch as he swung his hooves outwardly as if he was swimming across the air.

Lazuli turned her sights toward Bud after hearing her hoofsteps. “Heh, figured it was you. Who else would Nebula jump out for.”

“I did not miss her!”Nebula shouted as she spread her wings. “All of you will cease this denouncement of my character and treat me with the respect I deserve.”

Perching atop Bud’s head was Nebula’s attempt to assert her dominance by appearing larger than she actually was; however, a strong argument can be said that it had the opposite effect. She came off as a pompous cutie the way she flexes herself atop her mother. If anything, it’s like she was begging to be teased, which Bud inevitably proceeded to do when she grabs Nebula within her hooves and cuddled her cheeks to her own. “Well I missed you,” Bud said as she brought Nebula and herself to the small couch in the living room.

At the sound of Bud’s voice, Artemis immediately cried and flailed toward his mother’s direction. Lazuli lowered him to her pectoral and said, “Want to see your mama, eh? Well, maybe I’ll be willing to let you go if you--oof.” Before Lazuli could finish her playful demand, Artemis leaped off from Lazuli and awkwardly rushed his way to the couch Lazuli rose on her hind and complained, “You could at least let me finish.”

“Don’t be such a spoiled sport,” Hope chuckled. “The moms are almost always the favorite of the foal.”

Artemis jumped frantically to climb up the couch but could not withhold a grip to carry himself over the ledge. His grandmother stepped in to lift him up with her hooves and wasted no time pouncing upon his mother the moment he set hoof on the couch.

“At least he’s honest with his feelings,” Hope said. “Arty has been brimming with so much energy this morning. It’s nearly impossible to keep him in one place without something shiny to catch his attention.”

Bud laid her body across the couch as Artemis jumped atop her to nibble on her ear. He’s been fixated on gnawing on ponies ears ever his grandmother has given him a demonstration. However, if he thinks he can get his own mother squeaking like his sister, then he is truly underestimating her growth as a mature, strong--“Eep,” Bud voiced when Artemis gnawed on a particular region of her ear. “Stop that Arty,” Bud warned him. “That tickles.”

“I have trained him well,” Hope sagely said as if she achieved some sort of accomplishment.

“Will you stop teaching Artemis about my weaknesses,” Bud voiced. “How’s that supposed to benefit me?” Bud used her teeth to carefully drag Artemis down to her barrel where Nebula laid before him under Bud’s hoof.

Despite Nebula’s recent outrage, she made no effort breaking under Bud’s hold. In fact, she made efforts to bury herself further in Bud’s coat. At least her actions are more honest than her own words. “They weren’t too much trouble, were they?” Bud asked her mother.

“I don’t know if I should take offense to that,” Hope said. “Of course your mother had things down pat. Although, we’re going to have to do something about Nebula’s rebellious behavior.”

“If you were giving her the baby-talk as I told you not to then it’s your own fault. I already told you she gets upset when you do that.”

“You make it seem like she’s concerned about her self-image. You do remember she’s a baby filly, right?”

“A baby filly that’s smarter than most,” Bud added.

“That’s right knave,” Nebula voiced from within the comfort of her mother’s hoof. “Recognize who you are speaking to.”

“And you should stop treating your grandmother like she’s your enemy,” Bud scolded her daughter. “She may be overwhelming at times, but all she wants is for you to be happy.”

“Hey,” Nebula leered at her mother. “Don’t turn this around on me. I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“It’s okay Bud,” Hope lowered her face to Nebula’s, who reflexively made herself smaller within Bud’s hoof. “I already figured that she’s not all that thrilled about my company. Maybe it’s my lack of understanding of Thestrals or maybe she doesn’t like how I approach her. I’ll just have to run through trial-and-error to see what works and what doesn’t.” Hope reached out her hoof to rub Nebula’s head. Nebula debated whether to bit Hpe’s hoof until she heard her continue, “I know you find safety with my daughter, but I also want you to feel the same about me. Because I love you too.”

“...” Nebula paused at the gentle smile her grandmother displayed before her. It honestly gave her a fuzzy feeling that made her uncomfortable, but also...Nebula turned away form Hope and hid her face within Bud’s coat.

“She’s so adorable when she’s shy,” Hope cooed. “If I knew saying that would do that to her, I would say it every time.”

Lazuli loomed over an armchair of the couch and voiced, “Hey, I know you’re having a moment here, but when are we getting a babysitter for the two of them? We can’t keep your mom here forever.”

“There’s no need to rush,” Hope assured. “I have my assistant manager running my daycare center in my absence. I can spare as many days as necessary.”

“No,” Bud said. “It’s not fair to keep you away from the foals for too long. I’ve made plans with Loving Passion and Leaf Clip in a few hours to discuss possible nannies. They’ve told me that they have connections with some ponies that I can trust to look after them.”

“Oh,” Hope clapped her hooves. “You’re going to see your friends. Mind if I tag along?”

“N-no, that won’t be necessary.”

“There’s no need to be worried my lovely Bud,” Hope chuckled. “Your mother is not going to embarrass you.”

“Just you saying that makes me even more worried. Please mom, just stay away.”

“You should have more trust in your mother,” Hope harrumphed. “Fine then, I won’t come to your friends, however,” Hope picked up Artemis from Bud’s barrel. “Artemis has to keep her grandmother company while her uncaring daughter leaves her out of her life.”

“You can’t shame me into letting you come,” Bud said. “But you can keep Artemis at the apartment if that what it takes to keep you from embarrassing me.”

“My goodness, your mother is just full of a potty mouth today isn’t she Artemis?” Artemis responded with a growl in his stomach. “Hungry again, are you? You certainly have an appetite of a dragon.”

Hope excused herself with Artemis to the kitchen. Lazuli then voiced, “Nothing ever seems to bring her down. I wish I could be more like that.”

“What do you mean,” Bud asked. “You’ve been pretty optimistic for my sake ever since I became a mother. Sorry, by the way for dragging you into my responsibilities. I know this isn’t what you planned when we picked this apartment for each other.”

Lazuli flicked her hoof on Bud’s head as Bud flinched at her friend’s sudden aggression. “Ow,” Bud rubbed her temple with a hoof. “What was that for?”

“That’s for apologizing to me for no reason. Look, I’m here fo you for whatever. Be it some world-ending stuff or two babies, I’m gonna stick around no matter what. So stop thinking you’ve done something bad to me. Especially when I’ve done worse.”

“Lazuli,” Bud picked Nebula with a hoof before standing on her haunch. “We’re already past that. I know you’ve changed.”

“I know, I know,” Lazuli sighed. “It’s just--” a knock at their front door interrupted her, making Lazuli paused her for an awkward moment. “I get it.” Lazuli excused herself to the door as Bud and Nebula curiously watched her go.

“What was that about?” Nebula asked.

“It’s nothing,” Bud sighed. “Just things from the past.”

“Bud,” Loving Bud perked her ears to a familiar voice that immediately revealed itself to be Chiffon Swirl; or now she should say Chiffon Cake. Chiffon rushed before Bud at the couch and eyed excitingly at Bud’s Thestral daughter. “Oh, we finally get to see each other again. We had such little time together at Ponyville. Especially with my precious niece.”

Nebula dug herself closer into Bud’s coat after Chiffon’s blatant approach. “I didn’t think you would come by so soon,” Bud said. “Aren’t you on your honeymoon?”

“This is partly why we chose Manehattan. I went through nearly a whole year without you around and I’d really like to make up for the lost time. But also, I would never dare neglect Nebula and Artemis from their #1 aunt.”

“You know this isn’t a competition, right?” Bud mentioned.

“Of course I know,” Chiffon assured. “But I’m still just so excited to have another niece and nephew.”

“Chiffon has been mentioning them a lot on way here to Manehattan,” said a lank stallion that entered the room alongside Lazuli. Bud recognized the stallion as Chiffon’s newly husband, Carrot Cake. She never actually had a chance to greet him after the wedding.

“Hello,” Bud said. “You are Carrot Cake, right?”

“That’s right,” Carrot confirmed. “And you are Chiffon’s sister, Loving Bud. It’s nice to finally meet you. Chiffon has talked a lot about you.”

“And yet she didn’t bother to have me as her bridesmaid.”

“I’m so sorry for forgetting to do that,” Chiffon apologized. “I would have definitely done so, but then your foals kind of became one of my main attractions. You can forgive me, can’t you?”

“The last few months have kind of been a hectic for us,” Carrot voiced. “I’ve been kind of forgetful of other things myself.”

“It’s fine,” Bud tried to assure them. “I don’t want you to feel bad about it. I can get it. You had a lot of things to deal with.”

“I might have forgotten to add as my bridesmaid,” Chiffon admitted. “But I haven’t forgotten to have a sister’s week with you.”

“But I thought you were on your honeymoon?”

“And this is partly it. You, me, and my husband spending time in the big city of Manehattan.”

“I don’t know, doesn’t it defeat the purpose of a honeymoon if I’m around?”

“Bud, you’re clearly overthinking this. Carrot and I are definitely going to have moments together, but I also want to catch up with my sister and for Carrot to become friends with his new sister-in-law.”

“Well, if that’s what you really want then I won’t go against it. I have been a bit lonely without my sisters around.”

“This week will be so much fun,” Chiffon cheered. “Did you know there’s going to be festival later this week with a section in extravagant baking?”

“How could I not? The academy will be canceled for that day.”

“Perfect, then it can be all of us together.”

Another knock was heard from the door as Lazuli groaned, “Another one? How many ponies plan on coming to my apartment?” Lazuli returned to the front door and opened it. Before Lazuli stood a yellow unicorn mare in a business dress. “Uh, can I help you with something?”

“Is this the apartment where Loving Bud is taking residence?” the yellow mare asked.

“And who’s asking,” Lazuli gazed suspiciously at the mare.

“My name is Tenure Grace,” she presented herself. “I was sent by the officials of Manehattan concerning the matter of two ‘unique’ baby foals.”

“Lazuli,” Bud strode beside Lazuli. “Who is that at the door?”

“You must be Loving Bud,” Grace said. “Correct?”

“I am,” Bud confirmed. “Do you need me for something?”

“On the contrary, it’s quite the opposite. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tenure Grace. I am a social worker that has been ordered by the officials of Manehattan to assist you regarding your foals.”

“I don’t think I understand,” Bud said. “Why would the officials send a social worker to me?”

“After the accident at the hospital, they have became weary that your son may have another discharge within the public. And your daughter appears as a foreign anomaly that they are unsure to leave alone. To quell their concerns, I have elected to become their nanny and supervise their growth.”

“Th-that won’t be necessary.” Bud voiced. “Princess Celestia has already dealt with Artemis’s magic. You can tell them that I have everything under control.”

“That won’t due Ms. Loving,” Grace said. “They need to hear from me that the matter is under control and I cannot do so without observing them myself.”

“Well tell those officials to stop butting in other ponies’ business,” Lazuli retorted. “Bud already told that we got this.”

“It’s not a personal matter when they are a potential safety hazard to other ponies,” Grace explained. “Trust me when I say that I am more than capable to care for your foals. I have years of experience that will prove a benefit to your trouble.”

“Are you implying that I can’t handle raising my foals,” Bud questioned.

“Please do not misunderstand,” Grace said. “I am well aware of your experience at a daycare center at Baltimare. However, wouldn’t you agree that your foals are an outlier from any other you have dealt with?”

“Wouldn’t it be the same for you?” Bud countered. 

“My job has delved me into very unique challenges that have taught me to adapt to many circumstances, which is why the officials that I am the perfect pony for the task. I assure you that I am here to simply alleviate the worries of both parties.” Grace pulled out a business card from her saddlebag and gave it to Lazuli. “Here’s my business card. We will talk more tomorrow about our arrangement.”

“Wait but--” Bud tried to voice her opinion but the mare had excused herself and descended the floors of the apartment.”

“Who the heck does she think she is,” Lazuli voiced. “Coming here making decisions for us.”

Bud held Nebula close as her daughter gazed curiously at the path Tenure Grace left from. Bud doesn’t know what she wants for her foals yet, but she’d be damned to Tartarus before she lets another pony decide for her again.


	18. Compromise

“Oh my,” Passion Touch started. “I never thought it was possible that you can make a scary face.” Passion commented on her brooding friend, Loving Bud, as she and her co-workers dined at a cafe. They had assembled at a table with cups of tea and coffee, waiting to be served their ordered sweets by the waitress.

Bud gulped down a mug of coffee as Artemis watched in awe from his stroller. Her daughter on the other hoof seemed distant as she kept quiet beside Artemis. Bud finally planted the mug on the table and said, “I’m fine Passion, it’s not like it’s permanent.”

“Am I hearing a scheme brewing,” Passion grinned. “Now where did this Loving Bud come from?”

“Not to be a downer,” Leaf Clip voiced. “But it’s uncertain to determine the length of this arrangement. Presuming from the practice of a social worker, it would end when this Tenure Grace believes that the issue has been resolved.”

“Are you telling me that I have no choice but to allow that stranger around my foals for as long as she likes?” Bud leered at Leaf Clip.

“W-well,” Leaf nervously started. “That is most likely to be the case in these kinds of matter. The role of a social worker is to aid ponies and families to resolve their domestic issues. You know, this can be a good thing for you if you look at the positives.”

“Such as?” Bud darkly questioned.

“Ooh,” Passion said. “I’m liking this side of Bud.”

“Will you shut up,” Lazuli irritably voiced at her amused friend. “This is serious, so stop making fun of it.”

“But it’s not,” Passion retorted. “You’re too caught up that this mare pricked on your pride. She’ll only be around for as long as she feels that the foals are not under proper care. And given that our Loving has worked most of her life at a daycare center, I honestly don’t see this lasting too long.”

“That stuck-up little priss isn’t going to buy that,” Lazuli countered. “You didn’t see how full that mare was in herself. I was close to knocking her teeth out if she kept putting down Bud.”

“I can see she made a bad first impression towards the two of you,” Leaf Clip said. “But wouldn’t you agree that this is a convenient answer to finding a nanny?”

“The heck makes you say that,” Lazuli asked.

“Let’s be objective about this for a moment,” Leaf Clip began. “Though Passion and I can network you to ponies as potential caretakers, it is unlikely you will be able to hire them within a week or two because of their other commitments. It will require time for them to make space in their availability to care for them and you will have to confirm yourself whether they are competent or not.”

“But my mom offered to look after them while I’m at school,” Bud said.

“Yes, but she can’t stay at the apartment forever. She has her own responsibilities to go back to despite how generous she is of her time. Speaking of which, where is she?”

“That’s what I’ve been wondering,” Passion voiced. “I’ve been dying to meet the mother of my precious friend.”

“Seriously,” Lazuli rubbed her temple. “How the heck are we friends?”

“It’s not polite to feign ignorance in front of your friends. You know full well what you were getting into when you established our friendship.”

“I didn’t establish nothin,” Lazuli retorted. “You’re the one that was being all merry towards me.”

“Are you claiming I am wrong to greet new fellow co-workers of the academy?”

“That’s not the point!”

“Quiet you two,” Bud suddenly hissed. “You’re scaring Artemis.”

Passion and Lazuli looked at the stroller and saw the little colt hiding under a blanket that he and his sister shared. Nebula had snapped from her thoughts and cuddled next to her brother in an attempt to calm him.

“I’m sorry,” Passion sighed. “I thought making light of the situation with our usual banter would somehow ease the tensions. But perhaps I’ve made the wrong approach.”

“I know you care about me in your own way,” Bud said as she grabbed Artemis from the stroller and wrapped him in her hoof. “But right now, I would really like it that we focus on the problem.”

“Bud,” Passion started. “If you don’t want the mare around, then you’ll have to discuss it with the officials that hired her. But honestly, I think you should take Leaf’s advice and keep her around. At least until you find a nanny of your own.”

“Why are you two okay with her watching my foals? Didn’t I tell you how she behaved?”

“We understand Bud,” Leaf said. “But there’s not that many options you take at the moment. If it makes you feel better, your mother would still be around for the rest of this week. She could supervise this mare and judge whether she is trustworthy or not.”

“I guess so,” Bud admitted. “But I still want this over with as soon as possible. I need to be the one who chooses who will be the babysitter of my foals.”

“…wait,” Lazuli voiced. “Wasn’t Artemis supposed to be with Hope?”

“Huh? What’re you—”

“Loving Rose Bud,” Bud perked at a familiar voice that she dreaded to hear within the vicinity of her friends. Turning her head faster than she would’ve like to, Bud spotted her mother approaching her table.

“I can’t believe you left the apartment when I said I would leave for a quick errand. You’d promised me that I would have Artemis while you spent time with your friends.”

“Oh…,” Bud finally recalled the agreement they made between each other. Bud had made a deal with her mother to allow her to watch over Artemis at the apartment while she talked with her co-workers at the café concerning potential babysitter. Tenure Grace’s sudden appearance must’ve made her forgetful of that promise since Bud was so hasty to leave the apartment to meet her friends.

“How could you leave your mother like that,” Hope asked. “I told you that I would be gone for only a few minutes.”

“You’re totally right mom,” Bud jumped off of her hear seat and rushed to Hope before she could reach the table. “I’m so sorry about that. How about you take Artemis back to the apartment and give him all the love he deserves?”

Bud hoofed her son to Hope, but instead of making her way out of the cafe, Hope took a seat at the table. “That promise has expired. Besides, I spent more time than I like trying to find this place. The clue I had was that it was close to the hospital where you had my grandfoals. Now, sit down and introduce your mother to your friends.”

Bud stood oddly at the reality of her embarrassing predicament and let out a defeated sigh. Guess there’s no avoiding it now. “Fine,” Bud mumbled as she returned to her seat.

Artemis began to suckle upon Hope’s asked as his grandmother asked, “Well, aren’t you going to introduce me?”

“Guys,” Bud hesitantly started. “This is my mother, Loving Hope. She owns a daycare center.”

“My goodness,” Hope sighed. “I would’ve expected a more vigor from my own daughter; but I still love you for at least making the effort.”

“Hello Ms. Hope,” Passion started. “My name is Passion Touch. I work alongside your daughter at the academy. I must say that it’s an honor to finally meet you.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Hope said. “I’ve been so curious if my Lovely Little Bud had made friends, but she was always too shy to share anything about them.”

“Lovely Little Bud you say?” Bud grinned. Bud hid her face into the baby stroller where Nebula looked at her mother with bewilderment.

“Is there a reason you’re invading my personal space,” Nebula asked.

“Isn’t it obvious,” Bud hissed in a low voice so that only her daughter may hear her. “My mom is going to blab everything about my embarrassing past, and I’ll have to deal with Passion bringing it up for the rest of my career.”

“I fail to see how it involves my personal space being disturbed.”

“I wouldn’t provoke your mother if I was you,” Bud warned her. “If I have to suffer in embarrassment, I’ll have my daughter join with me as well.”

Nebula faltered to the back of the stroller and defensively blocked her ears as she sneered, “I will not be made a fool of for a second time.”

“Your daughter has been an excellent mentor for the students,” Bud heard Leaf’s voice. “I can tell that they have truly taken a liking to her.”

“I’m not surprised,” Hope said. “My daughter has always been great with foals. I knew she always had it in her to be a great teacher. Perhaps even the best.”

“Well she’s certainly well on her way,” Leaf chuckled as he began to drink his cup of tea.

“You speak very highly of my daughter,” Hope curiously said. “You wouldn’t happen to have a crush on my Lovely Bud, would you?”

Those words shocked the senses of everypony sitting on the table as Leaf Clip spat his cup of tea followed by sporadic coughing.

“Why would you ask that,” Bud yelled at her jolly mother as her face bloomed red like a rose.

“Good morning Ms. Loving,” Tenure Grace said when Bud reluctantly opened her front door.

“Please just call me Bud,” she sighed as she begrudgingly allowed the mare into her apartment.

“Punctual,” Hope voiced when they entered the living room. “I like that.” Bud glared at her mother, in which Hope responded, “Oh don’t be such a party pooper. I’ll be right here to supervise her.”

“You wish to put me under supervision,” Grace asked. “Well, if that is what’s required to make you comfortable, then I will comply with this arrangement.”

“Look,” Bud started. “I’m leaving my mom to watch over my foals. You may be a trained professional, but you’re still a stranger to me and therefore I don’t really trust you around my foals. So, the best I’d like you to do is to help my mother whenever she asks for it. As long as you do that, then we can at least make this bearable.”

“You have nothing to worry about,” Grace assured. “But if I have to prove my worth you, then I shall through your mother.”

“Sure…,” Bud mumbled.

Lazuli had then entered with the foals wrapped in damp towels. Her wings fluttered to keep her floating above the floor as she held the foals in each of her hooves. “Are we ready to go yet? I really don’t want the principle to be on y flank again. That stallion takes punctuality too seriously.”

“Good morning Ms. Summer,” Grace greeted Lazuli.

“Oh, you,” Lazuli said with a miffed face. “Don’t get too comfy in my house, ‘cause you’re not going to be here for that long.”

“Lazuli,” Hope voiced. “if you have nothing polite to say, I suggest you keep it to yourself.”

“It’s my—” Lazuli stopped when she saw Hope glaring at her. Lazuli knew far too well from past experience to never push on that mare’s nerves. She may come off as a jovial and fun-loving mare, but there are sides to her that are best not to expound. “Yes, ma’am.” Lazuli annoyingly relented as she laid the foals on the floor.

“Hope approached the two foals and scooted them in between her hind legs. “everything will be fine, so you can attend to your students at school. Arty and Neb will be right here with us waiting for you.”

Bud sighed and approached her foals. She kissed both of their foreheads and hugged them before heading to the front door with Lazuli. When she opened the door, she looked back at Grace, who was still within sight. Their eyes met and Tenure Grace gave her a silent bow. Bud had never felt so peeved toward a pony in her life.

Hope heard the door close and sighed in relief that the tensions between her daughter and Tenure Grace had finally been given a pause. This aggression is not a healthy environment for the foals to be in, which is why Hope plans to get the two of them to get along. First however, she’ll need to get this mare to drop this persona she’s portraying.

“I’m sorry about that,” Hope started. “My daughter is only concerned about her foals’ safety. You understand, don’t you?”

“I’m fully aware of Ms. Loving’s adamant of my presence. She must find me as an inconvenience, but I intend to sway her otherwise.”

“You’re quite optimistic,” Hope smiled. “Aren’t you?”

“May I see the foals?” Grace asked. “I believed doing so while Ms. Loving was here may had escalated things.”

Hope removed the towels form the foals and laid the damp cloth across her shoulder. Nebula yawned loudly as she slouched upon her grandmother to fall back to sleep. Artemis shook his body like a pup, flailing drops of water across the living room.

“So these are my targets,” Grace thought as she observed the two of them. Retrieving them for her boss will be months of work in earning all of the Loving family’s trust and creating a scenario where she can separate the foals from the family without drawing attention to herself. Honestly, this task is a major hassle she rather not deal with; along with moral boundaries that she still isn’t quite sure she’s ready to cross. But if she doesn’t do it…

“Are you going to say hi,” Hope asked Grace, snapping her from her thoughts.

“Y-yes,” Grace cursed herself for stuttering. Hope on the other hoof found it as a good sign of her persona breaking.

Tenure Grace cleared her throat before she proceeded her way toward Artemis. The colt faltered when he noticed Tenure Grace and immediately fled under the couch.

“…” Grace widened at the sudden reaction of the colt.

“How about trying a different approach,” Hope suggested.

  
  



	19. First Day

Bud’s lecture ended after covering the necessary contents before the bell rang for lunch. She had made a strenuous mental effort to not tangent from her lesson as she did last week. The time she wasted time placed her bit behind her syllabus and the last thing she needed was more strain on her mind.

It also didn't help that a portion of her students dared to make small banter during her lecture. Thankfully,a segment of her lecture involved reading, so Bud made rounds around her whispering students to motivate them to pay attention. Their reaction to Bud befuddled her a bit though. She couldn’t understand why they were somewhat fearful of her; she knew was had her usual smile that was always perceived to be endearing.

Regardless, Bud played her role in escorting her students to the cafeteria. Depending on the time, a certain age of students would fill the large room to receive their fair share of food and refreshments.

Most teachers would leave their students for the cooks and school monitor to deal with and return to the teacher’s lounge to enjoy their privacy from the students. Bud on the other hoof, would join her students and spark conversations to become more familiar with them. She was even more lenient of their juvenile behavior, which may be the reason why many of the students may adore her company.

However, today, Bud felt it was necessary that she needed some privacy. She returned to her classroom and exhaled a large weight that she was carrying. She slouched on the side of her desk and then sighed when realized she had forgotten to make lunch for Lazuli and herself. That mare, Tenure Grace, has so far been nothing but an inconvenience to her daily activities. In fact, Bud may go so far as to call her a hazard.

Who did that mare think she is to say that Bud couldn’t handle raising her own foals? Bud has had them for more than six days and she’d say that everything has gone quite fine at the moment. 

And who is she to say that her past experience at her mother’s daycare doesn’t qualify as a factor. Bud would bet that she has far more experience with foals then that Tenure Grace had for her entire career. Does she honestly think that Bud couldn’t adapt to things like she can? The nerve of her!

That mare is too prideful for her own good. At least when Nebula does it, it’s cute. But this Tenure Grace…

Just why? Why now? Why does she have to deal with this mare and the city government right after coming to grips with her own problems? Is this going to be a thing she’s going to have to deal with on a daily basis? Well, she gave birth to the literal reincarnations of royal usurpers, so she shouldn’t expect a normal parenthood in her future.

Bud groaned as she turned to bang her head onto her desk. “This is so stressful,” Bud complained. “Can’t I at least have just one day where I don’t need to try so hard to keep my sanity?”

“Ms. Bud,” Bud heard a filly’s voice from the entrance to her classroom. Bud swiveled her sight and saw her star student, Raven Inkwell, approach her.

Bud fixed her posture and put on a smile. “Raven,” Bud started. “Aren’t you supposed to be at lunch?” Bud noted the lunchbox that was laid on Raven’s back.

“I was hoping I could have it with you if that’s alright? You left the cafeteria so soon that I was worried that you wanted to be alone. But I thought that I should at least ask first.”

“That’s so sweet of you Raven,” Bud said. She hopes her children can grow to be as doting as Raven. Though, that seems like a stretch in Nebula’s case. “But don’t you want to use this time to mingle with your friends?”

Raven nodded her head in disagreement. “I have other moments in my school time where I can spend time with them, but I prefer to have this with you if that’s alright?”

“If that’s what you want,” Bud sat before her desk. “Then come take a seat at my desk.” Raven happily placed her lunchbox on Bud’s desk after pushing a stool from a corner of the room before it to sit atop of. Bud watched her star student open her lunchbox and revel an assortment of steamed greeneries inside.

“That smells so nice,” Bud commented after taking a whiff of the enticing aroma. “Did one of your maids make it for you?”

“Actually, it was my dad.”

“Hawk cooks,” Bud perked at her student’s claim. “I would’ve never thought that.”

“Yes, my dad is very vigilant about my diet. That’s why he makes all of my meals for me. I once asked him if he could teach me his recipes, but he told me that it shouldn’t be one of my priorities at the time”

“Really? Because I don’t remember him bringing lunch boxes when he sent you to Ponyville with me?”

“S-speaking of which, “Raven nervously said. “Did the conversation between you and my dad went smoothly?”

“Now Raven,” Bud said. “I told you that you have no reason to concern yourself about that.”

“I know, but…I really don’t want the tow you to hate each other. Dad isn’t a bad person. He just has a lot on his mind.”

“I know Raven,” Bud assured. “He’s told me plenty of them.”

“You don’t hate my dad, right?”

“I don’t hate Hawk,” Bud answered. “I just disagree with him, that's all. Now let’s leave it at that shall we?”

“Yes ma’am.” Raven craned her head to her lunchbox and stared at it. bud frowned at this sad display of her star student and sighed.

“Everything is fine Raven,” Bud assured. “I promise that you don't have to worry about it. I still love you and my opinion of Hawk hasn’t changed that much.”

“Do you,” Raven started. “Do you think he could open up to me again? Like he was before mom was with us?”

“I…” Bud struggled for a response. “I can’t say. I think the only pony that can reason with him right now is himself.”

“So you think so as well,” Raven mumbled.

“H-how about we don’t worry about that stuff right now,” Bud. “I’m sure there are more positive things we can talk about, right?”

“Yeah,” Raven gave a weak smile. “Let’s do that.”

“Are you sure you don’t need any help,” Hope asked Tenure Grace, who was staring under the couch.

“I assure you Ms. Hope,” Grace said. “I have this under control.”

“I know you mean it, but you’ve said that for nearly half an hour now. There’s no shame in having a helping hoof, you know?”

Grace did not bother to reply to Hope’s suggestion and focused on adjusting her eyes to find Artemis again. The colt has been moving about under the couch as if he was trying to conceal himself again. Due to his constant movement, Grace could not move the couch else risking harm to the little colt.

But he can’t allow him to stay under the couch. She has no clue what's under there. There’s possibly a well collection of dust there that could get the colt sick. She needs a solution to get him out as soon as possible.

“You know,” Hope voiced again as she unwrapped Nebula from the soaked towel. “Arty happens to be a glutton for pineapples. I’m sure wavering a slice in front of him is all the motivation he needs to come out.”

“Is that so?”

“How about I bring some,” Hope offered. “I have a container I saved in the refrigerator.” Hope briefly excused herself to the kitchen and brought back a small container of pineapples for Tenure Grace.

“Thank you,” Grace awkwardly said as she retrieved the container from Hope. It’s not often that Grace thanks the kindness of others, it’s usually the other way around. Regardless, a possibility was opened to her and she was more than willing to take it.

Grace opened the lid of the container and presented its contents under the couch. “I hear that you like pineapples Artemis,” Grace shifted to a doting voice that was a sheer contrast to her professional demeanor. “If you be a colt and come out, I’ll give you a slice.”

“Now why couldn’t you have that voice from the beginning?”

“I believe Ms. Bud would be offended if I spoke to her like she was a foal.” Grace can hear movement from under the couch, goading her to crouch down to make herself appear less intimidating to the colt. Relief washed over her when the colt finally emerged his head from the couch and carefully approached the container. “That’s right Artemis, just a little bit closer.”

Grace waited at the moment Artemis stuck his snout into the container before she picked up the distracted colt. Artemis flailed in alarm as he struggled to release himself from Tenure Grace’s grasp. “Artemis,” Grace voiced. “Please calm yourself. I am not here to hurt you.”

Despite Grace’s assurance, Artemis began to cry loudly. His sobbing was a genuine confusion to Grace. Why is this colt so afraid of her? The reports mentioned that Artemis is supposed to be the most trusting between the foals. Where is this fear coming from?

Grace, however, did not have time to concoct an answer when she heard Hope’s voice, “Grace, duck!”

Grace’s instincts blessed her with fast enough reaction to crouch in time to avoid a dark blur that passed over her head. Her sight adjusted to the couch, where the blur revealed to be Nebula. The small filly glared at Grace with cold bloodlust, instilling a semblance of fear into the grown mare. Much to her surprise, Artemis seized the moment to leap from Grace’s loosened grip and retreat back under the couch.

“You have committed a grave sin that can never be forgiven,” Nebula leered at Grace. “Your only redemption now is to be smitten for your disgusting conduct toward Luna!”

“Nebula,” Hope voiced. “Easy there. You don’t want to do that.”

Grace was at a loss of what to do here. She didn’t expect this filly to be this antagonistic toward her. If Grace had been successful in gaining the trust of Artemis as she planned, this wouldn’t have happened.

“Ms. Hope,” Grace said. “If you’re still in a charitable mood, I would appreciate if you could inform me on how to calm her.”

“I really think your best option is to get behind me,” Hope said.

A pleasing option, but counterintuitive to what she needed to achieve. She can’t muddle things on her first day. She needs to establish herself to Bud of being the reliable mare that she is. She’ll just need to think calmly and—

Grace fell on her back when Nebula suddenly dashed her. Grace moved her back on the couch as she watched Nebula leer at her from the ceiling.

“Nebula,” Hope called for her. “Get down from there.” Her granddaughter responded with a hiss as she displayed her fangs to both of them.

“Nebula wouldn’t also have an affinity for pineapples, would she?” Hope did not have time to answer when Nebula swooped down at a speed Grace did not expect. Grace could only defensively raise her forehooves and yelp when she felt a deep puncture into one of them. Grace yelped again when Nebula quickly bit another portion of her hoof.

“Nebula,” Hope hissed as she rushed to grab the filly. Expecting Hope’s reaction, Nebula did something that neither could have possibly expected. Nebula leaped into the shade on the floor and disappeared into it with a brief ripple following behind her.

Hope and Grace stood in shock at what they had just witnessed. A baby filly just disappeared from them in the most unnatural way they have ever seen, however, it didn’t take long for Grace to snap out of her shock. Nebula is most likely looking for another opening to strike her again. And Grace is fairly certain that the filly was aiming for her neck in her previous attempts.

“Perhaps I should wait for Nebula to calm herself,” Grace did not wait for a response from Hope as she power-walked into Bud’s room and closed it before her.

When she felt somewhat safe, she examined the bite marks on each of her hooves. Neither of them seemed serious, however, if they were an inch or two longer, she may have punctured into her bones. Things may turn out bad if Nebula retains this behavior when she grows older. She could tell that Nebula was simply being protective of Artemis, but this reaction would be unacceptable in their society.

Well, all she can do now is to wait for Hope calm Nebula for her. She’ll need to be more cautious in her next approach. If Artemis is going to be scared of her then she’ll need to show the colt that he can think otherwise. That way, Nebula will—

Grace’s thoughts halted when she perked to an odd sound behind her. It sounded like a constant crackling of bones that become louder with each passing second. She reflexively turned from the door and again witnessed something she never would have expected to see today.

A jet-black figure emerged out of Grace’s shadow. A mixture of crackling and snarls emitted from the figure that looked to be dissolving fragments of its liquid-like skin. But those features were not what demanded her attention. It was its sharp slit eyes. Those baleful cerulean eyes that glared at her with the intention to eradicate her from existence.

“What have I gotten myself into,” Grace thought as the figure made its first step to Grace.

_ You shall receive penance. _


	20. Bond of Light and Darkness

The baleful gaze of the unknown black creature before Tenure Grace cast her in utter paralysis. It aroused confusion and terror within Grace that flowed wildly through her heart and body. Two feelings she has become acquainted with all of her life, but this was a boundary she wished not to traverse. For nothing she had ever seen in her life has compared to the menacing presence this creature displayed.

Grace could only watch in horror of the creature’s body that was filled with facets of enigmas that defied reality. Its steadily volatile skin that shifted about like kindling flames trickled droplets of its black essence to the ground that dissipated dust. Its constant crackling and snarls pervaded the room, but Grace could not pinpoint the origin. Despite having a mouth that was just as volatile, the sounds appeared more likely to permeate throughout its own body. She would have assumed it to be an extreme illusion to her eyes if not for those cerulean eyes that felt too real and threatening to her very own existence.

Grace had finally snapped from her shock when the creature’s body suddenly deformed and swarmed after. She was quick to respond by diving out of its path as the black blob splattered where she previously stood.

Her fast reaction banged her head upon a crib that was set at the corner of the room, but she cared little for the pain. Grace quickly picked herself up and placed the crib between her and the mysterious black creature.

She widened at the black blob that reformed itself back to its tall pony form. Its cerulean eyes met Grace with a slight lid.  _ Do you think that feeble construction will defend you from my wrath? You insult my strength for believing such foolishness. _

_ _

Grace witnessed the creature crouch as an abnormal ounce of its essence began to spill from its sides. She can hear its crackling magnifying as its essence attempted to form what appeared like wings. However, despite its genuine strain, the structure fell to the ground dissolved to dust.

_ Why isn’t this working?  _ The dark creature complained. Its eyes trailed back to the fearful mare that attempted to make itself smaller behind the crib.  _ No matter, I don’t need wings to exact your due punishment. _

The dark creature began its tread toward its prey, but at its first step, one of its hind hooves suddenly dissipated. The creature gritted its volatile black fangs as it struggled to balance its body from falling.  _ Curse this body! How am I to exact my vengeance if it won’t listen to me? _

_ _

Grace wondered if she should take advantage of this creature’s condition. It appears to have problems holding itself together, so eluding it may be possible. However, the creature stood before the only exit in the room and a small range is all the creature needs to get a hold of her. Maybe her best option is to do nothing and wait for it to with away. At this rate, the problem is most likely to resolve itself.

With renewed comfort of her future, Grace was now able to observe the creature with a somewhat clearer mind. Those cerulean eyes. Why does it feel familiar? They appear similar to another filly she—

“Nebula,” Grace guessed in awe. She couldn’t believe the claim she was making, but the idea would stand substantial given what Nebula did earlier. “Nebula,” Grace said again. “Is that you?”

_ Do not speak the name given by my guardian!  _ The creature trudged its way to Grace with its remaining body parts. However, the creature did not make it far when the door suddenly burst open and a mare suddenly pounced upon the black creature.

Grace immediately recognized the mare as Hope as the grandmother planted the creature to the ground. Hope briefly gazes in awe of the mysterious creature but stomped down the volatile joints of the creatures when it tried to swarm upon her.

“Who and what are you,” Hope questioned the creature with a deathly glare that Grace would have never expect from this jolly mare. She definitely felt more threatening than the creature at this point.

“Hope,” Grace perked her head over the crib. “I think Nebula is in that thing.”

“It ate my granddaughter!” Hope shouted and then venomously glared at the creature. The creature gazed appalled at the anger looming from this old mare. “You will give back my granddaughter this instant!”

_Remove yourself from me you hag! You can’t stop me from exacting my—_ Its words were ignored as Hope appalled the creature by shoving her forehoof into the mouth of the dark creature. Grace watched in utter disturbance as Hope shoved her entire hoof into the creature’s mouth while using her other hoof keeping the creature’s mouth propped open.

“Where are you Nebula?” Hope asked as she shifted her hoof around the insides of the dissipating creature. “There!” Hope shouted when felt a soft figure within the creature that bit on her hoof. Hope then shoved her other hoof inside the creature’s move and grasped upon the soft figure. With a strong heave, she plunged the soft figure out of the creature and fell back to the door. When she looked at what she held in her hooves, she was relieved to learn that she had scooped out her granddaughter, Nebula.

Now without Nebula within the dark creature, its entire form dissolved and disappeared to dust. Grace could not close her mouth at the horrifying yet incredible discovery she had just witnessed. She could not believe that Thestrals were capable of such strange feats.

“I’m so happy you okay,” Hope said as she caressed Nebula within her coat. “Don’t ever scare me like that again okay?”

“…” Nebula could not make any words. All she could manage was gazing at her grandmother in utter shock, still processing what just happened. Did she just lose? Did she just lose to a commoner earth pony?

“Oh no,” Hope gasped. “I’m so sorry you had to experience that Nebula. I promise it’s all okay now. I got you.” Hope began to kiss on Nebula’s forehead. The normal reaction from Nebula is to immediately retaliate against her grandmother. But didn’t happened. Instead, a tear fell upon Nebula’s eyes. It gradually built up and then a hiccup escaped from the filly. and then her emotions finally let out: she began to cry.

It was a sound that was unfounded between the two of them. Hope has never seen her granddaughter, who has shown to be so prideful and violent, bawl in such sorrow. Nebula had lived centuries of torment after failing Luna, but never has she broken down so pathetically as this.

All of the frustration she has worked to hold in, all of her anxiety, all of her anger, she unleashed in a sobbing frenzy. Her grandmother worked to calm her tearful granddaughter hoping that her gentle touch and caring voice would soothe her. But it only came to reconfirm what Nebula was still coming to grips with.

She’s weak. She’s fragile. She’s helpless. Luna could no longer depend on her for protection. Nebula is nothing more than a small baby that can only cry and pointlessly flail her anger without success.

And so acted as the baby she now was. How her creators have now designed to become; be it out of punishment or necessity. Nebula bawled her despair as loudly as she could before the two mares.

  
  


Nebula had cried herself to sleep before Hope swaddled her in a blanket she picked from the crib. Hope had caressed the Thestral filly in Bud’s room while Grace awkwardly waited outside. Grace was worried that she may set the filly off again with her presence and chose to remove herself before any other incident could occur.

Just as Grace snuck out of the room, she noticed Artemis was peering into the room from the side of the entrance. Grace did not bother to interact with the colt since the sight of her struck fear into him. She simply widened the door for him in order to rush inside and then left the family alone to sort themselves out.

After Hope had swaddled her granddaughter, she placed her in the crib to rest in silence. She wished for Nebula’s cry to be therapeutic for her, but the grimace Nebula displayed in her slumber did not show much promise. It saddened Hope that she couldn’t soothe her grandchild. She can only hope that her daughter may fare a better chance.

Hope let out a disappointed sigh and then noticed her grandson was scratching his hooves upon the crib. Artemis had buried his warmth onto Nebula in his best attempt to alleviate his sister’s pain. Such a sweet and caring brother he is. “Do you want to keep Nebula company?” Hope asked.

Hope grabbed another spare blanket in the crib and then swaddled Artemis within it. She then placed her grandson right by Nebula’s side in the middle of the crib. Her grandson leaned his face upon Nebula’s and then two began rubbing the cheeks amongst each other. Hope watched the two warm each other until she was certain Artemis fell asleep as well. When she was, she kissed the forehead of both of her grandfoals and exited the room.

Outside of the room, Hope found Tenure Grace patiently sitting in the living room. She was observing her hooves before she became aware of Hope’s presence.

“Is she okay?” Grace asked.

“I think for now at least,” Hope answered. “Hopefully, a good rest is all she needs.”

“I must apologize,” Grace grimaced. “I never intended for this to happen.”

“Why are you apologizing,” Hope wondered. “I didn’t do anything bad. My grandchildren just reacted badly to you, that’s all. You should just give them more time and I’m sure you’ll grow on them.”

“Still, I did not expect I would draw things to such extremes.”

“Will you stop beating yourself over it already,” Hope said. “We should really be worried about that bite mark of yours.” Hope pointed at the bleeding wounds on both of Grace’s hooves. Her blood had soaked and dried upon a portion of her coat. She didn’t think a baby filly could make her lose so much blood. Just think about the damage she can do to a pony when she matures. “Follow me to the kitchen. My daughter has a first-aid kit we can use.”

“My hooves do require attention,” Grace relented as Hope guided her to the kitchen. Within a bottom cabinet, Hope withdrew a kit that held bandages. Grace at the meantime was washing the blood off of her hoof at a sink. “What about you? Did you get harmed in any way?”

“Nebby gave me a few bites,” Hope answered as she selected a bandage out of the kit. “Don’t worry though, my body is tougher than it looks.” Hope showed her hoof to Grace, revealing not an ounce of blood dampened on her coat. “See?”

Grace simply nodded in confirmation as Hope continued, “I think that’s good enough.” Hope instructed Grace to hold out her hooves as she began to wrap the bandages around each of her hooves. Hope was careful to be delicate after noting how Grace was limping a slight on her way to the kitchen. Her granddaughter must have left a considerable pain on the mare.

“Ms. Hope,” Grace started.

“Just call me Hope,” she responded. “I’m not really a fan of formalities when it’s not necessary.”

“Okay,” Grace relented. “Then Hope. What do you suppose we had just witnessed?”

“Well, I’m guessing it’s a thing that thestrals can do. I still don’t understand it myself, but I’m sure Bud and I will figure it out.”

“I honestly didn’t know what to expect from the filly,” Grace confessed. “I figured the possibility that she was holding some other feats, but never to that extent. It just makes me wonder what else she is capable of.”

“That’s going to a fun and scary experience to find out,” Hope said. “There’s still so much we don’t know about her, which means there’s a lot to learn from her.”

“In order to adapt; I understand that. I just did not predict those qualities to be so extraordinary.”

“Well, it’s not like I have normal grandfoals. They’re one of a kind. It honestly makes me feel more excited.”

“It does?” Grace questioned.

“Everypony needs a few spins in life. Despite some hardships it could bring, it offers chances for us to grow and joys we have never had before. That’s how I see it at least.”

_ If that’s so, then I must have had the worst luck.  _ When Hope finally finished wrapping the banding onto Grace’s hooves, Grace placed small weight on them when returning to the floor.

“I’m no trained doctor,” Hope said. “But I think it’ll heal up after a few days. The wounds didn’t look all that bad.”

“Perhaps,” Grace said. “But a visit to a doctor is still something to consider at the very least. It’s not often a pony is bitten by a thestral.”

“Well Lazuli got bitten by Nebula and she seemed okay,” Hope pointed out. “So I’m sure you’ll be as well.”

“Precautions is never something to be ignored.” Grace winched she applied more weight to hooves. Walking seems inevitable to be a strain for her for the rest of the day. “But I thank you for the assurance…”

“You look like you have something on your mind,” Hope inquired. “I’m all ears if you like to share.”

“I…,” Grace started but couldn’t find the right words start off with. “You appear to be very attentive…It kind of makes me wonder if you have any ulterior motives.”

“Really?” Hope frowned at the claim. “What makes you say that?”

“That…that’s not really important. You know what, forget I said that.”

“But I really want to know,” Hope gazed at Grace with puppy eyes. Grace didn’t think old ponies could stoop to such underhanded tactics. “C’mon Grace, it’s not healthy to bottle things up. Let it out, I won’t tell any pony.”

Grace sighed and said, “If it bothers you so much then fine.” Grace took a deep breath and carefully decided upon the words she would speak next. “In nearly my entire life, I served as helping hoof to many ponies. Whatever issue that loomed over them, I had a way of resolving, be it domestic or financial. I think came to the clarity that after I earned my cutie mark. Sadly, I’m not particularly fond of it.”

“You don’t like your cutie mark?” Bud widened. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard a pony say that before.”

“Because my talent is helping ponies,” Grace continued. “I am viewed as dependable or even as a sort of savior to some ponies. But rarely does the world return the same kindness in return. To me, I think ponies see me as a means to an end. But I can’t complain too much about. I’ve come to realize that before I took this job.”

“What about your family?” Hope asked. “Surely they have given you the love and care you deserve.”

“What family?” Grace blurted. “As far as I know, I’ve survived this far because of my talent and perseveran—”

Hope suddenly surprised Grace with a hug and said, “I’m so sorry you had that kind of life. It hurts me to know that a pony struggled so much during their foalhood.”

“I’m not telling you this for pity Ms…I mean Hope,” Grace awkwardly pushed Hope off from her. A slight redness enveloped her face as she patted herself. “My point is to say that you seem different from other ponies I’ve met.”

“Really? I would’ve assumed that many other ponies would be just as generous and kind.”

“Then I have been misfortunate to not meet the ponies that fit that narrative. I’m not surprised, however, given my talent.”

“Hey,” Hope laid a hoof on Grace’s shoulder. “I may not know much about you, but I don’t think you should carry that kind of hate of yourself.”

“It’s fine Hope,” Grace assured. “I’ve—”

“No,” Grace snapped. “It’s not. But I can understand that if you’re unwilling to share everything with me. That’s okay. I just hope that you can be more comfortable around us to open up to. if no other pony will bother to give you the love you deserve, then we will.”

“You do realize that I’m the one that's supposed to be helping you,” Grace said. “Right?”

“I know,” Hope said. “But maybe it’s better that you don’t think this as a job.”

“What are you proposing?”

“Hmm,” Hope tapped her chin she appeared to be thinking intently in her mind. Grace was about to demand what was on the mare’s mind before Hope clapped her hooves. “Okay, then I guess a crash course is in order.”

“Huh?” Grace nodded her head to the side.

“For the rest of this week, “I’m going to train you on how to be the best nanny possible for my grandfoals. First, we’ll go over the basics of the necessities of a foal and work to apply and adjust them to both Artemis and Nebula.”

“That will be unnecessary. I am a trained social worker.”

“How about we toss away that title for the week then,” Hope said.

“Toss it?”

“Right now, I see a mare that’s determined to care for the two sweetest foals that ever existed. But doing so will require understanding the rule in approaching each and providing all of their necessary. I think we should start our first lessons with the fundamentals, don’t you agree?”

“Do I have a choice in the matter?” Grace annoyingly asked.

“Of course you do,” Hope smiled. “But I think you might enjoy this more than you think. Especially if you want to get along with Bud and my grandfoals.”

_ Bud.  _ “…” Grace sighed and said, “If you truly believe that this course will benefit me, then I don’t see much reason to reject it.”

“Oh, this will be so much fun,” Hope cheered. “I’ve always thought of becoming a teacher in the past. From now on, you can call me Prof. Hope.”

“That’s not how that works!”

  
  


You sure you don’t want to move to a house,” Lazuli asked as the two made their way up the stairs to the apartment room. “I mean, I get it's kind of early for us leave this place, but don’t you think we should have someplace a bit bigger for them?”

“I’m not all that concerned about aesthetics Lazuli,” Bud said. “Besides, I’ve already made the baby-proofed the house. Do you know how much it cost me to have super-soft carpet for the flooring?”

“I’m just saying that our place is not going to fit them forever. You know they’re not going to be foals forever. At some point, they’re going to want their own rooms.”

“Can we just worry about that later,” Bud said. “I’m more concerned about my foals being left with that social worker.” Bud and Lazuli entered the apartment and were greeted who emerged from Bud’s room.

“You’re back,” Hope said. “So, how was your day?”

“The usual,” Lazuli answered. “Where’s the mare?”

“Her name is Grace,” Hope corrected her. “You don’t have to like her, but you can at least show some kindness in remembering her name.”

“Is she in my room?’ Bud wondered.

“No,” Hope answered. “I sent her home early. Nebula happened to bite her and left a nasty mark on her. We agreed that it was probably best that she gets some rest and let her hooves recuperate.”

“Nebula bit her,” Lazuli voice. “Wished I could’ve seen it. Must’ve been a spectacle.”

“You shouldn’t wish for the harm of others Lazuli,” Hope sighed. “Anyways, I need to talk to my daughter alone in her room. You don’t mind giving us a moment, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I got it,” Lazuli said. “I got somewhere else to be anyways.”

Bud entered her room as Hope closed the door behind her. Bud’s sight immediately trailed to the crib where she saw her foals quietly sleeping beside each other. She was so relieved to see them again as she tossed her saddlebag off and made her way to the crib. “Thank you, mom,” Bud said. “I knew I can always depend on you.”

“Bud,” Hope approached Bud from her side. “We need to talk about something, regarding Nebula.”

“I know mom. We can’t have Nebula going biting ponies to resolve her problems. But I think I can get to her to grow out of it.”

“She did more than just bite a pony. She actually did something very extraordinary today, but not exactly in the good sense.”

Bud perked her head from the crib and faced her mother. “What did she do?’

“Well,” Hope rubbed the back of her head. “I don’t really know any good way to put this, but in short, she transformed into some scary black creature.”

“What!?” Bud widened at her mother’s statement. “What does that mean?”

Hope shared the event that occurred in the morning and as her mother progressed, Bud became astounded at the feat of her daughter. She recalled her daughter mentioning that she served as a shadow of Princess Luna, but she didn’t expect that she would still bear any relevance now that she is a baby thestral. Why didn’t Nebula share this with her? Bud thought she trusted her.

“I think it’s one of her abilities as thestrals,” Hope claimed. “We’re going to have to be more careful with her around the darkness from now on. Though, I think that may be an impossible task if have to be honest.”

The two perked their ears when they head movement form the crib. Within it, they saw Nebula shift about as her eyes gradually began to open. Bud faced her mother and said, “Let me handle this.”

“Are you sure?” Hope asked.

“I am. I’m her mother after all.” Hope nodded and exited the room. Bud picked her waking daughter from the crib and then leaned on the side of her bed to caress her daughter in her coat.

“Wha…” Nebula breathed as her eyes adjusted to the light beaming through the blinds of a window. Bud waited for her daughter to collect herself and then their eyes finally met. “Oh, it’s you.”

Bud took a breath and exhaled before she began, “Your grandmother told me that you transformed into a black creature. I would mind if you explain what she was talking about?”

“Black creature…” Nebula yawned and swiveled her sight around her. “Where’s Luna?”

“Artemis is sleeping in the crib. He’s fine. But right now, I’m more worried about you. How did you turn into a black creature?”

“The shadows…” Nebula grimly remembered. “They fell apart on me when I needed them. It really is true. I can no longer defend myself.”

“Who said that you should be,” Bud questioned. “You have a family here that you can rely on. So don’t go picking a fight with any creature, alright?”

“I hate this,” Nebula grimly complained. “I hate feeling so weak. I’ve already had enough of it from those awful centuries. Those centuries of disappointing Luna when she should feel the most loved pony in the world.”

“Nebula,” Bud start. “I can’t say that I understand what you’re going through. But I want you to know that you don’t need to carry that weight anymore. Do you remember what we agreed on? You placed your trust me to protect you and Nebula. But I’m not the only pony you can also trust. There’s also Hope and Lazuli that are here to protect the two of you as well. I know at least that you’re having a hard time to find strength in yourself because you’re a filly. So, maybe we shouldn’t find strength there at the moment. You could find it in us. We can be your strength.”

“…When did you become so preachy,” Nebula complained as she averted her gaze form, Bud. “It’s annoying.”

“I just want you to feel better,” Bud confessed.

“This isn’t something I can ever feel good about,” Nebula sighed. “However, I could take solace that I have you and the others as my meat shield, right?”

“That’s a really dark way to look at it,” Bud said. “But, if that makes you feel better, then I’ll be the thickest meat shield for both of you.”

“Doubtful, but you determination earns you credit.” Nebula waited for Bud to take an issue with her insult, but when she did not hear a response, Nebula craned her sight back to her mother. “Why’re you quiet?”

Bud answered with a peck upon Nebula’s small snout and then rubbed her face across Nebula’s. “I’m so glad to see you back to your normal self. It’s scary to see you so depressed.”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine now. Now, will stop suffocating me!”

“Oh fine,” Bud relented with a pout. “But I still need to know about the black creature that you turned into.”

“It’s simply a collection of shadows,” Nebula answered.

“Shadows?”

“You can recall that before this, I was the literal shadow of the true princess, right? The remnant stone can alter my appearance all it wants, but it can’t erase what I’m truly am. At least to some extent.”

“How did you do that?”

“Where do you think I collected the shadows from,” Nebula rhetorically asked. “That was actually my first attempt at this since the switch in body, but it would appear my capabilities have been diminished. Despite all the darkness I collected from that mare’s shadow, I could not hold it all together.”

“Well, how about we don’t do another of that gain, okay”

“I don’t see the point in repeating if I can’t control it. Perhaps when this body develops, I can have a greater grasp.”

“Well yes, that. But also not to scare Tenure Grace again. I don’t think she’ll put in a good word if she thinks you’re dangerous.”

“That mare made Artemis cry,” Nebula retorted. “That’s not something that can be forgiven.”

“I get it, but using violence is not the way. Besides, you could have let Hope handle it. I left her with the two of you for a reason.”

“Seeing as how she was so quick to best me, I’d imagine she could make quick work of the mare. Tell me Bud, has your mother been a soldier in the past?”

“My mom? Of course not, she hates violence.”

“Well she certainly appeared to be an expert of it.”

“Look, there are things in her past that she prefers others not to know about. If you want to know for yourself, then you’ll have to learn it from her.”

“We both know that’s impossible,” Nebula retorted. “She doesn’t understand a word I say.”

“Then I guess you’ll have to ask her when you’re older.”

Grace heavily sighed after finally reaching back to her house. The journey back home proved to be more difficult than the overbearing lesson she endured from her teacher. Nebula had definitely punctured deep into Grace’s hooves to make it such a problem for her to walk back home. Yes, she had aide form a taxi, but the pain that aroused so acutely from slight pressure was all so annoying.

Grace shimmied the saddlebag off of her to the floor and trudged her way to her room. She wanted nothing more to sleep right now. However…

“You’re back early,” Grace heard a familiar voice she preferred not to deal with at the time, or ever for that matter. Again, she found the warden conspicuously on her couch despite providing new locks to her door to prevent this. Who was she kidding? This stallion was always going to find a way in here.

“My services were no longer required for the rest of the day. The foals were fast asleep before I left.”

“I see,” the warden said. “And what progressions have you made from this?”

“The grandmother trusts me,” Grace said. “But the foals will need more time to adjust to my presence. Apparently, they are fearful of me. Well, one of them is.”

“That sounds like an issue you should quickly resolve,” the warden said. “The boss will not show mercy if you fail this task.”

“Why are you always so doubtful of my performance?” Grace retorted. “I know firsthoof what the boss does to ponies that fail him. I have no intention of getting on his bad side. I just need to approach them with baby steps.”

“Baby steps you say,” the warden raised his brow. “And does those steps explain the wound you have on your hooves?”

“As a matter of fact it does,” Grace answered. “You should already know from the reports how Nebula is prone to bite others.”

“Whatever,” the warden swatted his hoof. “As long as the job is done, I don’t care if you lose those hooves. Now, is there anything else you care to report?”

“…No, that’s all I have to give.”


	21. It's Agreed

The last two days have been an uncomfortable sight for Bud. Tenure Grace, the mare that presented herself as an exceptional aide to Bud’s trouble and implied to be a superior caretaker than Bud, has endured through plenty of unsuccessful hurdles to please Bud’s foals. Her struggle was so awkward and grand that Bud was honestly growing to pity her.

Despite receiving lessons and aid from Bud’s mother, Grace’s attempts to win the favor of Artemis would always end with him sobbing and running away from her.

Grace tried using his favorite fruit, pineapples, to coax him into liking her. However, Artemis would only lunge for the fruit she dangled and make an immediate retreat. She should’ve expected that to never work after snatching him so suddenly the first time.

Grace had even attempted to use Artemis’s bat plush to play with him. Hope had bought it for Nebula, but unsurprisingly, she saw no value for it; thereby leaving it for Artemis to be his chew toy. Artemis sobbed upon his grandmother and pointed at Grace, who stood bewildered at his reaction.

Nebula had reacted badly to this and thought Grace was bullying him again. Thank goodness her mother was there to disarm her before she had another ‘shadow incident’.

Each afternoon when Bud returned, Artemis would rush and leap up to her as Bud would catch him into her hooves. It was starting to become a usual ritual of theirs that Bud had no qualms of stopping. However, what she didn’t like was noticing the grimace protruding Grace’s face. Bud could overhear her mother trying to motivate the social worker for a better tomorrow, but the smile would never appear upon her.

She and Grace don’t really talk with one another. The best they have done is their morning greetings and give their brief regards as the social worker leaves Bud’s home for the day.

Lazuli certainly took solace in the mare’s defeat and to some degree, so did Bud. The first impression that mare had pricked Bud’s mind so much that she felt the mare deserves to be taken down a peg or two. Though now, after being deprived of that high status in Bud’s eyes, she was starting to feel bad for her.

When the night arrived, Bud hauled her foals and herself in her for another of their ‘private feeding’. It was an activity that she stressed for Lazuli and her mother to not intrude in, for it is strife she prefers to keep private.

Bud had always imagined this to be a beautiful moment between mother and child that served as the strongest connection of their bond. In truth, however, this has been nothing but a strenuous struggle that she must constantly endure.

Hope’s workers at the daycare center never mentioned this experience to be so painful. They’ve only mentioned how ravenous their children were and by Celestia, Artemis was definitely that.

Artemis would mercilessly sate his hunger the very moment they began their session. Bud would always have to fight her nerves at the beginning of how painful the sensation would abruptly sprout.

Nebula on the otherhoof would awkwardly observe from afar, trying her best to avert her sight from her brother’s advance. Persuading Nebula to join in these sessions has proven to be tiresome to do. Sure, she could understand her reasoning for being centuries old, but even she should understand how necessary this is for her.

“Nebula,” Bud gritted her teeth as she was still adjusting to the pain. “You have to drink your fill as well.”

“Why must I continue to humiliate myself for your behalf,” Nebula complained. “Do you still not realize how perverse this is for me?”

“We can’t keep having this conversation every time we do this Nebula. If you don’t have your fill, you’re going to get hungry.” Nebula was expectantly against their private arrangement when they began this. Back at the hospital, she would threaten to gnaw Bud for even making that suggestion. However, the filly’s body would later growl and would spark a fever. Her mind would submit to her instinct and inevitably release her ravenous thirst upon her mother.

She did provide Nebula with alternatives, but nothing would sate her as Bud could. Perhaps it's because nothing could compare to a mother’s. Well, that or maybe because the remnant stone added something special into her.

“C’mon Nebula,” Bud said. “I don’t want to wake up late at night again when you come around. The festival is tomorrow, you know?”

“C-can’t you just take some out?” Nebula suggested.

“I am not letting a pony touch me there,” Bud stated.

“Then just do it yourself!”

“Just don’t think too much about it, okay? No pony here can see us. It’s our secret.”

“I knew it, you get some sort of thrill out of this, don’t you!?”

“Nebula,” Bud sighed. “When are you going to realize that all I want for you is to be happy and health—” Bud flinched when she felt a strong prick from Artemis’s teeth. “Slow down Artemis, that really hurts.”

“Luna…,” Nebula dazedly watched at how Artemis gorged from Bud. She then averted her eyes when she noticed how intensely she was observing. “I can’t do this. It’s just too weird for me.”

“Oh for Pete’s sake,” Bud snapped. “Arty, can you please reason with your sister?”

“Hey, don’t you dare use Luna against me!”

Despite Nebula’s warning, Artemis had removed himself from Bud at his mother’s word and faced his adamant sister. Nebula faltered her brother’s sudden approach, but Artemis strode behind her then began pushing her to their mother.

“Hey,” Nebula voiced. “Stop that. Don’t you realize how strange this is? Where is your honor?”

“He’s worried about his sister,” Bud said. “Arty doesn’t want you to suffer.”

“You are so unfair! I ought to…” Artemis had prodded his sister close enough to Bud’s barrel that she became engrossed with the aroma left her mother. Her lips watered at the delectable smell that was sure to quench the thirst she tried to feign ignorance to.

“Are you ready now?” Bud asked.

“…No pony will see, right?”

“It’s just us.”

Nebula hesitantly approached her mother and after a moment, Bud’s body stiffened at the memorable pain that she has now become acquainted with. Nebula was not particularly careful with her fangs when she finally resigned to her thirst, so it was inevitable for her to leave some marks. Well, it would if not for the stone somehow erase them as if they never existed in the morning.

As both her foals were satisfying their thirst, Bud smiled at the interference of her son. Artemis always seemed to be aware of her mother’s emotions as if he could plainly see them…You know, as a matter of fact, his behavior always seems to be positive with literally every pony that Bud acquaints herself with. All except for Tenure Grace. That did confuse Bud a bit given her son’s joyous personality. It wouldn’t happen to be because of her own attitude toward the mare, could it?

As Bud contemplated in her thought, it was immediately interrupted when her door suddenly opened and exposed her to the room lights. Emerging from the light came Lazuli and who then said, “Hey Bud, your cousins are back. I, oh…”

“Get out!” Bud yelled at her friend as Lazuli swiftly apologized and shut the door.

The next day began refreshing from their usual activities. With her family and co-workers, Bud entered the community park of Manehattan where the festival would take place. Leaf Clip had mentioned this to a quarterly event across the year where they celebrate the growing arts of Equestria. Though Leaf being analytical, he also mentions that it is also an attempt from the officials to spring funds from.

As Bud pushed a stroller containing her foals, they passed by booths and tents that were splayed across the area. Bud’s giddy cousin, Chiffon Cake, ran in front of the group and swiveled her sights around the area.

“You’re certainly in a rush,” Bud heard her co-worker, Passion Touch, voice. “Is there a specific spot you’re looking for?”

“There’s supposed to be a baking shop somewhere,” Chiffon said. “I know it has to be somewhere.”

“I’m sure we’ll find it in due time,” Passion assured. “But in the meantime, why not the two of us become acquainted. I know, why not tell how you and this kind stallion met each other?”

“Curious about my love story, aren’t you,” Chiffon said.

“Honey,” Carrot voiced with a blush. “Maybe we should hold off on that.”

“There’s no need to be shy,” Passion said. “Love is something to be cherished and respected. I just want to learn from your success.”

“Learn?” Chiffon wondered. “Oh, I see. You want tips, don’t you?”

“W-wha?” Passion faltered. “I never said that.”

Bud tuned out their conversation and turned to Lazuli, who was speaking in a small voice with Leaf Clip. Their face seemed a bit serious; wonder if they are talking about.

Her sights then hesitantly shifted to Grace, who was tagging the group from behind. Since today was a holiday from work, there was no point in having a nanny to watch over her foals. Still, Hope was persistent to suggest that they should bring the mare along. And though Bud clearly stated that she was against it, Hope still dragged the mare with them.

Tenure Grace seemed very quiet and secluded from the group, making a brief glance at Bud and the stroller. There was even a moment when their eyes met, and both immediately averted their gaze.

“Maybe you should talk to her,” Bud suddenly heard her mother speak to her.

“What?” Bud raised her brow. “Why would I do that?”

“The two of you have barely had any conversation with each other,” Hope said. “C’mon, you don’t want to her look so unhappy on a holiday, do you?”

“You’re the one who brought her,” Bud argued. “Why can’t you keep her company?”

“Bud,” Hope started. “I’m heading back to Baltimare soon and I just want the two of you to get along before I leave. Just try, please?”

Bud groaned at the request from her mother. Of course, that would be her reason.

The group approached a booth that held numerous display shelves, containing the thing Chiffon had been striving to witness. Cakes. Lots and lots of cakes. Colorful grandeurs that appeared so diverse and exotic from each other that it should be considered a gallery than a regular cake shop.

“By Celestia,” Chiffon wowed as she rushed upon the display case. “They’re so magnificent! It’s like I’m staring at a masterpiece!”

“Welcome, welcome,” Chiffon heard a voice from over the counter. Raising her head, she and the group were surprised to see a donkey before them. “I can see that you’re quite enthralled by my designs.”

“Oh yes,” Chiffon voiced. “The structure of them is so unique and they have such an enticing scent.”

“Is that a Hummingbird Cake,” Carrot voiced as he rushed beside his wife.

“Why yes, it is,” the donkey confirmed. “Is it a favorite of yours?”

“I’ve been wanting to bake one myself in quite some time, but I can never get the ingredients mixed quite right to have the perfect taste.”

“Betty,” another donkey appeared from behind the booth. “I need you to make more rum cakes. They’re going out fast.”

“That quick?” Betty said. “Alright Matilda, I guess I can spruce a dozen.”

“I knew it,” Chiffon voiced. “You are the famous baker, aren’t you? The one that won countless baking contests in the past. That even bested my father in the past.”

“Hm?” Betty tilted her head. “Famous? Oh, yes, I forget my name is apparently renown around these parts.”

“Ever the forgetful older sister,” Matilda said. “But I do hope you haven’t forgotten my request.”

“If possible,” Chiffon said. “It would be an honor if I could bake alongside you.”

“Well I won’t say no to helping hoof,” Betty said. “I have an excellent room rented near the park.”

“Could I come as well,” Carrot voiced. “I would like to learn a lot from you as well.”

“The more the merrier,” Betty said. “You’ll be fine by yourself, won’t you Matilda?”

“I’m the only one that’s been selling your cakes,” Matilda said. “But please hurry, I prefer not to deal with an upset customer.”

Chiffon and Carrot followed Betty away from the booth as they are likely heading to the jenny’s kitchen. Can’t say she wasn’t surprised they would leave so abruptly if it meant a chance to learn from a famous baker that seemed to idolize so much. Though it’s quite surprising that it would donkey instead of a pony.

The group spends their time acquainting themselves with Matilda and wondrous cakes of Betty’s creation. Matilda was intrigued by Bud’s daughter, who was expectantly unlike anything she has seen. Thestrals really are a rare species, aren’t they?

Nebula was expectantly defensive against Matilda, but at the wave of a banana cake, the jenny had somehow tamed the fierce filly in her hooves. Hope ordered two whole banana cakes after witnessing how Nebula nipped upon the sliced cake so cutely in her hooves.

From across the booth, Bud noticed Grace was sitting alone at a table. Her eyes briefly observed the party and then back at the table as if she was thinking heavily in her mind. Bud sighed and approached her. No point in sulking around at this point.

Bud pushed the stroller before Grace’s table and said, “Hey.”

“…Hey,” Grace responded.

Bud settled the stroller beside her as she took a seat across from Grace.

“…”

“…”

…Um…well, this is awkward. What should the two even talk about? There’s not much, or at all for that matter, that Bud knows about this mare.

“There is no need to force a conversation with me,” Grace said. “I’m aware that you are not particularly fond of me.”

“Well…Maybe,” Bud admitted.

“It’s okay,” Grace assured. “I actually intended for you to feel that way towards me.”

“You did?”

“Please don’t take it personally, but it’s a typical method I apply with all of my clients. I truly do wish to help ponies, but I’m not fond of establishing a friendship with them when we will inevitably part ways. I don’t handle ends in relationships very well, which is why I prefer not to get attached.”

“You mean to tell me that you intentionally provoked me just so we wouldn’t be friends!?” Bud voiced.

“I had hoped for my skills to speak for itself,” Grace said. “But seeing as I am still struggling to have Artemis to like me, I could say that this has so far been a resounding failure.”

“Then maybe you should change your attitude,” Bud said. “Disliking ponies is not something I enjoy. Especially if I have to see that pony every day.”

“I’m not sure about that. As I’ve said, our arrangement is only temporary.”

“And it’ll be more temporary if you think being distant from others is going to work out for us. If you can’t deal with the idea of being friends, then maybe you shouldn’t be here.”

“…You’re putting me in a tough spot here. You know that?”

“Well, that’s because you’re so stubborn that I don’t have much of a choice. If you’re going to be my foals’ nanny, then you have to be a mare that I can trust. Which means you have been a mare I see a friend in.”

“I…I’m not sure,” Grace averted her gaze.

“By Celestia,” Bud groaned. “I have so many stubborn ponies to deal with.” Bud picked Artemis from the stroller and set her on the table. Grace frowned and faltered from the colt, anxious that he might cry at the sight of her. Strangely though, Artemis appeared indifferent and simply swiveled his sights from Bud and Grace.

“…” Grace awed at the Artemis’s empty reaction. “Is he not scared of me?”

“Grace, the only reason Artemis has ever been afraid of you is because of me.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s a very observant colt. He bases nearly everything on how I act. So, if I’m negative towards you…”

“Then he is to me as well,” Grace finished. “Friendship really is my only option, isn’t it?”

“If you’re scared that you will have to leave us, then I’ll hire you as my personal nanny for my foals. That way, you don’t ever have to worry about us separating.”

“You’re seriously considering hiring me as your nanny? After the impression, I’ve made upon you?”

“My mother thinks that we could be friends. I might as well see if she’s right. But no more demeaning me, alright?”

“Not that I’ve been guilty of constantly saying those things, but I do have little choice in this predicament. I accept your terms.”

“Good, now to seal the deal.”

“What?”

“Artemis, you know what to do?”

“Do what exact—” Artemis lunged upon Grace and climbed to her shoulder as he began to nip upon her ears. “What are you doing?” Grace grabbed Artemis with her hooves. “That was very dangerous.”

Artemis only responded with a giggle that bewildered the mare. “You’re…happy?” And at that very moment, Grace knew she could turn away from the feelings that were now sprouting wildly from her. There’s no going back from this. She’s become attached.

Bud returned home early to bathe her foals after Nebula had the bright idea to pounce upon a sun-themed cake that irked her as her impressionable son followed behind his sister. Artemis licked off the frostings and fillings glazed upon his coat as Bud carried her foals back to the house.

When Bud had finished washing and drying her foals, she proceeded to head back out with them to rejoin the festival. However, at the stairs, she was suddenly greeted by royal guard pegasus that flew to the floor that she was on.

“Loving Bud,” the pegasus guard said. “Right?”

“Um,” Bud started. “Yes.”

“I have a letter for you from the princess,” the guard gave a white envelope to Bud.

“From the princess?” Bud grabbed the envelope and opened its contents. She through the letter it contained and then said, “An invitation?”

“I am so excited for this picnic, Princess Celestia,” said Sabah Glow after placing a tea on a table. She and the Princess were on opposite ends of a table within the castle garden as they unwind themselves with tea.

“Yes, I do expect the event to be a joyous experience for the both of us. But tell me, how have you been?”

“Spice and I met a doctor and we learned that I am 3 months pregnant. In half a year, I should expect a beautiful daughter.”

“I can’t wait to meet her.”

“However,” Sabah said. “We are having issues onto the arrangement of our parenthood. Spice suggests that I move here to Canterlot to live with him but cannot simply leave my family to run trades without me.”

“Are you sure it’s impossible? Have you not considered all of your possibilities?”

“Perhaps not. Spice and I will wed at Southern Equestria. That would provide us time to speak with my family to discuss how dramatic our life will change.”

“Don’t think of it like that. Spice is a kind gentlecolt. I’m sure he will do what will make you happy most.”

“It is not that I am concerned about. I am also thinking about the happiness of my daughter. I would prefer that she grows alongside her parents. That is why I want to attend this event. I wish would find belonging here in this region and hopefully, I can find new friendships. Who is expected to come, exactly?”

“I have made a personal selection of ponies for this event. Some of which are random. A total of six have been selected: You, of course, Pear Butter from Ponyville, Cloudy Quartz from Rockville, Twilight Velvet from Canterlot, Duchess Beryl also from Canterlot, and Loving Bud from Manehattan.”

“Loving Bud,” Sabah voiced. “I believe I heard Spice mentioning that name before.”

“She is a recent mother of twins.”

“Twins? My, that is amazing and quite scary at the same time.”

Regardless, Celestia must make sure to become more acquainted with this mare. She had called off her spies after concluding that either the thestral is avoiding contact with the mother or was aware of her spies. If Celestia desires to learn anything about this thestral, her only hope is through Bud. So, friendship is key. 


	22. Mother Moon 6

Bud had always imagined coming to this place one day. Many ponies had described it to be a majestic sight to behold. The ancient stones of its constructs appeared smooth and enchanting despite its old age. An eternal beauty as they described. As eternal as its ruler. 

Bud should feel joyous to finally stand before the place she always wanted to visit as a foal. She had hoped for this opportunity for at least once in her lifetime.

But things are different now. What with her last conversation with the Princess, she was plagued with a mixture of curiosity and dread of why the Princess invited her here for.

“Sis,” Bud snapped from her anxious thoughts. She turned her sights from the gates of Canterlot castle and faced her proclaimed sister, Pear Butter. Pear held her son, Little Mac, with a hoof. Bud was surprised to come across Pear on her way to the castle. Apparently, she also received a letter from the Princess. “You doing okay?.”

Pear had explained that she received a letter from a Pegasus guard, similar to Bud, during her daily bucking for apples. She was exhilarated for the chance to spend time with the Princess, though she was saddened that only she and her son would be the only ones permitted to come.

“I'm fine,” Bud responded to Pear. “I just thought this would’ve been more exciting for me.”

“Well it hasn’t started yet,” Pear said. “Who’s to say you might change your tune.”

“Maybe,” Bud sighed and glanced into her stroller. Artemis was fast asleep in the stroller while Nebula wrapped her wings around him to provide more warmth. The little colt has become more bombastic the more days have passed. It's nearly impossible to keep him in place due to his love to dart around the area and play with every creature within his sight. The only moment of peace Bud could find is when he finally tuckers himself out or when he has a pineapple dangling over his head.

“What food do you think they serve at the castle,” Pear wondered. “Probably something really fancy and expensive.”

“I think that’s a given. This is the castle of our Princess.”

“Well I sure hope the Princess likes what I spruced up for the picnic," Pear briefly glanced at the basket that was holstered to her back

“You and me both.” Bud agreed. The two were unsure if they were required to bring their own share of dishes for the event, but going by their past experiences, they assumed it would be best to take precautions.

Bud cooked a basket full of honey-roasted salad with the greeneries that her mother would always serve her back in her younger days. She was thankful that Chiffon and Hope helped her in her endeavor to cook it all in one night. It was rather inconvenient that this picnic would take place the day after the festival in Manhattan.

Pear made a dozen of Granny Smith’s well-beloved apple pies to share with the Princess. It is rumored that their Princess is infamous to have a monstrous sweet tooth. Bud guessed that Pear is interested to know if the stories are true.

“Hey,” Pear said. “If she brought the two of us, think there might be some other ponies involved?”

“Like whom?” 

“Ah,” a voice startled Bud and Pear. “Then thou art also guests of the Princess.” Behind them was a gray mare that had a baby filly strapped to her back. The little filly glared at the two, befuddling the both of them.

“I’m guessing you’re a part of the picnic too, right?” Pear asked.

“Yes,” the gray mare confirmed. “That is right.”

“Well, the more the merrier I say.” Pear stated and held a hoof toward the gray mare. “Name's Pear Butter, and then is my sis, Loving Bud. It’s nice to meet ya.”

“Cloudy Quartz,” the mare answered and bumped Pear’s hoof. “Tell me, dost thou perhaps know the purpose of this festivity?”

“Afraid not,” Pear answered. “Both of us were tossed a letter without reason. Still exciting though, right?”

“Regardless, I see no reason to dismiss a call from the Princess.”

“Excuse me,” the mares turned their attention to a royal guard that has approached them from the castle. “But is there a reason that the three of you are standing here?”

“Oh...Well,” Bud couldn’t find the right words to say.

“The three of us were invited by our Princess for a picnic,” Cloudy Quartz answered. “If thou is generous, could you perhaps guide us to thy Princess’s whereabouts?”

“Oh yes,” the royal guard said. “The Princess did mention that she would be absent from the throne for that. Do each of you have the letter as proof?” Each of them presented their personal invitation letter to the guard and he nodded in confirmation. “Follow me then. The Princess is currently at the castle’s garden.

Bud gazed in astonishment of the portraits she passed through in the halls of the castle. The stained-glass windows of wondrous images of the past of Celestia’s feats and the deeds of other ponies that have long passed. All were an impressive sight, except for one.

A dark figure loomed over the lands within a portrait. Its eyes appeared vicious under the moon as it glared at the Princess of Equestria beneath it. Those eyes were so familiar to her, bringing her new sense of dread and sadness. “Nebula…”

“What do you want now?” She heard her daughter speak.

“N-nothing,” Bud quickly said. She would prefer not to let her daughter see this image and spark any more hatred that she has already.

“Is that Nightmare Moon?” Bud perked at the voice of her sis who was observing the stained-glass portrait.

“I believe so,” Cloudy Quartz said. “However, I hath always presumed her to be a foal’s tale.”

“Yeah. It does sound hard to believe that there was a creature so bent to cast an eternal night upon the lands, isn't it?”

Bud kept her gaze upon Nebula, ensuring that she doesn’t overreact to their words. Her daughter perked at the two mares' conversation, but her eyes did not leave her sleeping brother.

“I honestly find its endeavor to be pitiful,” Cloudy Quartz commented. “A land consumed by only the night is destined to shrivel without nurture from the sunlight.”

“I kind of wondered about that back when I was a filly,” Pear said. “I once thought the moonlight could do the same thing. I read from a book that the moonlight is basically the moon reflecting light from the sun. I came to think that there wasn't much of a difference between the two, but then Papa Pear told me otherwise. He said that the moon does not provide as many nutrients as compared to the sun. A different rate in photosynthesis was what he was arguing. Kind of the first time I ever heard him say something so sciency.”

“In the end, it was a plan that was inevitable to fail. Unless it intended to kill us all.”

“That’s a really dark thought,” Pear said. “I sure hope that wasn’t its intention else I’ll have to thank the stars that she’s no longer here.”

“…” Nebula’s eyes gleamed menacingly out of the stroller, but Bud persisted to stare at her daughter.

“Don’t,” was all Bud said to her and the filly resigned to burying her face upon Artemis’s neck. This was the last thing Bud needed right now. Who knows how Nebula will react when she is confronted by the Princess? Can she really hope for Nebula to hold back her fangs? …No, definitely not. 

The garden was like a rainbow jungle; colorful, exotic flowers that Bud has never seen in her life were blooming all around her as they soothed her with their calming scents. The guard guided the three mares into an opening within the garden that revealed the pony that brought them here.

Along with three mares, Princess Celestia acknowledges their presence and waved at them. “You have come,” the Princess said. “Please, come join us.”

She and other mares were seated above a lucrative blanket that covered most of the opening. Bud's party took their seat as Bud observed the other mares with Celestia.

One was a lighter gray than Cloudy Quartz that held a white baby colt between her hindlegs. She was doting her colt that seemed adamant to leave out of the mare’s hold.

Another was pure white that appeared prim and proper with her delicate chignon mane style and fancy scarf that loomed around her neck. A baby white colt incessantly flailed for her attention as the mare appeared more than willing to nuzzle the needy colt.

The last was an orange mare that made Bud a bit uncomfortable due to her locked attention upon Bud.

“I thank you for humoring me by coming here,” Princess Celestia began. “I know that this is rather inconvenient given the short time you received your invitation.”

“Your apology is not needed Princess,” Cloudy Quartz said as she unfastened her filly out of the strap and held her between her hindlegs. “I am honored thou seek my presence.”

“Yeah,” Pear added. “I’m actually excited about this.”

“You and I both,” the orange mare, Sabah Glow, agreed.

“Well then,” Celestia smiled at her ponies' vigor. “Perhaps we should begin with introductions.”

“I’ll start then,” said the light gray mare. “Hello everyone, my name Twilight Velvet. I happen to live here at Canterlot and work as an editor. Are any of you familiar with a literary journal called“The Noble Review”? That's the group I work I for. I read all sorts of fictions, essays, and poetry sent from ponies all across Equestria to publish in our monthly issues.”

“I say,” said the white mare. “I must ask for the opportunity to read the works that weren’t published. I find it most enjoyable to read the interesting thoughts and imaginations that ponies can brew.”

“I see you are an advent subscriber of our journal,” Velvet said.

"Absolutely," the white mare confirmed. "Anything to unveil me to the culture and minds of other ponies."

"So, you work for a magazine company," Pear said. "That's nice."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it that," Velvet said. "But I suppose there are similarities."

"And who's the shy fellow using you as a hiding place?" Pear noted the white colt that crouched upon his mother's leg when he noticed the attention from Pear.

"He's my son, Shining Armor." Velvet petted her son. "You'll have to forgive him, he's not used to attention from other ponies besides me and his father."

"Well he's certainly a cutie," Pear chuckled.

"He'll certainly make a cute guard like his father," the white mare commented.

"You think my husband is cute?" Velvet raised a brow.

"Your husband is Night Light, yes?" The white made said. "I've happened to bear witness to some of his missteps in my younger days. And my he certainly made a spectacle of them."

"Yes, he did have some hilarious moments, I must admit. You wouldn't happen to be one of his many victims, would you?"

"Oh I bear no hard feelings," the white mare waved a hoof. "In fact, I felt so alive being a part of the chaos."

"What sort of chaos are you two talking about," Bud asked.

"Velvet's husband serves as a royal guard of the castle," Celestia spoke. "During his growth to become a fine protector of the castle, he was known to be quite ambitious to be acknowledged by his superiors. However, those efforts would mostly end in 'community hazards'; I shall say."

"Really? Like what exactly?"

"L-let's not bother too much with that," Velvet voiced. "Night Light would really prefer it if every pony forgets about it."

"I'm afraid those 'missteps' are far too grand for any pony to forget," the white mare voiced. "But I shall be privy to the incidents if you wish."

"So that's a no then," Pear sounded disappointed.

"Don't look so glum dearie," the white mare said. "We still have much more to discuss. I know, let us continue with my introduction. I am known as Duchess Beryl, but you may refer to me as Beryl. I serve as Celestia's ambassador to neighboring countries."

"Ambassador you say," Cloudy voiced. "Thou must have embarked quests that have proven out of your element."

"Dutifully so," Beryl confirmed."The world is filled with creatures that practice customs that us ponies would find either barbaric or unusual."

"That sounds a bit rough," Bud commented.

"Oh no," Beryl flapped a hoof. "It's quite the opposite actually."

"It is?"

"Beryl is what you may call an enthusiast of culture," Celestia said.

"I don't follow?" Pear confessed.

"What our dear Princess means is that I am a mare that wishes to learn the countless customs that have been created by creatures," Beryl answered. "The benefit of being an ambassador is that I have the opportunity to be enlightened of the practices."

"You must bear countless adventures in your path of enlightenment," Sabah voiced.

"That I do," Beryl confirmed. "But I do wish to greet you to my son before I tangent to my stories." The white colt in Beryl's hoof clung onto her as she tried to lightly separate herself from him. Beryl manage to at least turn the colt around and present the blond colt to the other mares. "Grace your eyes upon my beloved son, Prince Blueblood. Is he not the most adorable creature you have ever seen?"

Blueblood appeared to struggle against his mother to turn back around and begin to pout and flail when his efforts were not rewarded. Beryl turned her son back to her and cooed, "Oh my, is my Bluey upset. Have no fear, your mother is here to confine you in her protection." Beryl wrapped both her hooves around Blueblood and began to kiss upon his snout. The white colt giggled in response to his mother's affection.

"Another shy one I presume," Cloudy deduced.

"Oh no," Beryl responded. "My dear Bluey is rather attached to me. I have yet to leave his side since his birth."

"Beryl is permitted on vacation until she feels comfortable to provide Blueblood with a nanny," Celestia voiced 

"I'm aware how inconvenient it is since I was in the middle of relations with the griffons," Beryl admitted. "But the early life of a foal is when they are most impressionable. I've insisted to bring my son along in my bouts, but my dear husband was vehemently against the arrangement."

"Well," Sabah started. "Why not your husband care for Blueblood?"

"Ardent?" Beryl questioned. "Oh no, I'm afraid he has little time for that."

"Your husband doesn't have time to spend with his child," Cloudy raised a brow.

"I'm certain he would if he truly had the time," Beryl defended. "But he carries a lot of responsibility due to our marriage."

"Duke Ardent serves as a representative in my court," Celestia voiced. "However, I will have to disagree with you, Beryl. There are limits to the tasks he can burden himself with. He is an ambitious stallion, but seems to find difficulty to pace himself for his family."

"My husband is just very passionate to aid all ponies. His charity to others is exactly why I fell in love with him."

"I hope that's only the reason," Bud heard the Princess mumble.

"How's about I go next," Pear shifts the conversation. "You can call me Pear Butter. I live on a farm in Ponyville called Sweet Apple Acres."

"Thou ist an apple farmer?" Cloudy asked.

"Well, I was a pear farmer a year ago. But things have changed…"

There was a brief pause after Pear's words. Bud placed a hoof on Pear's shoulder and asked, "You okay Pear?"

Pear surprised her sis when she clapped both sides of her cheeks. "Yeah, I'm good. Anywho, I married into the Apple family and that's who I am now."

Pear then unfastened her son who was plainly gazing at the other mares. "And this is my son, Little Mac. He's a quiet little colt, but don't let that confuse ya. He had a heck of a lot of energy than he lets on."

“That’s rather deceptive of him,” Beryl commented with a grin. 

“Hopefully it’s not too overwhelming,” Cloudy said. “A foal can do a lot of unimaginable things.”

“It’s not that bad,” Pear said. “But I wouldn’t mind if he ended being the most quirky colt in all of Equestria. I’d still love him.”

“I can respect that,” Cloudy said. “Speaking of which, I believe that I shall take my turn in the introduction.”

“The floor is yours,” Beryl said.

“My name is Cloudy Quartz,” she began. “I am also a farmer like Pear; however my responsibilities take place at Rockville.”

“So you are a rock farmer,” Beryl said. “Well, Rockville is known for its phenomenon to grow multitude sorts of rock and ores. I can see very much how profitable the profession is.”

“We only harvest what is needed from the land,” Cloudy said. “But moving on, I shall also introduce my daughter, Limestone Pie. Though, I do not believe she is much interested in our grouping.”

The gray filly within Cloudy’s legs only glared at the other mares. “She doesn’t appear to be welcoming,” Velvet oddly chuckled.

“Limestone is also attached to me," Cloudy continued. "However, she hath gain a habit to attempt to fend others away from me.”

“Aww,” Velvet cooed. “She’s like your cute lovable knight.”

“That is an acceptable description,” Cloudy made a small smile, which was the only facial change they have seen since the start of their conversation.

“I think I shall go next,” Sabah voiced. “You may call me Sabah Glow. I come from the southern lands of Equestria, where I contribute to my family as a merchant. I am also with a child, but we will have to wait for more months before I can offer a proper introduction.”

“You’re pregnant?” Bud wondered.

“3 months,” Sabah confirmed. "That is what my doctor said."

“That’s wonderful news,” Velvet said.

“Thank you,” Sabah said. “I hope for my daughter to become great friends with your children. Especially if I am to move here.”

“You’re moving to Canterlot?” Bud asked.

“My fiance is the personal assistant of the Princess. The news of my pregnancy was rather a surprise for both of us, so the two of us are doing our best to prepare ourselves for when she finally comes.”

“Oh joy,” Beryl smiled. “Then we have many opportunities to become more acquainted with each other. You simply must tell me all there is about the southern lands. I hear so many tales of creatures and legends.”

“I do not mind sharing,” Sabah said. “But I believe we have one more of us to make their introduction.”

The mares’ eyes then dawned on Loving Bud, who faltered from their sudden attention. “Oh,” Bud mumbled. “Right, me…”

“There’s no need to be nervous,” Celestia voiced. “You are surrounded by friends.”

“R-right…” Bud blushed at the sudden moral support from the Princess. Now she feels even more silly. “I’m Loving Bud. I work as a teacher...at Manehattan.”

“Why the hesitance,” Beryl questioned. “Surely you do not feel overshadowed by our profession? Being a teacher is the most respectable occupation. You shouldn’t feel ashamed of it.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Bud weakly smiled. 

“So tell us, Loving Bud,” Beryl continued. “How long have you dawned yourself as a teacher?”

“Well, this is actually my first year as one.”

“Oh, so you’re starting out,” Velvet voiced. “I can understand that. I felt so much pressure at the beginning of my job as well.”.”

“Thou will adjust,” Cloudy voiced. “It is only difficult at the beginning.”

“I know,” Bud said. “Somepony has already told me something similar to that.”

“Then that pony is very insightful,” Beryl said.

“Aww, thank you,” Pear said.

“She was referring to you?” Beryl asked. 

“Well of course,” Pear said proudly. “I am her big sis after all.”

“Who made you the big sister,” Bud asked.

“You two are related?” Sabah perked. “Such convenience.”

“Well, not exactly,” Pear admitted. “But we like to think of it that way.”

“I think it’s wonderful that your bond surpasses blood,” Celestia commented. “It makes me happy that my ponies place so much value upon each other.”

“T-thank you,” Bud bowed.

“There’s no need for that Loving Bud,” Celestia assured. “Think of me as just a friend as the others around us.”

“So then," Beryl v voiced. "Are you going to grandiose your foal before us,”

“Hm?” Bud perked.

“I’m actually curious to see them as well,” Sabah said. “I’ve heard that you have twins.”

“Twins you say,” Velvet voiced. “Now that’s a rarity. Oh, can we please see them?”

“Uh…”

  
  


At another section of the castle, a window was shoved open as a black cloth was tossed inside a guest room. A thump pervaded the room as a dark figure suddenly popped into existence. The dark pony figure gleamed its slit eyes upon the black cloth and enshrouded it upon itself.

“If only I could remain unseen forever I would not need such a careful approach,” the dark hooded pony said. The pony approached the door within the room and carefully pushed it open to see through the opening for any guards. Much to the pony’s convenience, the hallway was empty.

The pony immediately entered the hallway and soared to the ceiling to camouflage the best the pony could within the dark corners. The pony clicked its mouth and then proceeded its way across the ceiling. 

With Celestia distracted and her guards drawn near her garden, the hooded pony was given a fair opportunity to search for Celestia’s most powerful treasures. With Luna and her shadow back, he must ensure that there are no threats to her resurgence to the throne. 

The pony had searched for them before, hoping that it would be hidden somewhere in the Castle of Two Sisters or perhaps the Havern of Harmony. But it was inevitably a fool’s errand. No way would the Princess keep something so important in that ruin.

The hooded pony knew it had to be somewhere in this very castle. The pony just needs time to through search all of its corners and crevices. And once the pony finds it, then nothing shall ever again come against their revolution.

  
  


“His name is Artemis,” Bud presented her sleeping son to the mares. Bud held him between her hind legs and then leaned him on one of them. Her son rubbed the side of his face on her leg and then began to suckle upon it.

“So this is a famous colt that I have heard to put an entire pony within a hospital asleep,” Beryl said.

“He did what?” Velvet voiced.

“I-it was just a magic discharge,” Bud defended. “He didn’ t mean to do it.”

“Artemis possesses a vast potential with his magic,” Celestia voiced. “But fear not, his magic is currently under check.” Celestia gazed at the sleeping colt longingly. “Though I am admittedly disappointed that he’s fast asleep. Our time together was quite brief.”

“He kind of tuckered himself out on the way here,” Bud explained. 

“I’ll say,” Pear added. “Arty and Little Mac make a frightening duo.”

“Then he should bring interesting prospects in Canterlot when he began his tutelage under the Princess,” Beryl said.

“Tutelage?” Sabah voiced and then faced Celestia. “You’re going to teach Artemis?”

“It’s not every day that you find a pony with such potential in magic,” Celestia said. “I wish to help Artemis harness it. I believe that he will contribute all sorts of wonders for Equestria if he puts his mind to it.”

“W-well, that’s like years from now,” Bud said. “No point of thinking about it right now.”

“That you are correct,” Celestia agreed. 

“So,” Beryl said. “What of the other? I hear that she’s quite a sight to behold.”

“Right…” Seriously, how many ponies have heard of her and her children!? It’s like she’s the talk of Equestria or something. Regardless, Bud relented and went to the stroller. She can see her daughter peering at her with those slit eyes. Bud pushed her head close to Nebula and whispered, “You remember what we talked about, right?”

“...I’ll try,” Nebula answered. “That is all I can promise.” Bud nodded and grabbed her daughter out of the stroller. As soon as she set her beside her sleeping son, the other mares gasped at the sight of her. 

“Beryl was right,” Velvet said. “She’s definitely a sight to behold.”

“What creature is this?” Cloudy asked. “Never have I set my eyes on such a thing.”

Nebula stared down at the blanket beneath her, anxious to look up at the pony sitting before her. The one that ruined everything that she set to build for Luna.

She hated that mare with every fiber of her being. How could she be so ignorant of the pain that was plaguing the sister she dared to call precious to her. She should’ve known, yet she did nothing.

“She looks upset,” Sabah voiced. “Is she okay?”

“She just had a bad dream,” Bud lied. “I think it really scared her. Maybe I should--”

“If it’s alright with you,” Celestia started. “May I hold her?”

“...” Bud paused at the request from the Princess. “A-are you sure?”

“You have nothing to fear Bud,” Celestia assured. “I promise I don’t bite.”

_ It’s not really you that I’m worried about biting. _Bud nervously dawned upon her daughter who was still stared at the blanket. What’s she supposed to do here? Is she allowed to say no to the Princess? How would the other mares think of her if she did? It might make things really awkward if she did that. “Um, sure…”

Bud lowered her head to Nebula’s ear and whispered, “Do you think you can do it?”

“The world just continues to test me,” Nebula growled. “Doesn’t it?” Nebula stepped forward and began her approach toward that mare. Never did she bother to look up, worried that if she did that she would no longer be able to contain herself. And when she set her eyes on the mare’s white hoof, she felt a pair raising her from the ground.

And there she was. The pony that bested her all those centuries ago, Princess Celestia. 

“...” Celestia paused at the sight of the grimaced filly. “Those eyes look so familiar.”

“Why wouldn’t they,” Beryl voiced. “You’ve met the thestrals in the past, haven’t you?”

“Yes,” Celestia confirmed. “That I did.” Celestia wrapped Nebula around her hoof and held her close to her pectoral. Nebula looked back at her mother that was anxiously observing her.

“Thestral?” Velvet wondered. “Is that what she’s called?”

“That is correct Velvet,” Celestia answered. “They are a race that was once citizens of Equestria.”

“They lived with us,” Sabah voiced. “Then why are they no longer here?”

“That’s...a long story.”

“I actually wouldn’t mind hearing about it,” Bud voiced. “There’s actually a lot of questions I have about the thestrals.”

“You wish to know more about them?” Celestia said. “Well then, how I about I began a tale of how I first met them then. However, I ask that we keep this between us. It is a matter I wish to keep private. Are we all in agreement?”

The mares nodded as Celestia began the tale that had pondered the mind of Bud.

  
[-------------------------------Celestia's POV--------------------------------------]

I had sat on my throne as the moon began to rise to the sky. My mind pondered to the strange rumors that have been spreading across my lands.

The door to the throne room opened as a dark blue mare confronted me. I perked at the mare and smiled “Luna hath awakened.”

“Greetings Teacher,” Luna responded. “I am prepared for thine lessons.”


	23. The Story of Thestrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia tells the tale of her first meeting with the thestrals.

The story that I will tell you took place far within the past. Around nearly decades after Equestria was founded by the three tribes of ponies. The event began one night when I had risen the moon amongst a night of quiet and anxieties. It was a common foreboding that every pony shared. After the cerulean sky of the day had long left the ponies in place of a black void, they would become alerted of the safety of their wellbeing. Ponies would shun themselves into their shelter, fearful of what may lurk within the massive shadows.

My castle at the time would serve as a comforting beacon to the frightened ponies, for I had installed glow stones to its exterior that would beam light to the surrounding homes. The castle I am referring to is not this one at Canterlot. No, it is the long-forgotten one that sadly lies in ruin within the Everfree forest. You see, before I reigned ruler of Equestria, the lands were managed by grandmothers: Princess Platinum, Commander Hurricane, and Chancellor Puddinghead. By genetics, Platinum’s daughter and Hurricane’s son had birthed me; however, the nature of my relationship with Puddinghead bore similarities with the others.

Regardless, Princess Platinum had tasked me to begin my training as a Princess after my radical ascent to alicornhood. She desired for me to find an area within Equestria where I can establish a settlement that I would run as my own.

Before the arrival of timber wolves and cockatrices, the trees were more dispersed and resembled more of a meadow that stretched far into the horizon. The homes of ponies that were built with stones and thatch roofs encircled my castle, providing the necessary light to reach them.

I was honestly anxious that I would not be able to earn the confidence of ponies since I was not my grandmas. For decades, they had led ponies; I was concerned that their trust would be a struggle to achieve. However, the ponies found comfort in my presence. Through the guidance and protection of harmful foes, I was able to attract a throng of ponies to welcome in my settlement.

What was the name of the settlement? It was called the Everfree. The town bore boundless levels of expansion because of the place I chose for it to be built. If not for some daunting occurrences, Canterlot may never have existed.

The florals that grew at Everfree were a sight to behold. The wild colors of dandies and shrubs spurred across the seasons. I particularly favored the ones that shimmered within the darkness. Imagine the sight of a garden of fluorescent flowers. How could I not settle for that place? I hoped that such a virtuous land would ease the mind of ponies, however, there was a plight that roused their anxieties.

Ponies from Everfree came to my throne room with countless pleas and I would send my guards to investigate the issue. To my dismay, there was a troubling trend brewing under my watch.

My ponies described to me a mysterious presence lurking within the crevices of their home. They were unable to tell if it was because of the darkness or the paranoia they were becoming ill with, but they could feel something observing them. They discovered their belongings were missing after a moment of negligence. During their professions, their leisure, their sleep they could feel something following every moment of their consciousness.

During that one night, I remembered gazing through the tall windows within my throne room, where the moon had risen its reflective light upon my growing town. In a few more years, all of Equestria will be bound to my responsibility after my grandmother has finally stepped down from their long years of leadership. Resolving this issue would serve as another assurance to my elders that I was indeed prepared for the task and they can finally enjoy their long-overdue rest.

The only issue was that I did not know where to start. I had instructed my small platoon of guards to patrol across town to find any signs of this mysterious presence, but none had anything substantial to report. All they could tell me were similar things that my citizens had informed me: that something was following them. How was I to learn more of this figure if it left nothing as clues and conceal even hints of its presence?

At the moment of my apprehension, the door to the throne room opened as a dark blue mare emerged and confronted me. Her presence erected a smile from me as I called to her, “Luna, thou hath awakened.”

“Greetings teacher,” Luna responded. “I am prepared for thine lessons.”

Luna was the first pony I had taken under my tutelage. I never envisioned myself to be a capable mentor, but her unique talents compelled me to provide her guidance. If not for the mysterious disappearance of my trusted mentor, Starswirl the Bearded, I would have referred this mare to him.

“I apologize, Luna,” I responded to her. “But I am afraid thy lessons must be put on hold. The ponies art shooketh with anxieties of the mysterious presence that follows them."

"Ponies still speak of the anonymous presence?" Luna wondered. "I believed it to be resolved at this point in time."

"Hast thou still not spoken with the ponies?" I raised from my throne chair and descended before my first student. "I instructed thou to network with the ponies of Everfree."

"Thy request proved challenging given no pony likes to venture the night."

"Of course," I sighed. My student is what you would call a night pony. She was always more active in the presence of night ever since I first discovered her. I had previously tried to shift her daily habits during the day, but those efforts always proved fruitless.

“Dost thou truly believe my presence would matter?” Luna continued. “Moments when I attain the chance, ponies are frightened of my abilities. Despite my service in their dreams, thy ponies can only recall me as a phantom lurking within their sleep.”

“And their opinion will not change as long as thou choose to conceal thyself within these walls.”

“But...I’m not like thou,” Luna spoke in a lower voice. “My presence brings gloom. My abilities, as rare as it is, is ghastly to thy ponies. No, I must achieve a feat of my own to prove thy ponies can trust me.”

“Luna,” I sighed and rubbed my head upon her cheeks. I had to agree that Luna was unique like myself. As I am able to command the movement of the sun and moon without the aid of a throng of unicorns, my first student, Luna, was capable of entering the dreams of all creatures. Her ability was a groundbreaking discovery that no pony could believe a unicorn was capable of. And indeed no other unicorn was. Not even my renown mentor, Starswirl the Bearded. However, as grand as I viewed Luna’s talent, other ponies saw it as a way to trespass into their minds. The thought that a pony could easily enter their consciousness and unravel all of their secrets was horrifying to them.

But Luna was a pony with the most innocent of intentions. She was naive, but I believed she was authentic in her desire to belong with me and the ponies. I truly wished that she understood that she already did. At least with me. Her talent eased the minds of their inner turmoils within the nights. Her talent served a great purpose for all of Equestria. If only she could face the ponies with me and help them see that.

“I know teacher,” Luna frowned. “Thou only wish for my happiness. But I just need to prove my worth to them. An achievement of my own that will earn me the respect of ponies.”

“If thou truly feels that way,” I pulled my head back and gazed upon my student. “Then perhaps our current issue is the achievement thou may desire.”

“The ghostly presence,” she asked me.

“It is not a ghost Luna,” I eyed at her. “Please do not feed into their paranoia further.”

“I do not see how I could possibly do that,” Luna said. “But yes, I shall hold my tongue in front of other ponies on the matter. So then, what do we know of this presence?”

“Nothing,” I answered. “And that is the biggest concern. Whoever is stalking my ponies is an expert in concealing even a fragment of its existence. None of my guards or even I could ascertain a single clue as to what this creature may be.”

“Creature…” Luna paused on that word.

Her reaction sparked curiosity in me. “Dost thou have something on thy mind. Please speak to me.”

“There is a dream I hath been revisiting quite often. Though, it has often left me confused.”

“Why so?”

“I do not know how I enter this dream? It usually occurs when I myself am asleep. What’s more, the owner of that dreamscape was a young colt. Though he is nothing of the sort thou would ever find in Equestria. And I felt bound to that creature as if he himself called me to him.”

“Who is this creature Luna,” my curiosity invoked urgency in my voice. If that colt was the mysterious presence, that I desired to meet that creature as soon as possible.

“He referred to himself as a thestral,” Luna answered. “He bore resemblances of a pony, though there were also features that appeared predatory. He seemed quick to take a fascination with me. Befriending was a fruitless effort.”

“Hath thou ever attempt to meet this colt?”

“He would not tell me of his location. The colt explained to me that his species were supposed to elude from other creatures because of a particular value in their body; along with how badly other creatures react to their presence.”

“Is that so? Perhaps thestrals are not a threat to us then but are anxious about how we ponies may behave towards them. Why hast thou not told me about this?”

“Teacher, I hath no permission to disclose the privacy of other’s dreams without their consent. I believe doing so would earn me more hatred from ponies than what already exists.”

“That is a fair point and thou have my complete respect for holding thyself to principles. But this matter can not go any further. Please, Luna, tell me what thou hath discovered.”

“...Okay,” Luna relented. “The colt I met within the dreamscape called himself Remus. He boasted that he is the younger brother of the current tribe leader of the thestrals. Also, there was concern that he would share with me. That I was often met with whenever I entered his dreams.”

“Thou was met with his concerns?”

“Yes, for his concern bore sentience in front of me. When I lurk in his dreams for too long, there is a fog that would envelop his dreamscape. Remus would be inserted in fear and hide beneath me, for I would provide him protection. Something lurked within the fogs. What it was, I could never ascertain. Confronting the figure proved far too difficult with the colt under my watch.”

“So it was a nightmare?”

“No, it was more than that. As I said, it was sentient. As if it did not belong inside his mind as I did. I think...that it’s just like me.”

“We need to meet this colt. Can thou find a way to retrieve a hint of his hideout?”

“I already have, I think.”

“But thou told me that this Remus refused to tell.”

“He did not tell me. Instead, he showed me through his eyes.”

“You possessed him?” Another unique ability of Luna was her capability to possess the body of a dreamer. However, that feat bears a limit that makes it an impossible task. For you see, Luna could simply possess somepony’s body. Not without their consent. Forcing control would risk damaging the mind of the dreamer as Luna had sadly done to a criminal that she and I were working to apprehend. That event left a scar upon Luna and earned nervous eyes from ponies for many moons.

“I don’t think he truly understood my intentions at the time, but for a minute I was able to walk in his body. It was during a night like this where I looked through a clearing and saw your castle from afar and below.”

“His home is within a higher elevation. But to attain such a view would mean he would be at Equadi Mountain.” The very mountain that would become the capital of Equestria, Canterlot.

  
  


I wasted no time collecting a small calvary of pegasus guards to escort Luna and me to Equaid Mt. I saw an opportunity to resolve two issues at once and I grew impatient to have them done. However, my eagerness failed to account for Luna’s feelings. 

Luna had mentioned to me that she received brief glances from my guards. Their eyes garnered discretion and ire. Back then, I assumed that she was filled with her own fairs of paranoia. Besides myself, there weren’t any pony that could solace in her presence. Her quiet demeanor around others had always sparked an aura of discomfort in others. Looking back, however, it’s likely they believed that Luna setting us up in a trap. 

It took me a long time to truly grasp how cautious they were of Luna. Her abilities frightened them and my involvement with her made ponies concerned if she was somehow manipulating me. Perhaps it was the demise of that criminal that validated their fear. 

The criminal was a conniving and dastard that relished in my humiliation. I never discovered why he detested so much. Perhaps he didn’t. Perhaps he did it simply out of the thrill of opposing my goals. Luna was sympathetic to the irritation I held towards that stallion. She was determined to exact justice against that stallion, but events do not go the way that any of us would have liked.

That event happened years ago, but that moment remained fresh in ponies' minds for all of those years. They never forgot what she did to that stallion.

Luna kept her sights down to her hooves within the carriage we were pulled in. I assumed that she was growing nervous. So, as her teacher and companion, I wrapped a wing around her to provide her comfort. I failed to realize how much she needed a hug.

  
  


On one of many edges of the Equadi Mt. that night, we discovered a small clearing surrounded by a small throng of trees. The lake that stretched across the middle reflected upon the moon, glistening before us within the distance. Luna found this spot to be familiar, and so I decided that we would make camp here.

My guards concealed themselves within the bushes as Luna and I sat together before the lake. The waterfall that streamed into the lake came after bumps of others that cascaded straight from the top. Luna mentioned that the thestral colt played with the waters alongside his friends during the nights. I found it to be quite a dangerous activity for a foal to take sport in. I would inevitably have to report this to their parents to discipline, but that would have to come later.

“Teacher,” Luna whispered to me. “The foals hath arrived.”

“Where are they,” I asked while keeping my gaze upon the lake. I don’t want them to feel discovered just yet.

“The loom within the trees from the other side. Next to the waterfall. Let me speak with them.”

“Of course,” I agreed. “I imagine my attempt would be slightly more difficult.”

“Only a slight,” Luna grumbled at my remark. I took solace in my student’s annoyance as she proceeded slowly around the lake. 

On the other side, Luna revealed her voice to the hidden foals, “It is I, Remus. Thou dost not need to hide from me.”

A short amount of seconds passed before my eyes perked at the falling of leaves. I saw my student’s mouth move, by the weak roar of the small waterfall was able to muffle out her words. I could only watch as I assume my student was attempting to console the trust of the thestrals.

I felt an urge to rise from the ground when one of the thestral foals descended from the trees. Their appearance was a shock of how similar they were to my ponies. Its small fangs made me anxious about what to expect from the adults. I was nearly certain that we had come across the fabled vamponies that were told from stories.

The thestral foal I assumed to be Remus turned from Luna and called to the trees, revealing three more thestrals that encircled around Luna. I heard movement from the bushes near and I held I hoof up to stop it. I didn’t want them to ruin that moment. It’s not often I see such genuine joy aroused from my student’s face. Mostly ambition and pride, but never happiness to this degree. If only she could feel the same way with ponies.

I waited for Luna to round the sprightly foals as they followed her back to me. They hid behind my student’s hind leg, making small careful glances at me. I decided to stay on the ground to prevent inserting unnecessary fear into them.

“They seem to take a liking to you,” I commented. “Quite quickly I might add.”

“Oh teacher, I am certain I would accomplish the same a slight later.”

I smiled at my student’s remark and glanced at the foals. “So then, won’t you introduce me to your friends?”

“Right,” Luna turned her head to the anxious thestrals. “There is none to fear. My teacher is kind. She wants to speak with you four.”

I paused at my student’s oddly short sentences as one of the thestrals braved to step before me. It was the colt I believed to be Remus. His legs shook only a slight, but his eyes remained fixed and resolute upon my own.

“I am Remus,” the small colt spoke. “Luna says you are kind. Is that true?”

“Yes child,” I confirmed to the colt. “You will find that I seek no harm to you.”

The colt looked back at my student that gave him a nod. He took a deep breath and then stepped closer to me. “M-may I have your hoof?”

“Excuse me?” I was confused by his question.

“Remus must lay an imprint upon the two if we wish to converse with his species.”

“Perhaps thou should begin with that, dost thou agree?”

“It will only be a slight pain teacher,” Luna said. “Thou can endure it.”

“Luna,” I sighed. “I believe thou art taking my words too personally.” Regardless, I held my hoof before the colt and his fang anxiously sunk upon it. I held my eyes to bushes to warn my guards not to approach.

Remus pulled his fangs back as I witnessed my blood drip from his mouth. I would be lying if I said I did not feel any disgust upon the sight. However, for the purpose of meeting with his leaders, I repressed any signs of my true feelings. Though, I was openly bothered by my redden-soaked coat.

“My brother will know my scent,” Remus spoke after licking my blood off of his mouth.

“Is that so?” I responded. “Then Luna will need the same treatment as well.”

“Thou took that rather nicely,” Luna mumbled.

“Were thou hoping that dear Remus would be rougher with a fair mare?” I asked my student. 

“N-no,” Luna widened. “Of course not.”

“Do not worry Luna, the pain is only a slight. Though I fear your lack of tolerance for sharp objects will make this slightly more difficult.”

“It is not that bad,” Luna took offense to my remark. However, my words inevitably held true when I had to hold her down as Remus punctured a mark upon her.

  
  


The four young thestrals guided us through the mountains of Equadi as the small number of my guards lagged behind. The foals had long discovered them given their way with echolocation; however, they were tolerant to let them follow until we reached an entrance to a cave that lay within a narrow crevice. 

The path lied elevated within a wall. No pony would ever consider exploring such a small detail without the most acute curiosity. From here on, only thestrals and those imprinted by one could be welcome there. My caravan did not appear too trusting of the foals and neither were the young ones themselves. I decided to resign to the foals’ decision to come along with only Luna by my side. My guards voiced their disagreement, but I gave them no choice but to place faith that I knew what I was doing. I ordered them to stay behind where they couldn’t see us enter the entrance and Luna and I shuffled our way into the cavern.

I was welcomed by utter darkness when Luna and I fell into the cavern. It was a shortfall, but still ungraceful all the same. Luckily I was able to cushion my student’s fall. The young thestrals flocked above us and chuckled at our embarrassing act. I’m not usually one to be the butt of a creature’s joke, but there are rewards in humility in some regards.

Minutes had passed before the young thestrals led us to a burrow within a small chamber of the cavern. The illumination spell Luna and I cast on our horn weakly pierced through the darkness, but the narrow hole was visible enough to us. 

I will admit that I did enjoy these narrow feats I had to endure through. This one particularly made me consider taking a diet in the future. Though, I...um...find the commitment to be devilishly difficult. But that is beside the point.

The burrow led into a deep fall that the young thestrals had failed to mention. Luna should count herself lucky that I went first, else her descent would have been unpleasant. Kind of wished it did happen after the laugh she had from my struggle inside. It was merely a thought. I would never actually cause harm to her.

Moving on, our descent led us to another black void with nothing but the darkness welcome. However, the quiet was immediately halted by bountiful flutters of wings that surrounded us. Luna and I stood close to each other, covering each other’s blind spot of the anonymous creatures that moved hastily around us. 

The four young thestrals finally caught up to us as Remus voiced to his flock, “Do not be afraid. The ponies are with me.”

“Remus,” I heard a voice from the darkness. All of the flutterings stopped, but I could still feel that there were a hundred pairs of eyes upon me. You might think it reckless of me to go at this alone with only a unicorn, but the two of us knew how to intense our illumination spell to the point it would be blinding. However, we would only resolve that course if diplomacy had failed.

“Brother,” Remus responded to the voice. I heard a thud before me as a male thestral stepped into the light. 

“Why dost thou bring ponies here,” his brother asked. “And why the Princess of all ponies?”

“Thou know who I am,” I asked the thestral. He faltered back at my voice but came back when he took another glance at his brother. “We only wish to speak with thou. We seek only peace.”

“Thou must excuse me for my disbelief,” the thestral said. “We hath met creatures that hath rejected us and welcomed us under false pretenses for a collection of meat.”

“We ponies are herbivores,” Luna voiced. “I doubt thou will meet a single pony that bears such an appetite.”

“We are aware,” the thestral said. “We hath witnessed the activities of Equestrians. From the shadows, we have learned your language, your culture, and your taste.”

“I must say,” Luna said. “your reconnaissance is most impressive if thou can achieve that much of a feat.”

“Remus,” the thestral spoke to his brother. “Why bring them here?”

“The dark pony is Luna,” Remus answered. “The pony from my dream.”

“The one that enters dreams,” the thestral widened. “That cannot be. No creature is able to attain such power.”

“But it is true,” Remus said. “Luna hath seen the monster. Luna hath driven it away. Why dost thou believe I am still here?”

“Still,” Luna voiced her confusion. “What dost thou mean by that?”

“If what thou say is true,” the thestral spoke. “Then perhaps we hath something to speak of after all. Please, follow me.”

“Patience Luna,” I whispered to my impatient student. “The thestrals will tell us at their own pace.”

  
  


“My name is Romulus,” the male thestral introduced himself. He led us into a chamber within the darkness where my illumination spell revealed the presence of apathetic thestrals. A flock of their race respectively cared for them, but they appeared indifferent to their caress.

“I lead the thestrals here in hopes of survival of the plague that ails us.”

“Are they sick,” Luna asked.

“We would be joyous if that were our plight. But our crisis is tied to the creature thou hath met in my brother’s dream. I must thank you for protecting my brother. He is the only one left I have from my blood.”

“I am afraid that we do not understand,” I voiced. “Perhaps if thou could explain from the beginning.”

“Long ago, we thestrals came from a lush forest and an underground cave that connected to every crevice of that forest. We lived in harmony for centuries until one of us was afflicted by a terrible dream. The monster is malevolent and hungers for the will of the living. It would haunt its hosts, gradually sapping their determination until they become of a husk of themselves. Soon after, the host would lose purpose to live and resign themself to the afterlife. And once done with its prey, it would move to another and continue to feast upon others’ will. We call this nightmarish parasite,  **the Tantabus** . To stop the creature’s spreading to the other spreadings, the leaders of the forest commanded for the families of the afflicted to be rounded and exiled from the forest. We, the exiled thestrals, hath traveled the lands in hopes of finding a cure for the infection. To finally be rid of this monster so that we can return back to the forest.”

“And thou is the leader of this group,” Luna voiced. “I do not mean to sound rude, but thou appear younger than I.”

“Yes,” Romulus confirmed. “I hath not lived long enough to bear enough wisdom to lead a throng of creatures. However, I am all that we have. The Tantabus hath claimed the lives of our elders and hath left me as the oldest to lead the young.”

“That is terrible,” Luna commented. “To bear such a responsibility at such a young age.”

“Perhaps I will not have to endure it much longer,” Romulus looked at my student. “Thou hath driven the Tantabus away from my brother, but it will continue its claim for my brother as long as it kind hide in the mind of another. If thou is able to corner the monster and smite it, we can finally be free.”

“Thou wants my student to face the creature,” I voiced at Romulus’s suggestion. “Alone?”

“How dost thou propose I corner this creature,” Luna asked. 

“Luna,” I confronted my student. “Restrain yourself. You cannot confront this creature alone. Not without some pony to aid you.”

“Then can I call this accomplishment my own,” Luna argued. “No pony will acknowledge my achievement if some other pony is there to share the credit. Especially if that pony is their Princess.”

“Thou is being rash,” I retorted. “There is little we know of this creature. Dost thou even know it can be smitten within the dreamscape?”

“I will not know unless I hath cornered it.”

“Do not be in a rush to end yourself, Luna.”

“We cannot wait, Celestia,” she retorted. “The longer we idle by to concoct a way to resolve this, the Tantabus will claim more lives. It has already claimed a generation. We cannot let it claim another.” 

“...” I wanted to find a reason, some word that could have stopped her from going through with this. But the determination in her eyes showed that no creature, not even I, would avert her from this course. I sighed at my student’s stubborn generosity. That was supposed to be one of my elements. “If the event appears to look bad, I shall intervene.”

“I promise that it won’t.”

  
  


Romulus had his thestrals gather the afflicted thestrals around Luna. Remus appeared anxious to fall asleep, but my student soothed him with kind words and affection. It’s not often that I get to see this side of Luna. And neither was it often that I would stand on the sideline and act as an observer to a crisis.

Before the afflicted thestrals fell to slumber, Luna spoke to them for their consent of control. My student’s abilities can only go so far in the dreamscape with the dreamer unconscious resisting her inserted changes.

Whatever battle Luna had the dreamscape must have been grand and arduous as she desired; however, only she and the afflicted would be the only witness. I on the other hoof stood by with Romulus and the other thestrals, anxiously hoping for the success for my sis… my student.

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Princess Celestia,” Romulus ended the unnerving silence.

“We are not within the eyes of my ponies,” I responded. “Thou may call me Celestia.”

“Oh...if thou wish. Celestia, what were thine intentions for coming here? I cannot think it was to aid us.”

“Then thou hast yet to comprehend my generosity. However, my true intentions were to banish the anxieties of my ponies. They hath told me in many of a creature that lurks in near most of their consciousness. I presume that it was the thestrals, given your adept skills in stealth.”

“Are thou upset with us?”

“I wish to know why thou stalk my ponies. Thou must understand how uncomfortable it is to be watched.”

“I am sorry. We were afraid to be rejected by ponies. I decided that we keep ourselves hidden.”

“And so you stalked us?”

“We thestrals are exceptionals within the night. In one moon, we can collect a bountiful of meat and greens to sustain ourselves. However, since the affliction of the Tantabus, our hunt has been sloppy and left us empty of catch. We thestrals fear sleep, for it welcomes the Tantabus to steal our desire to live on. As the leader of thestrals, I must sleep. I need the energy to lead them. But other thestrals do not share in my bravery.”

“And so you stole from my ponies?”

“Ponies are not as aware of their surroundings as prey. They held enough greens to sustain my flock. We thestrals hold pride in our hunting skills, but within a crisis like this, we hath no choice but to delve into shameful acts. I am sorry to harass your ponies, but we do not wish to die of hunger, Celestia.”

“Romulus,” I sighed. “I understand thou are under stressful times. But--”

My words halted at the sudden movement of my student. Her eyes were still shut, but her body flailed about as if she was under intense pain.

I immediately went to my student and held her shifting body. “Luna,” I called her, but she wouldn’t respond. My eyes then laid horrified upon her as I witnessed cuts forming from her pectoral. Her blood dispensed and soaked her and my coat. My patience was now empty as I readied a shock spell to force her out from her slumber. However, before I could finish casting her spell, her eyes suddenly opened.

Luna’s eyes widened and swallowed a deep breath as she gazed at her surroundings. Her eyes met mine and then she briefly spoke, “Teacher.” Her body flinched when she finally registered the pain from her pectoral. She touched it with a hoof and then marveled at the blood-soaked on her hoof. “To think dreams can pass on to reality to such a degree.”

“We need to tend to your wound Luna,” I voiced. “Can thou stand?”

“I will live teacher,” Luna assured me as she stood on her hooves. “I am only upset that there is not a lake to wash the blood off from me.”

“And of the Tantabus,” Romulus approached us along with the other young thestrals that circled us.

“It...The Tantabus shall never harm the thestrals again.”

“Thou hath rid of the Tantabus,” Romulus widened at us. “It is gone?”

“What happened in the dreamscape Luna?” I asked her.

“It is as I said,” Luna responded. “The creature proved a formidable opponent, but I was able to vanquish it from the realm. The thestrals are free.”

A brief joy washed over Romulus and the thestrals within the darkness, but no uproar as Luna had hope followed. While befuddled by their reaction, the no longer afflicted thestrals awakened.

“Is something the matter,” Luna asked. “I hath slain the monster. Thou are free.”

“Yes,” Romulus mumbled. “We are free. We and our elders had hoped for this to come true.”

“Then dost thou appear apprehensive?”

“I was born long after my flock began our journey to get rid of the Tantabus. Decades of travel hath steered us far from our home forest. And I do not know where to begin to find it. I do not know what it would look like if I did. We do not know where our home lies?”

“Then why not live with us?” Luna suddenly asked as I gaped at her. “Thou can find a home in Everfree.”


	24. Lies and Deceit

“Luna’s decision to integrate a race of creatures none had ever seen into Equestria was a groundbreaking course that not I or even my three grandmothers had considered,” Celestia continued her tale. Bud noticed how intrigued the other mares were of a history they never knew existed, but she on the other hoof was befuddled by the contents of Celestia’s story. “She managed to convince us to accept the thestrals into Equestria and we tried to accommodate them to Everfree. Though I am afraid ponies were much too fearful of their carnivorous taste and their unique features.”

“You speak quite fondly of this Luna,” Beryl spoke. “It is astonishing that this is the first time I am hearing of this mare.”

“Yes,” Velvet added. “Luna appears to be a special pony. Especially if she is your first student. And to have the ability to enter the dreams of others. How have I not heard of her?”

“Luna is a delicate subject that I do not feel comfortable sharing with ponies,” Celestia confessed. “Her labor to unite the thestrals with ponies did not end the way as she hoped. I did not want that to be a part of her legacy.”

“There is no legacy to speak of if she is not remembered, Princess,” Beryl said.

“I realize that,” Celestia admitted. “However her ties to the thestrals are much too strong to conceal. I fear that any scholar could unravel the truth of her if they looked hard enough.”

“Well I assure you, Princess,” Beryl responded. “None of us shall disclose her secrets to the public.” Her words were followed by the nods and confirmation of the other mares.

“I thank you,” Celestia said. “I have my reasons for hiding this from ponies. But to spark a genuine friendship with the six of you, I feel I must be open to some of my secrets.”

“Thou honors me with your trust,” Cloudy Quartz nodded. “But on the topic of thestrals, where did this race reside in Everfree?”

“There was a cave that Luna and I selected for them to take shelter in. It lied only a few miles from Everfree for us to serve food and garments to restore their strength.”

“I wonder what kind of work the thestrals did,” Pear wondered. “I’m sure they worked themselves hard to make things work in Equestria.”

“The thestrals served me as the royal night guards. The thestrals are nocturnal creatures, serving well to patrol the nights and keep Luna company.”

“Princess,” Beryl started. “Just to play the devil’s advocate, are the thestrals’ reason for no longer being citizens of Equestria tied to Luna’s fate?”

“That is quite the bold question,” Celestia said. “How did you come to this idea?”

“Forgive me if this sounds harsh, but based upon your story, it would seem the thestrals became dependent upon Luna. After all, she did rescue them. I would think they would return her kindness by protecting her home as the night guard they became. However, if something happened to her, or worse if they had done something to her…”

“Oh no, they would never do anything to Luna,” Celestia assured. “They loved her more than any pony. Possibly more than I did. There would rarely be a moment when you would see Luna without the thestrals. The reason she is not mentioned is due to her ties with Equestria when she decided to leave her homeland.”

“She left Equestria,” Pear wondered. “Why’d she do that?”

“Despite my assistance in helping Luna to unite the thestrals with my ponies, they held too much distrust of the thestrals. Ponies of that time were much too fearful of the unknown and I fear her irritation in them drove her away along with the thestrals.”

“That’s so tragic,” Velvet voiced. “I can’t imagine the pain of a beloved friend drift away from me.”

“I can…” Pear mumbled.

“It is a pain that I still endure,” Celestia admitted. “She was my first student; I daresay my first friend. My first real friend.”

“I am sorry that you had to bear such a pain,” Sabah voiced. “I can only hope that you can find assurance in our friendship. I believe our bond will last quite a long time.”

“Yes,” Celestia smiled. “I would like that very much.”

“...Why is she making these lies?” Bud wondered in her mind. She had remained silent of Celestia’s story, anxious to point out a slight flaw to its contents. No, it was a big flaw. A key fact that questions much of what she has said.

Bud also held a growing concern as her daughter leered at Celestia from Princess’s hold. “Please Nebula,” Bud anxiously hoped in her thoughts. “Don’t do anything rash.”

No, she can’t risk it. Her daughter is much too stubborn and disturbingly prone to violence. “Um,” Bud started. “Princess Celestia.”

“Hm,” Celestia along with the other mares looked to Bud. “Yes, Loving Bud.” 

Bud had made a terrible error in distracting the Princess. Nebula had borne a blank face as Celestia rubbed her forehead, but Bud could tell that her daughter was seething with unyielding rage. And at the sudden moment when Celestia left her attention for Bud, Nebula made her vengeful strike.

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

The mares widened in shock at the thestral filly after sinking her teeth upon the Princess’s hoof. Nebula held her clutch upon Celestia, attempting to deepen her fangs into her.

“Oh my goodness,” Bud placed her sleeping son aside and then rushed to grab Nebula. “I am so sorry about this!” Bud attempted to pull Nebula off of Celestia, but her stubborn daughter would not let her fangs off of the Princess.

“I-it’s okay,” Celestia tried to assure Bud, but she flinched at the shifting of Nebula’s fangs. “I was made aware of her habit to bite others. It’s my fault for not being careful.”

At her breaking point with her daughter’s stubbornness, Bud bit her daughter’s ear. Nebula tried to dig deep into her rage to resist her mother’s touch, but once again her body failed her. She let out her shameful squeaking voice and loosened her grip from Celestia. 

The Princess’s hoof quickly became soaked with her blood. Celestia raised her hoof to observe the wound. “My, this may stick around longer than I like.”

“We must get that wound treated,” Beryl urged. “Come, I’ll guide you to the clinic.”

“Ease your minds my ponies,” Celestia voiced. “My life is no danger. I will simply wash my wound and bandage it. I can attend to it later. I would hate to end our picnic so suddenly.”

“Are you sure that is wise Princess,” Sabah asked. “You appear to be gushing quite the amount of blood.”

“I appreciate the concern, but please trust that my body is more durable than you would expect. I will only be gone for a few moments. I promise it will not take too long.”

“P-please allow me help,” Bud nervously voiced as she held a strong grasp on her limp daughter. “This is my fault after all.”

“You have nothing to feel at fault for. However, I shall accept your generosity.”

“Thank you, Princess,” Bud said. She then looked at Pear. “Pear could you watch my foals for me?”

“Don’t you worry,” Pear assured. “I’ll keep my eyes on them like a hawk. I also got my chompers ready just in case.”

  
  
  
  


The bathroom of the royalty was indeed something to behold. Ranging wide and tall, the bathtub within this room resembled more of a large pool than what common ponies would have. The life of the privileged is open to a bountiful of pleasures.

Celestia ran a showerhead over her wounded hoof as it streamed the blood off of her coat. An excessive amount of her blood funneled in the drain.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the clinic?” Bud’s voice echoed into the room.

“Trust me Loving Bud,” Celestia assured. “I know my body well. A rinse and bandage will suffice. Besides, the castle nurse will only sputter in shock and have me sent to the hospital over this flesh wound.” Celestia noted the concern in Bud’s eyes and then added, “But I promise to get checked after our picnic.”

“Mm,” Bud anxiously nodded.

“I must say, your daughter is already showing promise as a hunter. I did mention how adept thestrals are as predators, did I?”

“Yes Princess,” Bud agreed.

“...” Celestia paused at Bud’s brief words. Once her wound was rinsed, Bud began wrapping bandages she collected from the clinic around Celestia’s wound. “Something appears to ail your mind Loving Bud. I am here to listen to your concerns if you like?”

“Oh...um…” Bud stopped herself as she appeared bewildered by Celestia’s observation. She shouldn’t be so surprised, Celestia is her Princess after all. She has dealt with countless diplomacies, so of course, being observant of body language would be second nature to her.

Celestia sighed at Bud’s hesitance. “I should’ve known one day would not be enough. It would seem my status continues to arise as an issue to our friendship. Loving Bud, I--”

“Why…”

“Why? What do you mean?”

Bud took a deep breath and then finished wrapping the bandages onto Celestia’s hoof. She then took a step back and looked at her Princess in the eyes. If Bud was going to do this, then she can’t remain timid about this. “Why did you lie about Luna being your student?”

A chilling silence brewed between the two before the Princess finally responded. “I assume you learned of this from your partner, am I correct?”

“I…” Bud was again filled with hesitance. There is no partner to speak of besides the remnant stone that is embedded inside her. But if she told her that, then she would risk revealing the identity of her children.

“You are not fully correct Loving Bud,” Celestia continued as she teleported a towel to dry her coat and bandage. “I didn’t lie when I said I served as a teacher to her. Despite how passionate she was, Luna was a bit of a slow learner. I would always be far ahead of her in our studies under Starswirl and I would have to provide tutor to prevent her from lagging behind me. But she wasn’t just a student of mine. She is also my sister.”

“So, it was a...half-truth? But why do that?”

“I imagine it wouldn’t take long for ponies to realize that sister became Nightmare Moon. She and I are the only alicorns that have ever existed after all. I refuse to soil her name because of the terrible decisions she and I made.”

“W-what terrible decision?”

“You would like for me to lay out all of my cards then?”

“I just want the truth Princess,” Bud blurted.

“I see,” Celestia nodded. “That’s fair. Perhaps being upfront now will save us from future strains in our friendship.” Celestia teleported the towel away. “As I have said Luna is my sister. Both of us are granddaughters of the first rulers of Equestria and reigned as Princesses together over Equestria. I was to guide lands during the day, and she during the night.”

“How did that all change? Why did she become, you know…”

“To this day, I still do not understand why she did what she did and how she became the creature she is now. And that is my greatest failure as a Princess and as a sister.”

“Princess,” Bud instinctively raised a hoof in an attempt to console the saddened Princess. Celestia faltered Bud’s hoof when her eyes loomed heavily upon Bud.

“I knew how ponies looked at Luna and I knew how much it tormented her,” Celestia continued. “But I foolishly believed that she could overcome her struggle and become a far greater Princess than I would have ever expected her to be. To gain the trust of ponies despite her intimidating abilities, to unite ponies with another race, I was certain that it would be the foundation of her legacy. I truly wanted her to succeed, but I should have contributed more. But she was just so stubborn. So prideful. I never should have left her to deal with the burden.”

Bud desperately wanted to calm the now agitated Princess. She looked as though she was teetering upon tears gushing out.

“The creature she became, Nightmare Moon,” Celestia continued. “She spoke of uniting ponies and thestrals by subjugation if need be. My voice couldn’t reach her and she left me no choice but to use force. But...I couldn’t match her. What she became far exceeded my power. I had no choice but to use the Elements of Harmony upon her.”

“They’re real?” Bud awed. 

“My valiant stand with the elements as told in the tales were in truth a desperate attempt from a mare that didn’t want to die. She was the first to make me so fearful for my life. I wasn’t sure if the elements would even respond to me. Half of them had belonged to her after all.”

“Luna was wielder?” Bud asked. “Which did she have?”

“...honesty, laughter, and loyalty,” Celestia answered. “I understand your confusion. I have described Luna to be quite a serious mare, but she did bear silly antics. Sadly, the thestrals and I were the only ones to see that in her.”

“I’m sorry. You don’t like remembering these things, don’t you?”

“Do not apologize. These are things you welcome to know, for you are now within my circle of trust.”

“I am?”

“You have learned of things that I do not want most ponies to know of. You have placed yourself in a position that could change the shape of my sister’s fate once she has returned.”

“Return?... You mean the Mare of the moon?”

“Her return is not long from now. In less than two decades, Nightmare Moon will walk the lands again.”

“...”

“I’m sorry to scare you with this news, but you must promise to never tell ponies of this.”

“Then, why tell me?”

“I have a plan to save her. When I used the elements of harmony, my emotions were awry and I was not the rightful user of half of them. I believe that the elements could’ve saved her, but due to my faults, I imprisoned her on the moon to only fester her rage. I am no longer worthy of the elements. That is why I must find the newly chosen wielders.”

“But what does that have to do with me?” Bud’s thought drifted to her previous interaction with the Princess. At the hospital, Bud noticed desire in Celestia’s eyes when she looked at her son. Artemis. Artemis… “No…Not Artemis.”

“Your son possesses extraordinary potential in magic. It’s possible that one of the elements, specifically the element of magic, will respond to him.”

“You want my son to fight...her.”

“I do not intend for any pony to be harmed. With the elements garnered upon the new wielders, they will overwhelm my sister and assuringly rescue her from the darkness that plagues. It is also our only means of defense. My strength alone will not best her.”

But that’s the thing. There is no darkness to rescue her from. She has departed this world. And has returned no longer as herself, but as Artemis, Loving Bud’s spirited son.

“I will avoid the event of your son standing before Nightmare Moon if possible. The elements will only come into play if I have failed.”

“What do you mean?”

“My failure to help my sister has haunted me for centuries. I would like to try again to reason her. I want to try myself to make things right with her.”

“...”

“I understand your concern. There is a possibility that she would harm me, perhaps even kill me after what I have done to her. But if it comes to that, I would at least like for her to know how I feel. I want to apologize for not giving her the attention that she needed.”

“You would die to tell her that? But what about Equestria? We still need you.”

“And that is why I have the elements as my contingency plan. Once the elements have recovered her from the darkness, the wielders I have trained will guide her to lead Equestria in my place.”

“You think ponies will just accept that!? If she kills you, they’ll...they’ll…” They won’t do anything because that would never happen. Luna is not coming back.

“Why do you suppose I have left my sister’s identity a secret? My trusted circle can concoct information about my sister to sway the ponies to accept her. Such as her being a prisoner of Nightmare Moon. Ponies would be sympathetic to the torment she had endured. As long as Luna is not recognized as Nightmare Moon, they will welcome her. The ponies of this time are far more open than those of the past.”

“Why are you so nonchalant about dying?” Bud’s voice quivered. “You should never be so resigned to death.”

“I just want my sister to be happy Loving Bud,” Celestia confessed. “I don’t care what happens to me, as long as I can make that dream a reality.”

Bud faltered at the face of the Princess. Has she always looked this depressed? Her eyes so gloom and void of the light that assured the minds of many ponies. Was this what her Princess truly was? A sad and desperate mare that wants her sister back?

“There is...a chance for me not to die.” Celestia continued. “If there is a way for me to discover why Luna did what she did and how she became Nightmare moon, there’s a chance I could save her myself. If I can just speak with a thestral on the matter…”

What is Bud to do here? There is no partner to speak of besides the mysterious remnant embedded inside her. But she can’t tell the Princess that. She can’t tell of its ties to Nightmare Moon, to Luna, to Artemis.

Bud would break the heart of her Princess if she told her that Luna was forever gone. And how would she react if she learns the identity of her foals? Any truth she gives will lead to Celestia to ask more questions. And when she learns, what will she do then? Would she take them away from her? Would she harm Nebula?...

“I haven’t seen him in weeks,” Bud said. Her words made her sick, but she chose to endure. “I’m not sure if he’ll ever come back.”

“Do not be troubled my little pony,” Celestia held a hoof on Bud’s shoulder. “I have known thestrals to be quite loyal to creatures they care about. Especially towards their family. He will not abandon you, and I will not take him from you. All I ask is once he has returned, is for a chance to speak with him.”

“I will tell him, Princess,” Bud said.

“Thank you, Loving Bud,” Celestia smiled. It looked so heartfelt as if she felt a fraction of her burden whisk off from her. 

As Bud followed Celestia out of the bathroom, she couldn’t help but feel disgusted in herself for misleading the Princess. She betrayed her trust. She has given the Princess a false hope of saving her sister. 

“For my foals,” Bud said in her mind. “For my foals. For my foals. For my foals…” Bud repeated those words over and over like a mantra in her head. Yet no matter how many excuses she made, she still felt sick inside.

  
  
  
  


In the garden, the mothers decided to place their foals in the middle and allow them to greet each other. Well, all but Nebula, who was wrapped in Pear’s hooves. 

Shining anxiously looked toward Limestone, but the filly glared at him and scared him into Little Mac’s hooves, who tried to rubbed his forehead to stop him from crying.

Blueblood and Artemis appear uninterested in the others as Blueblood attempted to return to Beryl. His mother constantly pushed him back to the group and courteously urged him to make some friends.

Artemis’s attention was caught by a butterfly that fluttered about around the picnic. He turned about following its trail as his body nearly teetered to the ground from his erratic movement.

Nebula silently observed Artemis, getting anxious when he nearly falls over. Her eyes briefly shift to Limestone. She swore if that brat makes her Luna cry, she will fare a far worse pain than her Princess.

The butterfly flutters off away from their picnic blanket as Artemis widened at the disappearing from his sight. He kicked off as he rushed out of the picnic to chase after the butterfly.

“Artemis,” Pear voiced as her grip loosed from Nebula. The filly immediately soars to the air and follows behind her brother. “Oh, not you too.” Pear trailed behind the two foals.

The butterfly landed upon a large flower that had such massive petals that it could be mistaken for an exotic venus-fly trap. Artemis crept close to the butterfly and awed at its blue wings.

Nebula descended beside Artemis, “What are you doing Luna? We need to go back.”

Artemis pointed at the butterfly, but then it flew off when his hoof drew near it. Artemis attempted to run after it, but then Nebula grabbed his hoof. “It’s just an insect Luna, it bears no importance.”

Artemis voiced his opposition to Nebula as he tried to pull his hoof away from his sister. “Stop fighting with me Luna,” Nebula urged. “You’re going to get us in trouble with mo-” Nebula pulled her hoof away from Artemis to clamp her mouth shut. She faltered at the gaffe she was about to make, not realizing the large flower her flank bumped upon. At the touch, Nebula flipped towards it as the flower unbudded right before her and shot its spores squarely upon her face. 

Nebula let out a series of coughs as she aimlessly swatted looming spores away from her. Her vision began to blur and her face started to feel numb all of a sudden. The next thing she realized was that her head was resting upon the walkway after an alarmed Pear Butter rushed her way.

“Luna…”

  
  



	25. One Nostalgic Night

“Is she going to be okay, doctor?” Bud asked the lab-coated stallion that peered his otoscope into Nebula’s ear. Her daughter’s body was unusually cold and her consciousness appeared to teeter as she mumbled random words and sounds. Bud held her daughter’s body steady as she anxiously awaited for the doctor’s response.

As soon as Bud and Celestia saw Nebula’s condition at the garden, she was immediately sent to the Canterlot hospital via Celestia’s personal royal carriage. The appearance of royal guards at Bud’s side alerted the staff to give her daughter immediate attention as she was swiftly taken to a room to be examined. But along with it was the attraction of a crowd of ponies that awed at the small glimpse of Nebula on the carriage.

As Bud held her daughter upon the clinic table, providing as much warmth as she could for her, the doctor opened Nebula’s mouth to peer inside. Bud grabbed a nearby tissue the doctor provided to wipe the excessive snot and slobber exuding from her daughter. Some inevitably fell on her hoof, but Bud could care less about her hygiene at the moment.

Once the doctor had finished, he wrote upon a clipboard he floated to him from a desk placed in the corner of the room. “I would like to assume it to be an allergic reaction, however, because I lack experience in thestral biology, I am not confident a simple allergy pill would grant the desired effects.”

“Are you saying you can’t help her?” Bud asked.

“No ma’am, that’s not what I meant. I am capable of concocting a drug specifically for your daughter, however, it will take time. Two days at least. Studying the spores and your daughter’s cells will help me and associates find the correct combination to improve her resistance. But for now, all I can do is prescribe a pain reliever to ease her body until we have created the drug. We’re also going to have to remove that flower from the Princess’s garden. It’s quite possible that it is a safety hazard to all ponies.”

Celestia had mentioned to Bud that she collected the seeds of that flower from the Ahuizotl jungle on the outskirts of Equestria. She was entranced by its large form and brought it to her castle to gaze upon it in her garden. She said that she never expected it to be harmful since it hasn’t aroused any cases before today. Perhaps it is just an allergic reaction, or perhaps no pony had ever got too close to its spores as Nebula. Either way, Celestia intends to remove the flower and send it to a lab of the hospital for testing.

“...okay,” Bud sighed as she hoisted her foal between her hoof. Nebula dropped the full weight of her head onto Bud’s shoulder after the constant bobbing she persisted through the doctor’s examination.“I guess I can find a hotel to stay in for a night. I just hope they’re not too expensive here in Canterlot.”

“What do you mean,” the doctor questioned. “You and your foals will be resting at the Princess’s castle, right? That is what she told our staff.”

“She did?” 

“I think it’s quite an honor to be a guest of the Princess. There aren’t many ponies that are given that kind of hospitality.”

“I don’t know…” Bud averted her gaze to her daughter. “Won’t I be intruding too much on her kindness.”

“I frankly believe it is the safest choice in the matter,” the doctor said.

“Safest? You say that as if I am endangered?”

“Oh no,” the doctor quickly assured. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I only say this because of the attention your daughter has attracted from the residents. If you look outside, you can see the paparazzi of ponies trying to make their way to see Nebula.”

“P-paparazzi?” Bud was surprised to hear this. She didn’t think that things could escalate that far from ponies. The last thing she would want is to be on the papers. Her officials from Manehattan were at least understanding enough to block promotions of her and her foals in the story of the incident at the hospital.

“The royal guards have been helpful to keep them away from the premise until you and your foals are moved to the castle where you won’t be bothered.”

“But what about Pear,” Bud asked. “I was going to leave Artemis with her until Nebula gets better.”

“Oh, well I’m sure that the Princess has some trust ponies to--”

“It can’t be any other pony but Pear,” Bud stated.

“I see,” the doctor conceded. “Well, perhaps the Princess can be understanding of your arrangement.”

_ I could do without the arrangement at all, but I guess I have no choice. _ After Bud had lied to the Princess, she cannot shake away the guilt for deceiving a pony. It was a new experience that she took no joy in the least. And it’ll only get worse the longer she sticks around the Princess. She would like nothing more but to run back home and forget their conversation. It was certainly one she regretted starting.

But what could she do now? With random ponies now keen to bother her sickly foal, she had no choice to rely on the protection of her Princess. The Princess she will be abusing the trust of.

  
  


With the guidance of the royal guards, Bud was able to gather her foals at Celestia’s castle with minimal interaction with ponies that firmly wanted to see her thestral child. Bud had concealed Nebula in a stroller as Pear Butter stored Artemis in a stroller with Little Mac.

But through the uncomfortable ride back, she could hear an overwhelming series of questions about her personal life? It was unbelievably unnerving how well they came to know her origin and tracks in her life. Does every pony in Equestria know about her now?

Celestia had canceled any court meetings from ponies for the rest of the day and urged her ponies to not make any attempts to attend the castle grounds. She even increased the number of guards around her walls to stave off bold intruders.

Seeing a throng of ponies outside the castle gates from a story above made Bud a bit paranoid. Would Bud now need a calvary to get out of Canterlot at this point? Will those ponies follow her back to Manehattan now that they have confirmed that the stories about her foals were true? Will she now need personal guards from here on out?

“Hey Bud,” Pear snapped the attention of Loving Bud, who was starting to breathe raggedly beside the windowsill. “You doin alright?”

“No,” Bud admitted. She didn’t have it in her to make anymore lies. Perhaps never again after the big one she made earlier. “I don’t like all this attention from ponies. It’s never gotten this bad.” Bud leaned on a wall as she wrapped her bibbed daughter around her hooves. What she would do now to hear her daughter’s constant threats. It would do wonders to clear all of these troublesome thoughts in her head.

“I’m afraid that this was inevitable,” Beryl joined the conversation as Little Mac, Blueblood, and Artemis drift between her hooves. Artemis was quick to befriend the distant colt and get him to play along in one of his games with Little Mac. Bud in some regards envied their blissful ignorance of her predicament. “Ponies of Canterlot have talked of the existence of an unseen species ever since the incident at Manehattan occurred. Words travel fast among ponies, and especially the rich. And now that they know with their eyes, I can’t blame them for being filled with such curiosity.”

“But none of this attention is good for the filly,” Pear argued. “Don’t they know when to give a pony their space?”

“Yes,” Beryl nodded. “They certainly should. But sadly it would appear their excitement is clouding their etiquette. I’m afraid that we have little choice but to wait for them to tucker themselves out.”

Bud peered again through the window to see the group of ponies at the castle gate; most likely newsponies and citizens itching to catch a glimpse of her daughter. She immediately retreated when she felt nervous that one of them might meet her eyes. 

“Look at the bright side,” Beryl approached Bud as the foals drifted around Pear, who picked up Blueblood who was making a desperate attempt to flee from Little Mac’s tagged hooves. “At least this gives us more time to get acquainted with each other. I simply must tell you about my ventures beyond the lands of Equestria. I know, we can discuss this over dinner. .”

“You sure the chefs won’t overreact around Nebula,” Pear asked. Pear raised Blueblood close to her head after her son made fruitless lunges for Blueblood. Artemis then began to mimic Little Mac, trying to jump as high as he could.

“Oh please,” Beryl flapped a hoof. “The royal chefs are certainly skilled in the culinary arts, but mine is far more diverse after my travels.”

“You cook?” Pear asked in astonishment.

“I can’t help but take offense to that,” Beryl admitted. “But yes, though I may be an aristocrat, I have no qualm putting my hooves to work.”

“Heh, then I think we may get along better than I thought. Hey, why don’t ya show me what you know? It couldn’t hurt learning new recipes to serve my family back at Ponyville.”

As Bud witnessed Beryl and Pear sparking a newfound friendship, Bud noticed her son run to her. Bud raised a hoof to pet her son, but also to push him a good distance away from his ill sister. Artemis rubbed his face across his mother’s hoof, but his eyes remained trailed upon his sickly sister coated in their moon blanket. “You worried too?” Bud asked him. “It’s okay Artemis, I’ll help her through it. You just stay as the good little colt I know and love, alright?”

  
  


“Luna...Luna…,” Bud heard her daughter utter while warmed in the sheets of the bed. She sat beside her daughter to remove the rag on Nebula’s forehead to replace it with another. Her head felt feverish while the rest of her body felt like it was on the brink of having frostbites. The Princess accommodated Bud's recommendation and sent an extra sheet to shower Nebula in and provided buckets of water with ice cubes. But even with the sheets, cold rags, and even the pain pill that Bud received from the doctor, her daughter appeared to still be suffering.

“Luna...please...I don’t want to die,” Bud shivered at her daughter’s words. She remembered this fear from the first time they spoke. She hoped to never hear her utter those words again. “I don’t...want to die.”

“It’s okay Nebula,” Bud placed her face upon Nebula’s cheek. “You’re safe with me. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I promise.” Nebula latched her face upon Bud. Her movement appears desperate to grasp upon Bud’s warmth as if she didn’t want to ever let go of it.

“Don’t leave me,” Nebula uttered. “Don’t leave me…”

“I’m not going anywhere Nebula,” Bud assured her daughter. “I’m always here for you.”

“I hate...quiet...it’s scary…” Bud noticed that her daughter was attempting to lid her eyes open. Bud placed a hoof above her eyes and closed them.

“Don’t push yourself,” Bud said. “Just listen to the sound of my voice. Mama is here with you.”

“Mama…”

When Bud blurted that word, she was fairly certain that her daughter was going to lambast her for making that claim. But instead of her usual threats and disgusts, something else spurred from the sickly filly. “I’m sorry…”

“Huh,” Bud pulled her head and paused at the words that her daughter uttered. However, she immediately returned when her daughter flailed her head to find warmth in Bud again. “I’m right here. Sorry, you just surprised me. You’re not one to be apologetic.” Perhaps her illness has a role in this development.

“I’m sorry,” Nebula continued. “I wasn't strong enough for you...I am weak...and stupid.”

“Hey,” Bud said. “Don’t talk about yourself like that. You’re wonderful.”

“I couldn’t give you what...you wanted. I’m sorry. Please, don’t leave me. I don’t want to be alone in the dark again.”

“Nebula…” Bud wondered what sort of life that Nebula had. Where did it begin for her and how much did she experience alongside Luna? How much did she suffer to help Luna find happiness? And how much guilt is she tormented now that she is gone?

“Luna…” Nebula uttered again. “Mama…”

“I’ll never leave you,” Bud said as she climbed into the sheets with Nebula. She pulled her daughter close to her and Nebula appeared more than obliged to snuggle her body into Bud’s coat.

“Mama…Mama…”

  
  
  


“Ready or not, here I come,” Pear announced as she turned from the entrance door to the guest room she took shelter in. Her eyes peered across the astonishingly large room. It was certainly bigger than the bedroom that she shares with her husband.

Her ears perked at the muffled giggling of foals from underneath the bed. She decided to take a detour to prolong the game to take solace in the joyous sounds of the two colts. “Alright, where did you two run off to?” Pear grinned as she heard the giggling of the foals rise.

Pear walked softly to the bed and made steps around it to get another rise out of the foals. However, the giggling stopped and she no longer heard even a shuffle underneath the bed. “Oh, so now they’re playing smart now,” Pear thought. Regardless, they had already revealed themselves and Pear was ready to pounce down beneath the bed to give them a surprise.

Her descent was swift and the look of astonishment from the foals was a joy Pear took relish in. Except...Pear could only see Little Mac. “Huh?” Pear raised a brow and then grabbed her happy son from underneath the bed. Before she could rise to check her surroundings for the other colt, she immediately felt a small weight press upon the back of her neck. “Woah!” Pear jolted up to her hooves as she felt two hooves wrap around her neck. She quickly looks behind her and discovers Artemis giggling behind her.

“Didn’t figure ya to be sneaky like your sis,” Pear commented. “Guess being part thestral does have its quirks?...Uh, Artemis, don’t nibble on my mane please.” Despite Pear’s request, Artemis continued to nibble happily upon Pear’s curly mane.

Pear laid Little Mac on the bed and then grabbed Artemis, who put up a fight to not separate himself from Pear’s mane. Inevitably, Pear managed to detach him, but the slobber left on her mane made her quiver when it oozed through her coat. “Alright, I think we’ve played long enough. Don’t ya think?”

Pear laid Artemis on the bed and immediately he went to Little Mac and toppled on top of him. Artemis attempted to bite on Mac’s ear, but the red colt easily reversed Arty’s movements and misdirected him as Little Mac now held upon Arty from behind. “Yall two should stop playing rough like that,” Pear said as she entered the bed and pulled them between her hooves. “I don’t approve of no play fighting.”

The two colts shifted about and then laid their body over Pear’s stomach. The two chuckled at the rise and descent of Pear’s breathing. “You two are so silly together,” Pear smiled. “I sure wished Nebula could be more open to having fun.”

The mention of the sickly filly robbed the smile looming on Pear. It’s always so difficult to tell if that filly is ever happy, but it’s vividly apparent to Pear when she’s not. And it’s likely to get more difficult the older she becomes…

“Artemis,” Pear started. “Your sis is a spicy one, so she’s likely to get herself in a fair bit of trouble. When that happens, I need you and Mac to be there for her, alright? She might act prideful, but don’t let that fool ya.”

Artemis and Little Mac looked at each other and voiced a sound. Whether they understood her or not didn’t truly matter, however. Pear was confident they would watch over Nebula either way. She and Bud were set to raise them so.

Pear shifted her sights to the window when she noticed the dawning light of the sun beginning to disappear as the moon began to shower its presence upon the land. From across another wing of the castle, Pear can Princess Celestia at the highest balcony of the castle. Her horn illuminated bright as if it became a beacon light to the encroaching darkness.

Pear was utterly speechless of what she saw. She knew her Princess to be capable of such a feat, but to witness it so closely was an astonishment of its own kind. The moon now floated bare upon the lands of Equestria as the Princess's light dissipated and returned to her chamber.

Artemis's eyes were stuck on that balcony. To that light the Princess illuminated. To that spell, she had cast. That familiar spell from a long long time ago. He felt a weird tingle from his horn that spurred twice, thrice, and onwards as small specks of sparks began to jolt out of it.

“Artemis,” Pear perked at the jolt exuding from the colt’s horn. “You alright?” Pear raised a hoof to grab hold of the colt, but upon her contact, a small pulse of light expounded from the colt and then her entire vision went black. 

Artemis’s eyes illuminated as he gazed at Pear and Little Mac. The two were fast asleep. He felt a rise of energy in himself and prodded his head upon the two of them to get them to wake. His efforts proved fruitless, but they also seemed meaningless when a sound caught his attention.

It was a whisper of a voice yet he couldn’t pick the words being made. It sounded anxious, but also excited. Hopeful, yet full of dread.

The door to the guest room mysteriously creaked open as Artemis could sense a presence looming from behind the doors. At least he thought he did. Filled with curiosity, he hopped off of the bed and exited the room. 

Through the dark halls of Canterlot Castle, only lighted by the shining of the moon, Artemis trailed behind a misty presence. Artemis observed its walk through halls, often looking through the window to get a glance of the moon and lands. A sigh escaped the presence as it continued on its walk.

It seemed contemplated. As if it was deep with troubled thoughts. Fill with conflicting emotions it always held when walking halls like these. After rising from its bed and on its way to begin a day that went unappreciated, unloved, ignored. As if it didn’t matter.

Artemis awed at the ghostly presence as he tried multiple times to get in front of it to catch its attention. Many times he rushed in front of it as it simply phased through him as if he didn’t exist to him. 

Artemis was taking joy in the strange phenomenon until it stopped once again. It peered through the window. Artemis voiced for its attention, but it gave quiet movements of its mouth. What was it trying to say?

Artemis paused when its hollow eyes peered upon him. Its translucent body gazed at him with its dark voided eyes. A heavy mist arose around the two as Artemis took a step back. It took a step towards him.

“My prince,” Artemis jumped at the sudden voice that evoked from above. A black figure fell before Artemis and then peered at him with its gold slitted eyes. “Why are you here?”

Artemis looked across from the black figure and saw that the ghostly presence was no longer standing beside the window along with mist that followed it. The black figure followed his direction of sight, but simply sighed when he saw nothing as well.

“You need to return to your chamber,” the black figure said in a low voice. “It is not safe for the young to be alone.”

Artemis squinted his eyes at the black figure and then approached him when he noticed a familiar sharp pair of ears peeking out from the hood of the figure’s cloak. “You seem complacent with me,” the black figure commented as Artemis attempted to climb it. “Let us hope that holds when you come of age.”

“Is some pony there,” the black figure widened at the voice and quickly disappeared into the darkness. Artemis stood blankly at the figure’s swift disappearance but then turned his head towards the tall mare that stepped to him. 

“Artemis?” Princess Celestia questioned. “Why are you alone?” The Princess had garnered herself in red robes that sprawled to the tip of her hind. A slobber escaped the colt as an urge to chew on it aroused in him. Especially the Princess’s flowing mane.

“Come now,” Celestia grabbed hold of Artemis. “Let’s return you to your family.” Before Celestia proceeded, a yawn escaped her. “How did you get lost into the other wing of my castle? I feel much too tired for that long of a walk right now.”

Artemis simply observed the Princess as she contemplated in her head. Her room was simply a hall away from her. She would certainly save a lot of energy if she did this. Oh, but what would her mother think? “Artemis,” she sighed. “How do you feel about a sleepover?”

Artemis blinked at the Princess. “Well, that didn’t seem like a no,” the Princess concluded.

  
  
  


Celestia opens the door to her room with her magic as she lays Artemis to ground. “Welcome to my chamber,” she said. “You know, you are the first pony to be invited into this room.”

Her words appeared on deaf’s ears as Artemis immediately spurred across the room that held an odd lack of furniture. Celestia chuckled at the colt’s sporadic energy. “My, you must give your mother quite the difficult time at night.”

After Artemis’s third lap across the room, Celestia’s eyes shifted to her balcony, where the moon floated bare within her sight. “Artemis,” she called to the colt. The colt stopped before the kindled chimney and then skipped before the Princess. “Would you like to see something nice?”

Celestia honed her magic around Artemis and placed him on her back as she exited into her balcony. A vast throng of stars stood as audience around the moon as it shone brightly upon her balcony. Artemis climbed atop Celestia’s head as he awed at how massive and close the moon appeared to be.

“I remember a time like this where my sister and I would stand at a balcony just like this,” Celestia said. “The two of us respectively strived to become a sun caster and a moon caster. We never thought that our affinity with the job would ascend us to alicornhood. We made quite the upset when we ended the job for the other casters. But even so, from on dusk and dawn, we would stand on a balcony together and serve our duty.”

A smile crept upon the Princess as she recalled the quiet moments, the petty moments, the awkward moments, the happy moments that she shared on a balcony with her sister. But that smile immediately dissipated when she noted the shade on the moon.

“I wish I hadn’t gone without it for a thousand years,” Celestia sighed followed by another yawn. “Perhaps it’s the time we get some rest, don’t you agree?” Artemis responded with a yawn. “I guess yawns are contagious,” Celestia chuckled as she returned to her bedroom. 

Celestia descended Artemis to the cushion on her bed and placed her across to his neck. She resigned herself to a small portion of her sheets as she began to try to drift her thoughts away. Her eyes however widened when she noticed Artemis climbing over him. 

The colt slid down beneath her barrel and stuffed his face into her coat. The Princess paused at the colt’s advance, but then shrugged and pulled the sheets to cover both of them. “Goodnight Artemis.”

Artemis shifted his eyes to the balcony where he saw the ghostly appearance again, gazing at the sky above. Its hollow eyes so sad and nostalgic he could sympathize with, but could not understand why.


	26. Night Shift with Lazuli

Artemis’s ear perked at the sound of a strange click. His eyes opened to the dark room that was the Princess’s. A yawn escaped him as he tried to stretch out his hooves, however, he discovered himself to be bound by the Princess’s hooves. Her warm body prodded upon the colt by the repetition of her breathing.

His ears perked to the clicking sound again. Artemis attempted to remove himself from the Princess’s hold, but the overwhelming weight of her body proved too much for the colt. The colt started to make cute groans of frustration as he fruitlessly attempted to remove the Princess’s hoof over him. Though his endeavor proved pointless, his horn began to brighten blue. And then he disappeared, leaving only a brief dust that the Princess’s hoof fell and squash upon.

Artemis reappeared on his back, flailing his body to get back on his hooves. The colt aimlessly looked at his surroundings, bewildered by what just occurred. His eyes trailed on the Princess before, still sleeping soundlessly. 

His mouth watered at the sight of the Princess’s mane, but then attention was shifted by the sound of that clicking again. His eyes trailed to the exit of the Princess’s chamber as the door appeared to be unlocked open. The colt’s eyes met with a pair of slitted eyes that peered intently at him. Artemis approached those eyes and exited the room.

The moment Artemis left the room, he was calmly grabbed by a dark figure as it carefully closed the Princess’s door to prevent any sounds from erupting. “You truly have the blood of thestral within you to hear my voice,” the dark figure whispered.

The hood of the figure was removed, and Artemis widened to see that figure’s face was very much similar to his sisters’. Those slitted eyes, sharp ears and fangs were so much like Nebula. “Artemis,” the thestral continued. “Though the name was given by an inferior race, I must admit that the mare has picked a fitting one for you, milord.”

The colt tilted his head as he blankly glanced at the thestral. “Oh yes,” the thestral whispered as he began to distance himself from the Princess’s chamber. “You must be curious about who I am. Well milord, you may refer to me as Remus. I have gone through many lengths to ensure your return to these lands; however, I did not expect for you to take upon this form. But you have nothing to fear, I shall serve to set the stones in place for your resurgence of power.”

“Papa…” Artemis voiced a word. It was one he heard from story books he heard from his grandmother, Loving Hope. The tale of three bears that had a papa bear, a mama bear, and the baby bear. His mind would also draw back to that story when he sees Loving Bud, when he sees Summer Lazuli, and now upon Remus.

“...Huh?” Remus stopped his movements when he heard the colt utter that word. 

“Papa,” Artemis repeated.

“No, no, no,” Remus hurriedly said. “You seem to have a misunderstanding, milord. I am not your father. I am simply a servant to your—”

“Papa!” Artemis raised his voice and he flailed his hooves to reach Remus’s mane. They appeared wildly fluffy, something that he felt needed to be groomed by his teeth.

Remus clamped the colt’s mouth with a hoof. “Lower your voice, milord. No pony can know I was ever here.” The thestral’s hoof felt wet and hot as the colt continued his attempt to speak. Looking around his surroundings, Remus sighed. “Alright fine, I’m your father. Does that satisfy you, milord?”

The colt responded with a giggle, but his hooves still stretched out for the thestral’s mane. The thestral sighed again, knowing clearly what the colt wants. “If that is what my milord desires, then I have no choice.” Remus placed the colt behind his neck as the colt strapped himself around Remus. The thestral immediately quivered as he could already feel the slobber of his lord sinking through his coat and mostly spreading across his untrimmed mane.

Remus quickly makes his way to Pear Butter’s chamber, eager to release himself from his lord’s sloppy affections. Remus quietly opened the door and laid the colt inside. Artemis glanced at the thestral and then towards the bed, where he recognized Pear Butter and Little Mac.

The colt rushed towards the bed and attempted to climb up the bed, but was finding difficulty to find a good holding to prop himself up. Remus sighed again and stepped inside the chamber to lift the colt up. The thestral widened his eyes when the colt immediately pounced upon Pear and began to bite upon her ear.

“Hmm,” Pear breathed as her eyes began to open. The thestral immediately ran for the open window and jumped out, diving out of sight. “What the—” Pear perked her head open at the fast movement of a dark blur that disappeared from her sight. Her eyes skimmed the room for anything out of the ordinary, but the only thing she could see was her son and her nephew suddenly pounced her face back to the bed.

  
  
  


“Hey,” Lazuli voiced when she saw Bud and her foals enter the living room of their apartment. “You’re back. So how was having a picnic with the Princess?”

“Okay,” Bud said as she pushed the stroller before the couch. Her son that was strapped to her pectoral, flicked his ears at the sound of Lazuli’s voice and opened his eyes. “I guess…”

“That doesn't sound good,” Lazuli said as Bud sat beside her on the couch. “Did something happen?”

Bud quietly unstrapped Artemis from herself and then glanced carefully at her son. This was her...The Princess of the night. The alicorn that was rejected by ponies of the past. Celestia’s only sister. Bud wondered many times on her way back home if she should’ve returned back to the castle and told the Princess the truth. Was it the right thing for her to do? Was it the right move to lie to her like that? Or is she being selfish…

“Yo Bud,” Lazuli called to her friend. “Why’re you spacing out on me?” Bud watched how curiously her son was looking at her. His head tilted side to side as if he was studying her expression. No...it was hard to think that with how goofy he had his mouth out. He’s just her silly, adorable, little colt. Not Luna, anymore…

“Ow,” Bud faltered when Lazuli flicked her hoof on Bud’s forehead. Bud raised a hoof pressed on her blemished head. “Why’d you do that?”

“Well someone has to knock some sense into you,” Lazuli said. “Now how about telling what happened at your picnic. It looks to me that things didn’t go so well.”

“It’s fine, Lazuli,” Bud said. “I’m just concerned about Nebula. Her body is overreacting to pollen from Princess Celestia’s garden.”

“Nebula’s sick,” Lazuli peered into the stroller, where Nebula was making heavy breaths. “Why haven’t the doctors helped her yet!?”

“They did, Lazuli.” Bud picked out a small jar from a pocket on the side of the stroller. Bud displayed the jar to her friend as it revealed to have dark red pills inside. “The doctor made these so Nebula’s body can counteract against the pollen in her body. Though, they said it’s going to take some time till her body finally adjusts to it.”

“What, she can’t poop it out or something?”

“She can’t  _ poop  _ it out, Lazuli,” Bud furrowed at her friend. “The pollen in her body was found to be very sticky. The pill is going to raise her body temperature so that she can melt it out of her. It’s going to be uncomfortable for her, so I’m going to have to take extra care of her.”

“Okay, so what can I do to help?”

“I need you to watch over Artemis,” Bud hoofed the colt to Lazuli. “That implies letting him sleep with you as well.”

“Wait, I have to keep him in my room?”

“Yes Lazuli, I don’t want to risk Arty catching any illness from Nebula. So, I want you to make sure that your room is clean. I don’t want him hurting himself.”

“It’s not that bad,” Lazuli defensively said.

“With a foal, any mess on the floor is considered bad. I'm a very serious Lazuli, I don’t want to see him hurt.”

“Okay, okay, I got it. It won’t take long for me to tidy my room.”

“Thanks Lazuli,” Bud smiled. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Heh, the feeling is mutual,” Lazuli mumbled.

  
  
  


When the night arrived, Bud sheltered Nebula in her room, leaving Lazuli and Artemis in their lonesome. Artemis paused at the kiss to the forehead he received from his mother before she departed, blankly glancing at the closed door to her bedroom.

In mere moments, he was hoisted off his hooves by Lazuli as she made her way to her bedroom. Across the wall were dumbbells, jump ropes, and other sporting goods that Lazuli often use for morning exercises.

The sheets of her bed were unceremoniously sprawled atop her mattress as Lazuli placed the colt atop it. “It looks like you’re with me tonight,” Lazuli sighed. “Hmm, you think you need your plush toy to sleep?”

Artemis did not respond to her question. His sights were set upon a drawer next to the bed. Lazuli followed his glance and then grinned. “Oh, so that’s what you want?”

Lazuli opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a comic book before the colt. The cover of the book had a stallion dressed in black robes and masquerade zooming through a glittering city on a rope.

Artemis’s eyes sparkled at the cover as Lazuli hoofed the book to him. This had become a frequent ritual between the two ever since Artemis thrashed through her belongings and discovered them.

Lazuli would admit that she was upset that the colt tossed her stuff all across her room, but at least she discovered something that can keep the colt still. Who would’ve thought that the baby colt would be such an avid reader? Naw, Lazuli simply concluded that Arty was just amazed by the illustration.

“You better not laugh at me when you get older,” Lazuli said as she took a seat on her bed. She pulled the colt close to her, as his hoof remained clutched upon the pages of the comic, skimming through its contents. “Cause I know you’re going to find it weird that I like those kinds of books.”

The comic that Lazuli had secretly collected volumes of was about an infamous thief that was able to steal the passion of ponies. Robbed of their desire, their goal, their dream, the stolen ponies were hurled back to the strife of self-discovery. The ponies of his city questioned the moral of his actions, but he was certain that he was doing the right thing to bring harmony upon his home. The wicked ponies that abused the dreams of others to fulfill their own, to destroy them out of delight, those were ones he believed must seek penance.

“You know, the reason he does the thing he does is to protect the mare he loves from the reality of the real world. That mare is far too innocent for her own good. Any of those bad ponies could take advantage of her. So he has to take it upon himself to make sure that never happens. Sounds pretty cool, right?”

Artemis was far too delved into the book to pay attention to Lazuli. Even so, she went on, “You gotta wonder though: does the mare really appreciate what he is doing? If she knew what he did to those ponies, would she still accept him? Would she still find herself with him?...Or would she look to some pony else?”

Lazuli’s face soured at the sight of Artemis, but then sighed when the colt finally turned to look at her. “It’s not your fault, I know. And neither is it Bud’s. I mean, it was impossible that we could’ve become friends in the past. So, I shouldn’t have hoped it would be...more.” Her sights loomed at the comic that was now closed. “Finished with it already? Alright, I got a few more I can—”

Lazuli’s ear perked at the sound of knocking. It was coming from the front door of her apartment. “The heck is that?” Lazuli questioned as she raised from her bed. Not wanting to leave Artemis behind, she lowered her body beside the bed, goading the colt into jumping on top of her. Inevitably, the colt chewed upon her mane, but it didn’t come unexpected to her.

Lazuli went to the front door and quickly opened the door before it could wake Nebula and Bud. Before Lazuli stood a lanky stallion that flinched before Lazuli’s annoyed glance. “Puck?” Lazuli started. “What’re you doing here?”

“Hello Lazuli,” Puck weakly said. “Um, Mr. Dove said that he needs you at the club.”

“I’m busy,” Lazuli said as she was about to close the door shut before the stallion. Puck however, placed his hoof upon the door, and yelped at the door slamming upon it.

“Wait,” Puck spoke through the pain. “It’s urgent, I promise.”

“Is it saying that it’s urgent or is it him?”

“Please Lazuli,” Puck begged. “He’s very anxious. Some pony has to be around to make sure he doesn’t do anything rash.”

“And why does that have to be me? Don’t you see I’m babysitting right now?”

“Well, you could always bring him with you?”

“If you’re seriously suggesting that, I’m gonna slug you.”

“But Lazuli, you know how he is.”

“By Celesita, fine, I’ll go. I’ll beat the breaks out of him real quick and then head back home.”

“But he’ll fire you if you do that,” Puck was alarmed.

“Puck, will you stop being such a pushover?” Lazuli groaned as she leaned her head to the door frame. Knowing  _ him _ , he would give her a mouthful of complaints...and possibly dock her salary out of spite, which she would leave a black eye on him for. “Why is our boss such a brat?”

  
  
  


If Bud ever found out what Lazuli was about to do, Lazuli might experience a pain worse than death. Her eyes glared upon a building that had neon lights and a sign titled “The Dove”. Yeah, this was the place. Lazuli’s other job that she doesn’t speak about with Bud and her friends.

“Okay Arty,” Lazuli said to the colt that was strapped to her pectoral. “I’m gonna need you to keep this on and not take it off under any circumstance.” Lazuli placed a shade that she adjusted to fit on Artemis. It was a very convenient trinket that her mother made for her a long time ago. She was very talented in enchanting objects.

After Lazuli added a headphone on Artemis’s ears, he flailed his sights about as all of his vision became too dark for him to see. His hooves raised to remove the shades, the Lazuli put them down. “No Arty, don’t touch them.”

The colt pouted, but after plenty of resistance from Lazuli, he inevitably adhered to the mare’s demand. Lazuli then took a deep breath and hoped to Celestia that no image of this will be remembered by the colt.

Lazuli made her way to the entrance, filled with a line of ponies waiting before a brawn stallion to approve them inside. Lazuli stepped before this stallion as he said while looking at a list on his clipboard, “No cutting. Take your flank to the back.”

“It’s me,” Lazuli said.

“Hmm,” the stallion raised his head and then lowered his shade to register the mare before him. “Bout time you showed up. Do me a solid slap our boss across the head.”

“So he’s being that obnoxious, huh?”

“When is he not?”

Lazuli entered the building after hearing sounds of complaints from the ponies behind. Her eyes took time to adjust to the dark lighting of the place and rambunctious music that roared into every facet of the massive room.

Lazuli lowered her head to conceal the colt from any pony around her. She became very wary of the colt’s frantic movement. She hoped to Celestia that he didn’t see any of the ponies dancing in their skimpy outfits on the stages.

Lazuli hurried around the throng of ponies in the club and made her way to an office on the upper floor of the building. Inside, she discovered a green stallion frantically talking to himself. The stallion stopped when he heard the door closed and looked at Lazuli’s way. 

“Lazuli,” the stallion rushed to her and attempted to give her a hug. Lazuli however, thrusted her hoof at his forehead and pushed him back. “Ow, ow, ow,” the stallion placed a hoof on his forehead. “Come on Lazuli, I’m frail.”

“Why’d you call me here Clip Art?” Lazuli asked. “I already sent a letter saying I would be busy today.”

“It’s Dove,” Clip Art corrected her. “And don’t you think I deserve more respect than that?”

“I’m busy Clip,” Lazuli said. “You’re going to have to find some pony to fill in for me.”

“That won’t do. It can’t be no other pony but you.”

“I’m not available today,” Lazuli scowled.

“And yet your fine flank is standing right before me,” Clip grinned. “Wait, wait, I can explain,” Clip added as Lazuli took a step towards him.

“Be quick about it,” Lazuli said.

“Well, I happen to have a very special guest today. A very special one that is known across Equestria. His appearance here is a golden opportunity to increase The Dove’s popularity. So, I want to make sure that all of my best workers are here to ensure that he has a great time.”

“Really? Is that it? You called me here just to make sure that some stallion has some fun?”

“I wouldn’t take that tone if I were—” Clip paused when he saw Lazuli take another step. “W-well, I can certainly make some accommodation if it inclines you to stay.”

“Clip, there’s nothing you can say that can keep me here. I have a colt here that I need to babysit.”

“What if I double your salary?”

“...”

  
  
  


“So, he managed to keep you here after all.” A stallion spoke to Lazuli behind a bar counter. Lazuli angrily sat at a seat as drinked a protein shake that the stallion personally made for her.

“That guy is such a baby, Smokey Joe,” Lazuli complained as she chugged the entire cup. “I swear, even Artemis could be a more competent boss than he is.”

“Never thought I would get to see him,” Smokey said as he glanced at the colt strapped on Lazuli. “You sure you’re alright with him being in a place like this? You do know he’s underage?”

“Well who else do I have to watch him? And don’t you dare say that mare, Tenure Grace, I don’t like her with them.”

“Wow,” Lazuli perked at another voice. “Somepony is being territorial.” A purple mare garnered in a  _ *grunt* _ unbecoming attire for a mare. Lazuli quickly turned her back to the mare to prevent Artemis from getting a glance upon her. “Hey now, I want to see him too. You always seem to brag a lot about your foals.”

“I never said they were mine,” Lazuli argued.

“They might as well be,” the mare said as she loomed her head past Lazuli to see the colt. “I don’t see any father doing your part...Aww, it’s not that bat one.”

“Don’t come near him dressed like that,” Lazuli pushed the mare away.

“Can’t, I’m still working.”

“Well if you’re going to keep him around,” Smokey Joe voiced. “You could keep him with me. I got an empty cabinet here to stash him out of trouble.”

“Arty is safe as long as he is with me,” Lazuli said. “Trust me, no pony is going to touch him unless they want broken bones.”

“Well I guess it’s time to test that,” the mare said as she pointed out to two ponies in the distance. Lazuli could see a customer stallion placing his hoof upon a dancer. “Good luck, Mrs. Bodyguard.”

Lazuli stepped off the chair, but before she proceeded to the two ponies, Smokey Joe voiced, “You sure you want to go out there with the baby? I can keep an eye on him while you’re handling things.”

“There’s only one way I’m handling things while I’m here today,” Lazuli said as she continued onwards.

When Lazuli drew close, she could hear the dancer for his objection, “Will you quit it? I told you , no touching.”

“Come on babe,” the stallion said in a grating drunkard voice. “I want to see how well you move your body at my place. What? Does it cost extra?”

“I don’t do that kind of job,” the dancer sneered at the stallion.

“Come on, it’ll be fun. I know; how about we bring one of your friends with—” Before the stallion could finish his words, Lazuli came upon him and slugged him hard on the side of his face. The stallion tumbled down from the couch he sat on and fell face flat on the floor.

“Lazuli,” the dancer voiced. “You didn’t have to go that far. He was just a little drunk.”

“Not taking any chances,” Lazuli responded as she began pulling the stallion out of the club with her teeth. 

“Is that a colt,” the dancer followed her. “Why do you have a baby colt in a nightclub?”

Lazuli dropped the stallion and leered at the dancer. “If you’re going to talk, then help me while you’re at it.”

“Jeez Lazuli, you could’ve just said please.” The dancer lit his horn as he lifted the stallion from the ground and followed Lazuli to the back of the club. The dancer laid the stallion on the wall within an alleyway. “I feel kind of bad doing this to him.”

“Eh,” Lazuli shrugged. “He’ll probably think he drank too much.”

“So, moving back to the baby colt—”

“Yes, he’s the one I’ve been talking about.”

“So this little Arty. Hard to imagine that this little thing put a whole city asleep.”

“It wasn’t the whole city,” Lazuli said. “Stop exaggerating.”

“Come now Lazuli, you gotta let the colt fester in the glory. Speaking of which, was Smokey watching my little performance?”

“Dude, I don’t think he swings that way.”

“Just give it some time,” the dancer proudly said. “I’ll tempt him one of these days.”

“Look, I don’t want to talk about that kind of stuff around Artemis, okay?”

“You’ll be hearing hundreds more from others while you’re stuck in this lavish place tonight. Besides, I don’t think he can hear anything while you have that gaudy headphone on him. Why’d you bring him in the first place?”

“Look, I’m just going to try my best to avoid every pony, alright? The less I’m around ponies, the better chance he doesn’t see and hear anything inappropriate.”

“And have you gotten that far with this dear Loving Bud,” the stallion impishly gazed at Lazuli.

“Mind your own business,” Lazuli retorted as she made her way back inside the club. “Just focus on your job and I’ll focus on avoiding mines.”

“My, how can such a fierce lioness be such a timid deer?”

  
  
  


Lazuli continued to elude herself from the crowd as much as she could, stepping forth to toss ponies out the club when she had no choice but to intervene. Her attacks earned the attention from some ponies and made their efforts to elude her themselves. Good, that just makes it easier for Lazuli to focus on Artemis.

There were occasions that Artemis became famished, but luckily Smokey Joe had a stash of fruits that he would add to drinks. At Lazuli’s request, Smokey sliced up some pineapples for the colt to eat at an empty corner of the club.

Things appeared to go swimmingly as a few hours went by. It wouldn’t be long before she could finally get her colt out of here. “Lazuli, dear,” Lazuli groaned when she heard the annoying voice of her boss.

“What do you want, Clip?” Lazuli vexatiously asked.

“A pretty mare like you shouldn’t be standing here all in her lonesome.”

“Uh, I got a colt here with me.”

“Oh please, a colt lacks the words and body to satisfy—ow, ow, ow,” Lazuli yanked Dove’s mane to shut his trap.

“Why’re you bothering me?”

“Please let go first,” Dove asked. Lazuli hesitantly obliged as Dove folded his mane back. He then cleared his throat and then continued. “So, do you recall that special guest that’s attending my club?”

“Yeah, the reason you forced me to stay here.”

“I wouldn’t say forced. You did consent to staying for a larger payment, did you not?”

“Whatever, what about him?”

“Well, he has happened to notice moments of your  _ performance _ and now he wishes to have a seat with you.”

“And why on Equestria would I agree to that? Don’t you see I’m doing two jobs at once right now. Besides, I only coddle one colt, and that’s Artemis.”

“Lazuli, you do want that doubled salary, don’t you?”

“Hey, you can’t just take it back. We made a deal.”

“Yes Lazuli, we did. And that deal was to ensure that our special guest has a good time here at The Dove. And I fear your rejection would put a hamper to his fun, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I’m a bodyguard, not a hostess.”

“Oh relax, it’s not like I’m asking you to sleep with him...unless—”

“How has no pony not killed you yet?” Lazuli asked.

“Kill me,” Dove chuckled. “Madame, I am loved by all of my customers and workers. Who would want me gone?”

“I could list 50 off the top of my head.”

  
  
  


On the second floor of the nightclub, Lazuli reluctantly followed her boss to a lounge that had a perfect view of the entire club. Seated on this lounge, were two stallions and strange mare with a lion-like mane.

“Who’s she?” Lazuli asked.

“She is what you call a kirin,” a gold-coated stallion answered. “A rare breed in a few numbers. So then, you must be Summer Lazuli.”

“Yeah,” Lazuli plainly said. “Who’s asking?”

Dove prodded Lazuli’s shoulder and gave her a furious look. “There’s no need for that,” the gold stallion said. “I can understand how inconvenient this looks to her.”

“You are a very understanding stallion, Mr. Gold,” Dove said. 

“If it is alright, I would like to speak with her, alone.” Dove nodded his head at the stallion and left Lazuli with the three guests. “Please,” Gold tapped on the lounge. “Take a seat.”

Lazuli sighed and adhered to the stallion. She sat next to the kirin that gave a brief blank glance at her. She looks so bored. 

“Back to our conversation,” Gold continued. “My name is Gold Jaeger. If my name has not reached you, I am the owner of a bountiful amount of museums across Equestria. My most relevant being at Baltimare.”

“Oh yeah,” Lazuli now realized. “I have heard about you. You’re like a big deal at Baltimare. Though, I’m not that interested in old timey things.”

“Really? That’s quite unfortunate. However, I understand that ponies vary in their interest so I am not surprised.” His eyes dawned upon the colt that met his eyes. He couldn’t help but grin at the hilarity of his good luck to meet the pony from a unique bloodline.

“So is there a reason why you called me up here?” Lazuli asked.

“Oh yes, that. Well Ms. Lazuli, I was quite enamored by your display of power upon the large stallions that had chosen to misbehave. I felt compelled to wonder if you were actually a pony.”

“Naw, I just work out a lot. Makes the job easier.”

“I’m sure it does. If you ever happen to grow tired of this place, I would not mind hiring a strong mare such as yourself to guard my treasures.”

“Thanks, I’ll think about it when that happens.”

Gold takes another glance at the colt, but then his eyes blinked furiously at the sudden light that beamed at him. He’s been dealing with that a lot ever since he touched that branch this morning. His researchers were taking so long to provide another report to him that he felt compelled to take a swing of accessing the branch’s power himself. And somehow, it did react to him, but not that way he had hoped.

When his eyes opened, he widened them before the colt. What was this concentration of light that permeated from the colt’s eyes? And why does the light make up a crescent moon?

The colt groaned and looked to Lazuli. “What’s wrong?” Lazuli asked. 

“Excuse me Ms. Lazuli,” Gold started. “If it is alright with you, might I hold that colt for just a moment?”

“No can do,” Lazuli declined. “Arty isn’t leaving my side for anything while I’m here.”

The stallion beside Gold was about to rise from his seat, but Gold placed a hoof on his shoulder. “That is understandable. My apologies, Ms. Lazuli. You are free to go whenever you like.”

Lazuli was a bit surprised by the sudden end of their conversation, but shrugged and made her way back to the lower floors. When she was no longer within their sight, the stallion voiced, “Are you want leave like this?”

“And make a scene in front of these ponies?” Gold leered at the stallion. “When we claim them, I don’t want a single hoofprint of evidence that leads back to me, got it?”

“Yes sir.”

“I will admit that I want that colt more than ever now. I wonder what sort of secrets he holds. Bah, now I am plagued with so much curiosity. We’re leaving.”

The three rose from their seats and as the kirin passed by Gold, he whispered to her ear, “When we return, I want you washed and dressed nicely on my bed.”

  
  
  


The sun finally began its entrance upon the sky as Lazuli walked the quiet streets of Manehattan. Artemis was fast asleep after being free of the headphone and shades. 

During her travel back to her apartment led her to a jewelry store that would open in the afternoon. Her eyes laid a ring that held jade sculpted as rosebud. The price of that ring was astronomically ridiculous, but was working tirelessly to come with the bits. She imagined how it would look on Bud. She wondered what Bud would say if she presented it to her, down on a knee as she said, “Will you marry me?”

“No,” Lazuli jumped startled at the voice. She quickly traced it to a familiar stallion that she should’ve expected to come here.

“I wasn’t talking to you, Leaf Clip?”

“And I was expecting you to bring Bud’s colt to that indecent nightclub,” Leaf Clip glared at her. “What would you think Bud would say if she learned about this?”

“Hopefully nothing if we both keep our mouth shut about it.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you brought Artemis to The Dove.”

“Oh come on, you already know the answer to that.”

“...Clip Art?”

“Clip Art.”

“Everyday I feel more ashamed of that stallion being my older brother.”

“You’re telling me. You two have nothing in common.”

“Don’t think that you’re still forgiven for taking an innocent colt to that sinful place.”

“It’s alright, I put a shade and headphone on him. He’s 100% guaranteed to not adopt any bad words or memories from the whole thing.”

“Pray to Celestia he didn’t, or else Bud is putting you on a pike.”

“If you’re going to keep scolding me, can we at least get a drink first?”

  
  
  


“And what if he remembers the smell of the nightclub,” Leaf drawled on and on in his lecture to Lazuli for her action. “What if one day he passes by that place and he suddenly finds it familiar? If he asks Bud about it and it won’t take long till she links it back to you.”

“Dude, will you chill out,” Lazuli took a sip of her coffee. “Why are so paranoid about the whole thing?”

“Because Lazuli, I’m the one that recommended the job to you. You were so desperate for money and so picky for something so simple that I resigned to sharing information about that position to you.”

At the same cafe nearby by the hospital that Bud resided in a few weeks ago, Leaf Clip and Summer Lazuli shared a table together as Artemis continued to sleep, leaving a trail of slobber for Lazuli to constantly wipe with a napkin.

“I still think you’re taking it too far. Nothing bad happened at the club, so all is good. Arty won’t remember a thing, so we can just pretend that the whole thing didn’t happen.”

“Do you feel comfortable keeping secrets from the pony you love?”

“Hey, don’t use that on me. You should figure your own thing before scolding me about that.”

“What thing? With Passion? I already said I don’t intend to do anything about that.”

“Then why not tell her you’re not interested? I might not like her very much, but it does seem unfair that you’re going to egg her on a pointless chase.”

“Look Lazuli, I’m not as well versed in love as the rest of you hope to be. It’s a subject that is far too complicated for me to understand, therefore, I refuse to participate in it.”

“Then why not tell Passion that?”

“Well...that would be participating?”

“That’s a lame excuse, I think you know that yourself.”

“It’s no different from you lying to Bud.”

“Okay, I get it. That’s unfair. But, I’m scared of how she’ll react if I told the truth. You get that don’t you.”

“You and me both. But the truth will be revealed at some point. Why not make it easier and do it now?”

“Okay, but after you turn Passion down first.”

“That’s not up for negotiation.”

“Then neither is mine.”

“...”

“What?”

“Artemis, isn’t it strange he looks nothing like a thestral?”

“No, he’s Bud’s son. Course he’d look like a pony.”

“But he’s also part thestral. You have to wonder which trait of it he inherited.”

“Look Clip, I’m not really interested in that topic.”

“You’re still upset that Bud paired with some creature, aren’t you?”

“...”

“I can sort of see how frustrating it is to see the pony you love to be with some pony, not yourself. You feel abandoned, but I guess in your case, you feel like you deserve it, right?”

“I thought you weren’t a love expert?”

“And never will be.”

“...Bud never talks about  _ him _ . It sort of makes me wonder if that thestral wronged her. But, I don’t feel like I’m strong enough to find out the answer. Above all else, I want Bud to be happy. I’ve already caused her enough trouble for her to probably look at me that way, but…”

“You don’t want to give her to somepony else. Love is a terrible conundrum. That’s why I try to avoid it.”

“Do you,” Lazuli started. “Do you think she could...even after what I did to her?”

“That depends,” Leaf said. “What did you do to her?”

“Heh,” Lazuli weakly smiled. “You’re really going to have me talk about it?”

“Well, I can’t give you my opinion if I don’t know the context.”

Lazuli leaned on her chair and sighed. “Fine. Might as well share it with at least one pony.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“Maybe to you it isn’t, but it means everything to me.”

“Alright, so where does this story begin?”

“At Baltimare of course. Me and Bud were much younger when we first met at Baltimare Academy. I was the ace flier and she was...well, the weird pony that everypony avoided…”


	27. The Bud of Summer

“Out of the bed, now!” A loud voice echoed into my ears as I jumped out of my bed and hit my head to the ceiling. My eyes widened as I aimlessly looked at my surroundings that were my room. My sights quickly dawned upon a blue stallion with the speaker of all things in his hoof.

“Dad,” I yelped as I noticed the stern eyes on his face. There aren’t many ponies that can give me a scare like Bud’s mother, but I’d say my father was the closest thing to it back then. He is a beloved Wonderbolt that is idolized by many pegasi for his unmatched records after all. You can imagine how much pressure that puts on me, the daughter of Wind Rider.

I quickly met my father on the floor and gave him a salute. “Sir.”

“Lazuli,” Wind Rider sighed and rubbed his temple. “We’ve already started this a week ago. When are you going to learn to wake up early?”

“I’m sorry sir,” I held my salute and fought off a frown from showing on my face. “I worked extra hard at practice yesterday for today’s match. The ace from Cloudsdale is said to have a special technique and I wanted to prepare for it.”

“I like that proactiveness,” Wind Rider grinned. “Adapting to the challenges before you is a definite quality that should be praised. You most likely got those brains from your mother.”

“Really? Thanks, dad.,” I blushed at my father’s comment. I was always so desperate to get good words out of that stallion. To me, his approval was all that mattered. After my mom...went away, he was the only thing I had to family. My mother never got to know her birth family and my dad never liked to speak about his own. Heck, I still don’t know if I have any live relatives from his side. I’m probably just anxious about what I might find.

“But don’t think that’ll free you from your morning exercises,” Wind Rider said. “I’m going to make you the best Wonderbolt that Equestria has ever seen.”

“Yes, sir!” I quickly said.

“Go and wash up, we’re doing weight training this morning.”

Years ago, I had confessed to my dad that wanted to fly him after witnessing his performances as a Wonderbolt. That stallion was more than happy to teach me everything he knew, so he placed under a light exercise regimen. But later, his exercises became more intense as he tried to have me mimic all the maneuvers he had learned through his career. I mean, he planned to make me his successor after all.

I won’t go on about the Knitty gritty of the stuff he had me do. I’m pretty sure that doesn’t interest you. But I at least like you to know that I didn't hate it back then. After mom, those were the only times when we hung out. That fixation of his to elevate me beyond my boundaries seemed to be the only thing relevant about our bond, but it was something I took solace since it meant I could hog all of his attention. You know, if you can count him yelling at me the whole morning like that.

My father would always end our training an hour before the start of my school. Enough time to get a quick wash and make a swift flight to school. He was very punctual about time and I know he tried his hardest to push that habit onto me.

I met my dad at the front of our house once I was prepared for school. He noted my presence but didn’t respond as he straightened his aviator jacket. Seeing him wearing that made me anxious since there are specific occasions when he has it on. “What’s with the jack?” I asked him.

“Got a letter straight from the captain,” Wind Rider answered, but his eyes were still fixed upon his jacket. “I’m needed at the base for a meeting.”

“But you’ll make it back for my match, right?”

“Probably not," Wind Rider shook his head. "Sounds pretty serious.”

“But that’s not fair!” I voiced agitation. “Can’t you just skip it?”

“That’s not how a Wonderbolt roll,” Wind Rider gave me a stern face. “Have you not been listening to anything I’ve been teaching you?”

“But I just want you there to watch me…” I averted my eyes from him. I had always got queasy when he seemed the least bit disappointed in me.

“Hey, look at me Lazuli.” I heard my father's approach and then raised my eyes to his with a push of his hoof upon my chin. “You can’t let inconveniences like this get into your head. You have to keep your mind and body leveled and overcome the challenges that come your way. You do want to be a Wonderbolt, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And not just any Wonderbolt,” he continued. “You want to be one of the very best like me, right?”

“No sir,” I said. I knew what he said was a trick question. He expected much more than just an equal to take his place. “I want to be number 1.”

That answer put a smile on my dad's face. “That’s right. So, what are you going to do today to make sure that happens?”

“I’m going to win.”

  
  


Flying my way to the school was a short trip for me as I landed before the school’s gate. This place, Baltimare Academy, was kind of like the golden years for me when I was on my way to becoming a Wonderbolt. You may already know this, Leaf Clip, but my school was known pretty well for its ties to those large museums built all across the city. I was never much for history lessons, so I didn’t care for it. My only goal at the time was to make a name for myself.

As soon as I entered through the school's gates, I already had a flock of pegasi fly to my side. “Yo, Lazuli.” One of them called me. As you could probably tell, I was aligned with the jocks of the school. When I came into the picture, the flight team garnered a winning streak that they never before had. I was undefeated on the field, and ponies became distinctly aware of that as I was idolized as the school’s secret weapon. I know, I know, you're jealous; you don't have to tell me.

“The lunch lady brought this weird looking ice cream that looks like a fish,” one of the pegasi told me. “You gotta try it out.” I didn’t care much for the friendship I had with my teammates. Sure, they might have genuinely viewed me as their pal since I never discouraged them, but my eyes were always fixed on the long-term goal.

Before I was involved in the flight team, their performance was below average at best. There was no way that they could ever enter the Nationals. Lucky for them, I was able to mimic my father’s training upon them and I had a knack to gauge the strength and weaknesses of others. In a sense, you could say I served as an assistant coach to the team. All of that hard work was just to increase my team’s chances of success, but I also caused a side effect to unite my team closer than they ever were. I pretty much saw it as a convenient morality boost since it helped in some regards.

But they don’t matter to this story. Who did was the mare that I happened to notice during my way into the entrance of the school. “Hey,” said one of the pegasi. “It’s that weird mare.”

Our eyes dawned upon a lime mare that was pulling three buckets of water with her teeth and hooves. The water system at her greenhouse must have broken if she was doing all that lugging. The pegasi snickered at the mare’s efforts, but I was more confused about why she was doing it alone. “Why is nopony helping her,” I wondered out loud.

“She’s part of the gardening club,” one of the pegasi answered. “I heard that all of the members except for her graduated. Looks like she didn’t have any luck in snatching up any new recruits.”

“I’m not surprised,” another pegasus spoke. “What idiot wants to hang around a weirdo that treats a plush toy like a baby? Does she think she’s still a filly?”

“She’s also from the countryside, right? I hear that they aren’t that bright in the head.”

That mare had only attended the school for a year at the time, but she managed to make herself infamous for her weird habit of carrying a plush toy of a foal around her. It honestly amazed how she could carry it with her without a care for others' thoughts. I mean, they weren’t secretive about the jokes they made about her, and although she looked to find them hurtful, it never did stop her from bringing that thing to school. Either she was an idiot that couldn’t get the point or she was idiotically brave.

I could never be like her. My image meant everything to me. Not because I cared for it, but because I believed my father did. I had to say high up in the hierarchy, so I couldn’t risk stepping out of the bounds I made for myself to keep it that way. But, I couldn’t help but admire that mare’s persistence to be herself. Some part of me honestly felt jealous about that. I wished I had that kind of strength.

  
  


“Why’re asking me?” I asked a teacher from my literature class. He came upon me after the bell rang and my classmates made their way out of the classroom. His lessons were a complete bore to me. So much so that it would put me to sleep. I happened to make the mistake of sleeping near the end of class and was completely deaf to the bells to cue my leave. The teacher must’ve held my classmates off from waking me since I noticed nopony but him around when he prodded me awake.

He was indifferent about my deed. Not surprising since I have a track record for this in his class. He would often punish me by giving me extra homework, but I had ways of getting others to do it for me. However, that stallion thought to be more innovative that day.

“Lazuli,” said the stallion teacher. “The drama club is in need of flower decorations for the stage. They made a request from the gardening club to grow the quantities they needed. I need you to go there and pick it up for the club..”

I was quick to voice my outrage about the task. That teacher knew I had to meet up with my team after his class to make preparations for the upcoming match with Cloudsdale.

“I cannot abide by this disrespectful behavior you have towards my class,” the stallion said. “You may be the star athlete of the school, but do not forget that you are a student first and firstmost. You are here to learn. If you don't want me to turn you into an errand filly for the school, then I suggest you start treating your class more seriously.”

“Fine, It won't happen again,” I groaned. 

“Good, then once you’ve finished your task, I’m trusting you to make a change in your habits.”

“What? But I can't—”

“You’ve been given your task Lazuli,” the stallion said as he packed his belongings into his saddlebag and made his way for the exit. “I suggest you hurry if you don’t want to fly late for the match.”

I looked at him incredulously as he left the classroom. If I wasn't so worried about my reputation, I would've slug right then and there. He should thank Celestia that it would’ve been a bad move for me. But still, “...Seriously!”

  
  


Not wanting to get that teacher on my back, I decided to go along with his request and headed for the greenhouse. I think that was the first time I had ever entered that place since I started attending the academy. The place was as big as a normal house you see every day in town. It’s also impossible not to notice it since it's far off from the backfield of the school.

The door to the greenhouse was open wide, so I let myself in. Plants and flowers weren’t something I was crazy about, but I was impressed by how neatly they were organized in long lines of fields before me. It looked to have taken some real dedication. 

I walked by the numerous plants and vegetables through a narrow path that had divided into narrower paths to reach each of the fields from my sides. 

I was a bit surprised that there weren’t any pony around, but then I remembered again that there was only one member. Just her. “How does one pony manage all of this?” I wondered.

“There you go,” I perked my ears at a voice. It came from above as I glanced up and saw that same lime mare hung atop a beam on the ceiling up ahead. I noticed the latter she used to climb up to the beam, but I had gotten anxious fast when I noticed it wobbling a slight.

“The heck you’re doing up there,” I called to the mare.

“Huh?” Her head rose as she finally took notice of me. That was a bad call on my part. That may have been some really poor coordination because just moments after noticing me, the latter she stood on started to teeter wildly. 

A yelp escaped the mare as she inevitably fell off the ladder, but luckily I was around to swoop upon her and make the save. But even after grabbing the mare into my hooves, she still had her face covered with her hooves. You would think a pony would take a peak after noticing you had stopped falling.

“You can open your eyes now,” I told her as I descended to the ground. The ladder she was on banged upon the wall of the greenhouse, but it didn’t leave a crack on the glass. Must’ve been something really tough. 

“What was that?” The mare removed her eyes and looked to her surroundings to find the source of that loud bang.

I was kind of expecting the mare to thank and fawn over me after she opened her eyes, but that reaction she gave had kind of pricked my pride a bit. So, I was kind of petty in letting go of her and have her flank fall to the ground. 

“Ow,” the lime mare rubbed on her tush as she got back on her hoof. “Oh,” She widened when she finally took notice of me...again. She must've noticed how annoyed I was because she stepped back from me with submissive ears. “Um...Hi.”

“Took ya long enough to notice me,” I grumbled. “Why were you up there like that? You would’ve ended up a lot worse off if I wasn’t around just now.”

“The nest,” she pointed at the beam she was on moments ago. I hadn’t noticed them at the end of the beam. Looked to of had three eggs in it. “One of the eggs looked like it was going to fall out of the nest. I had to move it back in…”

“Is that right?” When I looked back to the mare from the beam, I finally took notice of her face that was brightened by the sun rays. My eyes were somehow drawn to those pink pairs of hers. So much so that I saw a reflection of how mesmerized I was. It honestly felt like she bewitched me.

“Are you alright?” the lime mare asked me, snapping me out my daze.

“Oh,” I blushed at how weird I must’ve come off looking at her like that. “...yeah. Yeah, I’m good. So, you risked your life for some baby birds?”

A blush came upon the lime mare as well as she started to groom her pink mane with her hooves. “Well, I couldn’t just let it fall. Its mother would be so sad. I know I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to mine.”

“Wait,” My eyes widened at that statement. “You have kids!?”

“W-well, they’ve been around us this whole time.” The mare swayed her hoof to the plants around us.

“Yeesh, you even treat the plants as if they were your own children?. Don’t you think that’s a bit weird? No pony is going to come near you with that kind of mindset.”

“But it’s true,” Bud argued. “I’ve taken care of them ever since they were a small seed. I gave them mulch and water and stopped the bugs from harming them.” Have ever mentioned how cute she looks when she feels provoked. It’s almost too hard not to tease her because of it.

“All right, mother of vegetables,” I said. “If you’re fine with that label then I won’t stop you. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“My name is Loving Bud,” the lime mare corrected me. 

“Loving Bud, huh? That’s a really soft name you got there. I think I like that better.”

“—”

“What?” I got confused by the blank expression she was giving me.

“Oh sorry,” Bud hurriedly said when she took notice of my confusion. “It’s just that I don’t talk this long with classmates. Most of them tend to go on their way after getting what they need from me. It seems to be the only reason they talk to me.”

“Ponies asks you for plants? What for?”

“Y-you know. When Hearts and Hooves arrive, you usually would want a bouquet for your special somepony, right?”

“Sounds like they’re being cheap of them if they can’t put the money in for one themselves,” I gave my honest opinion.

“I-I don’t have a problem with it,” Bud stuttered. “I find it nice that the flowers I grow can be useful to others. In some way, it makes me feel needed.”

“And you grew all of this by yourself?”

“Well, I have a sister from Ponyville that grows a lot of pears with her family. I learned a lot from her and her family, so growing a patch like this is no trouble for me. I think that’s why the ponies of the gardening club took me in. But, I do have to admit that it was a lot easier when they were still around. I really miss the sound of their voices .”

Her eyes gazed intently at me for a moment. It kind of made me nervous for some reason. She took a step toward me. “Hey,” she started. “W-would like to join the gardening club? I’d really like to have somepony else here to help me.”

“Join?” I looked at her incredulously. “Don’t you know who I am?”

“Um...I’m sorry,” Bud rubbed her mane again. “I remember seeing you this morning, but that’s all I know about you, I think?”

You couldn’t fathom the shock I had to hear that a pony that lives in Baltimare never heard of the uprising ace, the secret weapon, the star athlete of Baltimare. I felt a mixture of outrage, annoyance, despair, and disappointment all at the same time. I wanted to yell at her, but all I could give was my gaping mouth of my astonishment.

“D-did I say something wrong?” Bud became worried about me.

That stupid obliviousness she had taken the wind out of me. What would be the point of blasting at a random pony like her? She didn’t have any friends. I would just be bullying her.

“Just forget about it,” I sighed. “And no, I can’t join your club. I’m already part of a sporting team.”

“You’re an athlete?” she looked surprised. 

“Do I not look the part?” I asked her. I thought it would’ve been obvious to her. I mean why else would a pony her age be so brawny?

“I don’t like to make assumptions about what ponies are,” she answered. “But I think it’s nice that you work so hard at what you’re passionate about.”

“Heh,” I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head. That was the first time I ever got that kind of compliment. It sounded so sincere compared to the other ones that were trying to feed my ego. “Thanks...but, I didn’t just come here for compliments. My teacher told me to pick up some flowers for the drama club.”

“The drama club? Oh yes, I had a wagon ready for them this morning. It’s for the show they have planned next week, right?”

“I don’t sit in for their shows,” I said. “I got a show of my own to worry about tonight.”

“You do?”

“For Celestia’s sake, I’m in a flight team. Don’t you know about the match we have with Cloudsdale?”

“Oh right, I did hear about that...Hey, I think I’ll attend and cheer for you. What was your name?”

“It’s Summer Lazuli. I’m the ace of the flight team.”

“Wait, you’re that pegasus!?” Bud looked genuinely astonished. “The daughter of one of Equestria’s best Wonderbolts!?”

“So, when can I get that wagon? I got to meet up with my team.”

“I’m so sorry,” Bud said. “I’ll get it in a jiffy.” Bud rushed to a small building that was near the other end of the greenhouse from where I came from. Most likely the shed. Figuring it would take longer if she did it alone, I followed behind her.

On the side of the building, there laid a long wagon that held dozens of pots full of lavender and pink flowers. It would’ve been if she grew all of that for me. I probably would not be as giddy as I would now, but I’m pretty sure I would be fluttering...Hey, don’t look at me like that. You’d be the same way if you were crazy about a pony. 

“This is it,” Bud said as she pulled the long wagon cart before me. “Large sets of lavender and violet flowers like the drama club asked.”

“Asked? What, you didn’t happen to just have this up and ready for them?”

“Well, no. I mean, they asked for me to grow these for them. The supervisor of the drama club always tells the gardening club what they may need for the year in months in advance.”

“Neat,” was the only thing I cared to say. “So, I’ll be taking it now.”

“W-wait a minute,” Bud stopped me. “I should probably water them just one time before sending them off.”

“Why bother?” Bud didn’t hear me. She was on her way to leave the greenhouse and grab another bucket of water, but I had no time for that right now. “Hey!” I rushed behind her and pulled her. I didn’t account for how frail she was despite working on the field as she said, so I tugged upon her harder than I expected. In which case, I pulled her upon me. And the moment that came after ended up being the most exciting and also the most confusing thing I had ever experienced.

When I opened my eyes, I was welcomed by the sunlight. I was within the shadows underneath Bud’s mane as if it was hiding me. Holding me away from the world as if I was its sole prize. I felt a smooth and warm texture stuck upon my lip. It only hit me when I met her pink eyes that she kissed me. My first and only kiss.

Everything stopped when I realized what happened. I couldn’t begin to understand the feeling that was then welling up inside me. It felt so amazing that it didn’t want it to end, but it also so terrified me that I wanted to run away. And that fear goaded me to push her away, literally. Again, she fell upon her flank as I pushed her off of me. I was quick to get on my hoof as she did, brushing up on my warm lips with a hoof.

“I’m so sorry,” Bud apologized as she bowed her head. “I didn’t mean for that to happen. It was an accident, honest..”

“...whatever,” I couldn’t look at her anymore. The mere sight of her would bring all those emotions all at once. I couldn’t understand it and that made me uncomfortable. 

I made my way for the wagon and holstered it on me. She appeared to be observing me anxiously, unsure of what to do. “Thanks,” I started. “For the flowers. I’m sure they’ll love it.”

“S-sure,” Bud nodded. “I mean...you’re welcome.”

I tried to play it off, really I did. But I’m pretty sure that my face was just as hot-headed as hers was. It was soooo awkward. I simply nodded, but again, I didn’t have it in me to look at her. I thought it was best that I just left now and forgot any of this had happened.

On my way out though, I did hear her speak, “Good luck at the match! I’ll be cheering for you!” Neither of us didn’t know it, but she had me in good. But that ended up being a curse for both of us.


	28. The Bloom of Lazuli

When night came, the field lights lit upon a track field outside of Baltimare. The bleachers were filled with excited ponies cheering for their home teams as the flight team from Baltimare and Cloudsdale assembled to face off.

You probably already know this, but matches between flight teams are commonly settled in three categories: the synergy event, the cloud event, and the speed event. The matches have a point system that depends upon how fast a team or athlete accomplishes the goal of the event.

I happened to have confidence in my team’s skills to get the job done. I had a role in their training after all. Yup, even in my younger years, I had a keen eye on the potential of pegasi and had ideas on how to make them better than what they already were. You could say I was like the assistant coach. 

Though it wasn’t something I really thought much about at the time. The only reason I bothered to help was to increase our odds of victory. All so I can pave my way to become the perfect wonderbolt and make my father proud.

...what? You don’t know about the events? C’mon Leaf, don’t you watch sports? Fine, I’ll just give you the short version then. 

In the synergy event, a pair of pegasi are to complete an obstacle course together as quickly as possible, emphasis on the part together. The pair loses points for the team if there is a lack of teamwork or if they get too far separated from each other.

The cloud event is basically eliminating a bunch of clouds that are placed all over the field. Usually, the event would have a team of three pegasi to rid of them. And again, the event is meant to end as quickly as possible.

The speed event happens to consist of the most points since that is the only one that isn't based on time. Those events usually go to the ace of the team like myself, where the best flyers of each team race across pathways designed by the host of the match and finish first to attain the biggest point for the team.

When my time came, the chanting of my name was electrified the entire field. It didn’t really matter to me though since the most important voice wasn't there to see me. My attention was solely upon the ace of Cloudsdale, a mare that I knew would prove troublesome to beat if I played my cards wrong.

The announcer called her Windy Whistles. This mare also happened to be a prodigy like myself. Determined, focused, and relentless to prove herself to everypony. It honestly shook me how similar the two of us were. It made me wonder if she was trying to prove herself to somepony just like me.

I did find it kind of weird the way she glanced at me though. It seemed like something bothered her because she looked a bit saddened. I didn’t think too much about it however, my most important goal right now was to bet her.

So, since you’re apparently a dunderhead when it comes to flight matches, I’ll give you more deets on how the speed event works. There’s basically a line of hoops that a flyer must go through. The hoops continue on to make a loop that we had to trek. You know, like laps. Do three and you're finished. Finish it first and you get the points. 

In my match with Windy Whistles, the hoops were set from the field to Fillydelphia. A pretty long distance, but nothing an ace can’t manage in a span of a few minutes. The two of us were ready to make a strong start when the announcer finished his countdown.

We blasted the winds out of the field when we made a strong start to the air. Windy’s happened to be on the stronger side since she ended up ahead of me by a few yards. But it was all according to my plan. 

You see, weeks before this race, I visited Cloudsdale to study Windy’s flying skills by observing her matches with other teams. Any pony that is given the title of prodigy is quick to be under my radar, so I had to find out how she earned it. To my surprise, she had a unique skill that we Pegasi don’t normally use.

Remember the strong start that the two of us did? Well, Windy happens to be able to repeat that on the constant. With it, she is able to easily accelerate to her top speed and even frequently exceed it for brief moments. Doing something like that would cause a serious strain on a pegasi’s wings, but I think she trained her wing muscles to bear with the pressure.

That isn’t to say that she could keep doing it over and over. Every pony has their limits. I just had to bide time to see when she wore herself out. 

All the aces that she raced before struggled to push past her and ended up expending too much energy to hold out against her near the end. Their mistake was trying past her so early instead of waiting for her to wear herself out.

I gave her the false impression that I was trying to pass her as I lagged from her behind. Each time I got close, she would burst her wings and slap me with a thick mass of air as she distanced herself from me. But I was able to creep closer to her often enough to get her to spam that truck of hers constantly. 

It was only near the end of the second lap that I began to see the fruits of my efforts. Her stamina was honestly making me anxious, but when I saw her wingspan slowing, I knew she was reaching her limit.

So, near the end of the second lap, I adopted that technique she happened to take pride in and gave her a taste of my wind.

The crowds cheered at my sudden hurdle and jumped from their bleachers. I can't lie and say I didn't soak in their praise. Nothing that compared from a prideful grin from my dad, but it was a nice feeling regardless.

But then my eyes dawned upon the corner of one of the bleachers and I noticed her. A blue plush of a foal was wrung in her hoof as she gazed at me in awe.

My eyes were transfixed on her lips, reminded of that moment we had at the greenhouse. It was so enticing, so warm in my heart, and so confusing.

I shook my head to snap that funk out of my head. I had a race to win. Not for my teammates. Not even for myself. But for my dad. I needed that hoof up from him.

But that memory continued to pester me as it became harder and harder to shake the image out of my head. Why couldn't I get her out of my head? I think I asked myself that question so many times at the moment and even afterward. 

I was near the end of the final lap when I hit the side of a hoop. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. At one moment, I was overwhelmed by a single image. The next, I was overwhelmed by the dizzying motion of me whirling down to the ground. At the velocity I was going, it took a terrible amount of strength to find balance. I nearly cracked my head into the ground before purging the motions to a halt.

I had recovered from my accident, but it still cost me everything at that moment. I frantically rose back to the sky, but once I had my sights at the field, Windy Whistles was already at the finish line.

I couldn’t believe my eyes. I couldn’t believe the cheers the crowds sang to her. That was supposed to be me over there. I was the one that plotted my tactic to perfection. I was the one that studied hard to overcome the strengths of my opponent. I was the one that was clearly going to win...and yet I floated there in a daze, numb to the thick winds that we created.

I couldn’t go back there. I did something I believed that no pony, that no fan, that not my father would approve of. I lost.

I never felt so out of place at that moment. I couldn’t bear to stay there. So, I left. I flew off to who knows where, but I didn’t want it to be there.

* * *

I didn’t go too far, but I found myself underneath a tall hill where no pony would find me within the distance. My coach would probably look for me, but I didn’t want anyone to see me right now. A lot of emotions festered inside me that night. I was angry, confused, anxious, and...crying.

I don’t think I’ve ever done that in a long time. Before that, the last time I cried was when my mom…

I had no way of processing the pain I felt. It just appeared to have gotten worse as the floodgates within eyes opened more and more. I was so scared of what my father would think of me when he heard of my failure. I had scary thoughts that he would disown me and discard me to the streets. 

Yeah, yeah, I know, that’s a bit excessive, but I really thought my world was ending before me.

And as I became paranoid, the last pony I expected to find me had approached me. She gave herself away when she tripped and twirled down the hill. I did mention she was a bit of a klutz, didn’t I?

The mare picked herself up and that Celestia-forsaken plush she lugged around herself. I blankly looked at her, completely in a daze of her presence.

“Oh,” Loving Bud faltered a step. But then she took a step forward. “Please don’t be sad. You gave it everything you had. You were wonderful.”

“You!” I pointed at her. I felt a fit of rising anger overcome me. It felt right to me, so I stuck with it. I mean, it was only when she came to my mind when everything went wrong. If it wasn’t for her, I would’ve been getting praises for my obvious victory. I had it all in the bag, and I really believed that it was all her fault. “This is all your fault!”

“Me?” Bud looked so confused at my accusation. And the lack of understanding from her face only infuriated me more.

“Yes, you!” I stomped my hooves before her. I didn’t even care about the tears I sported before her. I just lashed out my anger at her, blaming her for every feeling, I had surging in me. I’m surprised she didn’t run away; I always thought of her as a timid mare. Well, she is shy, but she has that wonderful habit of staying strong when it really counts. A shame I only saw it as an insult to my pride.

“If wasn’t for your dumb little mix-up at the garden,” I continued to lash at her, prodding my hoof upon her pectoral. “I wouldn’t have gotten so distracted. I bet you did that on purpose, didn’t you? You must have some petty beef with me because I’m so liked by ponies. You wanted to take me down a peg; is that it?”

“What?” Bud widened her eyes. “N-no. I just wanted to cheer for you. I wanted to be supportive of my friend.”

“Will you just shut up!?” I flapped my wings hard before her. I blew a strong gust that backed her a few feets away from me. She looked so shocked by my action, but she picked herself back up again and tread carefully toward me. “You’re not my friend!” I yelled at her. “I don’t need any! The only thing that matters is my dad, nothing else.”

That concerned face Bud had on her made me feel uncomfortable. She kept inching her way to me, bit by bit. I could have easily gotten physical with her, but something about her touch made me anxious. And so, I rose to the sky and flew off. 

But, I swore that I would get payback for what she did. I was determined to get even with her.

* * *

I took my chance the very next day before Bud entered her greenhouse. I watched her from the clouds as she let out her horror of the field she worked so hard to grow. All of her flowers and vegetables were dragged out from the dirt and squashed on the stone tiles.

She mourned them as if they were real creatures, collecting their seeds and dropping them in a wagon. She grabbed a match from a shed in the greenhouse and lit them on fire. She just idly sat there with her plush foal, watching the fire turn her children to ash.

This wasn’t what I was going for. I wanted her to feel the same pain as I did. I was so sure that those plants meant a lot to her since they came from her seniors that were apparently her only friends in this city.

I got irritated at how easy she took the loss. And you know, when I get mad, I get really confrontational.

I burst into the greenhouse and dashed before her to leer at her surprised face. “The heck was that!?”

“Oh, hi Lazuli. Are you feeling better—”

“Ugh, you’re so annoying! How can you take this so easily? Did those plants mean nothing to you?”

“Huh...Lazuli, you didn’t…”

“You bet I did,” I admitted. “I told you that I would get even with you. I’m going to make you feel the same pain as I did.”

“...I’m sorry.”

“Huh?”

“You looked like you were in a lot of pain,” Bud started rubbing the foal in her hoof. “I wondered if I should have followed after you, but since you’re fast, I thought it’d be best I talk to you the next day.”

“—”

“I am upset that you took your anger on my plants. But, if they helped ease your pain in any way, then I can at least take solace in that.”

Could you believe it? I snuck into her garden and destroyed everything she worked for months to grow. She should’ve hated me, but instead, she apologized to me and still held that same care for me. Either she was the kindest mare in all of Equestria or she was just so naive and stupid. 

Either way, it made me feel small. Like I was now not only a failure but now a brat that was being consoled by an adult. My pride couldn’t take it.

“Shut up,” I leered at her. “What do you even know about me? You’re just some weirdo without any friends. All you have is that stupid toy you carry around you…”

A thought came to mind at that moment and my body proceeded to go through with it before I could think it through. I pushed Bud to the ground, snatching the plush toy from her as she gazed at me in appall.

“Wait,” Bud hurriedly raised back to her hoof to reach for the plush, but I used my wings to ascend beyond her reach. “Please, don’t hurt him.”

“So this is what you really care about,” I dawned upon the plush toy. It was so strange to me how something so meaningless as a toy could mean so much to a pony. But if destroying could make her feel the same pain that I believed she brought to me, I thought I could find some sort of peace in it. 

To be honest, I was just looking for anything to swing my anger at just as Bud said. Ever since my dad put me in this path to become a wonderbolt, I never failed a competition before. I trained so hard for each one under his guidance and even going beyond to find ways to improve myself on my own. I achieved a perfect streak of victories through my school years up to that point because of that drive.

With my perfect streak, becoming a wonderbolt would’ve become a breeze. But then that one loss changed everything for me. The perfection I created for my dad was stolen, crumbled, gone. I truly believed that I was ruined and felt the need for Loving Bud in some way to feel that same pain.

My hoof wrung on the neck of the plush toy. In just a span of a second, I would unleash my wrath on the feeble mare I blamed for causing me a great shame. It would be justice, I believed. I was in the right to do this, I believed. She brought this on herself, I believed.

Loving Bud cried and begged for me to stop. The raw pain on her face should have been delectable, but it only made me sick. Something about it felt so wrong like it shouldn’t belong there. I hated it. And I hated that it was me that was causing it.

...I couldn't do it. I was about to get exactly what I wanted and I couldn’t go through with it. I smacked my lips as I dropped the plush toy. 

Bud caressed that toy so strongly as if it had nearly died. I didn’t want to be around it. I didn’t want to be around her. So I did the one thing I was apparently really good at, running away.

* * *

“I see,” Leaf nodded. “So this plush was a very meaningful object to Loving Bud. Why is that?”

“That plush was just something her mother bought her when she was a little foal,” Lazuli said. “It was just an object that Bud asserted her desires on. Doubt it means much now since she has the real thing.”

“I guess that makes sense. So then, how is it that the two of you became friends when you bore such unjust toxicity for her.”

“It wasn’t on purpose,” Lazuli countered. “I was dealing with emotions I couldn't understand.”

“Call it what you will; it doesn’t change the fact that you harassed Bud for a poor cause.”

“I already know that.” Lazuli sighed. “Much more than I like to.”

“Care to explain how the two of you made up?”

* * *

Well, after what happened at the greenhouse, word of it got out to the school officials. I guess a ransacked field can’t go ignored.

The officials met together and came to the conclusion that I should be reprimanded for my actions. The punishment was that I had to temporarily join the gardening club and help Bud grow back all the plants she lost before I could have the freedom to leave.

Not only that, but the officials decided that it was best that a pony with a nasty behavior such as myself should be suspended for the team. That pretty much meant that I was dropped for the entire season. 

My father was livid after hearing what happened to me. He had stopped waking me each morning and even stopped speaking to me. It was like I was a ghost to him, like I didn’t matter to him anymore.

And at school, ponies distanced themselves from me. Some were scared that I might get violent with them. Others didn’t want to associate with an ex-ace that was dishonorably dropped from the team.

In a span of two days, my entire world crumbled. I lost my popularity, my honor, and respect from dad. Everything I had worked to build for him was gone and now he had little care for me. I was a failure.

That realization broke me. I felt all my dreams were impossible now. I couldn’t find any point to continue on. What was even the point of existing if my dad won’t acknowledge me?

Days and months went by as I worked as the quiet helper of Loving Bud. She tried to talk to me every now and then, but I didn’t care. I didn’t care for anything anymore. Not if my dad doesn’t care for me. I was just a broken shell that Bud could marionette as she pleased. It seemed like the only thing I was good for now.

It was only when the night of prom arrived when my world had changed again. 

Every year I would always get asked by pretty colts to go to the prom with them. Obviously, I declined them, and it also happened to boost my popularity as some unattainable mare that stallions wished to have. This year though, no pony came to me. 

I was sickened how my old entourage didn’t bother to want me around as they spoke excitedly for their dates. Goes to show what fake friends they were. No, that’s not fair. I was using them as much as they were using me. 

I was planning to stay in for the night, but then I got a letter in my locker room about an invitation. It was from Loving Bud. 

I wanted to rip that letter, but then I had to consider the fact that she was the only pony that acknowledged my existence now. We were pretty much the same now. A bunch of outcasts.

I didn’t want to feel alone, so I went along with her to prom. The event was to take place at the auditorium, but Bud chose to lead me elsewhere. Instead, we sat together at the greenhouse that night. The full moon shone upon the field that the two of us worked to grow those past months.

She talked to me. She shared moments about her mundane time at the daycare center her mother ran and stories about her time at Ponyville with her two sisters.

I just listened to her. I never could understand why she was trying so hard to befriend me. A pony that made her cry and showed nothing but contempt. But she made me feel less lonely, and so I clung to that.

Through her stories, she finally came to the reason why she brought me to the greenhouse.

...Hey Leaf, have you ever heard her sing before?... Yeah, I figured as much. She has a beautiful voice, but she’s always so nervous to share it with other ponies.

But she felt that she needed to share it with me. She voiced how lonely I looked at those past months and how I appeared to have given up in myself. So, she hoped a song would somehow raise my spirit.

At first, I didn’t care. I was just her quiet listener, plainly open to anything she was willing to share with me. But when she sang, I felt a strong beat in my heart. That lovely voice of hers that was directed only towards me sparked those old emotions from that moment months ago. Those I couldn’t understand.

But when I looked at her and heard her, I became reminded of my mother. She was always so attentive to me, open to all of my wants and assuring to all of my sadness. She was like an angel that made me feel safe and belonged. That’s what Bud made me feel.

And that’s when I realized that I wanted to stay with her. This sense of security she gave me was something that I didn’t want to lose. I needed to hold on to it.

That’s when I realized I was in love with her.

* * *

“From then on,” Lazuli continued. “I tried to be a better friend to her. I wanted to do everything I can to keep that bond we had.”

“So that need of approval you had for your father was shifted to Bud?” Leaf asked.

“Pretty much," Lazuli nodded. "But Bud didn’t want that from me. She wanted me to be comfortable with who I was. But that’s when I realized that I didn’t know who I was. Who am I if I’m not an ace? What is it that I want for myself?”

“So she opened you to a whole other conundrum then, huh?” Leaf chuckled. "It seems you can't catch a break, huh?"

“Yeah, but she was really helpful in getting me to figure it out. It was when she decided to invite me to the daycare center. Teaching those foals how to play sports made me realize how much of a knack I had in coaching. That’s when I came to decide to become a coach, to bring the best out of ponies. It was one of the best things to happen to me. Also one of the most traumatic.”

"Huh? Why traumatic?"

"I met Bud's mother. And I'll tell ya that she wasn't all that excited to meet her daughter's bully."

“Well, it seems that your relationship with Hope is okay now. So at least this tale has a happy ending."

“I guess,” Lazuli blankly looked at her coffee on the table. “I mean, I didn’t deserve all the kindness that Bud gave to me, but she did so anyway. But after having her deal with all of that hurdle, do you think it's right for me to feel this way about her? Do I even deserve her?”

“Are you sure you’re not just overthinking this?”

“I don’t know. But I can’t find it in me to just tell her how I feel. But I also don’t want to lose her. When Bud had those foals, I was really supportive of her like the good friend I wanted her to see me as. But was also terrified that some creature had stolen her away from me. Heck, I’m still scared now.”

“Love is so chaotic,” Leaf sighed. “But if it means anything, I do believe you may have a chance with her.”

“Really?” Lazuli awed at Leaf. “What makes you say that?”

“Well, as we know, Bud has made no effort to involve this mysterious thestral with the foals. Chances are that it was a “one-time” thing for this creature.”

“You better not be calling Bud easy,” Lazuli glared at the stallion.

“Of course not,” Leaf refuted. “My point is that there is no other pony that is involved with the foals with Bud as much as you. You are practically the closest thing she relies on to help her. Going by her strong desire for motherhood, that would mean a lot to her, wouldn’t it?”

“I don’t follow. Where are you going with this?”

“Ask. Her. Out.” Leaf spelled it out for her. “If there’s any pony she would have an affinity for, it would most likely be you.”

“But she only sees me as a friend Leaf,” Lazuli countered.

“And that won’t change unless you make your feelings known to her.”

“You say it like it’s an easy thing to do.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Leaf admitted. “But I do know that this is your only option for a future with her.”

“...I’ll...try, but not unless you make _ your feelings _ known to Passion.”

“By Celestia, why are you trying to drag me into this nonsense!? I’ve already told you that I have no intention of participating.”

“Those are my terms Leaf,” Lazuli crossed his hoof. “Either that or nothing.”

“You do realize I have nothing to gain from this, right?”

“—”

“...” Leaf Clip let out a sigh. “Fine, if this is the only way then I will make things clear to Passion.”

“We’re….we’re really going to do this?”

“I think it’s for the best that we don’t prolong our problems. We all need our closure, don’t we?”

“—” Lazuli dawned her eyes upon the sleeping colt. His head craned back upon Lazuli’s pectoral as a trail of slobber trailed down his chin. Lazuli grabbed for a napkin and wiped the mess off of him. The colt’s snout then wiggled as his mouth suddenly suckled upon Lazuli’s hoof. 

“Mama,” the colt mumbled.

Lazuli widened her eyes at the word of the colt. Were those words meant towards her or was it from whatever was going in his mind? Either way... “I’ll get mine. But I’m going for a happy ending.”

* * *

Tenure Grace did her best to hide her fear when she entered a fancy hotel at Manehattan. It was during the middle of the night when her warden snuck into her room. The warden woke her straight from her sleep and informed Grace that _ he _ asked for her presence.

Her lonesome in the elevator trembled the mare. What wouldn't she love more than to just leave? To just run away from it all. 

But that was impossible. He held all the leverage over her. Her crimes and her life.

Grace reached a door through a hallway. The sign on it indicated that this was indeed the place he decided to take shelter in.

Grace took a deep breath. She wanted to slow the fast beating in her heart. She can't show fear before him.

Grace inevitably knocked on the door. "Hello," she voiced. "It's me, Tenure Grace."

A moment passed before the door eventually opened. Behind that door stood the stallion that held everything over her.

Ever since they were foals, Grace could barely recall any fond memories she had with him. He always tormented her with his selfish request, being the object for all of his curiosity. And she would always have to endure it because she was raised to be his loyal servant as his father had intended. A shame now that she's just a simple slave that he can flaunt as he pleased. Even without the collar strapped to her neck, she would still be his personal slave 

"It's about time you showed up," Gold said. The yellow stallion garnered a black silky robe and a glass cup of red wine in his hoof. "In. Now."

Grace adhered to the stallion's command and stepped inside the hotel room. He guided her to his bedroom where he laid the glass cup atop a dresser. Grace glanced at the bed that appeared ruffled. There was a kirin sleeping quietly inside those sheets. It looked so still that she thought that it died. Probably on the inside it did.

"Tell me Grace," Gold started. "How far have you progressed in your task?"

Grace would have told him to refer to her daily reports that she wrote to her warden, but she knew better than to say that. If Gold asks a question, then you must give him the immediate answer he needs to know.

"I have gained the trust of the mother," Grace answered. "She now feels more comfortable leaving the foals under my care."

"I never knew you to have setbacks," Gold commented. "I advise to not let that happen again."

"Yes Master Gold, of course."

"And have you thought of a way to separate the foals from her?"

"None so far, I'm afraid." To be honest, Grace wasn't really looking. There wasn't much time to think of such strategies when caught under the winds of such a lively family. Something Grace wished she had. "My setback required a week of effort to correct."

"You should make better use of your head then. Else you'll start to look useless in my eyes."

"Yes, Master Gold."

"Moving on, I'm sure you're aware that the foals are your main target. But I did put more emphasis on the filly, didn't I?"

"Yes, because she is of a different breed, correct?"

"Yes, and it also shows, unlike her brother. But, there may be some incredible value in him after all."

"... There is?"

"I happened to discover it last night when I saw him at the nightclub."

"Artemis was at a nightclub!?" Grace was appalled. "But he's just a colt. How could he-"

"Quiet," Gold prodded his hoof to Grace's snout. "There is only one time when I like to hear your voice rang."

Grace paused as the stallion removed his hoof from her snout. He then continued, "that other mare that the mother lives with, Summer Lazuli, had him. She works as a security guard of the nightclub."

"Lazuli…"

"I have to thank her, I never would've seen the true value in that colt if not for her stupidity."

"Are you asking me to report this?" The thought worried Grace. She knew she had to make her advances at some point, but she didn't think it would be so soon.

"That would be so easy, wouldn't it? Expose the failure of mother that this Bud is and remove her custody of the foals because of it. Then, I can swoop as the generous stallion and claim the parentless foals. Except, you forget one thing."

"..."

"Our dear Princess appears to have an attachment to those foals. What is there to stop her from adopting them when they are ripe from the taking? No, Grace, we can't use legal matters to claim them. You will have to use other means."

"Other…"

"Don't act so innocent with me." Gold raised a brow. "I've gotten your hooves dirty countless times. I'm sure you're numb to it all at this point. So, use that brain of yours and find a way to get those foals with no pony growing suspicious of you."

"Yes, Master Gold."

"Good. I will expect to have those foals in the coming months. Don't disappoint me. Unless you don't care about having your freedom."

"I want that more than anything…"

"Then we are in agreement."

Sensing the end of their conversation Grace proceeded to excuse herself and make her way out of the hotel. However, before reaching for the door, Gold grabbed her hind hoof.

"It's dangerous at this time of night," Gold grinned. "You should stay here for a bit."

"I-It's no trouble," Grace stuttered. "I know how to defend myself."

"That won't do," Gold spoke into Grace's ear. "I insist that you stay for that night, for old times sake. You won't refuse me, will you?"

He held all the leverage over her. All the crimes he led her to commit would forever plague her innocence. She would never have a normal life if word got out about her affiliation with that group.

And that debt he chose to place on her after the passing of his father. All those years of care she received from the Jaegar family to prop her as the perfect assistant to Gold was fined in full to her. 

It was a ridiculous number of bits that Gold knew for certain that she couldn't pay under normal means.

And that accursed collar he placed around her neck. At any moment, he could end her life with just a single spell. 

And so, he made her his pet. His tool that he can use to harm the lives of any creature he wished. An object that he can force all of his desires upon. And he knew that Grace couldn't refuse her. There was never a choice in this matter.

The voice of the kirin and Grace rang that night. And Grace remembered that she was just as dead inside as that creature. What were they without their freedom after all?


	29. Let's Talk

“Nebula,” Bud voiced. “You need to stay in the stroller.”

“I want to see Luna first,” Nebula demanded as she tried to push her mother aside. A few days have passed since Bud took her sick leave to care for Nebula. Never did Bud imagine that she would be exhausting her vacation days in her first month on the job. But then again, she did not account for becoming the mother of two ancient creatures that happen to be the remains of Princess Celestia's sister. Not exactly what she expected from her motherhood, but she wouldn’t change it any other way. 

Though, she would feel a lot better if her rebellious daughter complied with her mother and stayed in her stroller. Bud has an appointment with Doctor Dime today for a checkup on Nebula’s condition. Her daughter has thankfully shown a fast improvement after the doctors from Canterlot concocted a drug for Nebula to ease her headaches. Nebula would try to resist Bud, complaining how icky it tasted, but a poor taste isn’t going to stop Bud if it makes her little filly feel better. The end justifies the mean.

“Nebula has to be feeling better if she has enough energy to throw a tantrum.” Lazuli voiced from the living room while keeping her gaze squarely on Artemis. The two were playing a staring contest, which Bud found odd for a foal that is barely a month old to learn. Then again, he is the reincarnation of an alicorn.

“I’ll know that soon enough when I hear it from the Doctor,” Bud said. “We don’t want to risk contacting Artemis with Nebula’s sickness, do we?” Bud stressed those last words to Nebula as the fuming filly gritted her teeth and laid into the stroller.

“Well, I know that,” Lazuli said. “I’m just saying.”

“I know Lazuli,” Bud sighed as she pushed the stroller through the open door of her bedroom. Her gaze then set upon Tenure Grace, who was silently standing beside the entrance to her bedroom. Her eyes appeared fixed upon Lazuli and Artemis. “You okay there Grace?”

“I am well,” Grace answered. “But more importantly, I suggest you hurry off to the hospital. And remember not to let Nebula perform her little shadow trick.”

“I already know that Grace,” Bud said. “And I’m positive that Nebula won’t be doing any funny business during her checkup. I know she wants to be passed this just as much as we do.”

“You’re right,” Grace sighed and craned her head with a hoof. “I apologize. I’m just feeling wary, that’s all.”

Bud blanked at Grace’s response. It seemed obvious that something was bothering the licensed mare. She has been appearing more tense than usual these past few days. Bud had approached Grace about it and she explained that the government officials have been pestering through most of the wakes of her days. Bud had offered to step to give those ponies a piece of her mind, but Grace assures that she can handle it.

Well, if that’s how Grace feels, then Bud should take her word for it. Dealing with them is a part of her job after all.

Bud sighed and placed a hoof on Grace's shoulder. "I want you to at least try to relax, okay? Lazuli is here for Artemis, so it's okay to use that time to unwind yourself.”

“That would be rather unprofessional on my part,” Grace raised a brow.

“I don’t need a professional, Grace,” Bud retorted. “Just ponies I can trust. And right now, I need this pony to cool her head before she ends up being the next one I take to the hospital.”

Grace resigned with a nod and walked to the living room couch to catch a closer view of Lazuli and Artemis’s contest. When Bud traced back her eyes to the stroller, she noticed Nebula was again trying to crawl herself out. 

“Nebula!” Bud voiced as she pushed her daughter back inside and covered her with blankets. Nebula was getting bothered by Bud's interference and displayed her fangs in order to punish her mother. To Nebula’s dismay, Bud halted the filly when she pinched her soft ear. “If you’re going to keep disobeying me, then you leave me with no choice. Safety belts.”

Bud strapped the filly with belts that were attached to the stroller. She had never used them because she liked for her foals to have freedom inside the stroller. Both were foals that would cause rowdy antics that Bud would find to be the most adorable. But Nebula’s condition was a serious matter, and she would go through any lengths to ensure her recovery. Even if it meant using the oppressive locks on her.

“I want to see Luna,” Nebula whined again as she shifted about in her attempt to shake the belt off of her. Bud sighed at her daughter’s continued struggle.

“You’ll get to have Artemis all to yourself once we’re certain you’re all better,” Bud assured the filly as she rubbed her cheeks. “Just be patient, Nebula.”

Seeing that nothing can be done, Nebula relented back on the seat of the stroller and gazed at the back of Artemis. His face seemed transfixed on the tomboyish mare. She was bothered that she couldn’t catch a glimpse of his face. She went for days without his gaze, his warmth, his touch...but if she only has to bear it for only a few more hours, then has no choice but to hold her fangs.

"Make haste with this menial task," Nebula pouted with her cute demanding voice. "You've harbored me long enough as it is." Bud happily nodded to her daughter's compliance.

“Don’t overexert yourself,” Bud told Grace. “And Lazuli, remember to only feed Artemis at most five cuts of pineapples. I don’t want him gaining too much weight after he went through a whole container last night.”

“How’d he even manage to break in the refrigerator?” Lazuli wondered while keeping her eyes on Artemis. “I thought Princess Celestia sealed off his magic?”

“The Princess did not seal away his magic, Lazuli,” Grace informed. “The suppression spell is meant to restrain the Artemis’s pool magic to prevent any powerful erratic spells from emerging out of him.”

“I knew that,” Lazuli grumbled.

“Five cuts Lazuli,” Bud voiced as she made her way to the front door. “Remember that.”

“I got it, Bud,” Lazuli answered. 

When Bud finally left the apartment, the room went silent as Lazuli and Artemis continued to gaze at each other. Grace simply observed their shenanigan from the comfort of the couch. However, feeling a bit unnerved by the quiet, she felt compelled to speak.

“How long do you intend to play this game?” Grace asked.

“As long as Artemis needs to realize who’s the best gazer here,” Lazuli answered. “If it’s boring you, you can always just go. I got things handled here.”

“I thank my services are muchly needed here,” Grace retorted.

Lazuli’s eyes shifted toward Grace with a glare, but then widened as she realized that she looked away from Artemis. The colt raised his hooves as he cheered at his indisputable victory.

“Hold on,” Lazuli voiced. “She distracted me. We have to run it back.”

“The leisures will have to wait,” Grace voiced as she hopped off the couch. “I believe it’s time we feed Artemis.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lazuli said as she grabbed hold of Artemis. “I’ll get the pineapples.”

“The pineapples can come later,” Grace said. “What Artemis needs is a light diet. Fortunately, I happen to know a recipe that will suffice.”

“And what? You think I can’t cook a good enough grub for Artemis?”

“Can you?” Grace raised a brow.

“...Just shut up and cook,” Lazuli grumbled as she carried Artemis into her bedroom. 

“Then I shall call you when I’m finished.” When Lazuli shut the door, Grace made her way for the small kitchen. If her memory served her correctly, Bud and Lazuli should have the right selection of ingredients that she needs to serve Artemis. A nice meal will surely put Artemis to rest for a bit, giving her enough time to speak her mind to Lazuli. That careless mare must be reprimanded for her foolishness.

* * *

“You and Bud should think about purchasing a dinner table,” Grace recommended. 

“And where do you think we’ll put it?” Lazuli countered. “In the living room?”

Grace, Lazuli, and Artemis were seated around the living table on their haunches. After clearing the table of a vase that Bud’s mother had bought, Grace laid bowls of vegetable gumbos before each of them.

“You made gumbo,” Lazuli sighed.

“Why do you sound disappointed?” Grace couldn’t help but feel offended. “I would figure an athletic pony such as yourself would understand the nutrients that come into gumbos.”

“There’s not even a single fruit in this…” Lazuli complained. Artemis shared Lazuli's letdown, which pricked the nerves of the licensed mare.

“Quit acting like babies and eat your food,” Grace leered at the two.

“You do realize Artemis is a baby, right?”

Grace did not bother responding to that question. Instead, she whisked a spoon with her magic and picked a spoonful of the gumbo to enter her mouth.

Lazuli picked a spoon and dawned her eyes upon the bowl of gumbo for a brief moment before scooping a spoonful of Artemis’s bowl. The colt sat beside her and she prodded the spoon to the colt. Artemis sniffed the spoon and wrinkled his snout.

“C’mon Arty,” Lazuli said. “Don’t knock it till you try it.”

“Then perhaps you should show by example then,” Grace voiced and then took another spoonful of her gumbo.

Lazuli gave the advising mare an annoyed glare before pausing upon the spoon. Artemis simply stared at Lazuli, waiting for what she will do next. 

“...fine,” Lazuli sighed. “You did win the contest.” Lazuli ingested the gumbo in the spoon into her mouth. Lazuli slithered her tongue about inside and then gave the smile. “See, it’s good. It just smells bad.”

Lazuli picked another spoonful of Artemis’s gumbo and prodded it towards the unsure colt. This time, the colt resigned to opening his mouth and allowing Lazuli to guide the spoon inside to deliver the food. Artemis clamped his mouth shut and sucked out all of the contents from the spoon as Lazuli pulled it out.

“See,” Lazuli said. “Not too bad, right?”

The colt opened his mouth wide in response. Lazuli chuckled at the colt’s innocent response and obliged to feed him more of his gumbo.

“You know,” Grace started. “I am capable of feeding him and eating at the same time. Your gumbo will get cold at this rate.”

Lazuli didn’t respond to Grace. Instead, she unfurled one of her wings and used it to pick another spoon from the table to dip into her bowl and ingest the contents.

“A simple decline would have sufficed,” Grace complained.

* * *

Moments passed as the mares and colt had their feast. Grace had quietly observed Lazuli and Artemis as they were the only ones to fill the silence in the room. Lazuli was flamboyant in her feeding of the colt, regaling the colt to comply with the food. 

In mere minutes, the colt let out a yawn Grace was expecting. The colt leaned his body to Lazuli, goading the mare to pick the colt and lay him in between her hindlegs. Lazuli briefly brushed the colt’s head as he buried his face into Lazuli’s coat.

“Guess you won’t be needing pineapples now, huh,” Lazuli whispered to the colt. 

“Summer Lazuli,” Grace called for the mare’s attention as she dropped her spoon into her bowl. “As I recall, you work as a coach for Manehattan Academy, correct?”

“Yeah," Lazuli raised her brow. "What about it?”

“The salary of a school coach in Equestria is commonly measured by the prestige of the school and the successes that coach achieves with their team. Seeing as you have only begun your career, I imagine that yours is more among the entry-level.”

“Why the heck are you talking about bits?” Lazuli was getting annoyed. “Bud and I pay our fair share of the rent. The rest we combined together for savings and to buy things for the apartment.”

“But you most likely have a larger store of savings than Bud, do you not? One that she may not be aware of.”

“If you got something to say,” Lazuli glared at the mare. “Then just come out with it.”

“Alright then, I will,” Grace shut her eyes briefly and then gave a serious gaze at Lazuli. “Some nights ago, I discovered that you happen to have a night job. Particularly one at a place where a foal doesn’t belong. The Dove is what it’s called, correct?”

Lazuli widened her eyes in surprise. “How the heck do you know about that?”

“Because you do not try hard enough to keep it a secret. But that’s not what’s important. My main concern is that you brought a baby colt inside a nightclub. Do you not realize how inappropriate that was of you?”

"Hey," Lazuli angrily voiced. "I have my reasons for doing what I did, so don't you dare chalk me off as the senseless one here."

"It is senseless, Lazuli," Grace retorted. "There was no need to bring a colt to a nightclub. You do remember that I'm his nanny, do you?"

"Not by Bud's choice. You've basically just barged in here and forced us to just tolerate you."

"How do you not understand that you're in the wrong here?" Grace's snout flared. "Under no circumstance should you have ever brought Artemis to that sinful place."

"Will you quit your hiss fit? I made sure he didn't see anything."

"Lazuli, I don't believe you understand the severity of this. This act of bringing a foal to a nightclub can warrant Bud losing custody of her foals."

"Is that a threat?" Lazuli glared at the mare as she laid Artemis aside.

"By Celestia," Grace gritted her teeth. "How can you be so single-minded? Bud does not need a mare that is this irresponsible. If you can't realize the harm you're causing for others, then perhaps you have no business raising her foals."

"Bud left me to watch Artemis," Lazuli raised to her hooves. "The only reason I went to the club that night is because I have a stallion baby as a boss there."

"Then you should have come to me before going to that club!" Grace raised on her hooves. "How is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Right, leave Artemis with a mare I know nothing about."

"I am a licensed social worker," Grace sneered, feeling offended by Lazuli's words. "Caring for foals is a part of my job."

"Let's get something straight here," Lazuli placed a hoof on the living room table. "I have no trust in you whatsoever. Bud may accept it because she has no choice in the matter, but I got my eyes on you."

"What?" Grace faltered. "Shouldn't you be willing to accept me as well if Bud is?"

"You keep yourself under wraps and you expect to just trust you because Bud is? The only reason she folded is because she hates conflict, but I'm more than willing to step in for her and her foals' sake."

"I'm not your enemy here," Grace weakly argued. "I'm here to help Bud just as you are."

"From what I know, you're only here because the snooty city officials want to be in our business. How are we to know what you're reporting to them? For all we know, you could be working with those jerks to take her foals away."

"That's not true!" Grace slammed her hoof on the table. "You don't know anything about me! So don't you dare go around making these random accusations!"

"Then start talking then! Who the heck are you!?"

"I am a social worker! That's all you need to know!"

"Bud doesn't need a professional! She wants a pony she can trust! And I can't trust you if I know next to nothing about you! It's pretty unfair given much you got on us!"

Grace's patience dwindled at that moment and her anger overcame her, goading her body to pounce the blue mare to the ground. However, Lazuli easily pushed the mare off and flipped atop of Grace to pin her to the ground.

"Oh," Lazuli voiced. "So you got nothing else to say then, huh? I'm fine with a scuffle, but I think you better rethink about picking a fight with me. I'm the number one guard at that club for a reason."

Grace shook her body in an attempt to remove Lazuli from herself. Her horn then glowed, but then stopped when she met the fierce glare of the blue mare. Those piercing golden eyes of the blue mare appeared to be brimming with a calm rage.

"I didn't ask for this you know," Grace's voice cracked. She couldn't hold back the tears that followed. "All of this was forced on me too. I'm never allowed to say no to him. I can't deny anything he does to me. The only thing I can do is endure. That's all I'm ever allowed to do."

"...This isn't about me, isn't it?" Lazuli stepped off from Grace and offered her hoof. The broken mare hesitantly takes Lazuli's hoof and is hoisted back on her hooves. 

"Look," Lazuli rubbed her back. "I'm sorry for the way I said all of those things. But I'm dead serious that I don't trust. Maybe if you opened up more, I could see you more as a…you know, a friend."

Grace averted her gaze from Lazuli and wiped her tears.

"You know," Lazuli started. "That gumbo wasn't half bad. Where'd you learn to cook that?"

"...I learned it from a head maid," Grace eventually answered.

"A head maid," Lazuli wondered. "You mean you used to be a maid?"

"I guess that's one way of looking at it," Grace said.

"Why you gotta make it sound so cryptic?"

"..." Grace did not face Lazuli's way.

Lazuli sighed. "Well, I think I had my fill. I'm going to take Artemi—" 

When Lazuli turned back to the living room table, Lazuli noticed that the blue colt was nowhere to be seen. "What the? Where's Artemis?"

Grace stepped beside Lazuli and noticed the colt's sudden disappearance as well. “He was asleep, was he not?”

“Well clearly he woke up,” Lazuli voiced. Her eyes trailed across the room, speculating where he could have gone. Eventually, she noticed the door to Bud’s room was slightly inched open.

Lazuli immediately went for Bud’s bedroom and Grace followed. Lazuli calmly opened the door and inside she discovered the colt hidden within her mother’s bed sheets. “There you are,” Lazuli sighed in relief. “Don’t scare us like that.”

Lazuli and Grace gathered at the bed and noted the colt shaking within the sheets. Lazuli slowly peeled the sheet to reveal Artemis’s face as he appeared to have a trail of tears on his face.

“I’m sorry Artemis,” Lazuli apologized as she neared her face to Artemis. “We didn’t mean to scare you like that. But it’s over now. So, you don’t have to hide from us.”

Lazuli lowered her head beneath Artemis, goading the colt to gnaw upon Lazuli’s ear. The colt then climbed atop her head when she slowly pulled back from him, giving her the chance to lift the colt off the bed. The colt made a cute growl as he continued to gnaw his teeth on Lazuli’s ear.

“This is most certainly not how I imagine this conversation to come to,” Grace mumbled.

Lazuli leveled the colt atop her head with her hooves as she spoke, “Let’s just call a truce here. I know that you may not like me and the feeling is mutual. But...I guess you are right that I could have asked for your help before going to the club. However, I want you to be more open about yourself. I need to know who I’m leaving the foals with when I’m not around in Bud’s place. You get that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Grace sighed. “I can understand where you’re coming from. However, this conversation lacks seriousness with Artemis covering your face.”

“It’s called humility,” Lazuli chuckled. “Maybe you should learn some, Ms. Licensed Social Worker.”

“Ugh,” Grace cringed. “Don’t say it like that. It sounds so gaudy.”

Lazuli lifted the colt off of her and hoisted him to her pectoral. “At least that we can agree on.”

“You have a strange habit to make light of things, don’t you,” Grace couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s one of my many perks,” Lazuli proudly said. “But anyway, since we’re done with this whole drama, how about I give you a lesson in humility.”

“Haven’t I endured enough from a certain filly?”

“Naw, Nebula does that with every pony; me especially.”

“Okay,” Grace raised a brow. “So what do you have in mind?”

“I say we play some card games till Bud gets back. I got some boxes in my room that we can play in the living room.”

“We just had a serious conversation about who’s better to help Bud with her foals and you want to end it off by playing card games?” Grace deadpanned.

“Yeah,” Lazuli shrugged and made her way out of Bud’s room. “That about it sums it up.”

“...fine, why not. But I’ll make you think twice thinking you can humiliate me in a foals’ game.”

* * *

“Guys, we’re back,” Bud happily announced as she pushed a stroller into the living room of her apartment. “I just got the most wonderful news from the doctor. He said that Nebula is...is...why do you two look so glum?”

Bud was bewildered by the two adult mares that bore a glum gaze toward Artemis, who was gingerly sliding cards to the two on the living room table. 

“Um,” Bud started as she picked Nebula from the stroller. “Are you guys okay?” 

Before either could respond Nebula leaped out of her mother’s hold and pounced upon Artemis. The cards spattered out of Artemis’s hold and sprinkled across the table and floor.

“Luna,” Nebula voiced. “It has been too long since we have held each other. We must never let this happen again!”

Bud instinctively approached her foals but then stopped when she noticed Artemis was giggling at Nebula’s sudden affection. Nebula really needed this, so she resigned to leave the two to their own device. Besides, she needed to figure out what's going on with the two mares.

“Lazuli,” Bud prodded her hoof on Lazuli’s back. “Is everything alright with you?”

“I lost…” Lazuli whispered.

“Lost? Lost what?”

“Are we sure that this is really a colt?” Grace voiced with a tinge of irritation. “Him bearing a ridiculous pool of magic is one thing. But for him to bear such luck and calculation is beyond absurd. My pride won’t take this.”

“I-I don’t understand what you’re talking about,” Bud voiced. “What did Artemis do?”

“That—” Lazuli swiped the cards that Artemis gave her off the table. “That colt beat us in every card game we’ve played. At first, I chalked as dumb luck, but now I’m thinking that that colt is a genius in disguise. He’s a baby foal for Celestia’s sake! How am I losing to a baby!?”

“I can’t let this stand,” Grace said. “None of this makes sense. I had so much of the games in my favor and that colt took it all away from me like it was on a whim. I refuse to be played by a baby.”

“Well,” Bud awkwardly started. “As long as Artemis had fun, I think that’s all that should matter. A-anyways, I have good news.”

“Why is Nebula all clingy with Artemis,” Lazuli asked. “I thought she was still sick?”

“That’s the thing,” Bud said. “Doctor Dime said that Nebula is all better now.”

“Well, that’s a shame,” Grace voiced. “I liked that filly more when she was more lethargic.”

“Better hope she doesn’t bite you for saying that,” Lazuli chuckled. “You know that little filly can hold a grudge, right?”

“Yes,” Grace sighed. “I’m well aware of that more than any pony else. But don’t write yourself off. She has her records of biting you as well.”

“Yeah, but I’m more a challenge for her.”

“Must you make everything a competition,” Grace chuckled.

“Wow,” Bud’s eyes sparkled. “I can’t believe you two are finally getting along. I’m so proud of you two.”

“I can’t help but think that you’re placing us as foals,” Grace complained.

“Whatever,” Lazuli sprawled to her back. “Since you’re back I guess you can go back to having Artemis all to yourself now, right?”

“Well,” Bud started. “Nebula and I do miss having Artemis with us.”

“Welp, it was fun while it lasted. I didn’t think I would enjoy myself as much as I did having the little colt around so much.”

“He just has a way of putting a smile on others,” Bud said.

“Well,” Grace voiced. “Right now he has me questioning my own intelligence.”

“Is it really that bad?” Bud wondered. “It’s just a game.”

“How about saying that after playing a few games,” Grace challenged Bud. Her sudden rise in voice surprised her, compelling her to clamp her mouth before apologizing. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so rude.”

“No, no,” Bud waved a hoof. “It’s okay. I actually like seeing this side of you.”

“So does that mean you’re up for a few games with the small brain freak?” Lazuli asked.

“We’re not calling him that,” Bud said. “And yes, I don’t mind. We can have Nebula play as well.”

Lazuli and Grace’s body perked up at the mention of Nebula playing. “I will not tolerate becoming a mockery by that filly,” Grace stated.

“Something tells me that she would hold it over our heads.” Lazuli said. “I’m not sure about this.”

“If we’re going to play,” Bud said. “We’re going to do it as a family. Which means every pony gets to play.”

Grace crawled to Lazuli’s side and whispered to her ear. “I believe the time is ripe to make use of our truce. We both know that we cannot allow that little devil to degrade us.”

“Alright,” Lazuli nodded. “Fine, but we only do this once.”

Lazuli and Grace worked together to ensure that neither Artemis and Nebula could claim victory over them. However, in a game of blackjack, both of the foals bankrupted the two of them painfully quick of their chips. Bud was relieved that their game did not involve actual chips else they would have been in serious debts to her foals. And knowing Nebula, she would make it a living nightmare for the two of them.


	30. Mother of Five

Loving Hope witnessed the sun dawn the sky and shed its light upon her bedroom as she woke from her slumber. Without a sigh, a yawn, or even an irk, she hopped off her bed and neatly tidied her sheets. She then gazed from the opposite of her bed and gazed at the end of the wall, where she saw a small mirror that showed a reflection of herself.

She was taken aback from much she had aged, at least until she remembered her life. Of what she has experienced and gone through. That past she briefly remembers being a part of is now only a remnant. That line of her life was long behind her now. She’s now a caring mother that runs a daycare center.

A chuckle escaped the mare as she patted her head. “Old habits really do die hard.”

Hope walked to her dresser where a framed picture was propped atop of. The picture held an image of her and foal-aged Loving Bud in her hooves. At Hope’s side stood a teary-eyed white stallion that marveled at the sight of Bud.

“When will my senses finally catch up,” Hope said. “You probably would’ve made this a lot easier for me, Gambi. You had a way of making everything so sappy. You always found ways to make things awkward, but also so endearing at the same time.”

Hope grabbed hold of the framed picture and rubbed her hoof on the image of the stallion. "I wonder how you feel about how our lovely little bud has grown. You’d no doubt be crying tears of joy and she and I would have to console you for hours. I really miss those moments.”

Gambi always envisioned them living out the rest of their days at a normal home, unwinding to a sweet mediocre life they could call their own. Hope had long dismissed the possibility, but that quirky stallion managed to swoon her into hoping for those blissful times. However, fate always has a penchant to be cruel to those who greed for too much.

Their past was plagued with so many wrongs and dangers. It was foolish to think that something so hazardous could easily be swept away for an innocent dream with him. Still, she would always wonder if things could have ended differently if there was an answer that they could have followed that brought them together where she stood now...

Hope noticed frown coming upon her and slapped both her cheeks. “None of that,” she told herself. “Accept and live on. That’s what he wanted from us.”

On that note, Hope decided to begin her morning with a soothing shower and grooming her mane to a bun. Collecting a towel, she dried herself with, she tossed it into the hamper in her laundry room.

She then went through the hallway where she passed by her daughter’s room. Hope remembered the countless days where she would burst excitedly into her daughter’s room and wake her for school. That filly would always run frantically through the house to prepare, leaving Hope to always keep close to ensure she didn’t skip over any of her morning rituals. Good times.

But now that Hope was alone in this house, there’s an uncomfortable amount of free time that she had always invested in her daughter. If she weren’t attending her daycare center, Hope would be helping Bud with her homework, go shopping together, or share in their personal rituals. It was honestly a bit of a struggle for the mare to figure out what to do with herself nowadays. So, Hope tapped her chin and thought about how she should spend the rest of her morning.

Perhaps she could go out and check on the neighborhood...no, she’s already done that yesterday. Oh, she could enlighten herself by going to the museum...no, she’s been there a hundred times with her daughter. Well, maybe she could...

Hope hummed to herself as she strode to the living room. There, she looked at a picture frame propped on a table. It was a picture of Bud with her foals. It was during the day of Chiffon’s wedding where Hope took shots of them in their dress. Her grandfoals were so adorable in their outfit that she had a hard time not giving in to her temptation and took them away for a personal modeling shoot. But she’ll get her chance, eventually.

“Nebula,” Hope said as she looked at her devilish grand filly. A very violent one that one is, but also bears a frighteningly cute side that’s apparent in her rage. Hope wondered if all thestrals are that way but immediately concluded that none could compare to her granddaughter.

Hope remembered receiving a letter a few days ago about how Nebula finally recovered from her illness. It let off a huge burden on Hope’s mind as the event had tormented her on every course of her days. If not for her job, she would have immediately rushed her way back to Manehattan and nursed Nebula herself.

“I should bake a cake for my lovely little bat,” Hope said. “She deserves a big treat for being a strong fighter.” Hope strode to the kitchen and dug through her pantry for ingredients. “That settles it,” Hope decided. “I’m going to bake her favorite banana cake.”

Despite how much Nebula would like to deny it, Hope noticed that her granddaughter bore an insatiable desire for bananas. Hope dared to test how far this infatuation went when she baked a banana cake when she joined her back to the apartment from the wedding. Defiant as the filly likes to make herself, a sampled taste of Hope’s creation made the filly as docile as her brother.

Hope played calm music from her small radio on the counter. Without the rowdiness of a certain pair of mares, she needed something to rid the quiet.

Time was fleeting as she hummed to the music. The music had a remedy in making her forget things for the moment. Thoughts like how so much has changed ever since her daughter had left that had made her just as fearful as it made Bud. However, Hope knew that things could never stay the same. Change is inevitable and necessary for every pony, herself included. 

Hope pulled the cake out of the oven with a pair of mittens and placed it atop the stovetop. Its sweet fruity aroma soothed Hope’s nose as she proudly cast upon her creation.

But before she could comment, she heard her doorbell rang. Hope turned away from the cake and said, “I wonder who that could be.” Taking off the mittens, Hope made her way for the front door.

What she found behind her door surprised her. “Oh, my,” Hope voiced. “I didn’t think I would see all of you so soon.”

“Hi mom,” Bud greeted her mother. Between them was a carriage that held Hope’s grandfoals that idly gazed upon her. Artemis cheered at the sight of her and stretched his hooves for her while his sister observed Hope as if she were waiting for Hope’s reaction.

Standing behind Bud was her good friend and roommate, Summer Lazuli, and the trusted nanny, Tenure Grace. Hope was befuddled by the hint of anxiety on their face, displaying a glaring concern on their face. In fact, Hope’s daughter appeared to share the same sentiment as well.

“What’s with the lot of you?” Hope questioned. “I figured I would at least get a happy reception from you all.”

“Um,” Bud started while she tapped her hooves. This angst her daughter was showing was starting to make her worried. “First, I want to start off by saying that I’m really sorry. I honestly didn’t mean to forget...”

“Forget what? You’re going to have to be a bit more specific, sweetie.”

“She's talking about the holiday,” Lazuli voiced. “You know, the one we missed a few days ago.”

“Hm... Oh,” Hope now realized. “You meant Mother’s Day...what about it?”

“What do you mean what about it!?” Bud voiced astonishingly. “It’s a holiday that means a lot to both of us! Shouldn’t you be upset that your own daughter forgot about something so important?”

“And why wouldn’t you?” Hope questioned. “Our sweet little bat was sick, wasn’t she? I should be the least of your concern at the time.”

“But that shouldn’t be an excuse, Bud argued. “I know there was at least something I could’ve done. Maybe give you a gift or at least a mention in the letter I sent you. It makes it worse that I only realized this only yesterday.”

“You’re honestly fretting over nothing,” Hope waved her hoof and then pulled the stroller inside the house. Artemis was now leaning out the basket of the stroller as he tried to reach for his grandmother. Hope was more than obliged to do so as she used one of her hooves to lift the colt out of the stroller and lay him on her back. Artemis wasted no time going for Hope’s ear and nibbled upon it. A chuckle escaped Hope, but the odds of him earning a squeak from his grandmother was nonexistent. “Now come inside. I just baked a cake for our little trooper here.”

Hope pushed the stroller further inside the house as the other mares hesitantly followed behind. They stopped inside the living room where Hope settled Artemis and then Nebula on the couch. “Be a dear and keep an eye on them for me real quick,” Hope advised the mares as she gingerly made her way back to the kitchen.

“Well,” Lazuli started. “She’s really taking this whole thing pretty well.”

“As I initially thought she would,” Grace said. “You two certainly gave me a scare thinking she would be furious with us. You should learn not to exaggerate things.”

“I’ve never missed a Mother’s Day with her though,” Bud said as she sat near the couch. Artemis was about to leap off of it and most likely chase after Loving Hope until Bud held him back with a hoof. He began to nibble on his mother’s hoof, which he allowed as long as it kept him preoccupied. “Every year we would go to the plaza together to collect ingredients and try to bake one of the wildest things from Auntie Blueberry’s recipe.”

“I thought Chiffon was the one with the crazy designs?” Lazuli wondered.

“Who do you think she gets it from?” Hope said. “It was something that my mom wanted for us to do. And though our attempts mostly ended up in a messy failure, those moments were still so fun and memorable. I can’t believe that it didn’t cross my mind.”

“She’s already forgiven you, Bud,” Grace said. “She understands the stress that you were going through. She’s a mother herself after all.”

“Still…”

“You still want to go through with this,” Lazuli sighed. “Don’t you?”

“I at least owe her this at least,” Bud said.

“I still don’t get why you gotta drag us into it,” Lazuli argued.

“You’ve already consented to her request,” Grace pointed out. “Don’t think you can cower out of it now?”

“Who’re you calling a coward!?”

“I’m back,” Hope sang as she set a cake on a platter atop the table. Nebula and Artemis marveled at the cake but then the filly quickly averted her gaze when she noticed Hope’s gleeful face.

“I knew you would like it,” Hope cheered.

“Why are there so many pictures of you, Bud?” Grace asked when she noted the gallery of frames posted across the room.

“Let’s just say Bud’s mom has an addiction,” Lazuli said.

“It’s a hobby,” Hope corrected as she sliced a piece of the cake and waved the piece before Nebula. 

Nebula’s snout wiggled at the sweet scent of the cake but shook her head and glared at Hope. “What game are you trying to play here?” Nebula said. “You think I will swoon for it like some cuddly puppy? You fail to forget who you are standing before—” Nebula failed to realize that her body had already lunged and bit a morsel of the cake before she registered the sweet taste in her mouth. Her moment of shock was brief before she lost herself to the delectable flavor of the cake. 

“You’re so cute even when you’re trying to put up a fight,” Hope cooed.

Nebula failed to notice Hope's hoof as her grandmother cradled her with the bitten banana cake dangling above the filly's head. "Will you stop goading me and just give it to me already," Nebula protested. Any sense of pride she tried to retain was tarnished as she constantly sprung for another bite of the cake." 

Hope's ears then perked to the whine of her grandson as he tried to reach for the whole cake. But took it upon herself to slice a piece for him to gobble in his leisure.

“Mom,” Bud started. “I know you’re just trying to be nice by forgiving me, but I still want to make it up to you.”

“Is it really giving you a heartache that you forgot some silly holiday,” Hope chuckled as she patted on Nebula's back when the filly coughed. “Slow down now, it's not going anywhere." 

“Mom,” Bud continued. “We talked it over and decided to treat you to whatever you like today.”

Hope paused and then grabbed a rag from the table that she used to sweep the crumbs of the cake off of Nebula's lips. “Care to expand on that,” Hope requested.

“Just for today, We'll do whatever it is you like to do. Pick whatever and we'll do it.”

“Here we go,” Lazuli mumbled, earning a confused face from Grace.

“Well,” Hope tapped her chin with a wide grin. “Since you’re offering, it would be wrong as your loving mother to turn down your gift.”

“No pony would fault you for it,” Lazuli voiced. “I mean, we could always just buy you a gift.”

“What’re you doing?” Grace asked. “Didn’t we already agree to go along with this? Why are you trying to back out of it now?”

“You only say that because you don’t know,” Lazuli said.

“Oh no,” Hope voiced. “I couldn't possibly turn down my daughter's request. When will I ever get this kind of opportunity?”

“... opportunity,” Grace raised a brow.

“Oh Celestia,” Lazuli groaned. “You better not be implying what I think you are.”

“My home is like a gallery, Lazuli,” Hope said. “It carries the memories of every creature I hold dear. Wouldn't you agree that it's in need of some new ones?”

“But that’s Bud’s thing,” Lazuli complained. “I’m not supposed to be roped into that sort of thing.”

“You’re not insinuating that my daughter is a liar," Hope eyed at Lazuli. "Are you?”

“No, but…”

“It’s okay Lazuli,” Bud gave her friend a smile. Something that Lazuli could do without right about now. “We’ll be right by your side.”

“How’s that supposed to make me feel any better?”

“For Celestia’s sake,” Grace grunted. “You made a promise to comply with whatever Ms. Hope wishes for. So, quit your complaining and stay true to your word.”

“Ooh,” Hope was amused. “When did you get so feisty? I like it.”

“You’re seriously going to eat those words when you realize what she’s going to have us do,” Lazuli sighed.

“Oh please," Grace rolled her eyes. "I can't imagine it being anything worse than what I've experienced."

* * *

“Come now you guys,” Hope voiced. “You have to really get into the persona. It’s easy, just bow like you’re presenting yourself before your master.”

“I can’t do this!” Lazuli voiced with a flush of red over her face. “This is too much.”

“I fear I may have underestimated the gravity of your warning,” Grace said as she shamefully dawned upon the garment upon her.

Never had Grace regretted something so fast as when Hope escorted the group into a boutique within the city. At first, Grace merely chalked it down to Hope wanting to buy new dresses for the foals. She had heard from Bud that the mare purchased frilly dresses for the two of them for a wedding.

But when the seamstress of the shop presented numerous costumes that appeared too big for the foals, Grace grew weary of what was to become of her. And that fear was immediately confirmed as the Hope and the seamstress guided the group to the stage. 

Grace, along with her friends and the foals, uncomfortably stood before Hope and the seamstress. Lazuli couldn't even grasp the courage to look up from the floor to meet their eyes. Who was she kidding, neither could Grace contain her composure in this maid outfit? Of all the things this mother would ask for, why would she ask grown mares to doll themselves like this?

"I bet you wished you took my side now, eh?" Lazuli grumbled. 

"Relax you two," Bud said. "It's not as bad as you think. Try to look at the positive here."

"You mean how I'm dressed for my part now," Grace sarcastically said. "I never figured I would ever see myself in this getup."

"You should be more like Artemis," Bud pointed to her son, who dozed his sights around the boutique. With the maid dress and headdress, her son looked like an adoring mini maid. A description that Nebula did not appreciate as she leered at her outfit.

"How far will you mud ponies go to demean us?" Nebula growled. "Why would you dare to dress us in the attire of a servant?"

"My," the seamstress voiced. "That little filly appears upset. And yet, she looks so much more adorable."

"I know, right?" Hope agreed.

"Do not make light of my fury!" Nebula roared, well, she tried but instead voiced a high-pitched groan.

"Don't think too hard about them," Bud said as she pulled her daughter to her side. "Just think of it as trying out a bunch of new clothes. You might find something you like."

"You honestly expect me to play along to that mare's whims and allow her to make a mockery of us?"

"You agreed to this too," Bud reminded her.

"I only did so out of respect for the holiday," Nebula said. "But now I have come to regret this choice."

"That's it," Nebula heard her grandmother. "Just like that." Looking at Hope, Nebula saw her take an elegant looking bow. It felt surreal that a mare with such moxie could look so graceful. However, that compliment was rescinded when she noticed Artemis mimicking his grandmother.

"Luna," Nebula voiced. "You are a pony of high caliber. Do not lower yourself like this."

"Let them bond, Nebula," Bud said. 

After Hope took numerous embarrassing shots of them, their trial continued with them being garnered in punkish outfits that made them look like soft ruffians. 

"Never thought I would ever see myself in this either," Grace remarked.

"It brings out the rebellious soul," Hope commented. "Come on now, show me that feistiness you had earlier.

"Ms. Hope, surely you understand how inappropriate that is for—"

"That's Mama Hope," Hope corrected.

"Excuse me?" Grace shockingly voiced.

"She's on mom mode," Bud informed her. "Just go with it."

"You know," Lazuli started as she examined the spiked bands on her legs. "I always wondered if this would look nice on me."

"That's right my child," Hope grinned. "Give in to your temptations."

"Stop that!" Lazuli demanded as Hope took a picture of the mare's commanding energy.

That energy however died and fluttered sweetly when Lazuli witnessed Bud in a wedding dress. The others wore their own as well, but Lazuli's eyes were transfixed on only Bud.

Lazuli must have imagined Bud in a gown countless times, but to see it before her eyes surpassed everything she had imagined. The sight of Bud in her white feathered gown was so intoxicating that it left Lazuli breathless. 

“My,” Hope voiced. “If only I could see you walk the aisle with that on. It would bring tears to my eyes.”

“Don’t tell that’s the reason you had me put this on?” Bud sighed. Her attention shifted to her son who was struggling to walk in his dress. Anxious of him falling, Bud cradled the colt in her hoof.

“Not much experience with long dresses is he,” the seamstress commented.

“Give him some time,” Hope said. “My Arty is a fast learner.”

“This is too much white for my taste,” Nebula said as she frowned upon the small gown she had on. A flash suddenly erupted as Nebula then glared at her grandmother.

“That expression was so beautiful,” Hope commented. “Do it again. Mama has to have more of that.”

“Bud,” Grace whispered in Bud’s ear. “I think your mother is going to the deep end.”

“Don’t worry,” Bud assured her. “This is natural.”

“For you perhaps,” Grace remarked. “But that savagery from her ears makes her no different from a predator marinating its prey.”

“That’s a rather odd comparison,” Bud raised a brow.

“Are you telling me that you’re not seeing it?” Grace pointed at Hope, who was flashing more pictures of Nebula. And then to Grace’s dismay, Hope’s carnivorous eyes set upon them.

“You three,” Hope voiced. “Yes, the three of you bunched together makes you look like a white angelic peacock.”

“Aren’t peacocks multi-colored?” Bud wondered.

“Not mine,” Hope sang. “And that makes them so much more special.”

The last set was finally upon them as Hope and seamstress dressed the group in an array of angels and devils. Hope, Artemis, and Grace resigned to Hope’s demands in their angel costume while Nebula and Lazuli eyed the grandmother in their devil costume.

“It’s not every day I get such a lively group of models,” the seamstress commented. “I’m so glad you brought them here, Hope.”

“Aren’t they just wonderful, Prim,” Hope cooed at them to Lazuli and Nebula’s annoyance.

“I have learned a lot about myself today,” Grace said. “And of Ms. Hope that I wish to never see again.”

“Figures you would,” Lazuli groaned. “Ugh, I can’t let Passion Touch ever find out I ever did this. I’d be a laughingstock of the school.”

“You’re overreacting, Lazuli,” Bud commented as she lifted Artemis’s halo to prevent him from chewing on it. “I’ve done this my whole life and you don’t see me fretting over it.”

“That’s because it was only you. I was completely fine with watching from the sidelines.”

“You were always the tease,” Prim said. “Ever since I laid eyes on you, I had concocted countless designs to dress you in, but you would always brush my hooves away. It was so infuriating that I couldn’t have you as my star model. Oh, if only I knew this day would come today, I would have prepared a whole assortment of designs.”

“She’s certainly a stubborn one, isn’t she,” Hope commented. “But that pride of hers is so easy to take advantage of, I could’ve wrapped her into this at any time I wanted to.”

“My oh my,” Prim was astonished. “Then I wished you could have done so sooner.”

“I did not figure your mother to be manipulative,” Nebula spoke to Bud.

“I mean,” Bud started. “She can when she wants to be. But she has her morals. Besides, we’re the ones that offered this to her.”

“Perhaps she knew this would happen if she’d stayed silent about the holiday,” Grace guessed. “There are many benefits to those who remain patient.”

“This only happened because the stupid plebe failed to mention the fine details of what wench would have us do,” Nebula retorted. “And what’s with the idea of dressing me as a devil? I may be a creature of the night, but I am far from some satanic menace.”

“Your personality certainly fits the part,” Bud said. “But, if it makes you feel better, a devil costume would suit mom as well.”

“How is comparing her to me supposed to make me feel better,” Nebula growled. “At least we are in an agreement that she’s no angel.”

“I mean, not entirely. I know mothers like to dress their children up every now and then, but I can admit that she really pushes the limit.”

“A limit you could decline if you truly wished for it,” Nebula retorted. Don’t lay the blame on her addiction when you’re the one enabling it.”

“Aren’t you the little devil,” Bud commented.

“Pettiness is unbecoming of you,” Nebula remarked. “Then again, what should I expect from some plebe.”

“Hey mom,” Bud called to Hope. “You should get a picture of this.” Before Nebula could respond, Bud had swept the filly off of her hooves and proceeded to nibble her teeth upon Nebula’s ears, showing her embarrassing squeaking face to the camera.

“I always wanted a picture of this,” Hope said as she repeatedly shot pictures of the squeaking filly. “That reaction of hers is so adorable that it just makes me want to explode!”

“You shall do no such—” Nebula shouted but was forced into her squeaking again when Bud nibbled again upon her ears.

“I now have so many to pick from to put in my house,” Hope said. “Hmm, but where should I put them?”

“Wait,” Grace voiced. “You seriously mean to post these provocative images in your house?”

“Hush that pretty face of yours,” Hope shushed her. "These are by no means provocative.”

“My designs are the epitome of beauty and trails swimmingly with the trends of the time,” Prim said. “I intend to publish an article about these said trends in the coming days. Can you believe how some ponies are oblivious to feathered sleeves? I must remedy this disaster.”

“I didn't know you do journalism,” Bud wondered.

“It’s a very distinct passion,” Prim said. “I wish to participate with the critics of fashion. I believe with the experience I’ve gained; I can find the next big designs and give them the exposure they deserve so that everypony will be fabulous.”

“That passion of yours is so infectious,” Hope commented. “Now I feel we have to finish this off big. Oh, I know, how about I join in for a big family picture.”

Hope rushed into the dressing room and came out in devil costume. Hope hopped onto the stage and pulled the group in, mushing their faces together. Prim chuckled and used the camera Hope left behind to take a shot of them.

“Don’t we look like a big happy family,” Hope gleefully voiced. “I’m so happy we did this.”

“…You think I’m a part of this family,” Grace was awed by Hope’s words. She appeared completely baffled and then what came to follow was a stream of tears. She touched her face when she noticed something wet on her face and was alarmed to find herself crying.

“Oh dear,” Hope voiced as she released the group from her hold. She came to Grace’s side and swept the tears off of her.

“I’m fine. Don’t let me get in the way of this,” Grace tried to prod the motherly mare away, but Hope inched closer and pulled Grace in for a hug. “I’m telling you, it’s fine.”

Her words were ignored as Bud suddenly joined and hugged Grace from her other side. “I’m sorry if we pushed you too far,” Bud apologized. 

“What do you mean?” Grace asked. “You’ve done nothing wrong. All of you have only been nice to me. Even, when I don’t feel like I deserve it.”

“Stop talking nonsense,” Hope said. “You don’t get to choose who loves you. We made that choice, so now you’re stuck with it whether you like it or not.”

“You guys…” Grace’s voice cracked. Grace tried to hold the gates, but cracks only grew until it finally flooded out.

Lazuli and the foals watched from aside as Hope and Bud consoled the tearful mare. They watched in confusion as to the professional mare they came to know flooded so many tears before them. As embarrassing and mortifying it was to Grace, she felt as though she was having a breath of fresh air in what felt like a long time ago. 

* * *

The sound of ponies resounded through the plaza of Baltimare as Bud and her party browsed through the outdoor shops. Hope had proposed they go out and find a reward for Artemis and Nebula after the small filly remained to give the grandmother a hissy fit after their dressing. However, this was no gift that the two could bring back to the apartment for their leisure but ones exclusively available at Hope’s home as bait to draw them back to her clutches. Bud did mention that Hope has her morals when it came to her manipulations, but she never said that there were exceptions.

As they searched for toys and foods to share amongst each other, Bud was beginning to notice a trend of her son’s fascination with bats. It was always something with bat wings and fangs that interested the colt. His collection of toys was filled with predatory creatures that would make most foals cry, but to Artemis, he would cuddle and nibble frivolously upon their ears. Bud grew anxious that her son may grow to pick up some odd preferences in the future. 

Nebula, on the other hoof, was gullible to the food presented by her grandmother, as Bud would expect. Her little filly has shown herself to be a glutton for food and despite the mass, she would gobble in her tummy, her figure was still prim and proper as the first day she popped out of Bud. Bud had to wonder if thestrals are common to have metabolism or if it’s just something unique about Nebula. Either way, Bud will have to increase her stocks on her shelves when Nebula gets bigger. 

“Bud,” Hope voiced. “Will you be a dear and get us some cotton candy from that stand?” Hope pointed to a stand on the far end of a street from the isle of other outdoor shops. “I want to sit down for a bit.”

“Sure,” Bud nodded. “I’ll get some for the rest of us as well.”

“I knew you would,” Hope smiled. As the group headed on without her, Hope grabbed onto Grace’s hindleg. “You weren’t thinking of leaving me in my lonesome, were you?”

“No,” Grace stuttered. “I thought that you wanted to be alone, that’s all.”

“Good, then you don’t mind sitting with me.” Hope guided the befuddled mare to the center of the plaza where a large fountain stood. Grace vaguely remembers this spot from the carriage she rode to the mansion of the Jaeger family a long time ago. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen when its water glittered in the still night. It was the only good thing she remembered before she began being groomed to become the perfect son to the heir of the Jaeger family.

“I used to bring Bud around here a lot at night whenever she felt down,” Hope said. “The fountain makes a distinct glitter and glow that always drives her out of her funk. She described them to be dancing in the air like a group of fireflies.”

“That’s a nice way to put it,” Grace said. “Though, I find it hard to imagine seeing her down. She’s so understanding that it makes it difficult to think that any pony could truly hate her.”

“Everypony is not guaranteed the love of others,” Hope said. “Some just won’t have an affinity for them, be it because of class, personality, or any other sort of value. Differences can push others away, regardless of how small it may appear. The world can be cruel in that kind of way, but that’s why we have a group of friends and families to go back to. They’re the ones that can keep us whole in this big world.”

“To go back to, huh,” Grace repeated as gazed at the statue. It was a stoned figure of a mare with angelic wings. Water shot through portions of its feather, cascading down the three pools it stood above.

“You really surprised back at the boutique,” Hope said. “I didn’t think my words could move you to tears like that. I have to wonder though; did I bring up some memories of yours when I said that?”

“You have nothing to worry about,” Grace hurriedly answered. “It’s something that happened a long time ago...I rather not talk about it.”

“…Okay then,” Hope nodded and then looked at the fountain as well. “You know, you and Bud are kind of alike.”

“Really?” Grace raised a brow. “What would make you suggest that?”

“You two are like perfectionists, trying so hard to figure everything out and become the best of what you can possibly be. Her with being a mother and you being a proper nanny. But, you two always looks to carry so much burden and yet choose not to share with others. I don’t understand why you would hold it when you have a group of friends and families here to support you, but I have to believe that you two have your reasons. However, it hurts me when I can clearly see it bothering the two of you.”

“Are you suggesting that I should speak up about my burdens?” Grace asked.

“It’s not something I want to force or trick out of you,” Hope confessed. “Though, I wonder how patient I should be before it’s too late. It’s like one of those ultimatums where either choice risks hurting the two of you in the end.”

“I’m sorry to hear about that…”

“It’s part of being a parent,” Hope chuckled. “Something Bud will understand fully well when Nebula and Artemis get older.” Hope turned to meet Grace’s gaze. “But back to my point. I just want to let you know that I hope that you can see us as ponies that you can share anything about. You don’t have to bear everything on your own.”

“Is it because we’re friends?”

“Friends?” Hope chuckled. “Oh please, you’re practically my third daughter at this point.”

“Daughter!?” Grace faltered at the mare’s claim. “Wait, third? Who’s the second then?”

“Come now, that should be obvious.” Hope grinned. “Anyhow, whenever you feel ready, I’ll be here to hear you out. Don’t feel afraid to share anything with me.”

Grace looked longingly at the hoof that Hope extended to her. If only she wasn’t cursed with this terrible task from her master. Cursed by this despicable collar that barred her from her true desires. Cursed by being a part of that despicable family that adopted her and tangled her into a life crime and pain.

If only...If only, she met this mare first. Adopted by this loving mare and to be her daughter. To be a sister of Loving Bud. To be a Loving herself, Grace was certain that she would have attained the joy that would have always sought for. A place to belong to as Loving Grace.

* * *

Once the group had their fill of cotton candy, Lazuli had requested that they make a stop at a particular place in Baltimare. Nebula voiced angrily to ignore the request of Lazuli, who stole a bite of her cotton candy. However, Nebula ended her tantrum when she noted the field of tombstones they walked through.

They gathered behind Lazuli before a tombstone that had a set of blue stones lined around it. Lazuli picked the stones and set them aside and replaced them with a new set of stones she picked out from a satchel she held. Bud and the others quietly observed Lazuli as she placed the stones around the tombstone until Grace finally felt compelled to ask.

“May I ask what is the purpose of the stones?” Grace asked.

“They’re called lapis lazuli,” Lazuli answered without turning back to meet Grace’s gaze. “My mom used to collect them a lot back in her hometown in Fillydelphia. When I was born, she would always bring me there so we can carry them back to the house. We’d hog a whole bunch to fit a whole treasure chest and used them to decorate all sorts of things. Mostly necklaces and beads to be honest.”

“That’s a unique hobby,” Grace commented.

“No, it’s not,” Lazuli grinned. “Ponies mine for gems all the time. But these stones meant a lot to us. My mom believed in all the superstitions about them. Like how they are supposed to help with relationships and make ponies more honest about themselves. I bet she figured it would hold much more meaning in our name. That’s probably why she named me Lazuli in the first place.”

“Summer Lapis...” Grace voiced. “What kind of mare was she?”

“Believe it or not, she was actually kind of an egghead. She worked as a journalist in this city and she was a really good one because she caught the eyes of the press at Canterlot. She had the chance to work under the most famous press company in Equestria, but she met dad, fell in love, and then had me. Pretty sure I wasn’t part of her plan, but because of that, she tossed her dream away and chose to stay here in Baltimare to watch over me. My dad continued on to be the famed wonderbolt that everpony idolizes while my mom settled for being a local journalist.”

“Oh Lazuli,” Hope sighed. “You know why she did what she did? You shouldn’t feel bad about her decision.”

“I know that. She practically laughed at me when I tried to apologize to her one day for ruining her dream. Can you believe the nerve of her when I tried to let out my heart and soul when I did that,” Lazuli chuckled. “She told me that nothing in the world would make her regret having me because I became a dream of hers when she held me for the first time. Pretty cliché 

, right?”

“She might have not gotten what she thought she wanted,” Hope said. “But she did get what she needed. You were necessary for her life, and she recognized that. And sometimes, that’s just enough for a pony.”

“You know,” Lazuli said. “I think you and my mom could’ve been great friends if y’all had the chance. You two would have really got along.”

“Your mother sounds right up my alley,” Hope said. “We probably would have become kindred sisters. I could see us now sipping some cider on my porch going on for hours about our daughters. Heaven knows I could've used some pointers in putting a reign on you.”

“That sure would have saved me from a lot of trauma,” Lazuli remarked.

“Don’t say it like that,” Hope said. “It came from the kindness of my heart.”

“I hate to think what the opposite would be then.”

“You’ve two have lost me,” Grace voiced. “What are you talking about?”

“When Lazuli and I became friends,” Bud voiced. “I brought her to the daycare center because she was curious about what I did outside of school. Lazuli got strung along with the games of the foals there and managed to tucker them out with all games she invented for them. Mom was so impressed by her that she hired her as a volunteer.”

“A volunteer? I guess that’s where Lazuli got the idea of becoming a coach then, correct?”

“Yeah,” Lazuli confirmed. “I got to figure out my life goals and dreams and in exchange, I had to unpaid labor for Hope.”

“I don’t think I like that tone,” Hope harrumphed. “I didn’t see you complaining while you got to get all nice and close with my daughter.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Lazuli voiced loudly with a blush. “You’re trying to make things weird?”

“Hey guys,” Bud pointed toward the dusk sky. “It’s starting to get pretty dark out. I think it’s about time we headed back.”

“You’re quite right,” Hope said. “I think my pictures have gotten developed at the photo center. We can head back after I’ve picked them up. I don’t want to lose time framing them.”

“Please don’t joke about that,” Grace said. “I can’t handle the humility of a random pony seeing me in such a humiliating position.”

“Don’t be so modest,” Hope chuckled. “You looked beautiful.”

As the group made their way out of the graveyard, Lazuli remained at the tombstone a bit longer to place her head upon the tombstone. The sun rays made it warm, making Lazuli hopeful to find specific warmth. At least a semblance of the same one she tugged herself town many years ago. “Thanks for everything, mom.”

* * *

“Now what should I make for my children tonight,” Hope said as she tied an apron onto herself. “Maybe I should spruce up some nice soup to warm us up.”

“I got this mom,” Bud voiced. “You should spend some time with Artemis and Nebula.”

“It’s no trouble my lovely little Bud,” Hope assured. “It won’t take long.”

“Mom just let me treat you to some food. I want to do this for you.”

Hope paused at her daughter’s words and then nodded, “Well, if you feel strongly about this, then I guess I’ll leave you to it then.”

“Thank you, mom,” Bud smiled and then headed off to the kitchen.

At the living room, Hope found her grandfoals on the couch with Lazuli and Grace. Hope skipped to the couch and grabbed a hold of her surprised grandfoals, drowning them with her streaks of kisses.

Strangely, Hope noticed how Nebula wasn’t putting much of a fight against her. Maybe her little granddaughter has finally learned to just accept her grandmother’s affection or maybe, she’s just permitting her because of the holiday. The latter sounds so much more probable, but Hope chose to lean on the former. 

“My little filly is such a glutton for affection today,” Hope cooed. “Don’t you worry, my love is endless like a waterfall.”

“You have a way of making everything so cringey,” Lazuli commented.

“It is a little overbearing,” Grace concurred.

“I’m going to feel so lonely when you leave my grasp tomorrow,” Hope continued. “But those remarkable pictures I have of you and the others are sure to keep my spirits up. Hm, I think I may have to make a few copies for Blueberry.”

“Hold on,” Lazuli widened her eyes alongside Grace. “No pony said anything about copies.”

“Come now, Lazuli,” Hope said. “Something as special as this can’t stay hidden. I just have to share it with somepony.”

“You can’t be serious?” Lazuli said. “There is no way I’m letting any pony see me in those dresses.”

“Don’t be shy Lazuli, you look so beautiful in these dresses. You should really get in touch with your feminine side more often.”

“No uh, I’m drawing the line here,” Lazuli stated. “No pony sees this.”

“I’m sorry, Lazuli,” Hope said. “But I’m afraid that this is non-negotiable. It’s my day, after all.”

“How about a challenge then,” Grace voiced. “We settle this in a match and if we win, then you will have to keep those pictures locked in your room, never share it with any pony.”

“A challenge, eh?” Hope lowered the foals to the floor and then tapped her chin. “Okay then, however, should I win, then I shall be given another free session to have all of you as models.”

“You want us to do that again!?” Lazuli was shocked.

“Are we in an agreement?” Hope grinned at a disturbed Tenure Grace.

Lazuli walked to Grace’s side and whispered to her ear, “I’m not sure about this. That mare is full of many surprises than she lets on.”

“I’m well aware of that,” Grace grumbled. “But don’t worry, we happen to have a secret weapon that she's unaware of.”

“We do?”

“It’s a deal,” Grace said.

“Wonderful,” Hope clapped her hooves. “So then, how should we settle our bet?”

“A card game,” Grace answered. “And Nebula will be your opponent.”

“You want me to face my cute little devil,” Hope awed. “I never figured you would let another pony fight your own battle. Especially a cute cuddly filly.”

“Who’re you calling cuddly!?” Nebula angrily voiced.

“I’m just going with the winning strategy,” Grace said.

“Is that so,” Hope said. “Then let’s see where this strategy leads you.”

Grace picked up Nebula and set her on the other side of the living room table from Loving Hope. She then whispered to the filly’s ear, “We’re counting on you Nebula.”

“Fear not my lowly servant,” Nebula said. “It was inevitable that I would have to put this mare in her place. Now come at me Loving Hope. En garde!”

After their card game, Lazuli and Grace tugged on Hope’s hind legs as they begged for Hope to reconsider the bet. The two mares were appalled at how flawless Hope’s victory was over Nebula. It was like a grown mare playing a regular match over a baby foal. But this baby foal was a genius, who managed to make fools of Lazuli and Grace!

“Now don’t be a spoilsport,” Hope said. “A deal is a deal, remember?”

“Please show mercy, Ms. Hope,” Grace begged. “We don’t mind you sharing the pictures with your sisters. But please, don’t make us go back to that boutique.”

“Oh no,” Hope shook her head and gave a devilish grin. “You’re going back. And this time, I’m going to have Prim Hemline prepare a very special set of commissions for just the two of you.”

“How did you lose,” Lazuli pointed at Nebula who was examining the cards. “You whipped us so easily back at home. Hope bribed you, didn’t she?”

“Stop your complaining,” Nebula growled. “I put as much effort as I did in denouncing all of your confidence back then. It would seem to appear that Hope is quite the player. I must submit defeat to her skills.”

“A bet is a bet, Lazuli,” Hope grinned. “I do hope to see you later on at the boutique.”

“…” Lazuli kept her head down, too frustrated, and embarrassed to look at the mare. Something told her that she’s going to find herself in a bunch of frills and laces in her future.

While Lazuli and Grace were shaking at their inescapable omen, Hope headed into the kitchen to check on her daughter. Her daughter sighed when she saw Hope and said, “You know, you're bullying them too much.”

“Don’t say such harsh things,” Hope said. “We were merely bonding.”

“More like taking advantage of her desperation.”

“I’m a very fair pony, my lovely little Bud,” Hope assured her daughter. “I gave them a chance and they failed.”

“I see your morals are down the drain today.”

“So,” Hope skipped to her daughter’s side. “What is my sweet filly making tonight?”

“Just fruit salads, mostly on the orange side.”

“My favorite fruit,” Hope cheered. “You know me so well.”

“Of course, I do,” Bud said matter-of-factly. “You’re my mom.”

“My, it only seemed like a day ago when you followed me wherever I went as a filly. You were so anxious and scared to be around others, but now you’re so full of confidence and determination.” 

“I’m not all of that,” Bud said. “I’m still anxious about stuff.”

“But you’re not afraid to face them head-on anymore,” Hope remarked. It’s amazing how much you’ve grown within a month. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you, mom,” Bud smiled. “But It only happened because you gave me that push to leave Baltimare. I don’t think I would be in the same place I am now if it weren’t for you.”

“All I did was make a gamble,” Hope confessed. “I wanted you to find your own special place as I did. Sure, I gave you a push and as did all your friends and family, but the most important pony that led the way was yourself. We can make all the roads we like for you, but only you get to choose which one to cross. So, don’t discount that.”

“I won’t mom.”

* * *

After a rowdy dinner with the family, Bud and the others resigned to bed for the night. The darkness returned to the halls and room as Hope decided to leave her room. Down the hall, she peered into her daughter’s room, where she found her sleeping with her foals burrowed between her legs.

Quietly walking into the living room, Hope found Grace and Lazuli sleeping on opposite ends of the couch. The two made such a fuss of who would sleep on the couch that Hope had to step in to make the final choice for them to share the couch together. If her camera didn’t need to make a flash, she would have taken a picture of the two of them.

Hope strode through the front door of her house and settled on a rocking chair on her porch. A nice piece of mahogany that Granny Smith’s late husband built for her as a kind gift on her way to Baltimare.

Hope only managed a few rocks before she heard a small knock on her door. Confused, Hope hopped off the chair and opened her door. From the other side, she discovered Artemis beaming his eyes at Hope’s.

“Now what on Celestia are you doing up?” Hope wondered.

Artemis went up to Hope and crawled his hooves on her leg. Hope couldn’t help but chuckle at her grandson’s attempt and grabbed hold him so they can sit on the rocking chair together “Wanted to spend some more time with your granny, huh? You’re such a sweet colt.”

Hope rocked the chair and caressed Artemis’s mane. There was a strange aura the moon rays aroused from Artemis. It nearly appeared like his body was glittering under its rays.

“You know,” Hope started. “If some pony told me that this would be life many years ago, I would’ve scoffed at them.” Hope rocked her chair a few more times as she noted her grandson’s ears perking to her voice.

“This might come as a surprise,” Hope continued. “But my past is filled with a lot of violence and secrecy. It came with the job I had, so it’s not a surprise. But I tell ya, I can’t tell you numbers of horrors I had to round up and lock into Tartarus. Some ponies mostly did it for just cause for the safety of everypony, but I did just to pay off bits for me and my sister.”

Hope frowned at the memory that came to her, but she decided to continue on. But why? It’s not like her grandson would understand any of this. “Our father was a heavy gambler. He promised he would one day win it big at Las Pegasus, but all he really did was bring more problems for himself. And then, it became ours when he passed. The many zeros we inherited as debt drove us nuts. There was no way I could let this burden, my sister. She had a dream to become a baker, and there was no way I was going to let my father’s mistake get in the way of it.”

Why? Why was she telling her grandson this? “I’ve...done things that I’m not really proud of and I was certain the life I chose for myself would one day lead me to a lonesome death. There are still days where I have asked if I really deserve all of this, but I’m pretty Gambi would say I most certainly do with all the flowery words no regular pony would say.” A tear escaped Hope’s eyes as she continued to rock her grandson. “I really miss that silly stallion. I hope he can see all the great things he’s done for us, and for me.”

Hope and Artemis continued to look upon the moon together that quiet night. When Artemis finally fell asleep, Hope took him back to his mother and she returned to her bedroom. After one more look at the framed picture on her dress, she went into her bed and slept through the remaining night.

  
  
  
  
  



	31. Caught Between The Winds

“Pick up the pace guys, Lazuli cheered as she put on a black hat. “We got a long day ahead of us and there won’t be any pony that didn’t break a sweat.”

“That moxie of yours is adorable, Lazuli,” Hope voiced. “But could you mind being patient? You can't rush a work of art like this.”

In the living room of Lazuli and Bud’s apartment, Hope had gingerly adorned the foals in a foal-sized cheerleading outfit that she had conveniently commissioned from the enabling seamstress from Baltimare. Unable to successfully resist the whims of their fanatic grandmother, Nebula sighed of yet another unavoidable humiliation. The filly could only take solace that every pony was ignorant of her true identity, else this would be a scandal that would plague her for centuries. 

Her brother, on the other hoof, showed indifference to his outfit. While Hope tried to get the two to mimic a waving motion with pom poms that she gave to the two of them, Artemis’s attention constantly went towards his mother, who was currently cooking in the kitchen. From the slobber he made from his mouth that Hope constantly had to clean, she can deduce that her grandson had a hunger for some pineapple slices.

“You do realize Artemis is a colt, right?” Lazuli asked.

“You’re missing the big picture here,” Hope said. “This event needs to be extra special with all the pizzazz it can get. And what’s more special than a duo of beautiful foals cheering for all the ponies?”

“You’re just doing it to satisfy your own desire,” Lazuli said.

“I’m sure he’ll understand,” Bud voiced as she shifted through foods in the kitchen. She had a basket on the counter that she was filling with wrapped dishes. “And if not, he'll no doubt forget all about it when he remembers the taste of the sweet pineapples slices, I've prepared for him.”

“You might as well give some slices right now,” Lazuli pointed out. “He’s going to soak that outfit in if his drooling keeps up.”

“That should not be your biggest concern, Lazuli,” Grace voiced after looking away from the window. “The success of today’s event is what should take precedence for you. Field day is a very important holiday for foals that want to celebrate the end of the school semester. Parents will take notice of their response. You have done well in designing various activities for not only the foals but for the parents themselves to participate in. However, I would recommend ensuring that all of the equipment is in an acceptable condition. We don’t want to risk any accidents occurring." 

“What’re you in my business for?” Lazuli asked. “Your job is with Arty and Neb, not me.”

“It’s Neb-Neb,” Hope corrected, earning a rolled eye from Lazuli.

“You share residence with the foals," Grace argued. "Because of that, your performance at the event will be reflective of how ponies will view how you interact with Bud’s foals. There is no room for error.”

“Don’t you think that’s a stretch?” Lazuli sighed. “Also, the whole point of the event is for ponies to have fun. You gotta loosen up a bit, else you’ll ruin the whole vibe.”

“I think everything will be fine,” Bud voiced. “I know that Lazuli put a lot of thought into today, so we should just trust her and enjoy ourselves.”

“I’m not devaluing her efforts,” Grace said. “I just don’t want anything to ruin this day for us.”

“Yeesh,” Lazuli said. “You probably need this more than any pony. I’m gonna have to get your blood flowing to get you out of this funk.”

“Are you implying that I will be participating in these activities?” Grace asked.

“Why not?” Hope said. “It’s a family event, so of course all of my daughters are going to be out there.”

“You...you don’t have to keep saying that,” Grace covered the side of her face with a hoof in an attempt to hide her blush.

“Well,” Lazuli said. “I can’t really stick around too long. Despite how much of a perfectionist Grace is, I should check up on things in the field just to be safe. Don't take too long, okay?”

Lazuli made her way to the entrance door and when she opened it, she was stopped by a mare and stallion. “Huh?”

The eyes of the mare and Lazuli were met briefly before the mare suddenly pounced upon Lazuli and tackled her to the ground. “It’s you,” the mare said. “You won’t believe how long I’ve waited to see you again.”

“Hey, what do you think you're doing?” Lazuli tried to push the mare off of her, but the mare’s grasp upon her was disturbingly strong to Lazuli's surprise. So strong in fact, that Lazuli began to struggle to gasp for air.

"Honey," the stallion tapped on the mare's back. "You may have to wait some more if you keep that grip on her."

The mare glanced upon the gasping Lazuli and then gasped herself as she dropped Lazuli from her hold. “Oh! I’m so sorry about that. I just got so excited that I couldn’t help myself.”

A frown came upon the mare, earning a pull from the stallion that hugged her to his side. “It’s okay, sweetie. You’ve been hoping for this moment for a long time. I think she’ll understand when she hears you out.”

“The heck was that for,” Lazuli picked herself back to her hooves. “Do you ponies just bear hug everypony you meet?... Wait a minute, don’t I know you?”

“Yes…,” the mare stuttered as she rubbed the back of her head. “Though it wasn’t at the best of times. Does the name Windy Whistles ring a bell?”

“Why wouldn’t I know it?” Lazuli remarked. “That’s the mare that pretty much ended my career as an ace.”

“Yeah,” the mare lowered her head. “Sorry about that.”

“...wait,” Lazuli pointed a hoof at the mare. “You’re her, aren’t you?”

“And my name is Bow Hothoof,” the stallion presented himself. “I’m Windy’s husband.”

“This is so out of the blue,” Lazuli said. “Why are you two here?”

“Well,” Windy anxiously started. Her tone wholly lacked the enthusiasm she had beforehoof. “We’ve actually been trying to work up the courage to do this months ago, but I kept backing out whenever we came to the city. But then we heard a few days ago from a parent of one of your students that you would be hosting the field day event for the school.”

“So, you’ve been spying on me?” Lazuli raised a brow.

“No, no, no,” Windy hurriedly waved her hooves. “We knew the pony by chance. But anyways, Bow and I had a long talk and we agreed that today was the day that we made this happen, no matter how this may turn out…”

“...”

“So... Hi,” Windy anxiously waved a hoof at Lazuli.

“You’ll have to excuse Windy,” Bow said. “She’s been really nervous about this for a long time. You won’t believe how long she wished to connect with her niece.”

“My what?” Lazuli widened her eyes.

“Oh,” Windy widened her eyes. “Did I forget to mention that!?”

“That was a very important detail,” Bow pointed out.

“I hope you three don’t plan on having this entire conversation at the front door,” Hope had appeared behind Lazuli. “Come inside, we can continue this over a cup of juice. Do y’all prefer apple or orange?”

“But...shouldn’t I be going off to the field,” Lazuli said.

“I think you can spare some time,” Hope said. “Besides, I think you need this.”

Hope guided the group back into the living room, earning stares from the foals and the other mares. Hope welcomed Windy and Bow to sit on the couch while Lazuli sat before them on the opposite side of the living room table where the foals gathered beside her.

“What are those two adorable creatures you have there,” Windy shouted as she pointed at the two foals on both of Lazuli’s side.

“Ugh,” Nebula cringed as she hid behind Lazuli. “She’s another one of those mushy types. I hate those the most.”

“Are they yours,” Windy asked Lazuli.

“What!?” Lazuli’s face lit beet red. “No, they’re—”

“Momma,” Lazuli’s ears perked at Artemis’s call.

“Not now,” Lazuli scolded the colt, earning a tear from the rejected mare. “C’mon Arty, you’re a stallion.” Lazuli picked up the colt and expectantly got her neck gnawed by him. “Nopony likes a salty colt, Arty.”

“Momma!” Artemis shouted again.

“Lazuli,” Windy said. “You shouldn’t do that to your foals. That’ll hurt their feelings...wait, did you say that she’s a colt?”

“I just said,” Lazuli stopped and looked at Bud and Hope. “Are you guys gonna say anything?”

“Just let him call you momma,” Bud said as she came into the living with two cups. She set each before Windy and Bow on the table.

“Doesn’t that bother you though,” Lazuli asked. “I mean, you’re their real mom. And I’m just…”

“You’re whatever they want you to be,” Bud declared. “If Artemis wants to see you as a second mother, then you’re a second mother. Don’t fight with him about it.”

“Well,” Lazuli started with a small blush. “If that’s what you want then I’ll just have to accept it, right?”

“Excuse me,” Windy raised a hoof. “But did you happen to mention that Artemis there is a colt?”

“That’s right,” Bud confirmed.

“Do you think he would be alright if you dress him like that?” Windy asked.

“That’s what I’ve been saying,” Lazuli voiced.

“It would be an injustice not to dress him like this,” Hope argued. “Just tell that he doesn’t look like the most adorable cheerleader you have ever laid your eyes upon?”

“I can’t refute that,” Windy admitted. “He is undoubtedly cute in that outfit.”

“That’s not the point!” Lazuli raised her voice.

“You right,” Bow agreed. “I think it’s about time we’ve explained ourselves, don’t you think?”

“Right…” Windy anxiously agreed. An unnerving silence had now invaded the room as all eyes laid upon Windy. “So…”

“So,” Grace started. “You’re Lazuli’s biological aunt? I must say, you are far younger than I would expect.”

“Right,” Windy confirmed with a stutter. “I’d say we’re only a year apart.”

“I heard you were an ace from Cloudsdale,” Hope said. “Must’ve had big plans for yourself like becoming a wonderbolt, right?”

“Actually, that was the idea,” Windy admitted. “Though it was probably for the wrong reasons, I think.”

“What does that mean?” Lazuli wondered.

“You see...I wanted to become the best wonderbolt. At the very least one that was better than my brother. I did it for the only purpose of getting him to finally acknowledge me after ignoring me for nearly all my life.”

“Are you talking about my dad?” Lazuli asked.

“Wind doesn’t talk much about his family,” Hope said. “I always wondered why?”

“I didn’t understand it fully,” Windy said. “In fact, I still don’t quite get it even now. But what I do know is that it all began when he became a wonderbolt. My parents described that at that point, he started to become embarrassed of us.”

“What?” Lazuli raised a brow. “Why would he think that?”

“Knowing him, which isn’t a lot sadly,” Windy solemnly said. “It’s probably because he viewed us as weak. I’ve hardly ever had moments with him, but I got the impression that he judges ponies by their strengths and accomplishments. Seeing as my parents were only weather patrols, I can only think he didn’t see much value in us.”

“But that’s messed up,” Lazuli argued. “...And probably right. I can’t tell you how furious he was when you beat me at our race.”

“I’m sorry,” Windy apologized. “I didn’t want to cause trouble for you, but I did in the end. And the worst part of it all is that it came to nothing in the end.”

“Course it did,” Lazuli argued. “Look where I’m at now.”

“Wasn’t your dream to become a wonderbolt like Wind?” Windy asked. “I took that away from when I beat you. I did it in my goal to become a wonderbolt and here I am now with nothing to show for all my efforts.”

“Being a wonderbolt was something that my dad wanted for me,” Lazuli said. “The only reason I agreed to it was because that was the expectation he had for me. But, never did he ask what I wanted. And never did I until I met Bud.”

“So,” Windy looked at the ponies and foals in the room. “This was what you wanted?”

“It’s what I chose,” Lazuli stated. “I think that’s more important than listening to what my dad picked for me.”

“I must say,” Grace voiced. “This Wind Rider sounds to be a very selfish stallion. Forcing expectations like that is not healthy for ponies.”

“I tried to beat him at his own game by becoming a wonderbolt,” Windy said. “If I could have become a wonderbolt, one greater than him, then he would have no choice but to acknowledge me. Maybe then he would hear me out and come back to us.”

“He’s been ignoring you guys for years for something that stupid?” Lazuli said.

“Maybe?” Windy said. “I don’t get what goes through his mind, but I want to understand him. He’s my brother, so I want to get along with him.””

“Is that the reason you’re here today?” Hope asked. “You can't get an answer from Wind, so you're hoping to get one from his daughter.”

“No, actually,” Wind answered. “I'm just finally overcoming my fear of meeting you.” Windy looked towards Lazuli. “I've been afraid to meet you ever since what happened at that race. When I saw your face from the finish line, I felt like I had done something terrible. But I pushed on, focusing on the goal I set upon myself. At least, until it finally ruined me.”

“Did something happen?” Hope asked.

“I’m not a wonderbolt,” Windy answered. “Nor will I ever be, given my condition.”

“You continued using that technique recklessly,” Lazuli said. “Didn’t you?”

“It was the only thing that set me apart from others,” Windy said. “I was so dependent on it that I didn't know what to do without it.”

Lazuli gazed at Windy’s wings. They appeared thin, thinner than the average pegasi should be. “They look fragile.”

“That’s right,” Windy confirmed. “Doctor said I can’t race competitively anymore else I won’t be flying for the rest of my life. A slow and steady cruise in the sky is all that’s left in my flying days.”

“I’m so sorry to hear about that,” Grace said.

“It’s fine,” Windy assured. “I think that was a wake-up call for me. I even got to meet this big lug in this process because of it. He doesn’t want to say it, but he’s actually the one that gave me the courage to come here. I just wished I didn’t hold out on this for so long.”

“Better late than never I say,” Lazuli chuckled, but then her expression got serious. “But I’ll be honest, I don’t really know how to feel about this. I always thought of meeting my family from my dad’s side, but I was scared of what they may be or how they would react.”

“You have nothing to be afraid of,” Windy said. “We’re just a bunch of jolly folks. It’s apparently the crowd that my big brother just doesn’t want to be a part of though...”

Amid the brief silence, the group heard a knock on the door. “I wonder who that could be,” Bud said as she proceeded to the door. When she opened it, she stood appalled of who stood before her. “Wind Rider!”

Wind was indifferent to Bud’s surprise and answered, “Loving Bud, is my daughter here?”

“Um, well, yes. But what’re you—”

“Brother,” Windy lurched behind Bud. “Is it really you?”

Again, Wind Rider was indifferent as he stepped inside and went past Bud and Windy. In the living room, he discovered his bewildered daughter and approached her. “I figured you would be at your workplace at this time. Care to explain why you’re slacking off?”

“The heck is you doing here?” Lazuli growled.

“Today is a special event from your school for parents and students. I felt it necessary to observe you at work.”

“How do you know that? I don’t tell you anything about my job?”

“You honestly think I wouldn’t keep tabs on my own daughter?”

“Wind Rider, right?” Bow stood before Wind. “My name is Bow Hothoof. I’m the husband of your sister, Windy Whistles.”

Wind did not respond to Bow, only glancing around his figure as if he were assessing him. “Your body is too heavily built. I can tell your top speed is likely below average.”

“I guess Windy was right about how you judge ponies,” Bow commented. “It’s kinda impressive honestly. But that’s not important. I think you should talk with your sister. You’ve put her through some rough spots, and you should apologize to her.”

“I don’t remember asking for your input,” Wind dismissively said.

“I don’t remember asking for yours!” Lazuli growled.

“Everypony back to their seats,” Hope voiced. “I prefer it we don’t drive this into a jumbled hiss fit. Wouldn’t you agree, Wind Rider?”

“...Of course,” Wind agreed as he took a seat beside the couch that Windy returned to. His sister took frequent glances upon him that he chose to ignore.

Growing annoyed by the returning silence, Lazuli sighed and said, “Fine, I’ll bite. Why are you showing your face here when no pony asked for it?”

“You could have worded that differently,” Grace mumbled.

“I’ve come here to see where Loving Bud’s influence has led you,” Wind indifferently stated. “Ever since you fell into the whims of that mare,”—Wind nodded towards Loving Bud— “you have strayed from the path I had set for you.”

“That’s because I chose my own,” Lazuli argued. “You don’t get to dictate where I go.”

“And so, you let somepony else do it for you.”

“That’s not true,” Lazuli growled at her father’s remark.

“You may not like to admit it,” Wind said. “But ponies have always had a strong impression on you. The only reason it wasn’t as bad now was because your focus was latched only to me. Now that you’ve moved to Bud, you’ve let everypony lay an impact on you.”

“Will you quit with the exaggeration?” Lazuli leered at him. “You make it sound like I got corrupted when that definitely wasn’t the case. Stop being a stubborn geezer and realize that I chose to be this way.”

“Yes, yes,” Wind said. “You’ve made that argument countless times, but it’s never that convincing. That’s why I would like to see the result of these choices you presumed to have made for yourself.”

“What’re you going on about?”

“Friends and family members of the staff and students are welcome to participate in the Field day event of your school. Since you are the one orchestrating the event, I intend to see how you fare.”

“You’re going to challenge me? For Celestia’s sake, why can’t you just accept that this is who I am?”

“If you want me to think otherwise, then prove it to me. Show me if this is what your cutie mark intended for you.”

“And what? If I fail, will you disown me like you did with your other family?”

Wind’s eyes strained at her daughter as the two began to glare at each other, building a tense atmosphere that left the group unnerved. At least, until Hope stepped into the conversation and said, “Well I think it’s a wonderful idea.”

“Seriously?” Lazuli was astonished.

“Wind Rider might be a party pooper,” Hope admitted, earning an annoyed glance from the stallion. “But he’s still part of the family. And with Windy and Bow coming along, this should just about include everypony.”

“...What do you mean by  _ everypony _ ,” Bud stepped before her mother.

“It’s just as what it means,” Hope answered matter-of-factly. “I’ve already mailed to all our friends and family about the event that Lazuli would be hosting at the school days ago. They should be on the field pretty soon. I even managed to invite your friends you met at Canterlot. Isn’t that exciting?”

“Mom!” Bud pounced her mother and began to pinch her face. “Stop doing things behind my back!”

“Easy honey,” Hope said. “Don’t you know that means that Bright Mac is coming as well. That will be a treat, won’t it?”

“He’s married!” Bud roared as she roughly pinched upon her mother’s cheeks. Her transgression only a laugh from her mother as the others were a bit confused about what to do in this scene.

All except for Wind and Lazuli, who bore at each other’s eye with determination. Neither chose to relent as always, so they finally set it on the field.

“You ponies are so overdramatic,” Nebula sighed from Lazuli’s side.

“Does that filly have fangs!?” Windy suddenly shouted. 


	32. Gathering Winds

Bud and Lazuli did not anticipate their group to be so large as they traveled through the streets of Manehattan. To have not only a daughter of an exotic species but also a renown wonderbolt amongst their group, it was inevitable that they would be privy to the eyes of passing ponies. 

Bud was afraid that they were going to be bound by a throng of curious fans if not for Wind’s sudden split from the group. Wind had let out a sigh before flying off to a different street with bunches of ponies to pursue after him like a pack of timberwolves. 

And as soon as they reached their destination, they were surprised to see Wind Rider waiting patiently at the entrance. A wide entrance of a large building dome extended across the center of the city. The sheer size of the place left Windy and Bow in utter awe. 

For Bud, it felt strange for the place to be absent of uproars of cheers and cries from a massive throng of fans. She rarely had a reason to come here, and when she did, it would be for the amusement of a friend. 

“You,” Windy started while keeping wide eyes upon the building. “You booked an entire stadium for this?” 

“Pretty cool, huh?” Lazuli grinned. “The Hoofball season had ended a few weeks back, leaving us to do what we want with the place.” 

“Please do not misinform them,” Grace voiced. “The truth of the matter is, the principal happened to have a friendly relationship with the owner of this stadium and convinced that pony to reserve the area for the school for today.” 

“I didn’t lie,” Lazuli argued as she began her walk inside the building, followed by the rest. “Daffy wouldn’t even bother to talk with the owner if I hadn't asked.” 

“As Bud had described, it was rather persistent.” 

“Dear Celestia, are we really going to have this conversation again?” Lazuli rolled her eyes. “You need to learn not to take things so seriously and just have fun. Today is going to be a blast.” 

“Let’s hope that it doesn’t become literal,” Grace said. 

“Well I’m looking forward to this,” Bud voiced after grabbing onto Artemis’s hooves that were currently wrapped around her neck. The little colt had strapped himself upon his mother’s back throughout their walk, gingerly tried to gnaw her flowing mane against the air. “My students have been eager for this throughout the week.” 

“Yeah,” Lazuli smiled and then glanced upon Artemis. “But are we really going to have Artemis in that getup all day?” 

Bud slid her hoof underneath Artemis’s hoof to find his stomach and then hoisted him from her back to cradle in her hoof. The colt held a few stands of Bud’s mane that she tugged off from Artemis with her mouth. “I think we’re passed the point of no return. Besides, I wouldn’t want Nebula to feel alone in this.” 

Bud nodded towards her daughter, who had her wings stretched wide above Loving Hope. Bud’s mother held a small mirror in her hoof that she frequently looked upon to watch the filly’s movements. 

Nebula had shared the same idea as her brother to find a pony to carry on their back, however, she was determined to use that as an opportunity to continue an extensive exercise she had begun months ago. 

Her daughter had constantly voiced her frustration of being weak and to remedy this, she decided she would train her body to at least recover a fraction of her prime. For a normal foal, that would sound absolutely ridiculous, but Bud knew full well that her daughter is the average foal. 

However, she’s still a frail baby and will be treated as such. Bud can’t have her filly constantly trying to jump out windows and disappearing into the shadows as the filly, please. There’s only so much shock that Bud can take before she gets a heart attack. 

Bud sighed in relief when her daughter finally perched onto Hope’s back, earning a sippy cup from Hope to drink out of. Bud trusted her mother to keep close attention to her daughter, but to see her daughter floating in the air when she could potentially mess up one of her wingspans and fall to the ground quaked her insides with anxiety. 

“You think Nebula has been pushing herself too far?” Lazuli asked Bud. “I mean, she’s just a baby foal after all.” 

“If I tried to stop her, she would just find a way to do it without me noticing,” Bud answered. “There’s only so much restriction I can put on her before she starts revolting...again.” 

“Are all baby thestrals like her,” Lazuli wondered. “You’d never see so much ambition from a baby pony.” 

“I don’t think there’s any baby like Nebula,” Bud said. 

“In a good way though, right?” 

“Does the good overweigh the bad?” Bud asked. 

“I don’t know? You’re her mom, shouldn’t you know?” 

“Nuh-uh,” Bud said. “If you’re Arty’s mommy, then the same goes for Nebula.” 

“C’mon,” Lazuli chuckled. “Can’t I be called something cooler than that?” 

“But then it wouldn’t be cute.” 

“You calling me cute?” Lazuli grinned. 

“Well,” Bud started as she bounced Artemis to stop him from gnawing on his cheerleading top. “You do have your moments. Like, say when you tried to mimic the oh so mysterious phantom thief from Arty’s favorite comic.” 

“Wait, you saw that!?” a deep blush came upon Lazuli. 

“You were so drawn into the persona that didn’t even hear me open the door,” Bud chuckled. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Lazuli hissed discreetly into Bud’s ears. 

“It was such a rare sight,” Bud said. “Besides, I wouldn’t dare ruin your performance for Artemis. His eyes were so filled with stars that he probably now believes you’re the genuine article.” 

“Ugh,” Lazuli groaned. “That’s so embarrassing.” 

“Hmm,” Windy tapped her chin as she observed the interaction between Bud and Lazuli. 

“What’s up?” Bow asked his wife from her side. 

“I think I’m starting to realize something,” Windy said as she strode next to Lazuli. There, she whispered in her ears. “Hey, Laz.” 

“Uh, yeah?” Lazuli responded, puzzled by Windy’s tactful voice. 

“You two wouldn’t happen to be dating, right?” Her question earned an immediate halt from Lazuli as her wings involuntarily ruffled out. 

“Why would you ask something stupid like that!?” A deep blush returned on Lazuli’s face. 

“You two have such good chemistry,” Windy said. “It kind of reminds me of my relationship with Bow.” 

“Um, what was the quest—” Bud was about to ask before she was interrupted by a loud and eager voice. 

“Ah, Lazuli,” the voice came from down the large hall of the stadium that they traveled within where a stocky yellow stallion with a bowtie appeared before the group. 

“Principal Daffy,” Lazuli voiced. “I didn’t think I would see you here so early.” 

“Oh,” Hope started as she strode past the group to meet the stallion. “So, you’re the kind stallion that my lovely daughters work for. Bud has told me that you’re quite the easy-goer.” 

“Easy-goer, eh?” Daffy chuckled. “She might be right. I certainly don’t act with authority as many would expect from me.” 

“Oh, hush,” Hope said. “That’s nothing to frown about. I’m sure that your manner makes it so easy for students to approach you. If only the principal back at Baltimare was more that way.” 

“I wouldn’t say that all foals would approve of me,” Daffy glanced at Nebula, who gave him a brief glare before partaking again upon her sippy cup. “Still opposing as ever I see. If only I could get a single smile out of you.” 

“Well, you’ll be seeing a hoof-full of smiles from my little rebel when she cheers for her favorite ponies out on the field.” 

“And who are these favorites that you presume I have?” Nebula demanded to know, but of course, no pony but Bud understood her words. 

“The only thing that puts a smile on that filly’s face is the failure of others,” Lazuli claimed. 

“Well, that’s not completely true,” Bud voiced. “She does like to see her brother smile. Isn’t that right, Arty?” Her son simply blinked, dazing at his mother. “Come on Arty, how about you do your special motto.” 

“Special motto?” Hope perked Bud’s words. “You mean little Arty has a catchphrase? How come this is the first I’m hearing about this!?” 

“You want to see?” Bud sat on her haunch and held both of Artemis’s side with her hooves. “♪Huuu—♪” Bud let out a calming reverberation that caught the attention of all ponies. Even Nebula, who dropped her sippy cup in anticipation. 

And then suddenly, Artemis sprouted his hooves to the air and cheered in a high pitch voice, “Huzzah!” 

The eyes of every pony widened and left them in utter silence at the prideful looking colt. The small action of the little colt caused a major anomaly in the air that circulated into the heart of his grandmother. 

“Hngh,” Hope heaved as she clutched her chest with her free hoof. “Too...much...cuteness...can’t...handle…” 

“Ms. Hope!” Grace voiced as she rushed to the mare’s side. “Please, calm yourself.” 

“When did you teach him that?” Lazuli asked. 

“I didn’t,” Bud admitted. “I was singing one morning and when I carried that note for a while, he just did it. I bent over backward finding out how to get him to do it again.” 

“That’s...so selfish,” Hope huffed as she had Grace supporting her balance. “How could you hide a treasure like this from your own mother? Have you no shame?” 

“Don’t forget you’re holding my daughter,” Bud reminded. 

“Grace,” Hope sighed. “Be a dear and hold Nebula for me, my head is getting a tad dizzy.” 

“You want me to hold her?” Grace stuttered. “But she doesn’t like me.” 

“Grace, please,” Hope overdramatically urged. “I don’t know how long I can—” 

“Huzzah,” Artemis cheered again, knocking Hope to her back. Nebula floated out of Hope’s reach, prompting Grace to hurry and grab the filly from the air. 

“Ms. Hope!” Grace voiced loudly. 

“Never thought I would see that today,” Lazuli said. 

“Guess the cuteness overdosed her,” Bud said. 

“Why are none of you taking this seriously?” Grace demanded. “Can’t you see that she’s unconscious?” 

“Who in here is making a racket?” The group perked to a new voice that appeared beside principal Daffy. It was a tall blue mare with sharp glasses and a blazer. 

“Vice Cinch,” Lazuli started. “Wait, does this mean you’re competing as well?” 

“It is vice-principal Cinch,” Cinch corrected. “And no, I will not be competing in your event. I am here to simply ensure that no inconveniences to the academy take place…And I see that I’ve come too late.” Cinch noticed the unconscious mare twitching her hind leg. “Who is this mare?” 

“That’s, um,” Bud started as she bounded her son back into her hooves. “That’s my mother.” 

“I see,” Cinch adjusted her glasses. "And why is she unconscious on the ground?" 

"Please just give her a moment,'' Bud said. "It'll pass." 

"Bud, we will not leave this mare on the floor when we have..." and at that moment, Loving Hope suddenly sprouted up from the floor with a drool hanging from her side. 

"Mom," Bud signaled her mother by tapping the side of her own mouth. Hope grabbed a napkin she had in her saddlebag and wiped the drool from her face. 

"Ms. Hope," Grace voiced. "How do you feel?" 

"It's fine," Hope waved a hoof. "Just took in more than I could take. My, these foals might be the death of me." 

"That's not funny," Bud argued. 

"My sweet daughter, could you be a dear and show it to me again." 

"And just like that, she's an addict," Lazuli said. 

"With this sort of energy," Daffy guffawed. "Today will be a day for all ponies to remember." 

"Let's hope that ponies remember it fondly," Cinch grumbled. 

"Wow, thanks for the words of encouragement," Lazuli sarcastically said. 

"And who are the others," Cinch nodded to the other ponies. 

"Family members," Bud answered. "They're here to support us." 

"So you've recruited more volunteers," Cinch concluded. 

"Not necessarily." 

"No matter. As long as nothing unnecessary occurs, I have no qualms with their attendance." 

"Thank you, vice-principal Cinch," Bud smiled. 

"Respectful as always," Cinch said. "A shame it has yet to spread to our school's coach." 

"I already get enough of this from Grace," Lazuli complained. "Don't you start." 

"Now, now, " Daffy intervened. "I think we can all take appreciation from all ponies on their efforts for today. Setting all this up for the foals is the greatest kindness we give them. Wouldn't you agree, vice-principal Cinch?" 

"Yes," Cinch concurred. "I guess I must commend the work of all ponies. However, I will be keeping a close eye on things so I may retain that sentiment. I expect your opening speech to go well, Lazuli." 

"Don't you mean, coach Lazuli," Lazuli corrected. 

Cinch—I mean, vice-principal Cinch did not respond to Lazuli's quip as she had back to the end of the hall, no doubt leading out to the field. 

"Why don't I show the rest of you where you may sit on the field?" Daffy offered. "I'm sure you all would like a moment to unwind before the event starts off." 

"We could go for that," Windy voiced. "Hey Laz, would you like to sit with us?" 

"What's this?" Hope raised a brow. "We're all obviously sharing a blanket together." 

"In one?" Windy was confused. "But there's so many of us." 

"All we have to do is put all we have together like blocks," Hope motioned her frontal hooves together. "That way, we can spare some spots for the rest of the family." 

"A wonderful idea," Daffy concurred. "Well then, let us make haste." 

"C'mon," Lazuli sighed. "Don't go into that epic spiel." 

Hope picked up the sippy cup on the ground and the group began to follow behind the principal. As the group made their way to the friend, Nebula suddenly leaped out of Grace's clutches and soared and perched onto her mother's back. 

"Nebby," Bud voiced. "What're you doing?" 

"Don't pester me," Nebula grumbled as she poked her head near Artemis. 

"Aww," Hope cooed. "Arty's cute show caught my little rebel's attention." 

"You stop pestering me too," Nebula growled. The filly shifted her attention back to her brother when Artemis voiced and stretched a good out for her. 

"Hey Bud," Lazuli voiced. "You need some help there?" 

"Oh no," Bud shook her head. "I'll be fine. Go on ahead, I'll catch up." 

"Oh, okay then…" 

"Come on," Hope tapped on Lazuli's shoulder. "Let's give her a moment to simmer them down. She can handle it." 

Relenting, Lazuli gave one last glance towards Bud and her foals before following the group down the hall. As they blurred into the field, Bud settled both of her foals to the floor. 

Artemis immediately wrapped his hooves around Nebula as the filly made no resistance to push him away. His face rubbed against the side of Nebula's as the filly voiced, "Luna...Do you think she's remembering?" 

Bud sat before her foals and then rubbed her face against Nebula's other side of her face. "I don't know. But what I do know is that I want to make both of you happy." 

"Nothing would make me happier than to see her again," Nebula confessed. 

"And what about him," Bud nodded towards Artemis. “Your brother?" 

"Call her whatever you like," Nebula retorted. "But I know her for what she truly is. I just have to give more patience. And then… And then she'll surely come back to me, right?" 

"..." 

"Right?" Nebula's eyes look as though it was pleading to Bud. She wanted the validation. The assurance to give her a sense of calm. 

But Bud couldn't do that for her. Not if it meant ignoring the existence of the little colt that loves them dearly. The little colt that is attentive to their pain and goes through every bound in his small body to quell them. 

Bud only hugged both of them, sharing a moment of silence that was broken by the voice of the little colt. 

* * *

Bud had joined her friends and family at the field, where sun rays beamed through the glass canopy, glistening the pristine grass that they set an array of blankets atop of. Principal Daffy had permitted the group to set their blankets on the side field, where it would be unlikely to intervene with the upcoming events.

Just as Hope had declared, they gathered their blankets together to cover a large space on the field, but enough to fit everypony. A sigh relief came over Bud as she dropped her stocky saddlebag onto the blanket, detaching the basket she had hooked alongside it.

"Oh Arty," Hope sang as she hoisted the cheerleading colt into the air. The colt giggled loudly at his grandmother's goofy smile. "♪Huuu—♪," Hope sang, holding her note for that wondrous cheer that overwhelmed her with pleasure. However, that grand moment never came as Artemis only gaped his mouth wide.

Hope then stopped and pursed her lips. "What's wrong, Arty? You don't want to show Nana your adoring cheer?"

"He only does that with Bud," Lazuli voiced as she joined with the group on the blankets after meditating with the workers propping the main field.

"I presume this comes from experience," Grace grinned.

"You have it out for me today, don't you?" Lazuli complained. "I'd like to see you try."

"Enough you two," Hope scolded them. "I want my daughters to get along, so no fighting."

"Daughters?" Windy raised brow.

"Just go with it," Bud voiced. Seeing them in constant antics brought a smile to Bud's face. And her joy would surely broaden when the others arrive as well. But Nebula...

Bud's daughter had been uncomfortably silent ever since they took their place on the blanket. The filly quietly sat beside her mother, eyes brooding towards the ground as if she was deep in thought. Bud had an idea of what it was.

"Lazuli," Bud voiced out, earning her friend's attention.

"Yeah," Lazuli responded, bumping her forehead to Grace's.

"We only have an hour left before the others are to arrive, right? Would you mind giving Nebula more of your flying lessons?"

"Well, I do have some time to spare. It might be a good idea to get it out of her system too before she does something stupid." Lazuli raised from the blanket and strode to Bud's side to pick up the distracted filly.

Nebula blinked wildly when she ascended from the ground, "What the—" Nebula then finally noted Lazuli's presence. "—who gave your permission to touch me!?"

Nebula then snapped her head to the side when she felt a pat on her back. It was her mother, smiling and whispering to her ear, "Try to enjoy yourself today. We can think of everything else later."

"Is this your sorry attempt to raise my morale?" Nebula questioned with a scorn. Bud only responded with a smile and rub on the filly's cheek. "Ugh, will you stop that! Fine, I'll go if it saves me from your fanatic need to coddle others."

"You're going to help her with flying?" Windy joined the conversation. "I don't mind giving a hoof, if you don't mind?"

"I don't know if that's necess—" Lazuli spoke before being interrupted.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Bud clapped her hooves. "I'm sure Nebby will gain a lot of experience if she's taught by two aces."

"Oh, sure..." Lazuli said. "How about it, Neb? You're interested?"

"Hmph," Nebula turned her face from Lazuli and then flapped her wings to escape her grasp. She began to draw some distance as she entered into the main field.

"That's not cute!" Lazuli voiced as she gave chase to the filly.

"I thought that was," Windy said as she followed behind Lazuli.

"I just remember that I didn't get to see a smile from my little rebel," Hope voiced as she finally descended Artemis between her hindlegs. "She really likes to give me a chase."

"I don't know about that," Grace mumbled. "Her smiles are always so ominous. Lauding off the misery of others."

"I presume you speak from experience," Hope quipped.

"...I should've seen that coming," Grace sighed. Bud tried to stifle her giggle with a hoof, but Grace's vexation was evident towards her.

"I never imagined Lazuli's family to be so lively," Bow voiced. If not for his large figure, he would have been invisible to mares from his long silence. "It's actually a big relief."

"Oh no," Grace waved a hoof. "Please don't let our behavior confuse you. We're not actually related to her by blood."

"You don't need blood to be a family. Besides, I would like to think of it that way instead of Lazuli having a certain pony as her only one." Bow nodded towards Wind Rider, who was seated at the bleacher seats idly watching the field.

"Wind Rider," Hope started. "Is very picky about where he has his conversations. It's something I've tried to urge him to change that attitude of his, but the only one that can make that change is himself."

"I don't know how Windy plans to break through his mind, but I'll do everything I can to make that happen for her."

"You sound like a dashing prince," Hope chuckled. "Windy is so fortunate to have a stallion like yourself by her side."

"Thank you," Bow rubbed the back of his neck. "But Windy has mentioned that there are moments where I'm kind of overbearing. I am a bit too passionate with my encouragement after all."

"Well I think it's nice how much you would go so far for her," Bud said. "It's what helped her come here after all, right?"

"I kind of get the same vibe from you as well," Bow said.

"You do?"

"Oh yes," Hope voiced. "Do tell."

"Well, I don't think it would be an exaggeration to say that those two are the most ambitious mares I have ever met. And those ambitions of theirs come with a tendency to push themselves too far. I'm guessing Lazuli has done something in the light, right?"

"Mmhm," Hope confirmed with a nod.

"When ponies like them are too focused on what's ahead instead of what they have now, they don't ever think of what happens when they fall. When something like that happens, their whole world changes and they don't know how to react. They must've been so lost and hurt when it happened to them."

"I know that quite well," Bud admitted. "Back when Lazuli was still an ace, every achievement she had made was for the sake of one pony rather than herself." Bud briefly glanced at Wind before returning eyes to Bow. "But now she's put a lot more consideration into herself. And I think that makes it more meaningful."

"You're quite insightful," Bow commented. "It's good to know that my niece-in-law has a pony like you to lean on."

"Thank you," Bud stammered from the stallion's sudden compliment. "But I'm not all that special. I just try the best I can for a friend."

"Are you sure that's all there is to it?" Bow wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"It's okay Bud," Hope voiced as she played with Artemis's hooves by patty caking with them. "It'll come to you naturally. No need to rush things."

"And what does that mean?" Bud scratched her cheek, now at loss where their conversation has gone.

"Never mind," Bow anxiously smiled while waving a hoof. "It's not that important right now. For now, we should be wishing the two good luck."

"Of course," Hope concurred. "But while we're waiting, how about we have my other daughter a chance to get those magic words out of little Arty?"

Grace blinked when all eyes were set on her. Her confusion then turned to anxiety as she spoke, "Wait, you don't mean me, do you?"

* * *

"You know," Windy voiced as she glided a few yards above the ground. "When I was told that your friend's daughter was of another species, I honestly didn't know what to expect," Windy observed the filly, who was flying beside her. 

The filly attempted maneuvers such as rolls and loops. Though the filly showed signs of difficulty, it was still astonishing to Windy to see such a young foal to perform these feats. Any pegasi her age would have already relented to the friction of the winds and diverged from their path a long time ago.

"Yeah..." Lazuli mumbled as she flew from Nebula's other side. While remaining vigilant of the ponies working below her, Lazuli attuned her eyes to Nebula’s movements.

"Hmph," Nebula gruffed as she attempted to spiral through the air. This maneuver she has watched Lazuli do countless times in their past sessions over the months. The mare had taken upon herself to teach Nebula the basics of flying since she took notice of how well of a visual learner the filly was. However, if Nebula had regular pegasi wings rather than these webbed ones that she is still adapting to, she would see no point in a tutor.

Retaining the cycle proved to be a challenge for the filly and her limit would constantly exhaust after the seventh before her wings finally gave in. Noting this, Lazuli caught Nebula when the filly’s body locked upside down and began to descend. Catching the filly on her backside, Nebula hissed as she turned over and perched on Lazuli's back.

"That was so fast," Windy clapped her hooves. "You certainly have the motherly instincts down."

"I think you're reading in too much," Lazuli voiced as she spaced away from Windy for Nebula to leap into. Again the filly would enter the space and Lazuli would come swoop in to rescue the filly when necessary.

"How could I not?” Windy voiced loudly. “The way you let her go as far she can handle before rushing in to save her. It’s pretty clear you know full well where her limits are.”

"That's part of being a coach," Lazuli said. "I've pretty much done things this way for foals ever since I worked at Hope's daycare center."

"Hope runs a daycare center?" Windy wondered.

"Yeah,” Lazuli anxiously stated. “I worked as a volunteer. Hope taught me the basics and then I figured the rest out on my own.”

"I guess it worked out conveniently for you then,” Windy smiled. “Especially now that you have two foals to take care of.”

"When will you silence about this nonsense about her being my mother figure?" Nebula growled. "I'll have you know that I'm old enough to be her ancestor."

"I think Nebby is getting cranky," Windy voiced.

"Naw," Lazuli said. "She's always like that." 

“Humph,” Nebula gruffed before leaping off from Lazuli's back and stretched her wings again to soar between the two mares.

As the two observed the filly, an unnerving silence surrounding the two. Windy made brief glances at Lazuli, noting the discomfort from the mare. “...Hey,” Windy voiced.

"Yeah?" Lazuli kept her sights onto Nebula.

"It’s okay to be nervous,” Windy said. “I’m still am a bit myself"

"Nervous?” Lazuli anxiously chuckled. “Who said I was nervous?”

"Well, you haven't made single eye contact at me since we've started our little flying session with Nebula," Windy reasoned. "Plus, you haven’t really said much.”

"What do you expect from me?" Lazuli argued. "I mean, I'm happy that I have this chance to see you, but..."

"Don't exactly know what to do now, right?" Windy finished. "I know exactly what you mean. I’ve been thinking about this moment ever since I was a filly. I thought of so many things we could talk about, though most were just random things that’d probably wouldn’t help much."

"I”m sorry,” Lazuli apologized. “This was so much easier with the others around. I thought of so many things too, but, I just keep wanting to ask this one thing. But, I don’t think I should. It’s too personal.”

Windy paused and then took a breath before speaking, "I told you before that was born and raised in Cloudsdale, right? Back when I was a filly, I was a super optimistic mare with the energy to drive any parent crazy. Everyday I caused all sorts of hectics from my need to involve myself with everything every pony did."

"Oh, okay..."

"I think that behavior of mine came back to my need to be with my brother,” Windy confessed. “There were only two times we’ve ever met, and one of them I won’t ever be able to remember.”

"You can’t?” Lazuli raised a brow. “Why is that?”

“I don’t think any of us would remember the first few months of us ever being born,” Windy said.

“Aren’t we around the same age? Doesn’t that mean we’ve met too?”

"I don’t think he ever brought you," Windy said. "I don’t think even my parents have even seen you before. But the other time I remember meeting him is when he came by to tell our parents to stop sending letters to his house. They wanted some way to keep contact with the two of you and the only way that seemed possible was through your mother.."

"You guys know about my mom?" Lazuli widened her eyes. “She never mentioned that to me before.”

"I think she kept it a secret. Could explain why Wind was so upset."

"Seriously, what's his problem?" Lazuli growled. “Is he really that ashamed of his own family that he wouldn’t even let them see me?”

"I wanted to believe that there was a good reason that he did that,” Windy said before catching a glance of Wind sitting on the bleacher. “He’s my big brother who became one of the biggest known wonderbolt in Equestria. It felt so awesome to have a cool brother like that. But it always bothered me that I knew so little about him he is now. So I asked my parents countless times, always begging and shouting for a smidgen or anything I could get on him. And all I managed to piece is that he has an obsession with success.."

"Yeah," Lazuli nodded. "That makes total sense. Those records of his are the one thing he never shuts up about."

"Because he held those records so dear to him,” Windy continued. “I figured if I could somehow match or maybe even beat them, then maybe he would finally look at me again. I wanted that more than anything. It became my whole reason for flying when I joined the flight team."

"You did all that just so my dad could get off his high horse,” Lazuli mumbled. “Can’t say I didn’t do something close to that.”

"There were many moments down the line where I had doubts in myself,” Windy went on. “Before I figured out my special move, I ran myself ragged trying to get ahead of every pony. But I probably wouldn't have gone so far if not for the encouragement of my friends and family. Especially from a certain stallion that gave the loudest cheer any pony would ever hear on the field.”

"You mean your husband, right?" Lazuli raised a brow. "Can’t really see him doing something like that. He looks a bit too...you know, mellow."

"Have you ever heard the phrase that looks can be deceiving?" Windy grinned. "Behind that hunk exterior is the heart of a soccer mom."

"That's a little hard to believe, but I guess I'll take your word for it."

"Bow is my number one fan," Windy continued. "From the day I started on the flight team, there was never a match he had ever missed. Many ponies found his cheers to be overbearing with his voice to ring the very world around us, but I happened to find the nicest thing a pony could do for me. Especially when I would always get scared before the start of the race. Knowing that he was there gave the assurance to keep going." The smile on Windy’s face then dissipated. “But then, I had a race at Baltimare, I didn’t want him to be around for something so personal and important.”

"From what you’re telling me, it would have been impossible for me not to notice him,” Lazuli said.

"What happened that night was the hardest thing for me to bear,” Windy said. "I got so scared when I saw you fly off the way you did. I got worried that I have hurted you and possibly ruined our potential relationship. Celestia knows I wanted to chase after you and console you. It’s what I should have done, but, I couldn’t stop thinking how Wind would have felt about that. For me to insert myself into his life without proving myself as his equal. And because of that, I began to get desperate. I wanted to hurry up and get the wonderbolts to notice me. So, I pushed my body, further than any pony should have, just to perfect my technique where no pony could ever compare to me again."

"And doing that took a toll on your body," Lazuli concluded.

"It all conveniently happened on the day when Wind Rider was watching my last race with other wonderbolts,” Windy said. “It was finally the chance I needed to get my plans in motion, so I wanted to give it everything I had. But doing that finally pushed my wings to its limits.” Windy looked back at her wings, thin and soft like a young foal’s. From what Lazuli could remember, her Windy’s wings were twice as thick when the two had their race.

“I came crashing past the cloud field of Cloudsdale and passed out from the wind pressure,” Windy continued. “Next thing I know, I found myself at the hospital and was told that my whole career was over."

"I'm sorry..." was all Lazuli could say.

"It took me a week to finally accept the news. The doctors had to hold me down to stop me from flying out of the hospital until one day I snuck out and couldn't even rise to the top of the hospital. I couldn't even push in the gust to do my special technique anymore. That realization broke me. I understood that this was it for me. I was never going to become a wonderbolt now, which meant that I would never get my brother and the chance to make up with you."

"So you had one of those too," Lazuli said. "When I lost to you, I did something that really shouldn't have that ruined my whole reputation. I thought I had failed my dad when he started avoiding me for weeks."

"I guess we're a bunch of sore losers, aren't we," Windy chuckled.

"I'm not a sore loser," Lazuli defensively said. "I just...you know..."

"Well, that loss put me in a deep depression I never thought I would get out of," Windy confessed. "My friends and family would try to cheer me up, but I would just ignore them and brood in my thoughts. The only one who was able to get a reaction out of me though was Bow. No matter how gloomy I got, no matter how much I tried to push him away so I could drown myself in my sadness, he kept on the same optimism and gave me all the kindness in the world."

"Sounds like you snagged yourself a good one then,” Lazuli smiled. “Right?”

"It infuriated me," Windy said with a smile. "It was like he couldn't read my mood. Like he didn't know that I didn't want nopony around. And finally, he pushed me to the point where I lashed at him. I told him off of all my frustrations and despair. And then I demanded why he cared about me so much. Why would he burden himself for weeks coming into my gloomy nurse room."

"Was that when he made his confession?"

"No, I bawled out in tears before he could even answer. But I pretty much figured it out when he consoled me."

"How so?"

"He kissed me." Windy answered.

"And you didn’t slug him?” Lazuli chuckled.

“He caught me off guard,” Windy argued. “And I have to admit that I caught into the whims of that moment. It just felt so nice that I didn't want to let go.”

“I don’t think I want to know what came after,” Lazuli said.

“We didn’t go that far,” Windy blushed. “But it was so reassuring to know that I had that kind of connection. I don’t know where’d I be now if I had managed to break it weeks ago.”

"Connections, huh?” Lazuli frowned. “I don’t think I had any good ones left before I became friends Bud."

"My whole ambition to bring you and my brother back to my family became my whole reason for living," Windy said. "But the thing about ambition is that when you go too far to reach it you tend to toss things away that you would’ve cherished. Looking back now, I threw away so much time with my friends and family for that one goal. I could have lost them if I had kept going the way I did, so maybe that injury was for the best."

"There had better be a silver lining,” Lazuli said. “You’re way too nice of a pony to be stuck in depression."

“That goes for the both of us,” Windy declared. “I don’t think our pain is all that different. So, neither of us should try so hard to impress each other. We don’t need to overthink things. We can take all the time in the world to be a family, because I don’t intend only leaving you.”

“Good,” Lazuli sighed. “I already have enough on my plate to deal with. Helping to raise two geniuses and putting up with my dad’s antics can really stress a mare out.”

“But it’s all worth it for Bud’s sake, isn’t it?” Windy wondered.

"This better not be another tease about her being my fillyfriend,” Lazuli eyed at Windy.

"Don't you worry, I won’t curb the pot when it hasn't finished. I'll hear all about it once it's nice and cooked."

"The heck does that even mean?" Lazuli raised a brow.

"Ambition..." Nebula wondered as she continued to glide between the two mares. Her maneuvers had come to a stop as the words of Windy infested her mind.

It was her destiny to bring upon a world where Luna would be happy and to do so she expounded her ideas to Luna and the thestrals to make it a reality. But things were not playing in their favor, and so Nebula pushed them into a far grander plan that she truly believed would be the answer to all of their problems.

But where has her influence brought them? Defeated and chalked into history as a fairy tale. Reincarnated as the foals of a commoner. Trapped in a body so vulnerable that she can't even best an elderly mare. Was all this the result of pushing her ambitions too far?

"Nebula!" Lazuli voiced as she caught the filly before crashing on a wall on the side field. "Keep your eyes focused ahead when flying."

"Maybe we should give her time to rest," Windy said. "She has been flying for a while now."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Trapped in a fragile body, Nebula relented to the mares' whims and settled on Lazuli's back again. The result of her predicament was all of her doing. She caused this the moment she aimed to strive for the eternal night. One that would have been short and fleeting as she has heard. Perhaps this body truly fits her for the foolish foal she is.

* * *

"Bud!" Loving Bud's ears perked to the sound of the lovable voices of her sisters. Both Pear Butter and Chiffon Swirl strode the gathering ponies to reach her blanket and bound Bud into a group hug.

After the first hour at the stadium, it didn't take too long for ponies to gather in the side fields and find their place to sit. Daffy and Lazuli guided to their place with the aid of the stadium workers as the sound of ponies became resounding and obscure like a tempest.

None of that matters much at the moment as Bud took in the warmth of her sisters. She still couldn't believe it had been months since she had last seen them. "This is so much better than letters," Bud voiced.

"We've missed you too," Pear said. "Bucking all those trees in one day was definitely worth it."

"Oh no," Bud pushed her head back and frowned. "I didn't want you to overwork yourself. I'm so sorry."

"Bud," Chiffon placed a hoof on Bud's snout. "We're not going to have any of your constant apologies today. The only thing we're getting from you are filly talks and your cute antics."

"Don't you mean putting up with your antics?" Bud challenged with a smile after moving Chiffon's hoof aside. "Hm?" Chiffon finally noted Artemis, who was crawling up Pear Butter. "You dressed him up as a cheerleader? My, I see you're becoming more and more like your mother."

"It wasn't me," Bud said defensively.

"Hi little Arty," Pear cooed as she pulled away from her sisters to stroke Artemis's cheek. "Did you miss me?" Her question was answered by a whine from the little colt. "Oh, I see. You want to see your big brother, don't ya?"

"Howdy there," Bud turned to see Bright Mac, walking into the blanket her group had set. "Looks like you guys spruced up a mighty big event here."

"Hi Bright," Bud stammered with a blush. "I hope you didn't mind the long trip. I'm really sorry that my mom dragged you and the family into this. I'm sure you had other things planned out."

"What's this hooey you're going on about?" Bright smiled. "Bent over backwards at the farm because I wanted to be here. I don't like to keep away from family for too long. Ain't that right Little Mac?"

The little red colt that was Bright and Pear's son rushed past his father hooves and glanced upon Bud. His ears then perked from the voice of Artemis who immediately rushed after him and tackled him with his entire body. "Hey now," Bright voiced. "I know we miss each other, but no rough housing while we're in...is he wearing a cheerleading outfit?"

"It wasn't me!" Bud immediately pointed out.

"Now Bud," she heard her mother's voice, who was in the middle of knotting Nebula's mane into a ponytail. "If you're not going to make an effort to stop my actions, then might as well count yourself guilty."

"Don't give me that," Bud argued. "You would've found some way to make it happen just like you always do."

"Bud," Hope dramatically voiced as she placed a hoof on her pectoral. "I am shocked and appalled that you would think of me that way."

"No, no," Pear voiced. "I can definitely see that."

"Yeah," Chiffon agreed. "You do have a scary manipulative side to you. Like that one time you tricked me into pranking my mom by using a recipe I wasn't all that familiar with."

"I can't believe you had my daughter spike a cake with ghost pepper," Blueberry appeared with Granny Smith, Gossamer, Carrot. "I went through two gallons of milk just to get that pungent taste out of my mouth."

"Relax Blue," Hope waved a hoof. "I only had her put in 2 grams at best."

"Yall talking about our famous prank wars back in the day?" Smith grinned. "Yes siree, our fight to be the number one prankster of Ponyville is something our children's children would be talking about for ages."

"It was like half a decade ago," Chiffon deadpanned.

"There truly is never a dull moment in your family," Grace voiced, earning the glance from Pear Butter.

"Oh," Pear let go of her sisters and strode before Grace. "You must be the nanny that Bud told me about. The name is Pear Butter," Pear lifted a hoof before Grace.

"Tenure Grace," Grace responded and bumped Pear's hoof. "And you must be Bud's other acclaimed sister that she cares for dearly."

"I heard how the two go off on the wrong hoof, but I'm really glad that the two of you have gotten along. It makes me so relieved to know that she has so many friends around her to help."

"Thank you," Grace nodded. "I'm glad there are some ponies that recognize the importance of a nanny." Her eyes trailed at Lazuli.

"Hm?" Pear followed Grace's eye and noticed the two ponies that sat with Lazuli. "Lazuli, are they your relatives?"

"Uh," Lazuli flinched. "Yeah. They're my aunt and uncle-in-law."

"A bit young to be that," Bright voiced. "Don't ya think?"

"It's only one year of a difference," Windy said. "I don't think being called Auntie Windy is all that...um...actually, I think I'll just go with Windy. It just sounds so wordy, you know?"

"I think we shouldn't worry too much about that," Bow voiced. "The name is Bow Hothoof by the way. And this is my, Windy Whistles."

"I'm Bright Macintosh," Bright introduced himself. "Best apple buckler you'll ever see in Ponyville."

"I wouldn't say that so soon," Pear teased. "You might be shocked if little Mac grows up to take that title away from you."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Bright laughed. "That colt of mine is as tenacious as his grandmother."

"I guess you're participating in the events too, right?" Bow asked.

"Darn tootin," Bright confirmed. "I think it's about that time I got to show my son what I'm made of. That is if there are pony events. There are pony events, right?" Bright asked Lazuli.

"I'll give you the deets when we start," Lazuli said.

"Well that didn't sound like a no," Bow said. "You wouldn't happen to be afraid of a little friendly competition, would ya?"

"Oh ho," Bright grinned. "You really want to test your medal? Okay, but don't be shocked when I leave ya in the dust."

"Oh no," Pear sighed. "That competitive side of his is coming out."

"Why not let the colts bond," Windy suggested. "None like a good rivalry to bring two stallions together."

"Well," Chiffon voiced. "I'm confident that my Carrot will surprise both of them."

"I will?" Carrot questioned.

"Hey now," Pear voiced. "There's no need for all of that. We're all here to have fun, right?"

"Good luck, Bright," Bud said.

"Not helping, sis," Pear argued.

"Oh Bud!" The group perked to the sound of a rather classy voice. Striding through the blankets sat by ponies came the aristocratic mare that Bud had been caught under whims during her days at Canterlot.

"Beryl," Bud widened her eyes. "I didn't think you would actually—" Before Bud could finish, the aristocrat mare had already caught her in her hooves and squeezed into gasp in one fell clutch.

"I've missed you oh so much," Beryl dramatically voiced. "To have to wait for us to meet again should be a federal offense of the highest order."

"I missed you too, Beryl," Bud breathed as she pushed Beryl off of her.

"No need to console me," Beryl said. "I am not the only one that yearned for our reunion." At that, Bud saw Beryl's son, Blueblood rush in and pounced Bud's son, who was currently trying pushing against the bottom of Little Mac's hooves. The colt's voice was cheery as Artemis tightly in his hooves.

"Easy on the outfit," Hope voiced. "I had that specially made for my little Arty."

A blue glow surrounded Blueblood, pulling him off from Artemis and laying a few inches away from him. "My apologies," Beryl said. "You have to excuse my son. He has been very eager to see your grandson again."

"No," Hope sighed. "It's alright. I can't blame him. My little Arty looks rather dashing in his costume. It was inevitable that he would enchant the eyes of ponies."

"Speaking of which," Bud voiced. "I like to know how you two know each other."

"Why, we're pen pals," Beryl bluntly answered. "The two of us had shared letters discussing going of our lives and the fruits of your growth from a filly."

"And who was it that started this exchange?" 

"Your mother," Beryl answered. "I would never dare to overstep my bounds if not given the permission."

"I figured as much," Bud stated matter-of-factly and then eyed at her mother. Hope had already finished tying her granddaughter's mane to a ponytail as she faintly hid her anxiety with a smile. "Me and you are going to have long talk about respecting my personal space."

"Beryl!" another familiar voice rang in Bud's ear as she took notice of the other mothers she became acquainted with at Canterlot. The three mares had joined them as Velvet voiced, "You really need to hold in that sporadic energy of yours. You can't just run off like that."

"Especially after dragging me here," Cloudy voiced. "Your incessant beseech for my presence at this event nearly drove me to insanity."

"Let us all relax," Sabah suggested with a smile. "We have already arrived where we need to be. I think we should look at the bright side and enjoy the moment."

"Sabah," Bud gawked at the mare. It would appear that her body has gone through some dramatic changes since the last time they had met.

"Hello again Bud," Sabah greeted. "It is a pleasure to see you once again. My appearance must come as a surprise but also unexpected." Her belly held a large bulge, revealing the baby bump where her foal rested within. Seeing it for herself made Bud wonder how she would've if her twins were still inside of her.

"I must say," Sabah continued. "This has taken a heavy toll on my back. I've heard many mares sharing complaints about something like this but I never thought it would be so irksome. I was scared to imagine how it would feel to have twins."

"Just wait until you feel the kicks," Beryl said. "My dear Blueblood was rather sadistic to my poor organs."

"I never seen a mare with twins inside," Windy voiced. "Bud, how did you manage through it all?"

"I would say easily since she didn't look much different from now," Hope said. That answer earned a flinch from her daughter.

"You managed to keep yourself slim!" Sabah voiced incredulously. "How? You must tell me your secrets."

"I don't know," Bud stammered. "Maybe my body just works in strange ways..."

"Was that why that happened when they came out?" Lazuli darkly wondered.

"Just remember not to overdo yourself , Sabah," Velvet reminded her as she lowered her son to commune with the other baby colts. "Spice practically gave us an entire seminar of precautions to take today. He must be driving himself insane at Celestia's side worried about you."

"I will be fine," Sabah assured. "I shall sit right here watching every pony giving it their all today for the students."

"And I shall keep you company throughout the event," Cloudy stated as she rubbed the head of her waking daughter.

"You're not participating," Beryl frowned. "No, you simply must join us."

"Somepony has to keep Sabah company while everypony is out there," Cloudy argued. "Besides, I believe me being here should be more than enough to quell your erratic whims."

As the group argued, talked, and laughed, Bud couldn't help but smile at the wholesome view she witnessed too. So many ponies she held dear all gathered in one place. Through personal strife and confusion, they found a place in her heart and threaded a bond with her that she would never want torn away.

"You seem to be in a happy mood," Nebula perched onto her mother's back.

"I just think it's nice to have them all here," Bud said. "Even if my mother was being sneaky behind my back, I can't help but feel so relieved to have so many ponies I love here with me. It's one of those things you can't live without, you know?"

From her mother's question, Nebula looked at her brother, playing around with the colts as if they were his equal. A mix of ire and anguish rushed through the filly's veins. She wanted to ward those colts away from him, but she knew full well that it would only upset him. 

It was never that way back then. It was always the two of them together, through the night and day. There was nothing that the two did not do together, for they were threaded with a bond unlike any other. A bond that she is scared of has long disappeared. "Yeah," Nebula's voice cracked. "I think I know what you mean."


	33. Blossoming Passion

“Just remember to take calm breaths while you’re up there, okay?” Bud advised Lazuli behind the wall of a platform. The stadium workers had placed it at the end of the field of the stadium where Lazuli would proceed in her opening ceremony for today's event.

A growing echo of voices assembled on the other side as Lazuli tapped her hoof on the short stairway that would welcome her to the waiting audience. “And if you get nervous, I’ll be there with our friends and family in the crowd to give you support.”

“Don’t get too passionate,” Lazuli chuckled. “You guys might end up taking the entire show away from me.”

“I promise I won't let them,” Bud said, ignoring her friend's lofty insinuation about herself. “And, I know that I’m probably worrying over nothing. It’s just that this event is very important to the students. And because of that, I know it means a lot more to you.”

“Come on Bud, we haven’t started and you’re already making things all gushy,” Lazuli patted a hoof on Bud’s head, earning a cute pout from her friend as she tried to prod it off.

“Don’t worry,” Lazuli shifted to an assuring voice. “I promised today would be a blast, so I’m going to make it so.”

After moving her hoof away from her dear friend, Lazuli turned to the stairs and began her step to the stage. In mere moments, the game would finally begin and all she had worked on these past weeks would be put to the test. The thought of it hastened her breathing, something she would have to change Grace for after constantly voicing her constant concerns.

Lazuli was amid from stopping herself until she heard the assuring voice of her dear friend, "Good luck." Those two simple words instantly cleansed her mind and sparked a smile out of her. _ Right, how could I screw up with her around? _

The attentive eyes of hundreds of ponies welcomed lazuli when she entered upon the stage. Lazuli stepped before a mic stand that stood idly in the middle of the stage and grabbed hold of it.

“I hope you guys haven’t got too comfortable on your butts,” Lazuli’s voice echoed across the stadium. “Because we’re going to be doing a lot together in the next few moments.”

Lazuli then pulled the mic out of the stand and carried upon the edge of the stage as she continued, “A lot of the students have been hoping for this day after all the hard studies they had undergone to prepare for the benchmark test weeks ago. And as we're all proud to find, they've all done admirably.”

The ponies applauded with claps and cheers before Lazuli flapped a hoof to signal them to die down. She then continued, “Now, before we let our students off for the summer to give them their well-deserved break, I think it’s only fair that the school gives them one last reward before we end this semester.”

Lazuli’s eye had trailed upon where Bud was, sitting with their friends and family that had all gathered to give their support. It was a little surreal to her that she found so many to call her family, after all the hurdles she's been through.

Hurdles that constantly reminded her of her father. And there he stood from the bleachers, gazing upon her with interpretive eyes. A sigh escaped Lazuli, earning befuddlement from a large fraction of the ponies.

“You know,” Lazuli started. “School is a nice place where many ponies come together and build new bonds that I hope to last for a long time. But sometimes there are those times where certain ponies haven’t gotten the chance to find those good friends for them and never realize what they're missing out on. That’s why today I’m gonna fix that.”

A small echo of voices reverberated through the crowd as Lazuli continued, “Today just won’t be any normal field day that you’ve been used to. We’re going to be something very special that involves all ponies in this field. What we’ll be doing today will be the first-ever School Olympics of Manehattan.”

Lazuli did not waste time to continue as ponies mumbled their voices. “All students, family members, and staff will come together in splits of four teams to compete in a series of activities I have planned. These games will require teamwork and moral support to overcome the competition.”

Again, the ponies went on with their scattered voices, parents displaying their skepticism. “Come on you guys,” Lazuli voiced. “I would think this would be a perfect chance for you parents to show off to your kids. And,” Lazuli emphasized. “Did I mention there’s a special prize that’ll be awarded at the end?”

The mention of a prize riled up the young students to voice their interest. Like a domino effect, the students beseeched to their parents to join them, inevitably turning their tune to play along. Just exactly how Lazuli imagined would happen.

A proud smile fell upon Lazuli as she noticed Bud clapping her hooves at the growing interest of the crowd. With her friend this excited, there was no way in Tartarus that Lazuli won’t make today memorable for both of them.

* * *

Ponies had assembled across the corners of the main field to compare colored cards they received from stadium workers that welcomed them at the entrance. There, they received one of four colors, red, blue, green, and yellow, that they urged for the ponies to keep a hold of until this very moment.

Bud held her green card out as she followed a group of ponies into one corner of the stadium that Lazuli prompted ponies to gather at. Cautious of her foals’ wellbeing, Bud had them climb atop her so she would not lose them within the crowd.

“Dear Bud,” Bud heard a voice calling to her. Following it through the throng of traversing ponies, she discovered Beryl waving widely at her. “We are here. Please, come to us.”

With Duchess Beryl were all the ponies she had communed with at Celestia's garden: Sabah, Velvet, and Quartz.

“We are so fortunate to be able to play these games together,” Beryl cheered. “It is not very often I have the opportunity to sport with my friends.” Blueblood and Shining Armor came upon Bud and crawled upon her hoof. They drew their eyes upon Artemis, who had his hooves wrapped around upon his mother’s neck.

“I’m glad as well,” Bud smiled, but then looked towards Sabah. “But what’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be taking yourself easy?”

“It is only a short walk,” Sabah assured. “I am certain my husband will not mind.”

“She’s curious to see who has been partnered with each other,” Velvet voiced as she strode before Bud to whisk her son upon her back. She then takes a place beside Bud so that her son could rub his face upon Artemis.

This however gained an uproar from Blueblood, who now jumped and leap upon Bud’s pectoral. This prompted Beryl to intervene to follow suit on Velvet’s action as she voiced, “It’s okay Bluey, your mother won’t leave you behind.”

When Blueblood was finally within range, he pushed his face upon Artemis’s other side. Nebula leered at the colts for invading their space, but then chose to relent her fangs when he heard a giggle from her brother.

Bud looked upon her back to look at her son’s fondness of the sudden attention from his friends. “They really like Artemis, don’t they?” Bud commented.

“This is rather a joyous phenomenon for me,” Beryl said. “My dear Bluey has never shown this much interest in other foals. His attention has always centered towards me, no matter how many friends have offered to him. Though I should find solace in my son’s undying yearn, it has always afflicted me with a heavy heart that couldn’t find himself a circle of friends.”

“He’s certainly gotten your son to open out of his shell,” Velvet commented. “He’s even been more open to playing with Shining now.”

Quartz observed the three mares that were chummily remarking upon their children’s friendship. It had prompted her to look upon her daughter, who was snug comfortably with a wrapped strap upon her pectoral.

“Do you wish for Limestone to join them?” Sabah asked.

“What?” Cloudy gaped at her, surprised by the attention. “My foal shall join them when she chooses to. It is not a decision I can force upon her. Believe me, I hath tried.”

“I believe your patience will be rewarded dutifully,” Sabah smiled.

“It would give me joy for my daughter to have a circle of friends,” Cloudy admitted. “I can only hope she ceases her struggle to push them away.”

As the two watched the three mothers observe their children’s antics, the calling voice of a filly stole their attention

, “Ms. Bud.”

Bud perked at the familiar voice, turning her sights about until she found Raven rushing over to her. A smile came upon Bud as she lowered her face to groom upon her students. “It’s so good to see you, Raven. Does this mean you’re with team green?”

“I wouldn’t want it to be any other,” Raven confessed. Her eyes then traced to Bud’s foals when she met their gaze. “Hi, you two,” Raven greeted them. “I’ve really missed y'all.”

Artemis wiggled about, trying to slide his body off his mother. However, Nebula rushed to pull him back. “What are you doing?” Nebula remarked. “Are you trying to hurt yourself?”

“Easy you two,” Bud said. She crouched her body to the floor, giving her son leeway to dismount safely to the ground. Nebula followed suit as to keep close to her brother. “Here, now, go say hi to Raven.”

Artemis skipped and leaped upon Raven. The filly readily caught the colt and embraced him. “You look so cute in your outfit, Artemis,” Raven commented. “I never would have thought of you as a pretty cheerleader.”

“Don’t get too chummy with Luna,” Nebula growled. “You’re but a mere speck compared to her greatness.”

“Don’t worry, Nebula,” Raven voiced. “I didn’t forget about you.” Raven reached out her other hoof to draw in Nebula for a hug. At first, Nebula tried to resist Raven’s warm embrace, the feeling of Artemis’s body close to hers, drew her into a stupor that could not help but fall into the whims of.

“Is she perhaps the star student you have mentioned before,” Beryl asked.

“This is Raven Inkwell,” Bud introduced her. “She’s a very close pupil of mine at the school.”

Noting their presence, Raven let go of the two foals. Artemis persisted to jump on Raven’s side, but Raven merely stroked his mane as she spoke out, “I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. As Ms. Bud has said, I am a student of Manehattan Academy… wait,” Raven gaped upon Beryl. “You are Duchess Beryl from Celestia’s bloodline.”

“Princess Platinum’s to be accurate,” Beryl corrected. “But yes, it is I.”

“Ah,” the group perked to another voice. “So my eyes have indeed not deceived me.”

Before them came Hawk Inkwell, a stallion that Bud has not taken much fancy to. After their previous discussion, there has not much been talk between the two. An arrangement that Hawk perhaps has taken a liking to.

“Hawk Inkwell,” Hawk introduced himself. “CEO of the Welling’s Ink company. I believe you have become slightly accustomed to my daughter.”

“My, so many acclaimed ponies have arrived here today,” Beryl chucked. “I certainly did not see these turn of events.”

Bud only sighed as Hawk communed with the aristocratic mare. She knew very well of the stallion’s intention, and to be honest, it did not sit well with her. Taking advantage of Bud’s connection with Raven to prop his daughter up for a position she had yet to settle she truly wants.

Sadly, Bud bears no room to dictate her future, but perhaps that's for the best. As her teacher, the best Bud could ever do for her to help discover her passions, and maybe then she'll find what she wants for herself. But right now, all Bud wants is to be with her star pupil and give her all the care and joy she deserves.

“We’re going to win together, right?” Bud asked Raven with a hoof held towards her.

“Yes ma’am,” Raven nodded and bumped her hoof upon Bud's.

The first event of the school Olympics began with a horseshoe toss contest. The main field was split around into facets where the workers mediated the four teams to take their place in.

In one area, a game between team red and blue had taken place, where Bright and Bow focused their precision to outdo each other. Hope couldn't help but be enamored by sudden searing cheers the stallions' wives gave. And as they bursted their voices, Wind Rider stood idle beside Hope, brooding over his entrapment on the field. He would have taken kindly to just sitting on the bleachers had Hope had not browbeaten him to come down.

* * *

In another place on the field, Bud had held fasten on a horseshoe and tossed it to a pole. As the horseshoe swiveled around it down to the ground, Bud earned the cheer of her friends.

“An impressive toss,” Grace commented as she whisked her own horseshoe with her magic. “I see that you have a lot of experience in this activity.”

“Remember that you’re not supposed to use magic, Grace,” Bud reminded her.

Grace gawked at the mare and voiced, “Why not? I don’t particularly remember hearing rules where I could not?”

“It’s called good sportsmanship,” Bud said, glaring at Grace’s magic until the social worker relented and dropped the horseshoe into her hoof. Grace flailed a slight from the sudden weight of the object. “Now, do your best, okay.”

“I hope you’re not enjoying this too much,” Grace sneered.

As the games took place across the field with foals and ponies competing with opposing teams, Leaf and Passion observed it all from Bud’s blanket. Between them sat Artemis, whom Leaf fed him slices of pineapples that he would constantly lunge his mouth for.

Under the request of Bud, Leaf had taken upon himself to feed the starving colt that began heckling his mother before the beginning of the game. Not wanting to separate from him, Nebula joined them as she watched Artemis inches away.

Passion Touch happened to follow him to the blanket, seeing that she has no placement in the current game. A rather nice convenience if Passion was honest with herself.

“You’re certainly the quirky eater, aren’t you?” Leaf chuckled as Artemis swiped another pineapple slice that he picked from Bud’s container.

“You must have an affinity for the colt to let him prance over you like that,” Passion commented. Though she found the colt to be remarkably adorable in her outfit, that feral behavior of his was rather asinine. Luckily, he was cute.

The filly on the other hoof was still a fright to approach despite her adorned garments. Sitting inches before the two, the filly would briefly open her eyes to stare at her brother. Those sharp slit eyes of hers still gave Passion a shudder.

“How has Bud managed to keep her sanity around these two?” Passion wondered. “With how raucous the duo can be, I can see how a regular pony could find a peace of mind.”

“Ponies learn to adapt as they grow,” Leaf said after being embezzled from another pineapple slice from the colt. “Changes in life are things that we don’t immediately get used to, but over time, it becomes natural.”

“I didn’t expect to receive a personal lecture from you,” Passion grinned. “You have no way of turning it off, do you?”

“Do I?” Leaf wondered. “Then I guess it's one of my habits. I don’t think I should worry about it though, since it’s proven helpful to ponies.”

“You want nothing about it to change? But what if there’s a potential for growth that would make you happier? I certainly would wish for it.”

“Are you saying that I should change?” Leaf asked.

“No need to be defensive,” Passion chuckled. “I’m merely saying that you should be open to some changes yourself. It has done wonders for both Bud and Lazuli, wouldn’t you agree?”

Passion glanced at Lazuli, who seated at the stage observing the games taking place. She looked to be speaking loudly, but her voice muffled by the loud echoes of others.

“Those two have certainly been brimming with energy these last few months. I can no longer even make my usual fun remarks at Bud anymore. It’s just no fun when she doesn’t squabble.”

“I’m amazed you can say that with a straight face,” Leaf said.

“It’s one of my guilty pleasures,” Passion admitted. “I can’t deny that I don’t take joy in getting a rise out of them. It's just one of our sacred friendly banters.”

“Seeing as we let it go on for so long, we might as well,” Leaf concluded.

“But I’m quite serious when I talk of their growth,” Passion continued. “While they have come to learn new things about themselves and become rather dashing ponies to look at, I feel that they have left me behind into the shadows. To be frank, it’s not a feeling I’m accustomed to.”

“You shouldn’t rush yourself for change, Passion,” Leaf advised. “It’ll come to all of us naturally. Just be patient.”

“But look where all of this waiting has done for us,” Passion countered. “We started two years ago at this school and not much about us has really changed. You started as a bland and simple stallion with not much exception beyond your vast knowledge to look at. A pony would think you would have awakened to a more fashionable way of living after being around me for so long.”

“So, you’re embarrassed of me then?” Leaf asked.

“No, no, no,” Passion hurriedly said. “Please do not misunderstand. It was just an assessment. Frankly, I have not seen much change in myself as well. Taking part in this grand city should have given me new passions in my sense of art, but I have appeared to remain stagnant.”

“You’ve never mentioned this before. Is that why your critique of others’ art is so harsh?”

“Oh, heavens no,” Passion waved a hoof. “I would never let my personal troubles interfere with my teachings.”

Leaf let out a sigh, coming to regret having this conversation with the mare. Though this mare would like to think of her words as thoughtful, it’s honestly just conceited. And yet…

Leaf blinked before Artemis’s engrossing stare. His eyes had an odd shimmer to it that for no apparent reason cleared his thought. His eyes met back with Passion and then he spoke, “You may be right that neither of us has changed much since starting our career at this school. Even after communing for so long, you still bear that overbearing tone that is rather bothersome to some.”

“Well,” Passion stammered. “I wouldn’t call it overbearing.”

“And I can’t fully say I can relate to your aimless search for new vigor for art. The topic is rather a subjective matter, and therefore I would never bother to understand it.” His words earned a frown from the mare but blurred quickly when he continued, “And yet I try, regardless. You have this unique outlook that you love to gush about, and though I tried to stay indifferent about it at first, I must admit that I eventually became attuned to it. It was a vexing mystery that I desperately wanted to unravel.”

“You actually listened to my talks about art?” Passion gaped.

“You talk of it so much," Leaf remarked. "How could I not? Nearly everything you spoke of was an enigma to me, and that overzealous attitude of yours goaded me to figure you out. And at some point, it became a normal pattern in my life. Your passions, your snarks, and your…”

“My what?” Passion asked, Leaf simply paused before her. She then leaned her face towards him, her heart beating with anticipation before she asked again, “My what?”

Leaf gaped at Passion, surprised by the illustrious face of the mare. Did she always look so enchanting? Or has he always known this...

Before Passion could inch closer to him, Leaf immediately sprouted to his hooves. “I think I left something; I’m going to go find it!” Leaf blurted and then rushed off away from the blanket.

Passion only sat there, dazed by the brief memory of Leaf’s heavy blush before he stormed off. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen him with that face before. And it was towards her…

“Apple!” Passion snapped out of her stupor from the voice of the colt. He appeared to be fumbling his hooves upon the closed container of pineapple slices that Leaf recently had.

She then noticed Nebula eyed an annoyed glance at her that gave her a jitter. "If you're done swooning," Nebula remarked. "Then hurry and give Luna her pineapples."

With a sigh to cool her mind, Passion grabbed the container and opened it to feed the colt another pineapple slice. “Maybe I should wait for change to come to me,” Passion said. “Or maybe I should seek it out if I truly want it.”

* * *

Lazuli leaned out of a seat one of the stadium workers retrieved for her as she observed the many matches taking place. Each had their own referee to manage the scores and add to the scoreboard for each team.

However, her eyes would always draw back to Bud. The mare was putting up a valiant effort to be precise in her tosses as she sported an apparent rivalry against the peeved social worker. A sight that Lazuli could help but see as a blessing.

“Now I wish I had a camera,” Lazuli remarked.

As she savored the matches taking place, the voice of a stallion robbed her attention. “Lazuli,” Leaf stepped onto the stage and approached the mare.

“Leaf?” Lazuli began. “Weren’t you looking after the foals?”

“Yes, well,” Leaf coughed. Lazuli noted a tint of red on his cheeks. “I needed to step away for a bit. That’s why I left Passion with them. But that’s not important right now!”

Leaf suddenly rushed before Lazuli and leered upon her face. “What matters is that nonsensical bet that you made many months ago.”

“What do you mean?” Lazuli's voice got defensive as she pushed Leaf away from her. “You’re the one that agreed to it, so I don’t know why you’re complaining.”

“Yes, I’m well aware of that. But given the circumstances now, I expect you to follow through on it.”

“…wait, wait, wait,” Lazuli waved both of her hooves. “Where is all of this coming from? I only do my part if you…you didn’t!?” Lazuli gaped in surprise.

“Stop with that gawking,” Leaf demanded. “This is nothing to be happy about.”

“Dude, you gotta tell what happened,” Lazuli excitedly asked. “I need all the deets on this.”

“I will tell no such thing,” Leaf gritted his teeth. “This has become a severe inconvenience to me and I wholeheartedly regret allowing this to happen.” Leaf took a breath and exhaled before continuing, “I have done my part, but it falls to you to do your end of the bargain. Get your closure. I'm going for a coffee break.”

Before Lazuli could thrust more of her curiosity, the stallion stormed off the stage. A slight pause came upon her as her eyes trailed toBud.

The joy she felt before was now replaced with a staggering rush in

her heart. She held upon her chest to slow the sudden rush in her breathing.

According to their bet, when Leaf confronts his feelings about Passion, then Lazuli would also do so in kind. But she wasn’t sure if she was ready. In honesty, she thought of that whole arrangement as some petty push from Leaf to goad her to act, which is why she trapped him in an act he couldn’t possibly have the courage to do himself.

But somehow, he built the courage to do so and now so must Lazuli. “Today really will be memorable, won’t it…”

  
  
  



	34. The Right Moment

“Enjoy the rest of the event,” a pony hoped for Carrot Cake after he purchased two packaged ice cream cones. The exciting events have heated him and his wife. So, at his generosity, he purchased ice creams from a stand on the side field to cool the two of them down. 

However, as he blissfully strolled back to his wife, he was stopped by two burly stallions. “Alright,” Bright Mac voiced, catching Carrot by surprise. “You got some explaining to do.”

At Bright’s side was Bow Hothoof, who shared a rather unpleasant aura with Bright. If he didn’t know them well, he probably would’ve run to the other side of the city by now. No, he probably would drop the ice cream cones in the process.

“Oh,” Carrot started. “Hi, guys. How’s that competition going for y’all so far?”

“He still has the nerve to put on that innocent act,” Bow grumbled. “Does he think we’re a joke?”

“Excuse me?” Carrot questioned, though now he grew a bit anxious after noting their intense gaze. “Is there something wrong?” He stuttered.

“You darn tootin there is,” Bright swore. Being within the scornful gaze of two burly stallions that can easily fold him like a dough sent shivers down to Carrot’s spine. “How on Equestria do you keep beating us!? There’s no way you can be winning like this.”

“Yeah,” Bow agreed. “I’m fine with a loss every now and then, but to literally lose every single one against you is complete tartar sauce.”

“What?” Carrot’s voice trebled. “I never said I was part of your competition. That was all Chiffon spouting that.”

“Oh, don’t think you can weasel your way out of this.” Bright pointed at Carrot. “Me and Bow have been given it our all and somehow you’ve been wiping the floor with us. You better not be up to any funny business.”

“I don’t have any secrets,” Carrot argued. “It’s just been an endless streak of bad luck. If anything, I should be the one upset here.”

“You can’t call it bad luck if it’s constantly to your advantage,” Bow argued. “There’s no way a pony can fall into that many antics and still win. There has to be an art to this.”

“There's really not!” Carrot argued.

“Carrot,” Bright started. “You’ve literally scored 17 out of the 25 points to win the volleyball matches. You did that two times against my team and Bow’s.”

“I tripped and fell,” Carrot argued. “Many times!”

"And let’s not forget that little pinball action you had going on at the obstacle course that ended up blowing me and Bow in the dust. I’ve never seen you done acrobatic stuff like that before.”

“I was never good with those sorts of things,” Carrot argued. “I barely even knew what was happening.”

“I’m not buying it,” Bow said.

“Guys,” Carrot voiced. “I think you two may be taking this too seriously. We’re all here just having fun, remember? It’s just a game.”

“Just a game!” Bright and Bow loudly voiced in a unison. Carrot flinched at their outrage, anxious if he had stepped upon a landmine.

“Is that how you view a stallion’s pride?” Bright questioned. “Just a game that any pony can fiddle with? Oh, I’m definitely not gonna let this be.”

“Yeah,” Bow concurred. “Windy won’t look at me the same way at this rate.”

“Wait,” Carrot said. “Is it me that you’re mad at or is it my wife that keeps cheering for me,” Carrot recalled that through each of his accidental victories, Chiffon was the loudest among ponies to celebrate his victories. Along with her were the two stallion’s wives that appeared to be snickering at the result of the matches.

“Don’t try to shift the blame,” Carrot noted a rise in Bright’s pitch. “You’re going to take full responsibility for this.”

“Come on guys, just settle down.” Carrot took a step back from the overwhelming stallions, plotting a route for his escape. No way he could reason with stallions with egos trifled as theirs. Though, how could he possibly hope to run from two stallions that were at the tip of physical fit?

“Lazuli!” Carrot blurted when he noticed the mare strolling across from them. He waved his hooves wide and blared the mare’s name again. “Lazuli, come over here for a second!”

The mare perked her ears to Carrot’s voice, meeting his gaze with unnerving eyes. His hooves lowered and frowned at her look. Carrot scurried over to the mare, retaining the two packaged ice cream within a forehoof.

“Hey Lazuli,” Carrot voiced when the two were a foot apart. “Are you okay? You look a bit down in the gutter.”

Lazuli gave out a sigh before she responded, “It’s nothing. I’m just thinking.” The calmness in her voice streamed Carrot with discomfort.

Lazuli was content to end her conversation there and stroll off, however, Bow Hothoof stepped in front of her path. “What’s on your mind?” He asked.

Bright Mac curiously joined at Bow’s side with a glean smile. “Maybe we can help.” He said.

“I just said it’s nothing,” Lazuli restated. Her voice growled with growing agitation.

“Can’t be if it’s bringing down all that vigor you had earlier,” Bow argued. Despite the hint of scorn he sensed from his sister-in-law, Bow bet against his odds with another step. “C’mon Laz.” Bow gave a warm smile. “We just want to help out. Today is an important day for you, isn’t it? It's practically ruined if you're not enjoying yourself.”

Lazuli promptly clamped her brother-in-law’s mouth shut with her hoof. “Will you quit it?” Lazuli snapped. “Jeez, are you always this pushy?”

Bow removed Lazuli’s hoof from his face and dared to speak to again, “Anytime for my little sis.”

“What?” Lazuli raised a brow at him. They’ve only known each other for only a few hours and he’s already using those kinds of nicknames for her.

“Would you prefer to be called my niece?” Bow grinned.

“Look,” Lazuli backed away from the three stallions. “It’s just a little mess I got myself caught into. It’s nothing serious, I can figure it out on my own…”

“And what does this little mess happen to be?” Bright asked. “Can’t be that little if it got your head in a sticky jam.”

“It’s just a bet I made, okay!” Lazuli snapped. “Can you guys stop with the questions now?”

“Well, what kind of bet was it?” Carrot asked, earning a leer from the mare. He anxiously raised his hooves with a sheepish smile.

“This wouldn’t happen to be one of those fifty shades kind, would it?’ Bow asked with a concerned voice.

“What!?” Lazuli gaped at him. “I would never put myself in something gross like that. It's just about relationship problems! Why would you think that!?”

“What’s fifty shades?” Bright wondered.

“That’s not important,” Carrot voiced.

“So, it has something to do with relationships then,” Bow surmised. “It wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with Bud, would it?”

“What—you tricked me!” Lazuli pointed at Bow. 

“Relationship problems with Bud?” Bright wondered. “Y’all aren’t having a fight, are you?”

“No!” Lazuli stated. “We’re not having any kind of fights!” Lazuli slapped her head and smeared her hoof down her face. “Look, if I share, will you three leave me alone?”

“Alright, shoot,” Bow said.

After a sigh, Lazuli began her confession, “Some months ago, I had a talk with one of my coworkers about how my relationship with Bud wasn’t going anywhere. He went on to scold me about my hesitance, but I shot back at him about him doing the same thing with another mare that’s all goo-goo for him. We argued a bit over it, and we agreed that if he finally settled things with the mare then I would do the same with Bud.”

“What’s there to settle?” Bright wondered. “You two are dating, right?”

“Wha…what?” Lazuli gaped at Bright. Where in the deepest pits of Tartarus gave him that impression. “No, we’re not.”

“Wait, really?” Carrot sounded astonished. “Could’ve sworn that was the case when I saw you two together at the fair.”

“I figured that was the reason she brought Lazuli to the wedding,” Bright confessed. “Bud has never brought a friend to Ponyville before.”

“You two thought we were already dating?” Lazuli couldn't retain the heating red from erupting upon her cheeks.

“We can’t be the only one,” Bright said. “I’m sure I’ve heard other ponies in Ponyville talk about it too. I mean, have you ever seen the two of you together with the foals? You wouldn’t think you were just friends.”

“Ponies have been talking about us?” The news came as a shock to Lazuli. 

“It’s not as bad as you think it is,” Carrot assured. “It was just gossip around town. You won’t hear a single pony talking about it nowadays. That was months ago.”

“So, what’s this thing you have to settle with Bud?” Bow asked. “Does it involve a love confession?”

“…Why are you so blunt about things?” Lazuli averted her gaze from the stallions. She nervously rubbed her leg with a hoof.

“Bow, I think you might have guessed right,” Bright said. “You two are finally going to be a pair?”

“No,” Lazuli answered. “Maybe. I don’t know…”

“Not ready to make that change yet?’ Bow asked.

“It’s just,” Lazuli started. “I had these feelings for her for a long time now. But I don’t know. She probably doesn’t feel the same way. What she wanted above all else were foals, so, I don’t think I would matter. Besides, what if I end up making her feel uncomfortable? What if it ends up destroying our friendship?”

“Hey now,” Bright voiced and gave a hoof upon Lazuli’s shoulder. “You’re not giving Bud enough credit. I might not have known her for that long, but she looks to be very understanding. And it’s clear that she cares a whole lot about you. I say just talk with her about it. It’ll do both of you some good.”

“Just talk,” Lazuli repeated. “You really think it’s that simple?”

“It’s the best place to start from,” Carrot said. “You wouldn’t want to try anything crazy to get your point across. It’ll likely end up making things a whole lot more hectic. Trust me, I speak from experience.”

“I don’t know,” Lazuli sighed. “I mean, I didn’t think I would be doing this today.”

“Well it doesn’t have to necessarily be today,” Bow said. “If you’re not up for it now, then you can try again another time. Just as long as you know you’re ready.”

“I don’t know,” Bright voiced. “You can only keep a pony waiting for so long.”

“C’mon Bright,” Carrot said. “Don’t scare her.”

“I’m just saying,” Bright said. “If you really care about her in that way, then you have to let her know one way or another. It won’t do you any good to keep it bottled up forever.”

Lazuli craned her head. The decision to act or wait has been an eternal conundrum for her to confront but never has it been this apparent. “I need to think,” Lazuli concluded.

“Sure,” Bow nodded. “Take your time.”

“I’ll be wishing you the best,” Bright said. “And while you’re doing that, I’m going to be redeeming my stallion hood in the next event. There’s no way I’m going to let you leave me in the dust, Carrot.”

“Are you still on about that!” Carrot cried.

“Next event?” Lazuli said. “You guys do know the next one is the costume contest, right? I had a seamstress from Baltimare to donate her collection of old designs for the students to wear.”

“Then I will dawn the most breathtaking costume,” Bow promised.

“Wait, what!?” Bright eyed at Bow. “You’re not serious, are you?”

“Well, I guess you leave me with no choice,” Carrot resigned. “Let the best stallion win.”

“Wait a minute,” Bright hurriedly said. “Now hold a second. You two know that there isn’t anything manly about this, right?”

“But Bright,” Carrot grinned at the distressed stallion. “I thought you didn’t want me to leave you in the dust. Does your stallion hood mean nothing to you?”

“You—no, this isn’t fair!” Bright protested.

* * *

Lazuli walked down the empty halls of the stadium. She could still hear the echo of excited ponies from behind, compelling her to escape further inside.

She needed to think. She needed an answer. She needed something to assure her; to clear this anxiety building inside her.

As she followed the white marble tiles down the hall, she could see a small reflection of herself from its surface. Her melancholy gaze put a rift to the passion she sported moments ago.

She didn’t think it would happen. After months of his inaction, she figured he would never have the guts. Yet somehow, he found the courage.

Lazuli would often envision Bud at her side within her reflections. Her pure smile was always the remedy to her mind—an enchanting image that made her feel safe and secure. So ironic since she wants to give that to Bud herself.

How much would that change if she goes through with this? Their history isn’t as long as she would like, but Lazuli knew that they were the best of friends. Was she content with changing that? Is she okay with asking for  _ more _ ? Is Bud okay with  _ more _ ?

An exasperated sigh escaped Lazuli. She leaned her head to the wall. Further down the hall, she could see a double door that suddenly opened. Emerging from it came Passion Touch.

“Passion?” Lazuli voiced. She removed her head from the wall and approached the mare.

Passion then noted Lazuli’s presence and snapped her teeth. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be managing a competition?”

Lazuli narrowed her eyes at the bashing mare. “And what about you?” Lazuli asked accusingly. “You know you shouldn’t be here. And don’t give the excuse about going to the filly’s room because I’ve already walked past it.”

“Well aren’t you perceptive one,” Passion rolled her eyes. “Should I give you a medal for your oh so divine assessment?”

“Ugh,” Lazuli grunted. “There’s never any point in talking to you. You’re always so snooty and gaudy. It’s sickening.”

“Those words do not fit me in the slightest,” Passion argued. “I’m…I…” Passion let out a sigh. “I can’t get distracted with this. I came here to do something I should’ve done a long time ago.”

“A long time ago?” Lazuli questioned. “Wait, you don’t seriously mean you’re about to do it? What did Leaf even say to you?”

“Must you be so nosy of others’ business?” Passion remarked. Her hoof splayed across her pectoral.

“That’s laughable coming from you,” Lazuli countered. “The mare that always wants all the deets of Bud’s stallion hunting.”

“Look Lazuli,” Passion started as she slammed her hoof to the floor. “I’m not in the mood for this right now. I just need to find him. Somewhere in this building, Leaf has hidden himself.”

“Why would he be hiding from you?” She wondered. “I thought he already confessed to you?”

Passion’s eyes widened. “And what gave you the idea that he did that?”

“I don’t know,” Lazuli shrugged. “Intuition, I guess. Wait, are you telling me he didn’t? That sneaky jerk! He tried to weasel himself out of our deal!”

“So that was the reason he said all those things,” Passion concluded. “I knew in the back of my mind that he didn’t have the guts to act. Always caught up in his work and his incessant need to be a saint to others.”

“So, what are you going to do?” Lazuli's body shook with anticipation. Or maybe it was anxiety. She felt a clash of contradictions within herself that she didn’t know what to side with.

“It doesn’t concern you,” Passion stated. “What I plan to do only involves me and Leaf.”

“C’mon,” Lazuli persisted. “You’re always the one to proudly say things out loud. When do you ever keep things to yourself?”

“…are you asking this for me or yourself?” Passion’s piercing gaze halted Lazuli. Passion closed her eyes and let out another sigh before looking at the troubled mare. “Perhaps you should stop making excuses for yourself and finally take matters into your own hooves for a change.”

“And who are you to tell me that?” Lazuli unintentionally stuttered in her words. Something she’s never done in a conversation with Passion. Defiance was the only thing she wanted this prissy mare to see in her. To know that she isn’t a mare that she could toy with.

“Because I’m going to say it,” Passion proclaimed. “I’m going to take my chance.”

Her declaration sent chills into Lazuli's bones. She didn't know whether to be happy or intimidated by this mare before her. Her body seethed with contractions. Aimless, neutral, lost.

“You serious?” was all Lazuli could manage to ask.

“My,” Passion started with a grin. “It's rare to see at a loss for words. You’re so much more bearable this way.”

“Enough with the snarks!” Lazuli voiced. “You can’t seriously mean you’re going to go through with this? I mean, aren’t you scared of what his answer may be?”

“Of course, I’m afraid,” Passion confessed. “I’ve felt this way for him for a long time. I’ve put so much thought, so much investment in this feeling that I’m terrified of it all being swatted away.”

“Then why?”

“Lazuli, though I hate to admit this, and I mean this in the highest sense of the word, we do share a similarity. We both have a pony that we care deeply about. One that we could fondly think of a future with. But tell me, who is it that will bring that future for us?”

The question weighed in the air for a moment before Passion continued. “We both know the answer. Though we wished for our crush to make the first move, it’s quite obvious we don’t have that luxury.”

“So, it falls to us in the end…” Lazuli surmised. It was an answer that she always knew to be the case, but something, again and again, she preferred not to think about.

“I can’t wait forever for him to act,” Passion said. “I can’t wait for that change to come. Sometimes it falls to ourselves to make it so.”

“You think it’s that easy?” Lazuli argued. “You think I didn’t know that already. Celestia knows I wanted to just let it out already. But I want to be considerate of her own feelings. I wasn’t always the best pony to her.”

“Then are you content with this mysterious thestral claiming her?” Passion asked her the question. The question that erupted a boiling rage within Lazuli.

“Don’t you ever mention that deadbeat!” Lazuli confronted Passion with a leer. “No creature that can be there for their foals is worthy of her!”

“And the longer you wait,” Passion said. “Some creature will. We both know that our Bud has grown a lot over these last few months. Who’s to say it will earn the fancy of a good stallion?”

“I…” Lazuli lacked a retort. How could she deny it? Her months into motherhood has truly blossomed Bud into an inspiring mare. Full of wisdom and confidence, a beauty that only Lazuli saw that is now open for every creature to see.

“I can’t tell you how to run your life,” Passion said. “But I know what I want to do with mine. So, I won’t make any more excuses.” With her last few words, Passion turned away and walked further into curved halls.

Again, Lazuli was alone. With her thoughts and feelings. Contemplating, debating, but never coming to a conclusion. Her mind rattled with contradictions. “No more excuses,” Lazuli mumbled.

* * *

Lazuli slowed her steps when she caught Bud in her vision. There was, gingerly patting the back of her son with her daughter spouting groans at her side.

The colt burped over his mother’s shoulder and parted his mouth to taste the air with his tongue. Lazuli shook her head at the colt’s carefree spirit. “Always so silly,” Lazuli commented with a smile.

But then it perished when she focused her gaze upon Bud again. Many times had she seen that kind joy upon Bud’s face and always would it spark purpose for her. But now, she felt cold.

“What do I do?” Lazuli contemplated to herself. “Do I go up and tell her or do I set the moment? How do I even do that?” Lazuli craned her head in frustration.

“Your head is gonna spin if ya keep that up,” Lazuli heard a voice. It was Pear Butter in her lonesome, strolling before Lazuli.

“Oh…” Lazuli lowered her hooves back to the ground. Her face did little to hide her bewilderment. “Hey…”

“You know,” Pear started. “I don’t think Bud has properly introduced us to each other. The name’s Pear Butter.” Pear extended a hoof towards Lazuli to shake.

Lazuli felt pressured to oblige, and she easily crumbled. “Summer Lazuli,” she introduced herself.

Pear held her hoof on Lazuli’s longer than Lazuli would have expected. Her body tensed in anticipation of the protective sister setting her warnings. 

“The worst thing you can do for yourself is to overthink things,” Pear said. Lazuli’s expectation subverted, she gaped at the friendly mare before her. “Take some deep breaths and just go over to talk to her. Take it all at your own pace.”

“What?” The sudden advice left Lazuli dumbfounded.

Pear turned her sights to a platform that had red curtains blocking the view behind. “I think it’s about to start soon,” Pear said. “We should talk later, okay?” Before Lazuli could respond, Pear had already run off back to her blanket to join her family. 

.

Lazuli took a breath and made her first step. Then her second and third. The rest felt automatic like she was standing on an escalator. There was no turning back now.

“You’re back,” Bud announced Lazuli’s presence when she stepped upon her blanket. “I was wondering where you went off to.”

“You!” Nebula points at Lazuli with an intense gaze. Nothing she hasn’t seen from the vampiric filly before. “You also share blame for Luna’s gluttonous behavior. How foolish of you to allow this plebe to be watched by that succubus. Where are your priorities for your queen!?”

“Neb is really throwing a tantrum there, isn’t she,” Lazuli said and took her seat before Bud. Grace and Hope were nowhere to be seen. Please don’t tell her they’re joining the contest as well...I wonder what stupid outfit she’s going to have for the two of them. 

“She’s been like this ever since I came back,” Bud sighed. “I told them that Arty should get five slices, but they fed him the entire container.” Her words came out like a pouting foal that was being scolded. A sight that enamored Lazuli. If only she had a camera to make it last longer.

“You have no excuse for your failings,” Nebula berated her mother. “Your focus should solely be upon Luna before any creature else. To neglect her for some menial conquest over the graceful dunce is inexcusable for a guardian.”

“Yeesh,” Lazuli sighed. “How long are you going to be mad?” Lazuli picked up the furious filly. Offended by this transgression, Nebula prepared her fangs to punish the Lazuli. However, foreseeing this action, Lazuli used a hoof prod the filly’s head upward and sunk her own teeth upon the filly’s sensitive ear.

“No, stop!” Nebula beseeched. “You can’t use this to solve all of your—” a squeak pore out of Nebula. 

Artemis scrambled at the sound of Nebula’s voice, pushing from his mother to hound upon her vulnerable sister. However, his ravenous intentions were abated by the lunging grasp of her mother. Caged between her hindlegs, Artemis’s plot was thwarted as soon as it started.

“Honestly,” Bud sighed, but a warm smile came after. “It never ends with you two.”

When Lazuli felt the filly’s body recline upon her, she sheathed her teeth away and stuck the tuckered filly between her hind legs. It felt odd to Lazuli of how she became familiar to this. She’s never even done this with the foals back at Hope’s daycare center.

“You’re becoming a natural at this,” Bud commented. “Those years at the daycare center are really paying off.”

“I think it’s more than that,” Lazuli said. She brushed Nebula’s smooth and spiky mane with a hoof. It’s grown out a lot over the months. To the point where Lazuli had to clip it down to prevent it from being a hazard to Nebula’s flight practices. She really got a mouthful from Bud and Grace when she cut the filly’s mane without their consent, but Lazuli developed herself to be quite the adept barber for the filly. All for this one violent and prissy filly.

Realizing her eyes dawned upon the filly for longer than she liked, she met upon Bud’s again. The mother’s eyes shimmered with intrigue.

“What?” Lazuli blurted. Her cheeks heated before her glaring crush.

“I didn’t realize it before,” Bud started. “But you’re starting to have the face of a mother.”

“Huh?” Lazuli raised a brow. “How do you have a mother’s face?”

“It’s just a feeling I get,” Bud admitted. “ Though I'm more surprised that you’re not offended by it.”

“Wow,” Lazuli playfully emphasized. “Did you somehow forget I’m a mare too,”

“You know I didn’t mean it like that.” Bud began to rub upon Artemis’s tummy when he started tussling about within Bud’s hindlegs. Rubbing on the right spot sent him in utter bliss as she started to moan and drool on his mother’s hoof. “I’d be lying if I denied how hectic things have been since Neb and Arty had joined us in our little apartment. It must have been a real burden helping me out with my own problems, but I’m really thankful that you’ve been taking it well.”

“And here I thought you’ve grown out that apologetic habit of yours,” Lazuli said. “Sure, these two have made my days crazy, but I can’t really think of a day without them now. They’re pretty much part of my normal now.”

“So they have you hooked?” Bud wondered.

“You say it like they’re an addiction,” Lazuli raised a brow.

“Addiction can come in all sorts of forms. Some can be an incessant need to dress their foals in and others can be overly attentive to their safety.”

“I’m not overly protected,” Lazuli protested. “If I’m any kind of mom, I would be the cool type.”

“Don’t be like that,” Bud chuckled. “There’s no shame in being wary of their safety. I think that’s what Nebula likes most about you.”

“Well she has a terrible way of showing it,” Lazuli said. “Even after all the lessons I gave her, I still get the impression that she doesn’t like me.”

“Hate is Nebula’s default personality. You gotta look into the small details to see how she really feels.”

“Sounds like you have her all figured out,” Lazuli grinned.

“She doesn’t make it easy, but I think I understand her. At least a little bit.” Bud’s eyes lidded upon her dazed daughter. Something about it felt so sagely, the wisdom of which Lazuli couldn’t fathom. She wanted to understand too. She wants to be right by Bud’s side, in body and mind.

“Hey Bud,” Lazuli started. A shiver slipped out of her voice.

“Yes?” Lazuli attained Bud’s full attention. Her sapphire eyes that felt to be provoking her to pounce. A wild feeling that she would always have to abate for their sake. 

“I have...something I’ve been wanting to ask,” Lazuli managed to say. Her throat suddenly felt heavy.

“You have?” Bud blinked. “Oh, it’s not about my match with Grace, is it? I promise I have no ill will against her. Though, it did feel satisfying…”

“Not that,” Lazuli snapped. Lazuli took a breath and exhaled. Lazuli met with Bud’s eyes again. They stiffened with concern. Lazuli takes a breath again and paves forward. “Bud, we go way back, right? You’ve seen parts of myself that I didn’t like and you helped me to accept and work out of them. I, uh...want to thank you for that. Wait, no, that’s not what I’m trying to go with this! Let me try this again.”

Bud and Artemis blankly observed the panicking mare. Lazuli contemplated her choice of words and how it may come out. Distracted by her desire to piece her words perfectly, she failed to account for Nebula’s recovery and her boiling fury for vengeance.

“I will rip your ears for your crime!” Nebula cried as she turned her body and headbutted Lazuli’s chin.

Lazuli stumbled to her back, providing the Nebula the leeway to stand atop the briefly dazed mare. Lazuli recovered her senses in time to abate the filly’s lunge with a prod of a hoof. She was careful to place her hoof upon the filly’s forehead to avoid sharp fangs she bore out. 

Craning her chin with her other hoof, Lazuli struggled to push away the tenacious filly that leered at her with those malicious cerulean eyes.

“Bud,” Lazuli called for her. “I could use some help here.”

“Nothing will save you from my wrath!” Nebula sneered with her fangs out wide. “You will rue the day that you contested against—” Nebula stumbled her words when two lime hooves enshrouded her waist and hoisted her away from her prey.

“If you don’t want to endure another nibble then stop it right now,” Bud warned the filly. “And you know very well that I know all your most sensitive parts.”

Nebula stiffened at her mother’s threat. The ongoing months had shown to her that Bud was becoming more and more a formidable opponent. There appeared to be no trick or prowess that she could overwhelm this basic mare with. This one insignificant and powerless pony would always have Nebula at her mercy.

Nebula’s body shook when she noted her mother’s teeth. “Fine,” she stuttered. “I shall forgive her foolishness. However, don’t expect me to be so charitable the next time.”

Bud responded with a hug that Nebula protested again at first. But as always, she would eventually relent and let her mother’s embrace shower her. The warmth and flutters across her skin felt so safe and intoxicating. Something about it felt so familiar.

Lazuli raised her head and was welcomed by the sight of a tamed Nebula. The filly’s eyes shut and tightened her body upon her mother.

Lazuli couldn’t quite put her hoof on it, but something about this seemed divine. Like she was a witness to a great wonder. A rather grandiose evaluation she made that was immediately halted by the splash of a sudden colt upon her barrel.

A hoarse breath escaped Lazuli and she quickly picked her body back on her hind. She picked Artemis to her hooves and held him away from herself. The colt stretched its hooves ravenously towards the befuddled mare.

“Okay, that’s enough of that,” Lazuli declared. Artemis giggled, looking more and more of a filly with the cheerleader outfit still garnered on him.

“You said you had a question for me,” Bud said. “Right?”

Lazuli gazed at Bud again, and then back to Artemis. She sighed and shrouded the colt upon her. “I do. But maybe it’s better we do this when these foals are distracted. Think we could go out somewhere after this?”

“Go out somewhere?” Bud wondered. “Well, this event was going to be my whole day. Oh!” Bud’s eyes lit. “How about we go to Ponyville? Granny Smith is going to start her annual apple cider sale in a few days. I just love the way the Apple family makes them. But are you sure it can wait? It sounds like it’s important?”

“Some things probably shouldn’t be rushed,” Lazuli said. “If I'm going to do it, then it's going to be done my way."

Bud blinked at her friend before giving her a smile. In a few days, that expression may have a whole new meaning. For the better or worse, their warm moments like this would forever change. And when that time comes, she’ll face it head-on. For Bud and herself.


End file.
